


DRAGON AGE INQUISITION: ALTERNATIVE DLC: EL RAPTO DE VARRIC

by Delun



Category: Dragon Age (Comics), Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Finished, terminado - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 42
Words: 78,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24752035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delun/pseuds/Delun
Summary: La inquisidora (humana) acaba de ser nombrada como tal y esa misma noche nota que algo va mal. ¿Dónde está Varric? La primera sospecha es que ha ido a buscar a Hawk, la primera opción obvia de Cassandra para el puesto, pero... no, no es eso. ¿Dónde está el enano? Lo que parecía un retraso en un viaje, se decubrirá en una conspiración que cubre todo Thedas, varias naciones y hasta poderes antiguos en los que la Inquisidora tendrá que intervenir para recuperar a su amigo.
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford
Comments: 44
Kudos: 3





	1. CAPÍTULO 1

**Author's Note:**

> Todos los personajes reconocibles, escenarios, etc, son propiedad de EA y Bioware. Los personajes originales y argumento son propiedad de la autora del relato. La autora no tiene relación con los propietarios, creadores o productores del material protegido por copyright. Ninguna violación del copyright es intencional.

Lynnette Marie Pauline Trevelyan y Beaufort de Montoumert.

Ése es el nombre oficial que había escrito en el registro civil de Ostwick, en su círculo… si es que quedaba algo en pie, en la lista de reos de los Buscadores, que aunque fuera por poco tiempo fue el suficiente para que lo apuntaran, y ahora en todos y cada uno de esos papeles que la definían de aquí, hasta el fin de sus días, como Inquisidora.

Por supuesto nadie la llamaba así desde que se marchó de casa. Respondía sólo por Lyn. Cuando los templarios se la llevaron al Círculo ya le dejaron claro que se olvidara de su vida de niña rica, que sólo sería una más en el círculo y que a nadie le gustaban las niñatas pomposas y engreídas con tres nombres y varias ristras de apellidos. No es que fuera una niña especialmente pomposa o engreída, pero era cierto que tardó un tiempo en acostumbrarse a compartir cuarto (con otros 20), a que la comida fuera un guiso informe y a que los demás niños se dedicaran a llenarle la cama de calcetines mojados en pis cada vez que tenía la mala costumbre de responder correctamente en clase.

Era curioso cómo se acordaba ahora de todo aquello, como si ver todo el taco de cartas y documentos que tenía que firmar le recordara quién era realmente, de dónde venía y que por muchos nombres y apellidos que tuviera seguía siendo una maga anónima de un círculo no especialmente relevante que había llegado ahí por pura casualidad. Por mucho que le escocieran aquellas palabras, Alexius tenía razón. Era un error, un elemento aleatorio que alguien, el Hacedor quizá, había metido en aquella ecuación absurda en la que se había convertido Thedas.

-Si estás muy cansada…- comentó la voz dulce de Josephine a su lado.

-¿Eh? No… hum… no, perdona, sólo distraída.- suspiró y firmó otro documento más.- Lo de hacer un sello no nos lo planteamos, ¿no?

-Por supuesto, Lady Inquisidora, pero no para estos documentos concretos. Son cartas de presentación a los reyes y reinas de Thedas. La rúbrica tiene que ser la tuya.

-Perdona…

Josephine sonrió.

-Es mucho, ¿no?

Lyn miró a su embajadora y sonrió.

-Quizá me vine un poquitín arriba antes en el patio cuando lo de la espada y tal…

Josephine se rió y se sonrojó ligeramente.

-Creo que todos nos emocionamos un poco, la verdad.- dijo tratando de calmar la risa y abanicándose con un sobre.- De todas formas, Lyn, necesitábamos un momento como ése. Sobre todo después de Refugio. Cuanto apareciste en la nieve… No te imaginas lo que supuso. Y desde entonces hasta hoy es como si todo el mundo contuviera la respiración. Hoy… bueno, hoy hemos respirado por fin. Es normal que todo haya sido tan… emotivo.

Lyn reflexionó al respecto y sin darse cuenta frunció el ceño. ¿De verdad? ¿Todo eso había pasado? ¿Tan centrada en sí misma había estado como para no darse cuenta del ambiente? Honestamente, cuando Cassandra la llevó escalinata arriba no tenía ni idea de adónde la llevaba. No se imaginaba nada de lo que ocurrió después. La madre Giselle se ponía a veces muy intensa con todo aquello de que lo que ella creyera sería lo que se reflejaría en todos los demás. Ella nunca la había hecho mucho caso. Desde el cónclave lo único que hacía era dejarse llevar por las circunstancias y tratar de ser lo más práctica posible.

Sí, tomaba decisiones y no le importaba demasiado hacerlo. Era algo natural en ella de todas formas. Desde muy pequeña, como bien le inculcaron, supo que iba a estar a merced del mundo en el que vivía, ya fuera de los templarios, de los niños que se burlaban de ella, de la sociedad que no apreciaba a sus magos… Así que decidió que trataría de trazar su propio camino. Decidió tomar medidas contra esos niños. Decidió centrar su atención en sus estudios y en su propia magia y decidió aprovechar lo mejor que tenía a su alcance y dadas sus posibilidades. Gracias a eso, pudo retomar el contacto con su familia. Su círculo no era tan estricto como otros y al cabo del tiempo incluso podía visitarles y ellos a ella.

La rebelión le pareció en un primer momento una gran oportunidad, pero no compartía la misma rabia que veía en sus compañeros. Lo que pasó en Kirkwall, los ataques indiscriminados que vinieron después, las votaciones absurdas de más que dudosa legitimidad, la actitud de unos y otros… Su destino volvía a estar a merced de la decisión de otros y no podía soportarlo. Decidió no apoyar a los rebeldes, pero al desaparecer los círculos todos se convirtieron en apóstatas por defecto. Los círculos eran francamente mejorables. No podían ser la única opción. Afortunadamente había más gente que pensaba como ella. Por eso fueron al Cónclave, con esa propuesta de 3ª vía en la mano. Al ser una maga joven, no especialmente mala, pero demasiado recién salida de la Angustia como para tener cargo alguno, sólo iba en calidad de secretaria de la Encantadora Úrsula que sí atendía al Cónclave.

No recordaba nada de qué pasó cuando estalló el Templo. Sólo recordaba estar allí, merodeando aburrida por los pasillos, esperando a los demás… Y ahora estaba ahí, sentada al otro lado de la mesa de Josephine firmando como una descosida con su nombre completo cartas de presentación a reyes y reinas de todo el continente. “Por el amor del Hacedor, cómo todo se ha descontrolado tanto…”, pensó.

Pero no. Firmó otra carta. No se había descontrolado nada. Tal y como Cassandra le había dicho aquella misma mañana, todo lo que había pasado había sido consecuencia de cada una de sus propias decisiones. Incluso el aceptar aquella espada había sido una decisión consciente. La había cogido sabiendo lo que era, lo que significaba, pero con cierta sensación de lejanía que ahora le estaba golpeando de lleno. Firmó otra carta.

-Sólo quedan seis.- anunció Josephine.- Luego te prometo que podrás irte a descansar.

De pronto le dio un ataque de pánico.

-Josephine, ¿y si no doy la talla? ¿Y si no funciona? ¿Y si Corifeus…?

-Shh… - la antivana chistó suavemente y le cogió el rostro con las dos manos obligándola a mirarle a los ojos.- Escucha.

-Pero…

-Trevelyan, escucha.- Lyn se calló.- No pienses en ello.

-¿Qué?

-No pienses en ello. Sigue siendo tú misma. Sigue siendo la voz de la razón en el nido de egos que somos tu consejo. Sigue como siempre y cuando tengas dudas siempre puedes pegarte con Toro o irte a machacar venatori como has hecho hasta ahora.

Lyn apretó los labios.

-Machacar venatori está muy bien.

-Y lo que haga falta, Inquisidora. Lo que haga falta.

Lyn notó que se le empañaban un poco los ojos y se abrazó a su embajadora.

-Ay, Josephine…

La pobre embajadora la consoló en aquel momento de crisis lo mejor que pudo. Cuando por fin se sintió mejor terminó de firmar, le agradeció su paciencia y se fue casi arrastrando los pies hacia la puerta de sus aposentos. Cuando iba a girar la llave oyó un clinclineo a su espalda.

-Inquisidora… - se volvió. Era Cullen que venía con el plano enrollado en la mano. “Oh, no…”, pensó sin querer al ver que su descanso tendría que esperar. Se le debió de notar en la cara porque la expresión de su Comandante cambió de pronto.- ¿Estáis bien?

-Um, sí, sí…- asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza mientras se guardaba la llave en el bolsillo.- ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

-Eh…- Cullen dudó un momento mirando furtivamente el mapa y a ella.- Quizá no es el mejor momento.

Lyn sonrió. No podía evitarlo. Aquel hombre era como un perrito enorme y más de una vez había tenido que detener su mano a mitad de camino para no acariciar la capa de piel o su pelo. El recuerdo la avergonzó un poco y notó que se sonrojaba un poco, pero no le importó.

-Para ti siempre es buen momento. Dime.

Cullen carraspeó.

-Quería… hum… quería ver con vos…

-Contigo.

-¿Eh? – Cullen no sabía dónde meterse. Era tan divertido sonrojarle.

-Contigo. Cullen, por favor, por muy Inquisidora que sea… Tutéame.

-Ah… sí, claro, por supuesto, hum… Con… contigo, sí, eh…

-Aún quedan un par de horas de luz.- dijo ella al final resistiéndose a meterse en una sala cerrada con un mapa y sesudas conversaciones sobre movimientos tácticos en las Llanuras Exaltadas, que era lo que seguro venía a consultarle su insigne Comandante.- ¿Qué te parece si lo vemos en el jardín?

-Oh, sí… buena idea. Pediré que nos monten una mesa.

-Muy bien.

Y se encaminaron hacia el jardín. Con una señal y dos frases Cullen dio la orden de poner una mesa y dos sillas cómodas para una reunión de trabajo en el jardín y antes de que llegaran a la puerta ella supo que ya estarían puestas. Otra cosa no, pero la Inquisición era un ejemplo de eficiencia. Cuando llegaron a la pérgola efectivamente ya había una mesa, dos sillas con cojines y oyó cómo ordenaban un refrigerio para acompañar. Cena de trabajo, pues. Suspiró ligeramente eufórica. Se sentó.

Cullen extendió el mapa y vio que, efectivamente, era el detalle de las Llanuras Exaltadas. Tenían planeado ir allí tras la pista de varias rasgaduras del velo que, obviamente tenían que cerrar, pero con la guerra civil entre Celene y el Duque Gaspard la cosa se prometía mucho más emocionante de lo habitual. El cómo entraran las fuerzas de la Inquisición en esa zona influiría no sólo en las relaciones con Orlais, sino con la importantísima población dalishana de la zona. Era un punto caliente. Era normal que Cullen quisiera consultarle cómo proceder. Era total y absolutamente normal que el Comandante… Ah, demonios, era incapaz de centrarse en lo que le estaba contando. Captaba frases, palabras. Lo justo para seguirle el hilo usando ese 1% del cerebro que le quedaba cuando podía dedicarse a mirarle sin más. “Si me dejara tocarle el pelo…”.

-… aunque esto habría que confirmarlo con Josephine. Uno se pierde entre tantos títulos orlesianos y lo último que querríamos en liarla más con la Emperatriz. Así que había pensado en…- Cullen por fin alzó la mirada y por supuesto la pilló mirándole.-… en… ah…

-Perdona.- consiguió decir haciendo un esfuerzo real por retirar la mirada. Sin saber muy bien qué hacer con las manos cogió una copa y bebió. Vino. Mierda. Añadir alcohol a su estado de adolescente encaprichada no era buena idea. Notó las orejas arder y se consoló en la idea de que el pelo se las tapaba.

A aquellas horas ya no había tanta gente en el jardín como a medio día. Su visión periférica le informó de que unos trabajadores estaban prendiendo las antorchas del camino y uno trajo un candelabro a la mesa. Y una manta. Hacía frío cuando se iba la luz. Hacedor, y ella tenía tanto calor…

-Inquisidora.- dijo Cullen de pronto.- Lyn.

Ahí ella no pudo evitar devolver su mirada. Cullen sonrió y retiró parsimoniosamente el mapa, los documentos y todo lo relacionado con el trabajo. Cogió una copa y la alzó.

-Felicidades.- ella chocó su copa débilmente con la suya e inclinó la cabeza ligeramente en agradecimiento.- Y gracias.

-¿Gracias?

-Gracias por sobrevivir a Refugio. Ya lo sabes. No fue nada fácil dejarte allí y no podría jamás volver a hacer aquello. Gracias por aceptar el cargo. No es fácil. Es muy valiente y seguramente sea muy desagradecido. Y sobre todo… - el Comandante respiró hondo y dejó la copa en la mesa. Tras un instante de duda alargó su mano hasta coger la de Lyn, fría y ligeramente temblorosa. Se detuvo un momento, jugueteó con sus dedos y pasó las yemas por su palma abierta haciendo que le temblara todo el cuerpo en el proceso. Maldito Comandante. Todas las veces que le había hecho sonrojar para su deleite se las estaba cobrando ahora.- Gracias por darme una razón para seguir, para dejar el lirio, para dejarme la piel y para levantarme todos los días. Gracias.

Lyn no sabía qué decir. Estaba casi paralizada. Lo único que tenía claro eran los ojos miel que la miraban y la mano que sostenía la suya. El resto era un remolino de… cosas que no tenían ningún sentido. De pronto su cuerpo se movió. Se levantó de la silla y lentamente rodeó la mesa. Su mano derecha hizo el camino que llevaba semanas soñando hacer y sus dedos por fin se hundieron en el maravilloso pelo rubio del fereldeno. El comandante parecía igual de en trance que ella y se dejó hacer sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos y cuando ella hizo el ademán de alzarle la barbilla e inclinarse para besarle, él se levantó como un resorte y terminó el viaje en un instante raudo, ansioso y tan incontenible que ella simplemente se dejó llevar.

No supo parar. Ni él. Cuando por fin se separaron se dieron cuenta que aquello no podía terminar ahí. La luz había casi desaparecido entre las cumbres, así como los visitantes habituales del jardín. Alguien había tenido la deferencia de vaciarlo para ellos. Alguien, seguramente con orígenes tevinteranos, que era demasiado listo y entrometido y que se merecía una semana de compras impulsivas en Val Royeaux por lo que a ella se refería. Y más.


	2. CAPÍTULO 2

A la mañana siguiente ella se despertó antes. A pesar de todo seguía teniendo sueños extraños e inquietantes. No era nada relacionado con el velo. Eran situaciones extrañas, a veces peligrosas, otras no, a veces violentas, otras sencillamente absurdas, pero siempre terminaban con un “Recuerda, Lyn. ¡Recuerda!” que la despertaba sobresaltada y con un nudo en el estómago. Aquella vez al respingar, alguien se movió a su lado. Un brazo apareció por detrás y la atrajo hacia su dueño, cálido, sorprendentemente suave y lampiño para lo que ella se había imaginado. Notó cómo husmeaba en su pelo haciéndole cosquillas y un ligero beso en el cuello. Se estremeció.

-Estás a salvo.- dijo él con voz ronca.

No, no lo estaba. Mientras Corifeus estuviera rampando por el mundo, no estaría a salvo, pero no dijo nada. Era todo lo feliz que podía ser en las circunstancias que vivía y decidió centrarse en ello. No en sus sueños. No en la amenaza constante. Se concentró en el calor, en el arrullo que notaba en el vientre, en el brazo que la aferraba.

-Cullen.- dijo ella al rato.

-¿Hmm?

-¿Esto es verdad?

-Yo te siento muy de verdad…

-No es un sueño, ¿no? No es una alucinación o…

Cullen se incorporó sobre un codo y la miró. Ella se tumbó bocarriba para mirarle. Sabía que tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido, pero la sensación del sueño aún no la había abandonado del todo y le agarraba las tripas con garras de hielo. Y le miró. Los mismos ojos miel, los rasgos dulces y duros al mismo tiempo, la ligera sombra de barba en las mejillas y aquella expresión de bondad perenne que siempre le había recordado a un cachorro. Si aquello no era verdad estaba más que dispuesta a lanzarse a un pozo de engendros tenebrosos.

-Esto es verdad. No puede no serlo.- dijo él.- Porque si no lo fuera tendría que matarme. No podría vivir pensando que esto no ha sucedido.

La capacidad de aquel hombre para dejarla sin palabras volvía a hacer acto de presencia. No era nada más que pulpa de corazón al descubierto. No sabía hablar o pensar cuando decía algo así. ¿Dónde estaba el tímido comandante, casi adolescente, que tan divertido era ver azorado? Ah… maldito fuera. Así que le besó y todo comenzó de nuevo hasta que se le olvidó el sueño, la angustia, el miedo, la duda.

-Ah… ¿cómo pretendes ahora que me concentre en el trabajo?- dijo unas horas después, mientras la observaba impúdicamente cuando se lavaba en la bañera.- Muy útil eso de hacer fuego con magia y calentarte el agua, por cierto.

-Es fantástico también en verano para mantener la cerveza fresquita.- dijo ella casual. Él asintió apreciativamente y sonriendo pícaro. Ella le salpicó con agua y jabón.- Pues habrá que hacer un esfuerzo, Comandante.

-Sí, Señora.

Ante lo cual se levantó y se estiró todo lo largo que era. “Ah, por favor, qué señor…”, pensó ella enrojeciendo un poco y frotándose la cabeza aún más fuerte.

Le oyó vestirse mientras ella se enjuagaba. Cuando se incorporó y alargó la mano hacia atrás para coger la toalla no la encontró. Cullen la tenía en sus manos y fue él mismo quien se la puso alrededor del cuerpo acercándola a él.

-Te voy a mojar.- advirtió ella. Él la besó.- No te importa.

-En absoluto.- ella le besó.- Si sigue así Lady Inquisidora, no podré irme.

-Dime qué problema hay en eso, Comandante.- y él le besó de vuelta.

-Yo no tengo ninguno, pero… - ella le besó de nuevo, ésta vez mordiendo ligeramente su labio inferior. Cullen soltó un ligero ronroneo.- No me hagas esto…

Lyn acercó sus labios a su oído poniéndose ligeramente de puntillas.

-Recuerda que tenemos que terminar la reunión de ayer.- susurró.

-Ahora sí que no voy a poder concentrarme en todo el día.

Ella sonrió y se envolvió con la toalla. Cullen le lanzó una última mirada antes de desaparecer por las escaleras. Sólo cuando oyó la puerta cerrarse se permitió saltar de la bañera y lanzarse a patalear de pura emoción a la cama, usando la almohada para ahogar sus chilliditos de alegría. Ah, la dignidad de la Inquisidora. Si Vivienne la viera… se rió como una energúmena al pensarlo. Iba a estar como una idiota sonriendo todo el día, lo sabía. Madre mía, qué imagen. “Ah, a la mierda, hay que coger los momentos de felicidad cuando llegan.”

Por suerte aquel día sus obligaciones la mantuvieron alejada de los barracones, la muralla y el despacho de Cullen. Tenía varias reuniones: con Solas, con su instructora de magia de combate, con Leliana y luego Sera tenía no sé qué historia de Jenny. Cuando estaba hablando con Solas de las diferencias entre los demonios básicos y los espíritus de consulta les cayó una pelotita de papel desde el piso superior. La cara morena de Dorian les regaló su mejor sonrisa.

-Trevelyan, ¿no tienes nada que contarme?

Ella enrojeció. No sólo por la indiscreción, sino porque para que lo pudiera oír lo había casi gritado, así que todos los que estuvieran en la biblioteca le habrían escuchado.

-¿Y crees que ahora es el momento?- contestó enfadada y avergonzada.

-Ya es media tarde y aún no conozco los detalles escabr…

Lyn alzó la mano y trazó el gesto para un sencillo hechizo paralizador. Oyó a Solas suspirar a su lado.

-¿Quieres que lo dejemos para otro día?- preguntó.

-No, Solas, llevaba varios días tratando de sentarme contigo y este… metomentodo cotilla… - apretó los labios para calmarse. Podía oír a Dorian reírse en el piso de arriba. Por supuesto había contrarrestado el hechizo. No era la primera vez que se lo intentaba echar y se lo veía venir.- no va a entrometerse.

Cayó otra bolita de papel. Había una L y una C unidas por un lacito.

-La madre que le parió…- exclamó ella en un murmullo.

-No va a parar, Inquisidora. Ese tevinterano es como un crío de 3 años.

Miró al elfo con derrota.

-Perdóname.

-No te preocupes.

Lyn se levantó y cogió sus apuntes.

-Por cierto…- comentó Solas sin poder ocultar una media sonrisa.- Felicidades.

Ella enrojeció.

-Está claro que este castillo es demasiado pequeño para todas las marujas que hay dentro.- exclamó muy digna. Oyó que Solas reía quedamente mientras subía por las escaleras.

Dorian le esperaba al final de la escalera con los brazos cruzados y una expresión muy satisfecha en el rostro. Ella bufó.

-Vamos a la terraza de arriba.

Él alzó las manos en inocencia y la siguió. Una vez fuera y con la puerta cerrada…

-¡Pero cómo se te ocurre gritar algo así en mitad de la torre!

-Ah, querida, es la comidilla del castillo desde la cena romántica de ayer.

Lyn empezó a pensar que si toda la sangre le subía a la cabeza empezaría a tener problemas de salud graves en breve. Ella iba y venía sin poder quedarse quieta. Él observaba todo muy divertido.

-Cena que organizaste tú, claro.

-Ah, siempre tan perspicaz. Por eso me caes bien. Pero el sitio lo elegiste tú, te recuerdo. Buen toque el jardín…

-Ya…

-Pues sí, yo le dije que fuera a hablar contigo de lo de las Llanuras. Le pillé hablando de ello con Cassandra, pero ella decía que tendría que verlo contigo. Fue tan obvio que la perspectiva le ponía más que nervioso que no pude menos que insistir en que lo hiciera. “Ve a por ella en un rato.”, le dije. “Seguro que no tardará en terminar con Josephine.”. Estará cansada, dijo. “Ah, ¿Lyn? Esa mujer es incansable, no te preocupes…”.

-Eres un manipulador malvado…

-Eh, funcionó. Y sois tan monos los dos, por favor. Parecéis quinceañeros.

No pudo más con la vergüenza y se tapó la cara con las manos.

-Ah… -suspiró.- creo que yo al menos lo soy un poco, Dorian…

-Tal y como te comportas…

-No… no lo entiendes… Ah, me muero de vergüenza… - tanto, que acabó de cuclillas apoyada en el muro de piedra. No podía aguantar su peso de la vergüenza. Dorian se acuclilló junto a ella, preocupado.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tengo 25 años, Dorian. Bueno, el mes que viene 26.

-Ajá…

-Anoche fue… - suspiró. Les estaba costando.- Fue mi…

-No…

-Pues sí…

-No me lo puedo creer...- dijo Dorian.- ¿Y no hubo nunca nada en el círculo?

-No… no conmigo, al menos. Siempre pensé que sencillamente no caía bien. No era especialmente popular, Dorian… ¡Ay, no me mires así!

-¡Pero vamos a ver, cariño! ¿Tú te has mirado al espejo?- Lyn se quedó callada, confusa.- Vamos, es que esto es increíble. ¿De verdad?

Ella se encogió de hombros, al borde de las lágrimas. Él suspiró y se sentó a su lado.

-Eres una mujer preciosa con los ojos más increíbles que he visto en años. ¿Sabes que al atardecer parecen violetas y al amanecer tienen un tono rosado?

-¿Ah sí?

-Sospecho que debes tener algún antepasado elfo, querida. Esos tonos no son propios de humanos puros.

-Oh. Pues que no te escuche mi madre.

-¿Tu madre la orlesiana?

-La misma.

-Orlais, la nación con más bastardos interraciales de la historia de Thedas.

-Mi madre es de sangre noble, ¿tú crees…?

-Los que más.

-Oh, bueno.

-A lo que voy, nena, eres una muñeca. Un poco bestia, cierto. Nunca se me había ocurrido por qué en el Sur ponían cuchillas al pie de los bastones hasta que te vi utilizar el tuyo en melé. ¿Qué tipo de formación os dan en los círculos aquí?

Lyn sonrió.

-Josie también me recomendó machacar venatori cuando me deprimiera.

-Josie te conoce, cariño, y yo también.- Dorian la rodeó con su brazo. Olía a lavanda y a algo más profundo y terroso que no era capaz de identificar. Era muy agradable.- Y sé que te tienes que sentir muy orgullosa por ser como eres. Violenta a veces. Graciosa, pícara y dulce. Eres una mujer muy inteligente y con una voluntad que, literalmente, mueve naciones. No creo que cayeras mal en el círculo, querida. Es que eras demasiado para cualquier niñato que te encontraras. Y cuando miras con esos ojos puedes derretir el acero si te lo propusieras.

-¿Y Cullen?

-Dejó de ser un niñato en la 5ª Ruina y ha visto mucho más de lo que un hombre debería ver en su vida. Por lo que sea siempre ha estado en primera línea en las catástrofes de los últimos 10 años y aun así es un tipo que transpira confianza, sensatez y bondad por todos sus poros. Y es un bellezón, cariño. ¿Has visto ese culo que tiene?

-Ah, te aseguro que sí.

-Me muero de envidia.

Lyn se rió y le empezó a contar cómo había sido todo. Con detalles. Y Dorian le dio consejos. Muchos. Con más detalles. A veces con dibujos. Se les hizo de noche cuando por fin bajaron a la Gran Sala a cenar riendo y bromeando sobre idioteces. Sera se les unió. Al final acabaron contando chistes malos que se iban inventando sobre la marcha. El vino ayudó. De pronto se dio cuenta de algo. Varric no estaba. Lyn se extrañó. Cole tampoco. Eso no le extrañó. Vio que llegaba Leliana y le decía algo a Josephine y ella asentía. La embajadora desapareció en su despacho. Dorian captó sus miradas de una a otra y buscando al resto.


	3. CAPÍTULO 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todos los personajes reconocibles, escenarios, etc, son propiedad de EA y Bioware. Los personajes originales y argumento son propiedad de la autora del relato. La autora no tiene relación con los propietarios, creadores o productores del material protegido por copyright. Ninguna violación del copyright es intencional.

-¿Qué…?

Lyn alzó una mano silenciando a su amigo. Si algo sabía hacer, además de tomar decisiones e inventarse chistes malos, era ver patrones en el gran tapiz de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

-Algo pasa.- dijo.- Sera, ¿el rumor de las Jennys…?

-Es sobre un paquete “sorpresa” que hay que dejar en Denerim.

-¿Y ese paquete de dónde viene?

-No lo sé, no importa.

Lyn miró a Sera con intensidad.

-Hoy sí importa. Por favor.

Sera tragó y muy seria asintió y se levantó de un salto.

-Dorian, necesito que me hagas un favor.- el mago asintió.- Ve a buscar a Cassandra. Dile que me vaya a ver a la forja.

El mago se incorporó sin decir más. Ella hizo lo propio y fue hasta Leliana, que terminaba tranquilamente su pollo con verduras. Se sentó frente a ella.

-¿Varric va a traerlo?- dijo.

Leliana alzó la mirada y durante un instante supo que tanteó la posibilidad de dar una evasiva, pero ella no desvió la mirada. Leliana era muy lista. Mucho más que ella. Tenía mucha más experiencia, más malicia y más recursos que ella, pero siempre podía jugar la baza de la autoridad con ella. Todo lo que tenía Leliana de profesional e implacable lo tenía en necesidad de ser liderada. Sin un brazo fuerte tras ella corría el riesgo de desbandarse, de enloquecer, de convertirse en lo que no quería. Y respondía a la autoridad. Rabiaba y bufaba, pero acataba. Una vez entendió eso, su relación con ella fue mucho más fluida.

-Sí.

-¿Cassandra lo sabe?

-Aún no.

-Hay algo más.

-Orzammar.

Vale, se dijo, eso no me lo esperaba. ¿Orzammar? Se esperaba que el Gremio de Mercaderes quisiera meter el diente, pero, ¿Orzammar?

-Es por Bianca.- continuó Leliana.

-¿Por la ballesta?

-Por la Bianca de carne y hueso.

Varric nunca le había contado la historia completa de Bianca, pero sólo podía significar una cosa: una mujer, quizá el amor de su vida. Trágicas historias se habían dibujado en su mente cuando no tenía mucho que hacer, pero sabía que la verdad sería mucho más mundana y más terrible que todas ellas.

-La han nombrado Paragón.

-¿Por el diseño de la ballesta?

-No. Bueno, sí. Pero no. Saben que nunca reproduciría el diseño porque no quiere que se utilice para matar más y mejor. Sus reparos morales al Rey le importan más bien poco. Su diseño se filtró. Llegó casualmente al Gremio de Mercaderes, Gremio que sostiene al Rey bajo Tierra económicamente. No pueden construirlo simplemente siguiendo el dibujo. Necesitan a la ingeniera. Pero nació en superficie.

-Ya veo. La nombran Paragón para que no pueda negarse.

-Así es. Pero no contentos con eso y para asegurarse su colaboración, han reinstaurado el nombre de los Tethras en Orzammar, con sus antiguas posesiones y riquezas. Varric ha ido personalmente a rechazarlo.

-¿Varric sabía algo de lo de Bianca?

-No que yo sepa. Sólo ha recibido la notificación del Rey.

Una vez más le fascinó la información que tenía aquella mujer de todos ellos en todo momento. ¿Qué terribles secretos sobre ella habría descubierto y que ni ella misma conocía? Otro día le preguntaría al respecto. Sabía cuál sería la respuesta, pero al menos quería mirarla a los ojos cuando le soltara la mentira.

-No saldrá vivo de Orzammar.

-Exacto.- Leliana la miró con esa mezcla de respeto y sorpresa cada vez que demostraba que no era exactamente estúpida. Una vez más, lo ignoró.

-Mierda.- dijo al final.

-Josie ha ido a escribir varias cartas a contactos suyos dentro del Gremio y al mismo Orzammar. Está tratando de solucionarlo por la vía diplomática, apelando a la autoridad de la Inquisición en cuanto a su personal enrolado.

-Las circunstancias del enrolamiento de Varric no nos ayudan…

-No. Así que ahora cuando veas a Cassandra cuéntale todo el pastel. La necesitamos con nosotros en esto. Si perdemos a Varric, perdemos buena parte de nuestra red comercial, de información y a Hawke.

-Por no mencionar al mismo Varric, ¿no?

Ah, de nuevo la tirantez, de nuevo el roce con su Maestra Espía. No era inteligente enemistarse con ella, pero a veces no podía evitarlo. Leliana no movió un músculo de la cara durante unos segundos que parecieron eternos.

-Por supuesto.- dijo mientras volvía su atención de nuevo al pollo.

Aquella conversación había terminado. Lyn se levantó y fue hacia la salida en dirección a la forja. De camino se cruzó en las escaleras con Cullen. No pudo evitar que el corazón le diera un vuelco ni tampoco que la distancia entre los dos al pararse fuera bastante menor de lo que la cortesía y el decoro recomendaran. Notó que él buscaba su mano casi inconscientemente y notó su mirada alterada por verla tan tensa.

-¿Sabes lo de Varric?- preguntó ella.

-No.

-Habla con Leliana y que te ponga al día. Estaré en la forja con Cassandra.

Cullen asintió en firmes como buen soldado que era y reaccionó al tono de comanda como le habían adiestrado. Ella se dio la vuelta y caminó los escasos cien metros que la separaban de la forja. Pensó en Toro y en lo jugoso que sería su próximo informe a los Ben-Hasserath. Demonios, tantas cosas a la vez… Respiró hondo y entró al caldeado interior de la forja.

En el piso superior esperaba Cassandra, de pie frente a la ventana con los brazos en jarras.

-No me digas más.- dijo con voz firme.- Varric va a llamar a Hawke.

-Esa era su intención, sí.

-¡Maldito enano mentiroso!- estalló.- ¿Dónde está que me lo como?

-No está, Cassandra, cálmate.

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme? ¿Cómo ha podido ocultármelo? Y me tragué su historia, maldito sea… esa pequeña sabandija…

-Ahora eso no tiene importancia, Cass.

-¿Cómo que no? ¿Cómo que…?- Cassandra por fin se fijó en su Inquisidora, en su expresión.- ¿Qué ha pasado?

Se lo contó.

-Mierda.- dijo la buscadora al final.

-Sí, yo reaccioné igual.

Cassandra la miró y bufó, gruñó y le pegó una patada a una silla.

-¡Argh, maldito sea! Al final…

-Al final es un compañero, Cassandra. Todos aquí tenemos nuestras propias historias y nuestras propias mochilas y a veces no nos caemos todos tan bien como deberíamos, pero al final somos todos compañeros.

-¿Lo dices por Leliana?

-Ese es mi ejemplo, pero Sera y Solas no se pueden ver. Toro y Dorian están a la que saltan por muchas risas que se echen el uno y el otro y Vivienne… bueno, Vivienne es Vivienne.

-Es una zorra y lo sabe.

-Pero es una zorra con una mente privilegiada en lo que es política orlesiana, magia y protocolo. La necesitamos tanto como ella nos necesita a nosotros.

Cassandra sonrió.

-En realidad a la única que necesitamos es a ti, amiga mía.- levantó las manos derrotada.- Muy bien, ayudaremos a Varric. Esto puede complicarse mucho, Inquisidora.

-Lo sé. Orzammar controla el lirio.

-Y en breve querrá controlar el mercado de armas automáticas.

-En eso la Inquisición tendrá algo que decir, ¿no crees?

Casandra amplió su sonrisa.

-Así sea, Inquisidora, así sea…- las dos bajaron las escaleras hacia el piso inferior.- Además… tiene que terminarme el último libro de Espadas y Escudos.

Lyn rió aliviada y las dos salieron de la forja al frío exterior.

-Vamos a la Sala del Consejo. Que preparen té y esa infusión que despierta a los muertos. Va a ser una noche muy larga…

En un arranque de osadía y casi al albur de la mañana, Leliana dijo:

-Apelemos a Alistair. Al fin y al cabo él y la Heroína colocaron al Rey enano en su trono. Ese tío tiene demasiadas deudas que saldar.

Y de pronto tenían un plan A y contra todo pronóstico, un plan B. Ah, pensó Lyn, espero no tengamos que llegar al plan B. Y dieron la noche por terminada. Decidieron que descansarían unas horas y se prepararían para la marcha al día siguiente. Nadie parpadeó cuando Comandante e Inquisidora desaparecieron por la puerta de acceso a la Torre del Homenaje.

Agotados, pero de la mano, subieron las escaleras hasta la alcoba.

-Qué hago con Leliana…- se preguntó más a sí misma que otra cosa.- Qué hago con una persona así…

-Es bastante especial, ¿verdad?

-Es una manera muy… tangencial de decirlo, sí.

Lyn empujó la puerta de la alcoba. La chimenea chisporroteaba feliz caldeando la estancia y una pila de leña yacía al lado. En la mesa había una jarra de agua y otra de vino, copas, fruta y un poco de pan y queso. El desayuno. Sólo entonces descubrió lo hambrienta que estaba. Mordisqueaba un trozo de queso sentada en el sofá mientras Cullen se servía un vaso de vino y, magistralmente, se descalzaba sin utilizar las manos. Parecía que era un movimiento aprendido con la práctica y se acordó de lo que le dijo Dorian. Quizá durante un tiempo aquel gesto había sido lo suficientemente habitual como para convertirse en hábito, aunque no creía que alguien como Cullen cediera al alcoholismo fácilmente. Luego vio cómo llenaba otra copa con agua. Le dio a ella el vino y él se quedó con el agua. “Ah, Cullen, qué tipo de sufrimiento has arrastrado…”, pensó mientras le veía sentarse con ella en el sofá, frente al fuego, agotados y simplemente cómodos en aquel momento de sencilla intimidad.

-Tengo que irme.- dijo ella al final.

-Lo sé.

-¿Por qué no vienes?

-Porque te recuerdo que quien dirige todos los destacamentos de la Inquisición en Thedas soy yo. Me ata nuestra red de comunicación.

Lo sabía. Por supuesto. Pero le daba rabia y le hacía parecer una chiquilla. Se recostó junto a él notando su calor, el calor de la chimenea y pensando que a partir del día siguiente volvería a patear los fríos y desolados caminos, rumbo al norte, a Orzammar.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormida. Solo se despertó cuando notó que la dejaban cuidadosamente en la cama. La luz de la mañana ya era brillante tras las vidrieras y vio entre sus ojos de sueño que Cullen se había vuelto a poner las botas.

-¿No te quedas?

-Hay mucho que preparar, mi amor.

“Ay…”, acertó a pensar ante el apelativo.

-Pero…

-Descansa.

La besó suavemente y la arropó. No pudo luchar mucho más. Se quedó dormida casi enseguida.

Tardó unas cinco horas en volver a amanecer. Almorzó parte de la fruta de la bandeja y se vistió con ropa de faena inquisitorial. Era cómoda, sobre todo los pantalones, pero la chaquetilla la encontraba un poco ceñida. Era a medida, pero el diseño era un poco… Se puso un pañuelo al cuello. Así le daba la sensación de que ocultaba un poco el pecho. Se peinó con una sencilla coleta. No quería entretenerse mucho teniendo tanto que hacer. Un vistazo al espejo y casi podía oír la desaprobación de Vivienne en cuanto la viera. Le dio igual.

Bajó corriendo las escaleras y se lanzó directa al taller de Dagna. La enana estaba enfrascada con una de sus runas y encantamientos y lo que fuera que estaba haciendo echaba chispas y fogonazos de luz. Al oírla entrar se quitó sus gafas protectoras y sonrió.

-¡Hey, Inquisidora! Buenas tardes. ¿Quieres ver lo que estoy haciendo?

-Sí, pero luego.- Dagna se apartó del “encantómetro”, como ella lo llamaba, y fue hacia ella.- Dagna, necesito tu ayuda.

-Claro…

-Tú eres de Orzammar, ¿no?

-Sí…

-Necesito que me hables de algunas cosas.


	4. CAPÍTULO 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todos los personajes reconocibles, escenarios, etc, son propiedad de EA y Bioware. Los personajes originales y argumento son propiedad de la autora del relato. La autora no tiene relación con los propietarios, creadores o productores del material protegido por copyright. Ninguna violación del copyright es intencional.

Al final de aquel día lo único que tenía claro es que estaba muy cansada, que el Gremio de Comerciantes Enano era más peligroso que los Cuervos de Antiva y que Orzammar era lo más cercano a inexpugnable que podía uno echarse a la cara.

Así que hizo caso a Josephine, a pesar de que todas las fibras de su cuerpo le pedían “ataque frontal”. Quizá estuviera madurando.

También se hizo evidente que el Plan A por sí mismo no funcionaría y que el Plan B en solitario tampoco, así que optaron por hacer una mezcla. Y aun así no las tenían todas consigo.

El objetivo era llegar a Orzammar antes que Varric. Leliana ya había lanzado a sus exploradores más rápidos en su busca. Si eso fallaba, y dado que ya llevaban varios días sin saber de él, era lo más probable, negociar con el Rey Enano su rechazo a la restitución de su apellido o lo que fuera la siguiente mejor opción que le permitiera salir del Thaig. Pero conocían a Varric y estando Bianca de por medio, no lo haría jamás abandonándola a su suerte. No es que Bianca no se las hubiera arreglado perfectamente sin él durante años, pero ella era tan o más rehén que él, para colmo, haciendo lo que juró que nunca haría. De allí saldrían con los dos enanos o no saldrían. Pero claro, salir no era el final. Tendrían que neutralizar al Gremio de alguna manera. No cejarían en su empeño de conseguir la ballesta de Bianca. De momento, todas las soluciones que se les ocurrían eran temporales, pero no era suficiente. Eso era lo que más le inquietaba de todo aquel asunto.

De pronto lo vio claro. Habló con Leliana, con Toro, con Vivienne incluso. Era una apuesta arriesgada, un farol de lujo, pero era la única carta que podían jugar.

-No me gusta.- dijo Cassandra cuando se lo contó.- Estás cambiando un arma por otra.

-No digo de darles el Gattlok real, sino una imitación.

-Y los enanos se lo creerán porque son idiotas, claro.

Dagna, que asistía a las reuniones en calidad de asesora, frunció el ceño.

-No digo que no sea potente, sólo digo que el material del que esté hecho sea… finito. Muy finito. - explicó Lyn. Luego alzó la mano hacia Sera que trataba de fingir que no se reía.- Sera, no. No me refiero a que esté muy pulverizado.

Sera se rió por lo bajini.

-Creo que ya entiendo por dónde va la inquisidora.- dijo Dagna.- Y creo que sé cómo podemos lograrlo. Pero para eso necesitamos una mina de lirio.

-Los explosivos de lirio ya existen.- comentó Blackwall.

-No sería un explosivo de lirio normal.- dijo Dagna.- Solo transferiríamos el poder del lirio a otro material en igualdad de masa y densidad. Como un enlace. Una…

-… “transfusión energética”!? – terminó Dorian.- Eso es tremendamente complicado. Se lleva siglos tratando de dar con el quid porque supondría la práctica extinción de la necesidad de la minería de lirio. Tevinter lleva intentándolo desde siempre. ¡Es imposible!

-Ugh, creo que vamos de mal en peor.- dijo Cassandra.

Pero Lyn tenía los ojos brillantes, fijos en un punto entre el candelabro y la pared.

-Ésa será nuestro eje de negociación. No podrán negarse ante tal amenaza. Estaríamos poniendo en peligro toda su economía, toda la dependencia que tiene la Capilla del lirio. Ya no necesitaríamos minarlo. Destrozaríamos la cultura enana tal y como la conocemos.

-A veces me das un poco de miedo, Inquisidora.- dijo Josephine.

-¿Qué parte de “Es imposible” no habéis entendido?- insistió Dorian.

-No necesitamos que sea permanente.- dijo Dagna.

-Ni permanente ni temporal, Arcana, es sencillamente una teoría vacía.

-Te equivocas.- Dagna se incorporó de un salto y cogió unos papeles, encontró uno más o menos limpio y empezó a hacer círculos y rayas, como un diagrama. Luego nadie entendía sus dibujos, pero a ella le ayudaban para organizar sus ideas.- El lirio rojo, una de sus propiedades intrínsecas, y lo que lo hace tan peligroso, es su efecto aun cuando no existe un contacto directo.

-Pero ha de estar cerca.- replicó Dorian.

-Sí, porque actúa, digamos, radiando energía. Pero, ¿qué pasa cuando sencillamente un objeto inofensivo queda mucho tiempo expuesto?

-Que se contamina. Y los seres vivos se infectan.

-Exacto.

-Eso no es una transfusión energética, Dagna.- replicó Dorian.- Es una contaminación.

-Detalles.- dijo la enana muy satisfecha.

-No pensaréis de verdad usar lirio rojo para esto, ¿no?- preguntó Cassandra francamente horrorizada.

-No, usaremos lirio normal.- dijo Dagna.- Tevinterano, vente conmigo que tenemos que trabajar. Madamme Vivienne, su conocimiento en pociones y materiales será absolutamente imprescindible. Toro, dile a tu zapador que tiene que venir a mi taller a la voz de YA. Creo que deberían llamar también a Fiona. Necesitaremos a todos los magos disponibles. Inquisidora… mañana por la mañana, cuando se vaya, tendrá usted la fórmula de la Transmisión Energética.

Lyn asintió. Vio las dudas en los rostros de sus compañeros, pero era la mejor idea que habían tenido y aunque fuera un farol, sería el que pondrían en la mesa. No tenían otra opción. Hacedor, cada vez aquello se ponía más y más peligroso.

Aquella noche se retiró pronto. No había visto a Cullen en todo el día, ni siquiera en la última reunión. Quizá le costara despedirse después de todo. Se enfadó un poco. Ella sí quería despedirse. Quién sabía lo que podía ocurrir. Era duro, sí, pero después de salir escaldada de tantas batallas lo que sí tenía claro es que uno no podía morirse sin dejar al menos los cabos que se tenían a mano lo más atados posible.

Así que fue ella al despacho de Cullen en la torre. Sabía que dormía en un cuarto en el piso superior, así que esperaba encontrarlo allí. No tuvo suerte. Se paseó por los barracones. Vio que los soldados la miraban y la saludaban. Aprovechó para despedirse ellos. Siempre lo hacía cuando salía de misión. Dio otra vuelta por la taberna y el patio. Nada. Triste y cansada decidió subir a las murallas una vez más. Hacía frío y la noche había caído heladora, sin nubes y con cierta brisa que en aquellas alturas era como de hielo. Se asomó al oscuro vacío más allá. Le daba un poco de miedo.

-Ansia, pesar, tristeza y alegría tan candentes que queman, deseo, necesidad, tocar…

Lyn se volvió. Cole meneaba las piernas sentado en una de las almenas que daban al patio.

-Hola Cole.

Siempre le había parecido que hablar con Cole era como hablar con el espejo del alma, de la tuya o de la de otra persona, pero un alma al fin y al cabo.

-Hola Lyn.

-¿Qué está pasando, Cole?

-Muchos sentimientos a la vez, demasiados, tantos que abruman. La misma historia se repite, no, no, no puedo… no otra vez.

-¿Quién es?

-El Comandante tiene demasiado miedo, Inquisidora. Demasiado. Está paralizado. Ayúdale. No quiere tu ayuda pero sólo tú puedes ayudarle.

-Dónde está.

-En las celdas.

Lyn se acercó al medio espíritu y le dio un beso en la frente justo antes de salir corriendo. Notó que se le saltaban las lágrimas. Será el aire frío, pensó. Abrió de un golpe la puerta y bajó las escaleras resbaladizas medio tropezando dos veces. Cuando llegó, casi trastabillando, vio al Comandante sentado en el borde de la zona derruida, mirando el agua oscura de la cascada bramando debajo de él. Se acercó lentamente. No quería asustarle. La oyó apenas cuando entreabrió la puerta para pasar. Había estado llorando.

Se arrodilló y le abrazó y sólo podía gritar para hacerse oír a través del ruido ensordecedor de la cascada.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me evitas? ¿Por qué ahora?

El Comandante meneó la cabeza con pesar como si contestar fuera demasiado doloroso.

-Por favor.- suplicó ella tirando de él hacia adentro.

Al cabo de unos momentos Cullen reaccionó y se incorporó. Cerraron la puerta por fin y quedaron solos en las frías celdas de Feudo Celestial. Cullen tardó un rato en poder hablar, pero ella no tenía ninguna prisa.

-La última vez que… sentí algo así fue hace algo más de diez años, cuando era un novato en el Círculo de Ferelden. El círculo cayó y todo fue… horrible. Hace diez años yo… bueno… sentía algo por otra mujer. Otra maga. Otra persona excepcional que terminó salvándonos a todos.

“Oh, Hacedor…”, pensó Lyn. “¿Se refiere a la Heroína de Ferelden? ¿Estaba enamorado de Marion Amell?”.

-Y como bien sabe todo el mundo murió para que todos viviéramos. Fue muy duro. Yo era muy joven, muy bisoño, muy idiota. Pero estas cosas no las puedes controlar. Y aquí estamos. De nuevo con el corazón en la mano por otra mujer, otra maga, destinada a salvarnos a todos. ¿Qué puedo hacer, Lyn? ¿Qué puedo hacer para que no ocurra lo mismo otra vez?

Lyn casi podía notar la tristeza y el desgarro en su interior y no pudo evitar soltar unas lágrimas que eran más de él que suyas. Negó con la cabeza.

-Te prometo que no ocurrirá lo mismo.

-No lo sabes.

-No, no lo sé, pero al menos tengo claro que no me lanzo a la muerte sin más. No soy ninguna Guardia Gris, mi destino no es morir por Thedas, al menos no es mi intención. Que me enfrento a peligros, desde luego. Pero siempre con la vuelta a casa en mente. Siempre, escúchame Cullen, siempre volveré a casa hasta que no tenga que ir a ninguna parte y pueda quedarme contigo.

-Soy un tonto.

-Un poco sí, la verdad.- rió ella secándose las lágrimas.

-¡Eh!

-Es parte de tu encanto.

Se besaron y aquel beso supo diferente, como si estuvieran más cerca que antes. 

-Creo que tenemos una reunión pendiente, ¿no?


	5. CAPÍTULO 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todos los personajes reconocibles, escenarios, etc, son propiedad de EA y Bioware. Los personajes originales y argumento son propiedad de la autora del relato. La autora no tiene relación con los propietarios, creadores o productores del material protegido por copyright. Ninguna violación del copyright es intencional.

De toda la caballeriza de Dennet, de todos los corceles, alces, cabras y dracolisos que tenía a disposición de la Inquisición, la Inquisidora por alguna razón siempre había tenido debilidad por una yegua mixta de dalishana con corcel fereldeno, de color crema y con una manchita negra en la frente que le tapaba un ojo como si tuviera un parche. Se enamoró de ella en cuanto la vio y decidió que Pirata sería su montura por lo largo y ancho de Thedas. En realidad nunca era su única montura, sólo la primera, la que siempre la sacaba de Feudo Celestial. Las distancias eran tan grandes que la Inquisición ya había establecido puntos de refresco por todas partes, así que normalmente Pirata la acompañaba más o menos hasta el segundo o tercer punto de refresco. Después se despedía de ella y seguía camino con cualquier otro animal. Aquel día Pirata no podía salir de Feudo con ella. Estaba en avanzado estado de preñez y no podía enfrentarse al camino de montaña que descendía desde Feudo hasta el valle.

Cullen la encontró acariciando suavemente el cuello de la yegua que bajaba la testa relajada, dejándose hacer y respirando tranquilamente. Entonces resopló cuando le vio entrar descubriéndole como el mirón que era. Lyn se volvió hacia él y el impacto fue idéntico a todas y cada una de las veces anteriores en las que sus ojos habían coincidido. Se preguntó si alguna vez aquel efecto se desvanecería o se suavizaría. A aquellas horas de la mañana, cuando aún el cielo era de un sucio gris, el azul casi blanquecino de sus ojos era puro como el hielo, brillante y sin embargo, cálido.

-Buenos días.

-Te has levantado muy temprano. No te he oído marcharte.

-Quería terminar unas cosas antes y tenía que venir a despedirme.

Cullen se acercó y alargó una mano hacia Pirata que aceptó el contacto con docilidad. Era una yegua adorable.

-Dice Dennet que el potrillo será magnífico. Dice que la mezcla entre dalishano y fereldeno es fantástica.- empezó ella.- Me ha dicho que en unos tres o cuatro días parirá Pirata y una docena más de yeguas. Va a tener una semana muy intensa.

-Cuidaremos de ella.

-Gracias. – Lyn sonrió más con los labios que con los ojos. Era evidente cuando quería fingir tranquilidad.

-Traed a Varric.

-Lo haremos.

-Ten cuidado.

-Siempre.

Pero no se movió. Ni él. La yegua debió notar cómo algo parecía crecer en intensidad y rebufó sacándoles de su ensimismamiento. Cullen sonrió. Menudo par de bobos se habían ido a juntar.

-Lyn, quería… - Cullen respiró hondo.- Quería pedirte perdón. Fui un completo idiota, un egoísta y un engreído. Preocupándome por mis propias decepciones y fracasos mientras tú… no es que tengas la mejor de las posiciones. Te… Hacedor… te comparé con…

-No te preocupes. No me importó. La verdad…- pareció realmente perpleja.- La verdad es que no me importa nada. Es normal que haya habido personas en tu vida, Cullen y no soy la mejor persona del mundo para empezar ningún tipo de relación. Si por lo que sea no quieres seguir porque… bueno, no te veas capaz, lo entenderé. Al menos me llevo conmigo que te he importado alguna vez y que ha sido precioso. Eres un buen hombre, Comandante. No pienses lo contrario jamás.

-Suena a despedida.

-Es un hasta luego. Recuerda que pienso volver, pero por si no lo hago…

El comandante le cogió la mano y la atrajo hacia él y la abrazó. Aquello era más grande que él y le estaba empezando a sobrepasar. No sólo no había conseguido pedir disculpas en condiciones sino que había acabado recibiendo un apoyo que no sabía ni que necesitaba. Al fin y al cabo la inquisidora era una mujer práctica. Se despedía de todo el mundo antes de salir de misión y trataba de cerrar pequeños asuntos siempre que se marchaba de Feudo. Era una costumbre que había cogido desde Refugio. Él era uno de esos asuntos. Decía que siempre se iba con el pensamiento de volver, pero siempre se iba como si no fuera a volver.

-Si es macho llámale Thom. Si es hembra llámala Viina.

Cullen tardó unos segundos en entender que le estaba hablando del potrillo de Pirata.

-Muy bien.- asintió.- ¿Son nombres de gente que conoces?

-Mis primos.- dijo ella con una sonrisa y un encogimiento de hombros.- Hasta que me llevaron al círculo eran mis mejores amigos.

-¿Les has vuelto a ver desde la Rebelión?

-No. Les dijeron a mis padres que no querían saber nada de la apóstata de su prima y que no se me ocurriera aparecer por Ostwick para reclamar ninguna herencia.

-Wow…

-La gente cambia, es normal, y 15 años son muchos años. Se pasa página.

-Y aun así llamarás al potro de tu yegua favorita como a uno de ellos.

-Porque el recuerdo que tengo es el que vale, ¿no crees? No quiero que mi infancia quede manchada porque los niños con los que crecí se han convertido en unos imbéciles. Me dan igual. Ya no están en mi vida. Pero su recuerdo es valioso. Fueron valiosos.- de pronto dudó.- Soy rara, ¿verdad?

-Si ser generosa hasta la dejadez de uno mismo es ser rara, creo que eres mi rara favorita.

-¿Generosa? Más bien egoísta o loca perdida por querer vivir una realidad a medida escogiendo sólo lo que más me gusta e ignorando lo que no. Depende de cómo lo mires.- se encogió de hombros.- Sólo soy una persona, Cullen.

El comandante sonrió.

-Ahora entiendo por qué te llevas tan bien con Sera.

-Sera es una tía formidable. La admiro mucho. Me ha abierto mucho los ojos en muchas cosas y es un recordatorio constante de cuál es el objetivo real de todo esto.

-¿Destruir a Corifeus?

-Ayudar a la gente. Por eso acepto los encargos de ir a buscar cabras y drúfalos perdidos, de ayudar a gente con sus cosas personales, de cuidar que los refugiados tengan mantas. Cullen, esta... guerra… no tiene sentido. Las grandes conspiraciones, ¿tú crees que le importan a los granjeros de Risco Rojo? Nunca les han importado. Les dan igual. Pero las tres comidas diarias… ah, querido Comandante, eso sí que les importa. Y no pueden ocuparse de ello si hay grietas, si hay lobos enloquecidos o un dragón o un pelotón de templarios rojos liándola. Mira Emprise du Lion. ¡Gente que sólo quería trabajar en una mina y llevar un jornal a su casa convertidos en semilleros de Lirio Rojo!

Cullen podía ver la justa indignación, la fuerza que la llevaba a salir al mundo cada vez. De verdad que quería arreglar Thedas arreglando la situación de su gente. Siempre se había mostrado reticente a aceptar el título de Heraldo, pero cada palabra que decía, cada acto, cada intención demostrada, era puro Cantar Andrastiano, letra a letra. No sabía si realmente era una enviada de Andraste, del Hacedor o simplemente una persona excepcional, pero era la mejor persona para dirigir aquella Inquisición. Y también entendió por qué nunca parecía asustada por alguien como Corifeus. Corifeus nunca podría vencerla porque ella le veía como otro problema más que solucionar en la larga lista de entuertos que era Thedas. Práctica, metódica, incansable. Un problema tras otro, fuera grande o pequeño. Lo mismo ayudaba a arreglar un granero que cerraba una grieta y a la tarde se cargaba un campamento de apóstatas. Daba igual. Trabajaba sin descanso. ¿Cómo podía siquiera soñar con retenerla cuando había tanto que hacer?

Lyn meneó la cabeza y resopló, impaciente. Feudo se le estaba haciendo pequeño ya. Abrazó brevemente a Pirata. A él le besó fugazmente en los labios y se colgó el estuche del libro de hechizos en el cinturón con actitud resuelta.

-¡Dennet!- llamó su Inquisidora. El hombre apareció con un magnífico purasangre fereldeno preparado y ensillado.- ¿Ya estamos todos?

-Sí, Señora, la esperan a Vos.

Lyn fue hasta el caballo y aceptó la ayuda de Cullen para subir aunque sabía perfectamente que no la necesitaba. Lyn tanteó al nuevo caballo durante unos segundos y luego volvió a donde estaban el Comandante y a su Caballerizo y sonrió, esta vez con ojos y labios.

-¡Este pequeño es fabuloso!

-Es el padre de la siguiente potrada.

-¿Del de Pirata también?

-¡Claro!

-¡Oh…! - Cullen río ante la obvia y nada fingida alegría. Parecía una niña emocionada con su primer cachorro.- Gracias, Dennet, no sé qué haríamos sin ti.

-Desde luego, Inquisidora, desde luego.- dijo el hombre con una gran sonrisa.

Lyn le lanzó un sutil y fugaz guiño y se marchó al paso hacia la puerta donde le esperaba el resto del equipo. Cullen logró escucharla decir “Te llamaré Jun” y no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo.

-Sé quién es y qué representa,- comentó el caballerizo poniendo los brazos en jarras y observando cómo amazona y caballo se alejaban.- pero no puedo evitar verla como la muchacha que es. Es imposible no sentirse inspirado por un alma tan pura.

-Oh, no la ha visto enfadada y en pleno combate.

-He oído cosas, Comandante, no se crea. Cuentan que cerca de Risco Rojo se separó de su equipo durante un reconocimiento y cuando la encontraron había dos templarios, tres magos y cuatro mabaris a sus pies. Ella sola.

-Ah, eso fue al principio.- dijo Cullen recordando la hazaña.- Ahora tiene mejor equipo y ha aprendido nuevos trucos. ¿Le han contado cuando fue a la Costa de la tormenta y al entrar en una cueva se vio sorprendida por un gigante?

-¿Un gigante?

-Y dos crías de dragón.

-Válgame el Hacedor.

-Es una dulce y pizpireta máquina de destrucción, señor Dennet.

-Y sin embargo ayudó a mi señora esposa y a mi pueblo a prosperar. Sé que caminó durante dos días para poner flores en la tumba de una elfa cuyo marido estaba refugiado en Risco Rojo y que buscó ella misma las hierbas para los heridos en la Encrucijada. Cuando tiene un rato siempre viene y me ayuda con los animales. La adoran, claro, porque siempre les trae frutas. Lo mismo te mata un dragón que consuela a los huérfanos. Le da igual. Hace lo que sea y trabaja de sol a sol. La Inquisición, los que somos parte de ella… no podemos ser menos. Esa muchacha es una fuerza de la naturaleza, enviada por el Hacedor o no.

-Ella insiste en que es sólo una persona.- comentó el Comandante.

Dennet le miró y asintió.

-Porque a pesar de todo lo es y usted, Comandante, si me permite la osadía… es el que tiene que recordar eso más que nadie.

Cullen miró al caballerizo fingiendo una ligera ofensa. Era evidente que no había secretos en ese castillo y dado que no habían sido especialmente discretos decidió que le daba igual. Aun así…

-Continúe, señor Dennet.

Ya lo que le faltaba es que todo el mundo opinara sobre su vida.


	6. CAPÍTULO 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todos los personajes reconocibles, escenarios, etc, son propiedad de EA y Bioware. Los personajes originales y argumento son propiedad de la autora del relato. La autora no tiene relación con los propietarios, creadores o productores del material protegido por copyright. Ninguna violación del copyright es intencional.

Casandra iba delante. Luego iba la Inquisidora y Sera y Blackwall a la retaguardia, contándose chistes y hablando de cosas. Era muy gracioso cómo el tan recto, educado y a veces pomposo Blackwall era capaz de bromear al nivel tabernero de Sera, seguirle el juego y a veces sorprenderla. Las tablas que tenía aquel Guarda no las tenía nadie a pesar de todo. Era tranquilizador oírles parlotear. Al caer la tarde vio cómo Lyn ponía a su recién nombrado Jun al mismo paso que el suyo y la miró, paciente, esperando a ver si ella quería hablar o no.

Al final Cassandra no pudo ignorar más la mirada de su Inquisidora.

-Esto no me gusta.

-No te gusta ir de farol. Lo entiendo. Eres una Buscadora de LA VERDAD y tal. No pienses mucho en ello.- contestó Lyn muy resuelta.

-Arh…- Cassandra volvió a fruncir el ceño.- Es demasiado peligroso. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila?

-No lo estoy, pero no tenemos más remedio y de entre todas las ideas terribles esta es la mejor.

-Es tan inverosímil que no se lo van a tragar.

-Son enanos. Ni idea de magia que tienen...- dijo Lyn alzando un dedo como si estuviera contando. Sacó otro más.-... y saben de oídas que este tipo de “técnica” lleva siendo investigada eras, pero nunca conseguida. Nosotros les llevamos algo que “demuestra” que es posible.

-Por cuánto tiempo.

-Más que cualquiera de las otras soluciones planteadas.

-Arh…- volvió a gruñir.- El Gremio no es una organización que convenga burlar. Al menos no demasiado.

-Quítales el lirio y se harán caquita.

-Y se volverán aún más peligrosos.

-¿Y qué harán, matarme? ¿Atacar Feudo? ¿Declarar la guerra a la Inquisición?

-Publicar que nosotros tenemos la Transferencia Energética y hacer que los magos, la Capilla y Tevinter entero nos tengan en la mirilla del objetivo de manera fulminante.

Lyn alzó una ceja.

-Mmm…

-Vaya… No habías pensado en eso.- dijo la Buscadora reclinándose en su silla.- Qué bien, qué tranquilidad me das, Inquisidora.

-Mmm…

Cassandra la miró con cierta desconfianza y curiosidad, aunque lo segundo ganaba por goleada. Llevaba a su lado el suficiente tiempo como para saber que al final, por muy irreflexiva que pareciera, las decisiones que tomaba solían llevarles a buen puerto. A veces parecían verdaderas locuras, pero cómo si no se explicaba que un grupo como el suyo, tan variopinto y tan raro, se hubiera juntado como una piña a su alrededor. “Somos compañeros”, le había dicho. Iguales, se entendía. Codo con codo y apoyándose siempre. Compañeros. Y sin embargo cuando llegaba el momento de liderar, su voluntad era incuestionable. No porque la impusiera, sino porque se hacía natural, obvia.

-Bueno, ya solucionaremos ese detalle.- dijo sin darle más importancia.- Pero hay algo que me preocupa. ¡Sera!

-¡Qué!- dijo la elfa desde atrás.

-¿Averiguaste lo del paquete?

-Pfff pues claro. Era un encargo de unos granjeros enanos cerca de los lagos de Calenhad.

-Enanos…

-Sí. Le pregunté a Harding. Les conoce. Gente normal. Crían cabras.

-Ajá. ¿Y el contenido?

-Eso no lo sé.

-¿Y la fecha?

-Para dentro de tres semanas.

-¿No cae la Fiesta de La Bendición para entonces?- recordó Blackwall.

Cassandra miró a Lyn, que sonreía ligeramente. Aquello tenía sentido en su cabeza de alguna manera.

-Apuesto que ese paquete es una ofrenda para la Capilla.- dijo de forma casual.- Se pondrá con el resto de ofrendas y cuando esté la Reverenda Madre cantando el salmo, ¡puf!

-¿Qué ganan las Jennys atacando una celebración religiosa?- preguntó Blackwall.

-¡Nada!- dijo Sera.- Eso no puede ser, Trevelyan.

-Sera, tus asuntos de las Jennys siguen un patrón. Es sutil y aparentemente aleatorio, pero lo siguen. Y me temo que tenéis un topo que os quiere reventar desde dentro.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-¿La marcha sobre aquellas tierras en disputa?

-Ayudó a la gente.

-Creó al final una inestabilidad que hizo que un tercero interfiriera.

-¡Pero esas tierras las controla la Inquisición!

-Por ahora.

-¿Y qué más da si la gente está mejor?

-Nada que objetar ahí, Sera, y por eso lo hicimos, pero algo me olió mal. Luego lo de el chivatazo al gremio de talabarteros de Honnleath.

Sera rió.

-Aquello fue muy raro…

-Sí. ¿Y sabes quiénes fueron los que menos se beneficiaron de aquello?

Sera de pronto se quedó seria.

-Los talabarteros.- dijo la elfa.- Y después fue lo de la paliza al escriba aquel, ¿no? Aquello no salió bien. Me contaron que al final subieron las tasas a los artesanos.

-Y lo de la harina.

-Eso salió bien.

-Sí, pero el molinero no opina lo mismo.

-El molinero era un vendido del noblicucho asqueroso para el que trabajaba.

-Recuérdame de dónde era este noblicucho, por favor…

-De la Villa de Gannenhelm.

-Que está cerca de…

-Los lagos de Calenhad.

Sera se quedó callada. Blackwal parecía confuso. Cassandra estaba sin habla.

-Sera, las Jennys son necesarias. Sabes que de verdad lo creo. Pero os han utilizado. Quieren atentar contra la gente en la Fiesta de la Bendición en Denerim y decir que es culpa vuestra… y tendrán razón.

-Eso no es…

-Ni justo ni verdad, lo sé, pero será una Jenny quien ponga ese paquete con las ofrendas y todo el mundo lo sabrá. Así como saben que la causa de las tasas altas fue otra Jenny, y que la harina ahora a veces viene peor porque la Jenny le tocó las narices al molinero.

-Pero…

-Mueve a tu gente, Sera. Sólo a los que de verdad conozcas. Y ojo con el paquete.

El grupo volvió a caer en el silencio.

-Inquisidora…- dijo Cassandra al final.

-¿Mmm?

-¿Cómo… has podido deducir algo así de cosas totalmente diferentes y tan distantes entre sí?

-Patrones.- se encogió de hombros.- No sé. Los veo. Con la magia me pasa lo mismo. De hecho no sé si los veo gracias a mis estudios o fue al revés. No lo sé. Sencillamente… aparecen. Por eso la magia elemental se me da bien, porque la naturaleza reacciona sobre patrones de efectos físicos concretos, lógicos. Es fácil ver cómo los distintos elementos afectan a los demás a veces directa y a veces indirectamente. Es como las transfiguraciones o los hechizos de modificación de la materia.

-Cuando los magos os ponéis técnicos no hay quien os entienda.

Lyn se echó a reír.

-Tendrías que escuchar a Solas hablar de la magia del Velo. Eso sí que es indescifrable.

-Solas es bastante indescifrable en general.- comentó la Buscadora con una sonrisa.

-No sé. El mundo está ahí para que lo leamos. La cuestión es entender lo que nos dice. A veces no dice nada en absoluto y solo soy yo trazando líneas de conexión donde no las hay. No puedo evitarlo. Me equivoco mucho. La aleatoriedad real es fuerte.

-¿Y esto?

-Hay indicios e _indicios_.- le dijo con expresión de “bueno, es que esto es obvio”.

Cassandra se encogió de hombros. Sera era su responsabilidad, no la suya. No podía entender la manera de pensar de esa elfa desquiciada y hacía tiempo que se había rendido.

Llegaron al segundo refresco de monturas al anochecer. El cariño instantáneo que le cogía la Inquisidora a sus caballos era llamativo. En una ocasión le preguntó por qué. Sencillamente en el círculo no les dejaban tener animales. Decían que eran una tentación para hacer magia de sangre, como si ninguno de ellos tuviera 4 litros de sangre en sus cuerpos. Así que siempre soñó con tener una granja o una mascota o algo así. La tacharon de pija y quizá fuera verdad, pero eso no había minado su veneración por los animales.

Eso explicaba un poco lo de Cullen, pensó con cierta malicia.

Mientras desenganchaba sus alforjas vio cómo una de las agentes de Leliana se acercaba a la inquisidora y le decía algo. Lyn asintió y llamó al caballerizo con voz firme. Sera y Blackwall notaron el tono inmediatamente y alzaron la mirada hacia Trevelyan. La inquisidora ordenó caballos frescos. No se detendrían. Cabalgarían toda la noche y llegarían al tercer refresco antes del amanecer. ¿Qué pasaba?

-Nada bueno.- respondió Lyn tensa.- Han encontrado restos del convoy de Varric.

-¿Cómo restos?- preguntó Blackwall. Sera se tapó la boca con las manos, horrorizada.

Varric no viajaba solo. Fue con una pequeña delegación de lo que quedaba de la casa Tethras en Kirkwall. De ahí que no le encontraran en los primeros días. La ruta desde Kirkwall hasta Orzammar era fundamentalmente marítima mientras que los exploradores habían rastreado la ruta terrestre. Pero cerca de las postrimerías de la sierra bajo la que se asentaba Orzammar, encontraron restos de una caravana saqueada y entre ellos, un broche con el escudo de los Tethras.

-Puede que sea un simple ataque de bandidos.- dijo Cassandra.- El Gremio no lo quiere muerto aún. No a menos que esté a buen recaudo bajo tierra.

-¿Qué tipo de bandidos pueden hacerle eso a Varric y vivir para contarlo?- replicó Sera.- Esa ballesta suya vale por tres yos. ¡Y sus trampas!

La única manera de averiguar algo más era ir directamente así que cabalgaron durante toda la noche. El tercer refresco estaba un poco desviado de su objetivo, pero los animales estaban agotados y ellos también. Los agentes de la inquisición les aseguraron que habían acordonado la zona para su examinación por la Inquisidora. Descansaron unas horas y se acercaron al lugar.

-Ni siquiera es un cruce de caminos.- dijo Blackwall.- ¿Qué hacían aquí?

-¿Acampar?- preguntó Sera.

-¿Y el fuego?- apuntó el Guarda.

No había hogueras. Sera frunció el ceño. Cassandra también.

-Hay huellas de ponis, los de los enanos, me imagino. Y caballos. Al menos dos, pero es difícil de decir.

-Cuatro.- confirmó Sera.

-Pero no hay signos demasiado evidentes de lucha.- dijo Cassandra mirando a la Inquisidora.

-Había un cadáver.- dijo Lyn.- No el de Varric, pero era uno de los suyos. Varric siempre pelea a distancia y es posible que mantuviera a los atacantes a raya. Alguien de los otros mataría a su compañero y…

-… se rindió para proteger al resto.- terminó Cassandra asintiendo.- Tiene sentido.

-No creo que hubiera nadie en su convoy con la misma experiencia en combate que él.- comentó Blackwall asintiendo a la teoría.

-Seguimos sin saber quién lo hizo.- dijo Sera.- O por qué.

-Siendo Varric, podría ser cualquiera por cualquier cosa.- dijo Cassandra entre dientes.

Lyn respiró hondo.

-Sera, ¿crees que podrías seguir el rastro de los caballos?

La elfa asintió y la siguieron hasta que llegaron a un camino más asentado. Ahí Sera dudó. El suelo era más duro, más apisonado. Las huellas se confundían unas con otras. Al norte, iría a desembocar al Camino Imperial. Al sur, seguramente, llegara hasta los lagos menores de Calenhad.

-Volvamos al refresco.- dijo Lyn.- Necesitamos más información.

De vuelta en el campamento de la Inquisición y dispuestos a descansar, Blackwall empezó a dibujar en la tierra una especie de mapa. Cassandra se le acercó.

-¿Qué haces?

-Nada tiene sentido.

-La verdad es que es muy extraño…

-No es que sea extraño. Es que no tienen ningún sentido.- dijo el Guarda.- Si Varric tomó la ruta marítima desde Kirkwall hasta Orzammar, ¿qué demonios hacía aquí?

-Tiene que llegar hasta el paso de Gherlen, igual que nosotros.

-Sí, pero nosotros llegamos desde aquí. – señaló un punto al oeste.- Él llega desde aquí.- y señaló un punto al norte.- Y el sitio donde se ha encontrado el cadáver está aquí.- un punto no muy lejos de donde estaban ellos y, definitivamente, lejos de la ruta desde el norte.

-Quizá quisieran pasarse por aquí para descansar. Al fin y al cabo no estamos tan lejos del Camino Imperial y es la ruta más rápida, aunque sea un desvío desde su dirección.

Blackwall reflexionó un instante. Al final…

-Es posible. Pero no explica por qué estaban en ese claro.

-Quizá los bandidos les atrajeron hasta allí o algo así. No estaban tan lejos de aquel camino que encontró Sera y sabemos que acababa en el Camino Imperial. Siguiendo ese camino hacia el sur llegas hasta esas colinas de allí.- Cassandra señaló al oscuro este.- Detrás están los lagos.

-Pero los lagos están en dirección opuesta a Orzammar.

-Pues sí.

Los dos guerreros se quedaron en silencio, pensando, tratando de encontrar la pieza que faltaba de ese puzzle. Mientras, Sera se sentó con ellos mordisqueando media liebre clavada en un palo y sin hacerles mucho caso.

-Lyn ha dicho que descansemos, que mañana vuelve.

-¡¿Qué?!


	7. CAPÍTULO 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todos los personajes reconocibles, escenarios, etc, son propiedad de EA y Bioware. Los personajes originales y argumento son propiedad de la autora del relato. La autora no tiene relación con los propietarios, creadores o productores del material protegido por copyright. Ninguna violación del copyright es intencional.

La noche era especialmente cerrada y, aunque tenía clara la dirección, confiaba más en la visión nocturna del caballo que en la suya. Se miró la mano izquierda y se quitó el guante que normalmente llevaba para tapar el Áncora. El brillo verde iluminó un poco su alrededor, estable, tranquilo. El velo estaba más o menos fuerte en aquella zona. Respiró hondo y dejó que la marca la guiara.

Sí, el Áncora era una cosa muy rara. Cerraba grietas. Eso era obvio. Como Dagna lo había dicho, era una especie de llave. Hasta ahí, todo bien. Lo que había percibido con el tiempo y a base de cerrar grietas y encontrarse con áreas donde el velo estaba más bien hecho trizas, es que sentía físicamente las variaciones del mismo como si pasara la mano por una superficie. Notaba los bultos, las grietas, las porosidades. No hacía mucho más, pero era muy interesante percibir las irregularidades de algo que parecía más o menos constante en todas partes. Y en la zona donde encontraron el cadáver del compañero de Varric y el broche, había notado “algo”. No era una debilidad del velo, sólo… “algo”.

Cuando llegó se bajó del caballo y clavó su bastón en el suelo blando del claro infundiendole un pelín de magia, el suficiente como para que iluminara la zona. Su mano también ayudaba y al final veía bastante bien. Extendió la mano izquierda y empezó a notar el velo a su alrededor. “Ahí está”, pensó. Movió la mano como si estuviera palpando esa especie de irregularidad, como un cilindro o un palo, irregular y cada vez más fino. Lo siguió como si fuera un cordel. Cogió su bastón para iluminarse y siguió caminando. El caballo, obediente, la siguió tras un par de silbiditos, así que los dos fueron andando siguiendo un hilo etéreo e invisible durante un buen rato.

Al cabo de una hora, era evidente que se adentraban en el bosque, en una hondonada cada vez más profunda y rocosa. Se oía agua al fondo. Saltó por las piedras mientras el caballo trataba de seguirla por caminos más sencillos y no tardó en llegar al rumor del agua. Un arroyo que bajaba por la pendiente a su izquierda, correteaba por las piedras creando pequeños saltos de agua y se perdía en la oscuridad a su derecha. Su mano, sin perder el contacto con aquel extraño hilo, la llevó riachuelo arriba, casi al borde de la pendiente. Allí, entre las piedras al borde del agua, había algo. Algo físico.

Era una caja. Estaba limpia, como si alguien la hubiera dejado allí hacía poco. No tenía dibujos ni marcas. Era bastante basta y de unos 20 cm de ancho. La abrió.

Había cartas. Al menos unas diez. Reconoció la letra de algunas, de otras no.

-Oh, Varric…- suspiró.

Eran cartas entre él y Bianca. No las leyó. No le parecía correcto. No se lo perdonaría nunca, pero… tenía que encontrar alguna pista de su desaparición. El caballo estaba a unos treinta metros, bebiendo del arroyo. Se volvió a él:

-¿Qué hago? -El caballo resopló. – Eso no me ayuda.

¿Leerlas o no? Ah… dilemas. Dorian le diría que las leyera sin más y Sera seguro que también, pero los dos eran unos sinvergüenzas. Suspiró. Leería sólo las más recientes. Cuando terminó se sentó en las piedras triste y ligeramente decepcionada. Sabía que no tenía derecho a sentirse así, pero no podía evitarlo. Respiró hondo, se guardó la carta en el bolsillo y decidió volver.

Al llegar, Cassandra estaba hecha una hidra. Le gritó y le preguntó y le echó todas las broncas que se le ocurrieron. Tenía razón. A ella le importó más bien poco.

-Bueno, entonces, ¿qué has averiguado?- dijo la buscadora cuando se calmó de nuevo.

-Que Varric, al contrario de lo que creía Leliana, sí sabía que habían nombrado a Bianca Paragón. De hecho, lo sabían los dos desde hace meses al parecer. Los contactos de Bianca en Orzammar le filtraron la “intención” del Gremio de Mercaderes casi al mismo tiempo que se les ocurrió y desde entonces los dos sabían que aquello era una trampa.

-Y aun así…- empezó Sera.

-No me puedo creer que Varric cediera sin más.- dijo Blackwall.- Es un tipo demasiado inteligente como para eso.

-Tenemos que llevarle esto a Leliana.- dijo Cassandra.- Podrá hacer mucho más con esto que nosotros.

-Que a todo esto… - empezó Sera.- ¿Cómo has encontrado eso?

Lyn notó la mirada de todos en ella. Aquel momento tendría que llegar en algún momento.

-Ahm… bueno… ah…- no sabía cómo empezar. Se quitó el guante de la mano izquierda y la marca brilló débilmente en su mano.- Es por esto.

-¿Había una grieta?- preguntó Cassandra.

-No, no es eso es… bueno, es un poco como si el Áncora me dejara, ¿tocar el Velo? Noté algo en el lugar que vimos ayer y lo seguí hasta las cartas. No sé cómo explicarlo.

-Por mí no te esfuerces…- comentó Sera totalmente horrorizada.

-No entiendo nada.- dijo Cassandra.

-Honestamente, yo tampoco.- dijo Lyn al final.- Aquí el experto en el Velo es Solas y no está.

-¿Cómo las cartas entre dos enanos pueden afectar en nada al Velo?- continuó la Buscadora.- ¿No eran totalmente impermeables a él?

Lyn de pronto se quedó mirándola.

-Pues tienes razón.

-Esto me pone los pelos como escarpias.- anunció Sera.- Os dejo que lleguéis a una conclusión y que me lo contéis por la mañana. Buenas noches.


	8. CAPÍTULO 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todos los personajes reconocibles, escenarios, etc, son propiedad de EA y Bioware. Los personajes originales y argumento son propiedad de la autora del relato. La autora no tiene relación con los propietarios, creadores o productores del material protegido por copyright. Ninguna violación del copyright es intencional.

La conclusión número uno fue escribir un informe muy detallado así como copias de las cartas que había traído Lyn y que un mensajero fuera a Feudo a la velocidad del rayo. La conclusión número dos fue que necesitaban aliados para hacer frente a este movimiento del Gremio. La tercera y no la menos importante fue que su prioridad era Varric y que moverían cielo y tierra para encontrarle. Y eso hicieron. Organizaron batidas para rastrear los dos lugares de interés y ver si encontraban algo más, pero ya mucha gente había pisoteado la zona y no vieron nada más. Tras un día y medio allí, era obvio que no lograrían nada. No sin más información.

Demasiadas preguntas… ¿Qué o quién había provocado esa inconsistencia en el velo y la había relacionado con los enanos? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hacía Varric ahí? ¿Qué había pasado para que el Gremio de Mercaderes se hubiera lanzado a una estrategia tan agresiva? ¿Qué temía? ¿Era sólo interés económico u Orzammar temía un enemigo tan fuerte que sólo podría hacerles frente con las ballestas de Bianca? ¿Qué amenaza podía haber mayor que Corifeus?

¿Por qué Varric no se lo había contado a nadie antes? Si lo sabía desde hacía meses… Ah, eso era lo que más pena le daba, lo que más decepcionada la tenía. Podía haberle ayudado. Quizá no ella. Entendía que ser la Inquisidora no hace de ninguna operación algo “sutil”. Varric gustaba de llevar un perfil bajo. Ella no podía. Ya no, al menos. Suspiró. Quizá por eso no se lo había dicho. O quizá sencillamente Varric no confiaba tanto en ella. Se llevaba demasiado bien con Cassandra y no es que ellos dos tuvieran mucha química tampoco.

Cuando volvían por enésima vez del lugar del asalto tomó la decisión.

-Volveremos hoy mismo a Feudo.

Notó cómo las miradas de Sera y Blackwall coincidían y asentían. “Debíamos habernos ido ayer…”, pensó. O al menos pensó que ellos pensaban eso y que habían perdido un día entero por su culpa, por emperrarse en seguir buscando. Apretó los labios, frustrada. Ser Inquisidora no se le estaba dando nada bien y llevaba sólo algo más de una semana. Perdían el tiempo y Varric seguía desaparecido porque ella no había sido capaz de ayudarle o de tomar las decisiones a tiempo.

Habló poco en la vuelta y en los dos días y medio de viaje hasta el castillo. Su ánimo no era demasiado bueno. Se imaginaba de todo. Empezaba a ver conspiraciones por todas partes y falta de confianza por doquier. No quería sentirse así. No era justo. Sólo quería llegar al castillo y poner la situación sobre la mesa, hablarlo, que las brillantísimas personas que la acompañaban la ayudaran, le dijeran qué hacer. “Oh, Varric…”.

Cuando por fin vio el puente y el portón tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no espolear el caballo y llegar al trote. Aquel viaje había sido un fracaso, pero no olvidaba lo que Vivienne le decía siempre, “lo que proyectas es lo que la gente siente”. No podía proyectar derrota, pena o desesperación, que era lo que sentía. Respiró hondo y entraron en Refugio Celestial bañados por los vítores y aplausos de las tropas, refugiados y habitantes del Castillo. Vio a Dorian en las escaleras. Por el Hacedor que necesitaba hablar con él. Alguien cogió las riendas de su caballo y le obligó a mirar hacia abajo.

Los ojos color miel del Comandante de sus tropas casi hacen que su fachada se derrumbara. Cerró los ojos y detuvo el caballo. Se dejó ayudar para bajar de él y notó lo cansada que estaba. Al posar sus pies en el suelo consiguió recuperar algo de entereza.

-Cullen, por favor. Todos a la Sala del Consejo. Ahora.

-Sí, señora.

Dorian bajaba la escalinata hacia ella seguido de Vivienne. “Amigo mío, me conoces demasiado bien.”, pensó ella al ver la cara de preocupación del tevinterano.

-Llama a Solas y a Dagna y que vayan a la Sala del Consejo, por favor.

Dorian se dio la vuelta para cumplir con el encargo. Vivienne la acompañó escaleras arriba.

-Querida, no quisiera poner más preocupaciones en tus manos, pero creo que tenemos un problema creciente con la Capilla.

-¿Es un conflicto que puede solucionarse con diplomacia o con dinero?

-¿Recuerdas la amenaza que sobrevoló Kirkwall cuando la rebelión de los magos?

Aquello hizo que Lyn se detuviera.

-¿No pensarán lanzar una Marcha Exaltada contra nosotros?

-No se atreverían. Hemos hecho más por los refugiados de Ferelden y por las gentes de Orlais en 3 meses, que sus gobernantes después de años de guerras civiles, Ruinas y demás tragedias. No, no tendrían jamás el apoyo del pueblo.

-¿Entonces?

-Sólo necesitan la amenaza. Se han cerrado en el hecho de que eres una maga.

-No me puedo creer que sigan con eso.

-Son sólo unos pocos, pero muy ruidosos, y están levantando a grupos radicales por todo Thedas.

-¿Preocupantes?

-Discretos.

-Habla con claridad, Vivienne, esto no es Orlais y aprecio y apoyo que los temas se hablen abierta y directamente. Por favor.

Aquellas dos últimas palabras iban con más tensión de las que debían. Lo lamentó al instante.

-Disculpa, Inquisidora.- dijo la Encantadora algo sorprendida y ligeramente… avergonzada, si eso era posible en Madamme Vivienne.- Se han detectado ciertas presiones en puntos concretos de nuestra red: comerciantes, clérigos, incluso campamentos y redes logísticas. Pequeñas reuniones clandestinas, gente que se da de baja sin razón aparente, pequeños hurtos, pequeños sabotajes… Cosas pequeñas. No son vitales, pero claramente son una tendencia creciente y preocupante.

-Mmm… ¿Y dices que esto surge de la Capilla?

-De ciertas Madres y clérigos de la Capilla. Digamos que dan verosimilitud a la historia y hacen que esos grupos se vean respaldados por un poder conocido. La Inquisición sigue siendo algo demasiado revolucionario para según qué gente.

-¿Y qué historia es esa?

-La de siempre. Que tú creaste la brecha, que el reclutamiento de los magos era esperable de una maga, que lo que quieres es poder y alzar un nuevo Tevinter y que en realidad Corifeus trabaja para ti.

-Por supuesto.

-No son demasiado originales. Pero sabemos que están utilizando todos esos actos de rebeldía para probar que la Inquisición es una malvada organización pro magos y pro magia que siempre respaldó la Rebelión…

-¡Ni siquiera existía cuando empezó!

-… y que la Marcha Exaltada que al final no se realizó sobre Kirkwall debería hacerse contra Feudo.

-Con una simple campaña publicitaria no se juntan ejércitos suficientes para tomar este sitio.

-Sí si tienes en cuenta a los noblicuchos orlesianos ofendidos por las Jennys y a los fereldenos que no salen de una Ruina para encontrarse con un ejército enorme ocupando un bastión que ni sabían que estaba en su territorio.

-No está en su territorio por mucho que se empeñen.

-Eso les da igual.

-Dime que habéis contactado ya con el rey Alistair y la emperatriz Celene.

-Sí. Sin respuesta.

Lyn recordó el mensaje que iba, si no había llegado ya, a Denerim con respecto al Gremio y su intención de industrializar la producción de ballestas tipo Bianca. En ese estado de sospecha, ¿cómo recibirían esa noticia? Necesitaba llegar a la Sala ya.

Cuando pasó delante de la tradicional silla de Varric frente a la chimenea, se le encogió el alma. El pasillo hasta la Sala se le antojó eterno. Era poco más de media tarde y estaba absolutamente derrengada. ¿Tendría fuerzas para la reunión que le esperaba? Abrió al puerta. Dentro esperaban Leliana, Josephine, Cullen, Cassandra, Solas y una inquieta Dagna, que no tenía muy claro qué hacía allí.

Llegó a la mesa y miró el mapa, las fichas, los tokens que utilizaban para señalar movimientos de tropas, operaciones, etcétera… De pronto le pareció demasiado grande y demasiado pequeño al mismo tiempo. Notó una oleada de tensión en la cabeza. Se obligó a centrarse en los detalles. Nunca se le habían dado bien los detalles. Su don eran los patrones, las visiones a vista de pájaro, la idea general, la tendencia, pero su mente se había bloqueado y cada vez que pensaba en todo lo que tenía entre manos aparecía un nuevo nivel de complejidad. Se apoyó en la mesa más para sostenerse que para otra cosa y respiró hondo.

-La historia, el devenir de los sucesos, no es algo lineal.- dijo casi para sí misma en un intento de ordenar sus pensamientos.- Es algo que ocurre por todas partes, a todos los niveles y con ramificaciones infinitas. Es como esferas de hechos relacionados coincidiendo con más esferas y así hasta el infinito. Al final lo que tenemos es una maraña…

Dejó la frase en el aire casi sin darse cuenta.

-… y sólo tendrá sentido si podemos entender el porqué de las conexiones.- se calló, tomó aliento. Estaba muy cansada.- Leliana, háblame de los grupos de saboteadores radicales de los que me ha hablado Vivienne.

-Estamos localizándolos y neutralizándolos como podemos. El problema es que se ha instalado cierta idea entre algunos agentes.

-¿Qué Corifeus trabaja para mí?

-Que la magia tiene demasiado poder en la Inquisición.- respondió la Maestra Espía.

-¿Qué hay de Celene y Alistair?- preguntó Lyn a Josephine.

-No hemos recibido respuesta, pero aún es pronto.- respondió la embajadora.- Esto llega justo después de tu nombramiento como Inquisidora. Demasiado oportuno.

-¿Crees que estaba planeado?

-Desde luego no es casual.

-Josie, Leliana, vosotras dos con Vivienne, por favor, necesitamos este asunto solucionado cuanto antes. Necesitamos a nuestros aliados más que nunca. Cualquier cosa que necesitéis, decidme.

-Sí, señora.

-Solas.

-¿Inquisidora?

Lyn miró al elfo con calma. Había algo en él que le daba cierta paz como si llegara a un lugar conocido. Respiró hondo y empezó a hablar. Les contó lo que el Áncora podía hacer, lo que había encontrado, el “hilo” de Velo, sus preguntas sobre cómo el velo podía reaccionar ante dos enanos, qué era lo que lo había provocado…

-La pregunta es “quién”, me temo.- dijo el elfo al final.- Y si es quien creo que es…

-Eh…- la vocecita de Dagna de pronto resonó débilmente en la Sala recordándoles a todos que estaba allí.- Hay una cosa… un tipo de magia… que puede de alguna manera muy rara y muy… extraña… ser afectada por enanos.

-¿Como los encantamientos?- dijo Cassandra.

-Mm… parecido.

-Tiene razón, nuestra querida Arcana.- dijo Solas.- Es magia muy… básica. No me entendáis mal, no es peyorativo, es sencillamente elemental, primaria, anterior al Velo, cuando la magia estaba en todas partes y no había lirio. La manera que se tenía entonces de utilizar la magia era canalizando la energía a través del espíritu, de ese trocito de Velo que todos tenemos dentro.

-Pero los enanos no pueden usar la magia. No sueñan. No están conectados al velo.- dijo Cullen.

-Pero tienen espíritu. Si no, serían simplemente roca.

-Eso es lo que dice la leyenda de Dahgan.- asintió Dagna.- Que los enanos surgieron de la roca el primer día que surgió la primera veta de lirio y que somos sus hijos, de ella nacimos y a ella volvemos al morir.

-Así es.- asintió Solas.- No tienen acceso voluntario al Velo, pero no significa que estén al margen por completo. No pueden afectarlo ellos directamente pero sí pueden ser utilizados para afectarlo por un tercero.

-¿Quién?- preguntó Lyn.

-Una leyenda. Un ser que no debería existir. Yavana. La Bruja de los Dragones, la Hechicera de Antiva. Peligrosa, impredecible y muy, muy antigua.

-¿Y qué hace rondando Orzammar?- preguntó Lyn.- ¿No está muy lejos de Antiva?

-Si es que ha existido alguien así jamás.- dijo Josephine.- Es pura leyenda, sólo un cuento para asustar a los niños cuando se portan mal.

-Bueno, la historia de los maestres entrando en la Ciudad Dorada y siendo malditos por el Hacedor creando así la Ruina también era una leyenda hasta que Corifeus llamó a nuestra puerta.- comentó Leliana.

-Literalmente.- apuntó Cullen.

-Visto así…

-Además las leyendas siempre suelen tener un poso de verdad.- dijo Solas.- Si bien sólo queda la moraleja, muchas veces son la única manera que tiene el pueblo de transmitir la historia.

-¿Y qué puede querer de Varric? – insistió Lyn.- ¿Por qué alguien así querría algo de Varric?

-Quién sabe lo que oculta ese enano…- dijo Cassandra cruzándose de brazos.- No me puedo creer que nos haya metido en uno de sus líos.

-Es muy pronto aún para decir nada.- advirtió Lyn.- Quizá simplemente haya estado en el lugar equivocado en el peor momento posible.

Cassandra la miró con el ceño fruncido. La referencia a ella misma era bastante evidente. Al final chasqueó con la lengua y se encogió de hombros.

-Ah… eso también es muy de Varric.- dijo.

-Entonces, Solas…- dijo Lyn tratando de reconducir la conversación mientras luchaba contra un creciente mareo.- Este tipo de magia… ¿cómo funciona?

-Es la llamada magia de espíritu. A diferencia de la magia… moderna, digamos, es que no extrae la energía del ambiente o del velo, sino del espíritu del mago como si fuera un pequeño Velo.

-¿No es un poco como la magia de sangre?- preguntó Cullen con voz preocupada.

-No, es más como magia del alma.

-Parece casi peor…- comentó Cassandra recibiendo una mirada apreciativa de Cullen.

-Nada que ver.- insistió el elfo.- La magia de espíritu no está corrupta, no arrebata vida, la cambia por el efecto deseado. Ciertamente si no se sabe utilizar puede ser peligrosa para el mago, pero sólo para el mago y si éste es inexperto o no tiene cuidado, pero, con la magia normal pasa exactamente lo mismo, ¿no?

-O sea, que no puedes usar almas ajenas para practicar esta magia.- preguntó Lyn.

-No. Pero puedes conectarlas si es que quieres que el efecto sea sobre esas personas.

-Claro…- dijo Dagna.- Por eso conecta los lugares donde sabemos que estuvo Varric. Ese hechizo le hizo algo a Varric y él, cuando se movió de un lugar a otro, conectó los dos sitios con la irregularidad del velo que notó la Inquisidora. Quizá ni siquiera supiera que estaba bajo ese hechizo.

-¿Qué tipo de efectos se pueden provocar con esa magia?- preguntó Lyn temiendo un poco la respuesta.

-De todo tipo, pero nunca duran demasiado. La naturaleza de este tipo de magia hace que los hechizos, si bien poderosos, nunca puedan durar mucho en el tiempo.- explicó Solas.- Quizá simplemente fuera virar su rumbo un poco al norte para que se encontrara con los bandidos, o nublar su puntería o hacer que no oyera o viera ciertas cosas… las posibilidades son literalmente infinitas.

-Mmm… Necesitamos saber más de esa Yavana.- dijo Lyn.- Josie, por favor, trata de encontrar todas las leyendas posibles de esa bruja, que serán fantasía pero puede que nos den pistas. Leliana, necesito que mires lo de estos grupos radicales molestos. No podemos perder a nuestros alia… Ah, y habla con Sera. Las Jennys han venido sufriendo el mismo tipo de sabotaje.

-¿Las Jennys?- preguntó la Maestra espía.

-Creo que quieren atentar en la Festividad de la Bendición en la capilla de Denerim.

-Muy bien.- Leliana frunció el ceño.- Eh... Inquisidora, ésto...

-Lo sé. Si se confirma la relación es posible que esto sea mucho más grande. Cualquier conexión que encontréis será útil.

-Sí, Señora.- dijeron las dos.

-Solas…- Lyn se volvió a él.- Necesito que me enseñes esa magia. Si soy capaz de notar sus efectos es posible que pueda averiguar más si sé cómo funciona. Qué tipo de hechizo se usó y quizá saber cómo encontrar a Varric.

-No creo que sea lo más prudente, Inquisidora.

Lyn no quería discutir. Estaba muy cansada, tenía la mente metida en un cubo de melaza y no tenía energías para nada. Respiró hondo.

-Varric está desaparecido y la única pista es esa irregularidad en el velo.

-Lo sé, pero posiblemente ese tipo de magia y el Áncora…

Solas dejó la frase ahí. Sólo ellos dos sabían lo que el Áncora era realmente. Una infección que se extendía por su cuerpo a cada minuto. Si no la mataba Corifeus, seguramente esa marca lo hiciera con el tiempo. Apretó la mano izquierda enguantada y mantuvo la mirada del elfo.

-No me importa.

-No te enseñaré, lo siento. Pero te mostraré diferentes tipos para que puedas identificarlo in situ. Ya es bastante extraordinario que el Áncora te permita notar el velo con el tacto.

-Más extraordinario sería encontrar a Varric.- dijo la Inquisidora firme, pero Solas estaba impertérrito. No cedería. Respiró hondo y lo dejó estar.- Muy bien. Mañana empezaremos. Señoras, señores... me retiro.

-Buenas noches, Inquisidora.- dijo Dagna con voz dulce.

Lyn le sonrió y se fue derecha hacia la puerta. Ah, ese pasillo era eterno y su debilidad iba a más. Sin querer se vio poniendo la mano derecha en la pared para apoyarse mientras caminaba. Pensó en su cama, en descansar... Trastabilló, como si se hubiera quedado dormida sólo pensándolo, pero algo había frenado su caída. Miró a su izquierda.

-Inquisidora, ¿estás bien?- dijo Cullen que la sostenía por la cintura y le colocaba suavemente el brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

-Oh, hola...

Cullen le tocó la frente.

-Hacedor, estás ardiendo.


	9. CAPÍTULO 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todos los personajes reconocibles, escenarios, etc, son propiedad de EA y Bioware. Los personajes originales y argumento son propiedad de la autora del relato. La autora no tiene relación con los propietarios, creadores o productores del material protegido por copyright. Ninguna violación del copyright es intencional.

La subida hasta la Torre del homenaje había sido dura, pero ella se resistió a que la llevaran en brazos como una niña. Cuando llegaron Cullen la dejó sentada en un sillón frente a la chimenea y tapada con una de las pieles de la cama.

-Hay que lavarte un poco.- comentaba.- Vienes del viaje directa y te metes en un Consejo estando así de enferma. Trevelyan, de verdad... ¿Dónde demonios está ese agua?

Corrió hacia la puerta cuando escuchó ruido fuera. Eran los trabajadores del Castillo acarreando el agua. Vio cómo llenaban la bañera lentamente en su estado febril. El agua estaba fría como un témpano, pero eso no había sido nunca un problema para ella. Trajeron también algo de caldo, comida y una tisana para la fiebre. Ella no decía nada. No tenía demasiada energía y se medio durmió un par de veces mientras lo preparaban todo.

Al final oyó que cerraban la puerta. Cullen se quitó la coraza y se quedó en el jubón sencillo que vestía debajo de todo aquello que le investía de Comandante para estar más cómodo y manejarla mejor.

-Lyn, ¿puedes desvestirte sola?- dijo mientras cogía unas toallas y colocaba la ropa en una silla más cercana. Ella asintió.

Se quitó la piel que le servía de manta y empezó a temblar, pero lo ignoró. Se inclinó para quitarse las botas. Las malditas botas tenían como cuarenta mil hebillas y sus ojos y sus dedos eran incapaces de coordinarse entre ellos para nada. Lo intentó con el cinturón. Ése sí lo consiguió y se quitó el jubón exterior. Tembló aún más de frío y volvió a atacar las botas. Sin éxito...

-¿Te ayudo?

-Espera...- Lyn lo intentó de nuevo. Ya era un asunto personal. Cullen observó cómo luchaba contra sí misma con los brazos en jarras.

-¿Me dejas?

Lyn tiró frustrada una vez más, pero fue imposible. Se rindió.

-Por favor...

Cullen se acercó con una medio sonrisa y se agachó para quitar las 5 hebillas que tenía cada bota.

-Mira que eres cabezota.-dijo.

-Quizá por eso se fue.- susurró ella.

-¿Qué?- Cullen la miró confuso de rodillas, mientras seguía desabrochando hebillas.

-Varric. Quizá por eso se fue, porque soy una cabezota.

Cullen terminó con las hebillas en silencio y le quitó finalmente las botas. De pie ya, la miró a los ojos.

-Eres una cabezota, sí. Y estás demasiado acostumbrada a sacarte tú las castañas del fuego. Es normal que lo intentes hacer todo sola. Pero no es verdad que Varric no te contara nada por eso. Sube los brazos.

Lyn obedeció y Cullen le quitó el jersey interior. El frío del cuarto golpeó su cuerpo húmedo del sudor del viaje y de la fiebre. Ah, y apestaba. Se sintió avergonzada inmediatamente, pero Cullen no dio muestras de nada más que un ligero rubor.

-Pero en su carta, decía que sabía lo de Bianca desde hace meses... Meses, Cullen. Sabía que era una trampa y fue. No me contó nada y sabía que era peligroso. ¡Podía haberle ayudado!

-Varric es un poco como tú, Lyn.- dijo el fereldeno mirándola a los ojos mientras le desabrochaba la camisa interior.- Tiende a querer solucionar sus problemas por sí mismo. Y Bianca es su principal problema. No lo tomes como una cuestión de confianza.

La camisa cayó al suelo y ella se abrazó para tratar de mantener el calor. Sólo la ropa interior la cubría ahora.

-Ahora necesitamos calentar el agua.- señaló el comandante sin intentar ocultar su rubor al verla prácticamente desnuda. Lyn sonrió y se agachó para tocar el agua con su mano derecha. Una palabra y el agua empezó a humear.

-Vamos adentro.- ordenó el fereldeno con un un leve carraspeo de pudor.

Lyn se metió en la bañera y sintió cómo pequeñas agujitas de dolor se clavaban en todo su cuerpo. Era sólo el cambio de temperatura, pero fue como una descarga eléctrica. Cuando estuvo metida entera fue como si se derritiera en el agua y exhaló un profundo suspiro. Cullen mojó un paño suave y una pastilla de jabón y empezó a lavarla suavemente quitándole el sudor del viaje y de la enfermedad.

-Cullen.

-Dime.

-Te has puesto colorado.- dijo ella sin evitar una risita.

-¿Cómo no voy a...?- Cullen cogió agua con el cazo y se la echó por la cabeza. Ella se rió.- Aun mala siempre encuentras la manera de meterte conmigo, ¿eh?

-Es divertido...

Empezó a lavarle la cabeza y Lyn se relajó sintiendo el masaje de los dedos del fereldeno en su cráneo. Tendría que pedirle que la bañara más a menudo, pensó recostándose.

-Cullen.

-Dime.

-Aunque tengas razón y Varric sencillamente no contara nada porque no quería, ¿no crees que ya estando aquí y sabiendo la influencia que tenemos...?

-Ese enano es una persona bastante hermética, Lyn.

Cullen enjuagó su pelo con sucesivos cazos de agua. La superficie del agua de la bañera empezó a llenarse de nubecitas de jabón. Sus dedos juguetearon con ellas mientras reflexionaba.

-Tenemos que encontrarle.- dijo al final.

-Le encontraremos.

-No puedo dejar que le pase nada. Qué tipo de inquisidora sería si...

Cullen vertió un cazo de agua en su cabeza de manera más bien brusca cortando por completo la frase.

-No sigas por ahí.- advirtió. Ella se apartó el pelo mojado de los ojos.

-Pero...

-Lyn, escucha.- el comandante se arrodilló frente a la bañera de tal modo que estuvieran frente a frente.- Llevo más de 9 años dirigiendo hombres, tomando decisiones por ellos que seguramente les lleven a, digamos, cierto daño físico con posibilidad de lesión grave y a veces muerte. Nunca es sencillo, nunca se alivia la carga, y no debería. Pero este caso es diferente. Varric se fue para solucionar un problema suyo. En el camino le han pasado cosas, sí, pero no son tu responsabilidad.

-Pocas cosas en Thedas no son mi responsabilidad, Cullen.

El comandante se inclinó sobre ella y la besó, más como gesto de apoyo que otra cosa. Ella lo agradeció.

-Eso no lo sabemos.- dijo él.

-Aún. Y no dejo de pensar en que esto lo sabía él desde hace tiempo y no me lo contó porque como soy como soy y pensaría, “Si le voy con mis problemas me va a mandar a paseo. Si ella puede ocuparse de todo eso, ¿cómo no voy a poder yo?”, y se iría sin querer molestarme con sus cosas.

Cullen la miró y suspiró.

-Entiendo.- dijo.- Lyn, no molestas. Nunca molestarás. Es así como piensas tú, no como piensa Varric. ¿Por eso te fuerzas tanto? ¿Por eso con esta fiebre has convocado el Consejo y casi te desmayas en el pasillo? ¿Crees de verdad que alguien te echaría en cara nada o se molestaría porque al llegar hubieras dicho “me siento mal, me voy a descansar”?

-¡Pero Varric está desaparecido! Cada minuto que pasa...

Cullen respiró hondo.

-Este castillo está lleno de gente. No sé, unas mil personas entre soldados, magos y refugiados. Todos, Lyn, todos y yo el primero, te seguiríamos hasta el fin del mundo. Sabes lo que hay que hacer, cómo hacerlo y trabajas día y noche para recuperar un atisbo de orden y concierto en este continente enloquecido. Saben, sabemos, que con voluntad y tesón, si se quiere se puede, caso a caso, tarea a tarea, poco a poco hasta solucionar cada problema. Es esa voluntad y ese ánimo el que nos inspira a todos. No puedes dejar que esa voluntad se convierta en tu soga, Lyn. Sólo eres una persona.

Lyn sintió que se le encogía el corazón de pura impotencia. No quería llorar.

-Eres una persona, con sus cosas, sus manías y sus problemas, como todos nosotros. Como Cassandra, como yo, como Varric. Todos tenemos nuestras fallas y qué, ¿confias en nosotros?

-Claro.

Cullen retiró un poco de jabón de su mejilla con suavidad hasta que estuvo perfectamente limpia. La envolvió en una toalla y la acercó a la chimenea para que se secara. Mirando al fuego Lyn de pronto se vió con una taza de infusión en la mano.

-Es la tisana para la fiebre.- informó Cullen. Ella asintió y bebió.

-Lo siento.- dijo ella al final.

-No tienes nada por lo que disculparte.

Lyn le miró a los ojos, esos ojos que según decían habían visto tantas cosas, habían vivido tantas cosas. Ella se volvió a sentir pequeña y advenediza frente a la gente que le rodeaba en la Inquisición, aun a pesar de lo que acababa de escuchar. Alzó una mano y metió los dedos por la cabellera de su Comandante como se estaba convirtiendo en costumbre. Aquel gesto sencillo se había convertido en el ancla que la sostenía en tierra firme cada vez que los acontecimientos la superaban. Su mano bajó lentamente por su cuello y no se sorprendió cuando Cullen se inclinó para besarla. La taza abandonó su otra mano y de pronto, aun en las nieblas de la fiebre, supo que sus brazos le rodeaban el cuello y que en el proceso había perdido la toalla. El frío la mordió y se estremeció, pero sus dedos buscaban los botones de su jubón, torpes, tan inútiles como antes. No importó. El comandante ya se estaba encargando él mismo de eso y no tardó en hacerlo desaparecer. Ella seguía temblando aunque no tenía claro si era de frío, de calor o de ansia. Cuando la cogió en vilo y la llevó a la cama le quedaron pocas dudas.


	10. CAPÍTULO 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todos los personajes reconocibles, escenarios, etc, son propiedad de EA y Bioware. Los personajes originales y argumento son propiedad de la autora del relato. La autora no tiene relación con los propietarios, creadores o productores del material protegido por copyright. Ninguna violación del copyright es intencional.

Cullen estornudó. Era la enésima vez que lo hacía.

-¿Has cogido algo?- preguntó Cassandra alejándose un poco de la mesa llena de mapas sobre los que trabajaban.

-No creo.

-¿Seguro? Quizá algo... ¿inquisitorial?

Cullen la miró con cara de “no me puedo creer que hayas hecho un chiste tan malo”.

-Pasas demasiado tiempo entrenando con Toro.- dijo.- Se te están pegando las malas costumbres, como sus chistes ridículos y su faceta de cotilla.

-Toro es espía, no un cotilla.

-Mismo perro, distinto collar.

-Vale, vale, no me meteré contigo.- Cassandra perdió el aire de broma.- De todas formas... No seré yo quien te diga lo que tienes que hacer con tu vida, pero...

-Pero...- Cullen alzó la mirada de los mapas ya con pocas expectativas de volver a concentrarse en ellos.

-Pero...- siguió Cassandra con dificultad.- El trabajo de Trevelyan es... complicado, Cullen. Y ya has pasado por demasiado como para...

El comandante se incorporó y le dio la espalda a la mesa y a la Buscadora, incómodo, azorado y ligeramente molesto.

-Te agradezco la preocupación pero es del todo innecesaria.

-¿Seguro? ¿Qué tal llevas el síndrome de abstinencia?

-Bien.

-Bien porque estás distraído, Comandante. En un par de días, la Inquisidora se irá como se ha estado yendo durante semanas a quién sabe qué misiones, qué peligros. ¿No te importa?

-Por supuesto que me importa.

-¿Y si pasara algo?

-Entonces todos estaríamos perdidos, Cassandra, así que qué más da. Coger los pocos pedazos de felicidad que podamos mientras podamos y apostarlo todo al siguiente día. Esa es la vida que nos ha tocado vivir.

Cassandra apretó la mandíbula y maldijo por lo bajo.

-Disculpa.- dijo.

-Sé muy bien lo que supone una relación con ella, pero no es algo que me sienta capaz de... parar. Ella siempre se despide de mí como si no fuera a volver más cada vez que se va, Cassandra. Si hay alguien que tiene claro que esto que tenemos es... no sé si llamarlo “temporal” es correcto, pero sí accidental... es ella. Y me lo recuerda cada vez que sale por ese portón. Y la parte en dos igual que me parte a mí, eso te lo garantizo.

Cassandra se quedó callada. Cullen la miró y ella le devolvió una mirada llena de preocupación.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en el Plan B.

-No te culpo.

-Ya, pero no me entiendes.- Cassandra se frotó los ojos cansados de varias horas mirando documentos y mapas con las letras muy pequeñas.- En Refugio, cuando se quedó allí ella sola, ya lo viste. Es que ni se planteó no quedarse. Cualquier otra opción que sea quedarse al margen y no estar en primera línea dándolo todo no existe. Es casi autodestructivo.

-Eso me suena...- dijo él con una sonrisa triste.- Justo ayer hablamos de eso, que no podía seguir así. Esto de Varric... le está afectando muchísimo precisamente por eso. Pero se empeña y se empeña. No he conocido nunca a alguien tan testarudo.

Cassandra asintió.

-Por eso no puedo dejar de preocuparme por ti, compañero, y de qué hacer si todo va terriblemente mal.

-Eres una optimista, Buscadora.- dijo él sonriendo. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Quizá.


	11. CAPÍTULO 11

Lyn pasó los siguientes tres días con Solas viendo cómo hacía hechizo de espíritu tras hechizo y palpando el velo alrededor. Se habían ido a un bosquecillo ladera abajo del Castillo, un poco alejados para evitar miradas indiscretas. Aprendió a identificar las sutiles variaciones y también cómo funcionaba ese tipo de magia. Y era, como Solas lo describía, un tipo de magia muy personal, casi íntima.

No sólo el poder surgía de su espíritu, sino que la materialización, la manera y las palabras utilizadas eran espejo de lo que el elfo quería hacer. Su voluntad expuesta al completo. Era una magia totalmente honesta, veraz, sin demasiada pompa, pero de resultados sólidos.

A la tarde del segundo día, Solas intentaba explicarle que seguramente...

-... lo que captes con el “tacto” sea el tipo de hechizo, más que lo que el hechizo hizo de verdad. Si fue elemental o no, si tuvo algún tipo de efecto en el espíritu de Varric, si ese hilo estuvo en contacto alguna vez con Varric, pero poco más. No sabrás qué ni durante cuánto tiempo.

-Pero te he visto hacer decenas de hechizos ya, Solas.- respondió ella.- En todos pones tanto de tí mismo que no me creo que eso no se quede reflejado en su huella en el Velo.

-¿Cómo “poner de mí mismo”?

-A ver cómo te explico.- Lyn se incorporó.- Cuando haces esto... y dices lo que quieres hacer... se ve que sientes lo que haces, que lo pones ahí... en tus manos... y...

A medida que hablaba hacía movimientos parecidos a los de Solas, pero más medidos, más simples y a la vez más eficientes, sin querer, a la vez que se esforzaba para explicar el concepto, se concentraba en lo que quería decir y de pronto su mente saltó de una sensación a otra tan rápidamente que sin darse cuenta invocó una leve brisa que le removió el pelo. Ligeramente eufórica se rio y sin querer ahondó en esa sensación. ¿Qué era? ¿Así era esta magia? ¿Pura alegría? No, la alegría era lo que había provocado aquello. Un pensamiento... “ah, sí...”. Sus manos en el pelo rizado del comandante, tan suave, tan espeso. Se rió de nuevo y notó que la brisa movía los arbustos y los árboles de alrededor.

De pronto notó cómo alguien le agarraba de la muñeca con fuerza y vio el rostro enfadado de Solas frente al suyo.

-¡PARA! ¡YA!

La asustó y paró. Entonces sintió como si le extrajeran el aire de los pulmones de sopetón. Asfixiada y muerta de dolor, cayó de rodillas. Solas, a su lado trataba de tranquilizarla mientras boqueaba como un pez fuera del agua.

-Tranquila, respira, respira... Calma... Se te pasará, respira...

Necesitó unos buenos cinco minutos antes de dejar de lloriquear y de que se le cerraran los pulmones si aspiraba muy rápido.

-¿¡Qué...!?

-Recuerda de qué se alimenta esa magia, Inquisidora. Literalmente estabas dejando salir tu alma por todas partes.

Lyn se apretó el pecho. Le dolía muchísimo. Se miró la mano izquierda, pero no notaba que el Áncora se hubiera visto afectado de ninguna manera. Se tranquilizó un poco.

-Lo siento.

-No te preocupes.

Se sentó en el suelo, aún temblorosa del susto. Solas la acompañó en silencio hasta que recuperó el aliento y el control sobre sus pulsaciones.

-Creo que sé cómo averiguar más del hechizo que se lanzó allí.- dijo al final. Miró a Solas.- Entraremos en el Velo, en sueños, y lo exploraremos, como cuando me llevaste a Refugio.

Solas la miró en silencio un momento y trazó una medio sonrisa en su rostro.

-Ni un día sin que descalabres mi concepción del mundo, Trevelyan.- asintió.- Es una buena idea. Pero creo que ahora tendré que enseñarte a no matarte con esta magia.

Lyn sonrió.

\-----------_________

Aquella noche, de vuelta en el castillo y sentada con Josephine repasando los informes de los embajadores en Val Royeaux y las Marcas Libres, se le ocurrió pensar en cómo habría sido aquel mundo pre Velo, donde la magia era algo tan especial, tan totalmente diferente. Ahora entendía un poco la añoranza de Solas, su perenne morriña de un pasado maravilloso. En aquel tiempo el riesgo de posesiones y abominaciones debía ser mucho menor, por lógica. No existía el ansia de pasar a este plano y por ende las relaciones entre magos y espíritus tenían que ser mucho más pacíficas.

-Inquisidora, estás distraída.

-Perdona, Josie.

Josephine se recostó en su sillón y la miró.

-¿Quieres un té?- dijo mientras se levantaba hacia el carrito.

Lyn se apartó de los papeles y estiró los músculos del cuello haciendo suaves círculos y frotándose los hombros. Estaba tensa.

-Te lo agradezco.- dijo.

La embajadora siempre tenía agua caliente que dejaba cerca de la chimenea para que no se enfriara. Josephine vertió un poco de agua en la tetera y puso dos tazas en la mesa después de que Lyn apartara todos los papeles. Ya con la taza aromática y humeante entre las manos, la inquisidora se permitió relajarse. Tomó un sorbo. Delicioso.

-Ah, Josie, me tienes que decir qué té usas. Es fabuloso.

-Es una mixtura de mi tierra. Es lo único que hago traer a drede como capricho. Y merece la pena.

Lyn asintió.

-A veces, ¿no te da la sensación de que no terminamos de apagar un fuego para encontrar otro?

-La inquisición nació precisamente para eso, Lyn.- dijo la antivana con una sonrisa divertida.

-Tú disfrutas con todo esto.

-No negaré que es un trabajo fascinante, pero francamente preferiría no tener una daga en la garganta del tamaño de Corifeus mientras lo hago.

-Qué me vas a contar...

Las dos chocaron la taza para reafirmar su acuerdo y siguieron disfrutando del té tranquilamente.

-Tenemos que encontrarle, Josie.- dijo al final la inquisidora.- Cada minuto que pasamos aquí me da la sensación de que le está pasando de todo. No sé quién es esa Yavana, sus intenciones, si son con él, con los enanos, con nosotros... Este mundo está lleno de misterios y secretos y todos son hostiles.

Dejó la taza sintiendo que le temblaba un poco el pulso, pero por suerte no se le notó.

-Le encontraremos, Inquisidora. ¿Mañana te vas?

-A primera hora.- asintió ella.

Josephine se concentró en su té un momento y Lyn la observó. Bajo esa apariencia calmada y dulce había una persona realmente apasionada e implacable. Había leído algunas respuestas a airadas cartas de nobles y gremios ofendidos por alguna tontería que había hecho la Inquisición que habrían hecho sonrojar a la misma Divina, el Hacedor la tenga en su gloria. Y las últimas dos horas había estado revisando, más para su información que otra cosa, los últimos movimientos de sus agentes en los diferentes países y capitales. Era increíble cómo desde allí podía tener tantísima influencia por todo el continente. Josephine tomó un sorbo de su té y de pronto se sintió observada.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada, me maravillaba del increíble equipo que tenemos en la Inquisición. No se te agradece tu trabajo lo suficientemente a menudo.

Josephine, azorada, dejó la taza en la mesa.

-Bueno... tampoco es... Gracias.

-De verdad, a veces me da la sensación de que la única que está puesta por casualidad soy yo.- lo dijo con humor, sonriendo.- ¿Qué harás cuando todo termine?

-Volveré a Antiva. Quiero poner en orden los asuntos y negocios de mi familia. Mis hermanos... bueno... tienen otros intereses, y siendo yo la mayor es mi responsabilidad.

-Trabajo, trabajo...

-Qué puedo decir.- respondió la antivana encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros.- Es lo que sé hacer. ¿Y tú?

-¿Quieres decir, si sobrevivo a esto?- Josephine ensombreció el gesto.- Oh, perdona, me he puesto muy dramática. No era mi intención. Bueno, no lo sé. La verdad es que, y que no me oiga Vivienne, no me apetece volver al Círculo. No es que me disgustara especialmente, pero no es donde me gustaría estar, ni mucho menos con las condiciones anteriores.

-Quién sabe.- dijo Josephine.- Según sea la próxima Divina quizá eso cambie.

-A lo mejor sí. Ser mago en este mundo no ha sido nunca fácil. Casi preferiría ser una persona normal, vivir en una casita mona en alguna ciudad y ser maestra o algo así.

-Es un buen destino.

-Sí.

-¿Acompañada?

-Uy, quién sabe...- Su relación con Cullen era más que pública, aunque sólo hablaba con Dorian sobre ello.- No sé si un soldado y una profesora puedan tener mucho futuro, de todas formas.

Josephine se rio.

-Ah, tú tienes demasiado fuego aún para ser una sencilla maestra y a tu soldado le queda cada vez menos para seguir blandiendo la espada. Al final, sospecho, os encontraréis en el mismo punto.

-¿Tú crees?

-No os habéis visto desde fuera, Inquisidora.- Lyn enrojeció de manera fulminante. Josie se volvió a reír.- Sois encantadores.

Lyn se quedó mirando las llamas de la chimenea en cómodo silencio con su embajadora.

-Pase lo que pase...- dijo al final.- quiero que sepas que ha sido un honor conoceros a todos. Lo digo totalmente en serio. Y sabiendo lo que nos espera sólo lamentaría no haber podido disfrutar más de vuestra compañía. Si estáis vosotros en este mundo, merece la pena luchar por él.

Josephine la miró con cierta sorpresa.

-Inquisidora...

Lyn se incorporó y se acercó a Josephine a la que besó en la frente.

-Buenas noches, Madamme de Montelyet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todos los personajes reconocibles, escenarios, etc, son propiedad de EA y Bioware. Los personajes originales y argumento son propiedad de la autora del relato. La autora no tiene relación con los propietarios, creadores o productores del material protegido por copyright. Ninguna violación del copyright es intencional.


	12. CAPÍTULO 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todos los personajes reconocibles, escenarios, etc, son propiedad de EA y Bioware. Los personajes originales y argumento son propiedad de la autora del relato. La autora no tiene relación con los propietarios, creadores o productores del material protegido por copyright. Ninguna violación del copyright es intencional.

Una mañana más, un amanecer más, un madrugón más. Oyó el clinclineo familiar de Cullen acercarse por su derecha. Frente a ella, los ayudantes de Dennet terminaban de preparar a los caballos.

-Hemos recibido respuesta del Campamento del Lago Calenhad.- anunció.

-¿Y?

-Tendrán listo el campamento secundario en la hondonada del arroyo para cuando lleguéis.

-¿Sabemos algo de Celene o de Alistair?

-Alistair contestó anoche que le interesaba saber más sobre esas ballestas...

-Cómo no... 

-... pero no se pronuncia sobre los grupos radicales.

-Por supuesto...

-Todo entra dentro de lo que preveíamos, pero efectivamente nada nuevo. ¿Irás entonces a Denerim?

-Depende de lo que averigüemos en el Velo. Varric sigue siendo prioritario.

-Lo sé, pero...

-Déjame agotar todas las posibilidades.

Sutilmente el comandante le cogió de la mano y así, en silencio, observaron los últimos preparativos. Bajando la escalinata ya llegaban Cassandra, Solas y Dorian.

-Pobre Cassandra.- dijo el comandante con cierta sorna. Lyn captó inmediatamente el por qué.

-¡Eh!

-Controlar a tres magos enloquecidos ella sola.- continuó con tono dramático el fereldeno.

-Enloquecidos de poder...

-Y de ganas de matar...

-Y de sangre...

Cullen soltó una risa queda y apretó ligeramente su mano.

-Ten cuidado.

-Siempre. Cuida de Viina.- Pirata por fin había dado a luz a una preciosa potrilla canela.

Cassandra les saludó con un asentimiento antes de subir al caballo. Solas hizo lo propio como ensimismado y Dorian le lanzó una mirada y un leve arqueamiento de una ceja antes de montar.

-Nos vamos.- dijo ella. Se volvió a su comandante y le dio un ligero beso en los labios a modo de despedida. Cullen enrojeció. Era la primera vez que lo hacía en público y disfrutó con su azoramiento. Se rió y le guiñó un ojo.- Ah, no me digas que no es divertido.

Se fue dejándole ahí, rojo como un tomate y blanco de los aplausos y los silbidos de sus soldados. Se arrepintió un poco por la pequeña desautorización que significaba, pero sólo un poco.

Dorian colocó su caballo a la altura del suyo con una sonrisa deslumbrante en los labios.

-Ah, Trevelyan, eres malvada y maravillosa.

-Sólo puedo quitarme el sombrero ante el maestro.- e hizo el gesto hacia Dorian que fingió una genuflexión.

Y los dos se rieron a carcajadas.

-Qué largo se me va a hacer este viaje...- musitó Cassandra detrás de ellos dos.

Solas sólo sonreía.

-Vamos, Cassandra, ha dejado el castillo con los ánimos más altos de los últimos días. Eso es lo que hace Trevelyan una y otra vez y lo hace sin querer.

La buscadora miró al elfo y sonrió.

-Parece que tienes a la Inquisidora en alta estima.

-Ha sido un gran descubrimiento, no lo negaré. Todos los días consigue sorprenderme y créeme, no es fácil.

Cassandra se lo creyó. No había conocido nunca a un elfo tan de vuelta de todo, tan estoico y tan hermético en los días de su vida. Eso hacía que tampoco terminara de confiar en él del todo. En combate no tenía ninguna duda, pero aún se sorprendía de que fuera él mismo el que quisiera participar en la Inquisición desde el principio... a diferencia de... bueno, todos los demás.

-¿Crees que encontraremos algo allí?

-Todo depende de ella, en realidad. Su intuición no es mala. Es la mejor opción que tenemos, explorar el velo en el lugar donde se realizó el hechizo. Quién sabe.

-¿Qué puede querer alguien como esta... Yavana, de alguien como Varric?

-No lo sé. ¿Influencia en Orzammar? ¿Asegurarse un acceso a los Caminos de las Profundidades? ¿Algo que guarden allí? No lo sé. Puede ser cualquier cosa.

Cassandra asintió.

-¿Aprendiste todo esto en el Velo?- preguntó de pronto.

Solas la miró ligeramente divertido.

-¿Dónde si no?

-No lo sé, dímelo tú.

-Cassandra...

-¡Eh, chicos, mirad!

La voz de la Inquisidora cortó su conversación y miraron hacia donde señalaba su mano. A lo lejos, muy a lo lejos, una mancha se movía lentamente en el cielo.

-Eso es...

-Un dragón.- dijo Cassandra.- Tan cerca de Feudo... No me gusta. ¿Podría ser Corifeus?

-No creo.- dijo Solas.- No tan pronto desde Refugio.

El caballo de Lyn se retrasó hasta ponerse a su altura. Le brillaban los ojos de emoción.

-Es una maravilla, ¿verdad?

-Y yo aquí preocupándome porque fuera el dragón de Corifeus.- dijo Cassandra con un resoplido incrédulo ante la actitud de la Inquisidora.

-Nah.- y levantó la mano izquierda.- Lo sabría.

-Esos bichos son capaces de asolar una región entera en un par de horas, Inquisidora.- dijo la buscadora sin entender la actitud emocionada de Lyn.

-Ya, pero son seres impresionantes de todas formas. Cómo un cuerpo tan grande y pesado es tan grácil en el aire...

-Magia.- dijo Dorian.- Simple y sencilla magia.

-¿Ah sí?

-Como, no sé si sabrás, en mi tierra tienen cierta predilección por los dragones. Hace siglos demostraron que era imposible que esos animales pudieran volar. Pesan demasiado y sus alas no son lo suficientemente grandes. Sencillamente, no deberían levantarse del suelo.

-Y sin embargo vuelan.- comentó Lyn apreciativamente.

-Y sin embargo vuelan.- asintió Dorian.- Y lo hacen utilizando magia. Magia muy parecida a la que ha hecho esta señora misteriosa, Yavana.

-Parecida por no decir la misma.- dijo Solas.

-Mmm...- musitó la Inquisidora asintiendo para sí, pensativa y aún mirando hacia el punto lejano que desaparecía en el horizonte adelantándose de nuevo junto a Dorian.

Cassandra suspiró.

-No sé si es inconsciencia o pura candidez.- dijo.

-Ninguna de las dos cosas.- respondió el elfo divertido. Cassandra le miró.- Es curiosidad. Encerrar a esa muchacha en un círculo es lo peor que le podía pasar al mundo, te lo aseguro. Ayer estuve todo el día enseñándole técnicas para no matarse si llega el momento en que tenga que usar la magia de espíritu.

-¿Le enseñaste a...?

-No, no, no... Aprendió ella sola. Anteayer. Sólo mirándome.- Cassandra parpadeó. Solas se encogió de hombros.- Lo menos que podía hacer es darle herramientas para que no se haga daño.

-Sólo mirando...

-Te juro que no le dije ni cómo ni de qué manera. Me limitaba a hacer hechizos sencillos para que aprendiera cómo se sentía el Velo con cada tipo. Y no sé cómo, ayer por la tarde invocó un vendaval tratando de explicar con sus palabras lo que yo estaba haciendo. Me dejó francamente perplejo y, no te mentiré, un poco asustado.

-¿Asustado?

-Las personas que nacen con el don de la magia se pueden dar de muchos tipos y niveles. Están los que apenas son capaces de invocar una llama, los que mueven montañas con su voluntad, los que controlan el velo a través de sus sueños, los que son capaces de mantener un ritual vivo durante semanas y los que se agotan simplemente iluminando el bastón.- Solas sonrió.- Yo era de los que tenían que estudiar hasta el agotamiento para entender las cosas.

Cassandra no pudo evitar la sonrisa incrédula.

-No me lo creo.

-Ah, no quieras saber la de veces que me regañaron por zoquete.- dijo él riéndose.- Hasta que descubrí que los espíritus podían ser mucho mejores como maestros. Por eso me fui. Pero ésa es otra historia.

Cassandra no perdió la sonrisa pero no pasó desapercibido para ella el cambio súbito de tema. Cada vez que parecía que Solas se abría, ¡pam! Un nuevo portazo.

-Creo que nuestra querida Inquisidora es una Vaessar, un “Puente”, podríamos traducirlo. ¿Nunca te has preguntado cómo se llegó a saber que si dices tal o cual palabra combinada con tal o cual gesto y usando tal o cual técnica... consigues un efecto mágico específico? Los Vaessar son aquellos que sienten la magia como algo instintivo. La, digamos, modelan, la ordenan, la hacen accesible al resto a través de sus propias técnicas y su propio ser. Crean, por decirlo así, la magia tal y como la conocemos.

-¿Y Lyn es una Va...?

-Vaessar. No lo sé, quizá, pero tiene toda la pinta.

-¿Ella lo sabe?

-No.

-¿No debería?

-Nada que sea observado se comporta de manera natural, y esto es lo mismo. Si ella lo supiera no surgiría con la naturalidad y las espontaneidad necesaria. La magia es una energía caprichosa y no funciona si el que la usa no lo hace sinceramente, para bien o para mal.

-Y eso te asusta...

-Me asusta - asintió Solas.- porque tiene en su mano izquierda un “cuerpo” mágico que turba la energía a su alrededor de manera constante y es en el fragor del combate cuando su magia es más instintiva. ¿Cómo puede afectarle el Áncora en un momento en el que está utilizando poderes aún inexplorados? Puede ser peligroso para ella y para los que estén a su alrededor.

Oyeron cómo Dorian y Lyn se reían más adelante y aquello le provocó una profunda ternura. Eran como dos chiquillos, aquellos dos. Habían congeniado como hermanos y el cariño se traslucía cada vez que estaban juntos. Se acordó de la perorata de la Madre Giselle advirtiéndole del tevinterano porque claro, era tevinterano, un maestre, que fíjate qué peligro, y qué dirán de la Inquisición, que claro, que uf... Suspiró. A aquella Inquisición habían llegado personajes de todo pelaje y tras su primer error de juicio con la misma Lyn, decidió tener una mente más abierta en general. Tras viajar durante semanas con ella aprendió a conocerla y saber que, instintivamente o no, generaba confianza en la gente a su alrededor, lograba que se abrieran a ella. Por supuesto había excepciones. Varric... bueno, Varric era Varric. Solas era Solas y desde luego Vivienne no había llegado a donde había llegado siendo un alma cándida. Ella por su parte... sólo podía ver honestidad en aquella muchacha.

Así que cuando vio que Dorian, el misterioso tevinterano, congeniaba tanto con ella, al principio se mostró recelosa. Lo que habían vivido en Risco Rojo les había unido mucho para ser la primera vez que se conocían. Lyn no daba detalles, sólo les contó lo fundamental, pero supo que en aquella extraña experiencia en el futuro de Alexius, algo había cambiado en ella y la había unido para siempre a aquel mago creído y pomposo. Al tiempo entendió que Dorian era un buen hombre debajo de todo aquella parafernalia. Era leal y tan honesto como ella y para desgracia de todos, compartían el mismo sentido del humor.

-Y ahora sabe utilizar esa magia de espíritu.- comentó al final la Buscadora.

-Eso me temo.

-Está creciendo nuestra pequeña Trevelyan.

Solas la miró.

-Vaya, Buscadora, parece que tienes a la Inquisidora en alta estima.

Cassandra se rió por cómo el elfo le había devuelto la pelota.

-Hace un tiempo, no mucho, algo así me hubiera escandalizado. Mi opinión de los magos en general no era buena. Cuando apareció la Brecha, sinceramente, pensé que cuán diferente sería el mundo sin la magia y todos los problemas que genera. Pero veo que el problema no es la magia. La magia es inevitable. Algunas de las mejores personas que han pisado Thedas en los últimos años y que nos han salvado de sucesivas catástrofes, eran magos. La magia es parte de este mundo igual que el viento, el mar y las estaciones. Lo que está en nuestra mano es cómo contemplarla, cómo usarla.

-Creo que el Dogma es muy claro al respecto.

-No es nada claro, Solas. Sólo dice que no debe gobernar al hombre así como la violencia no debe gobernar al hombre, ni el dinero ni las riquezas deben gobernar al hombre. En resumen: El poder en sí mismo no debe gobernar al hombre. Es responsabilidad del hombre el que todo eso sirva al hombre.

-Si eso fuera así viviríamos en un mundo feliz.

-Es el objetivo, al fin y al cabo. Eso es lo que nos enseñó Andraste.- Cassandra se encogió de hombros.- Y lo que nos cuesta tanto aprender a nosotros. Yo misma lo malinterpreté durante años. Y todos. Los círculos, los templarios... ¿Cómo puedes pretender mantener bajo tu bota durante toda su vida a tanta gente? Gente que no tiene la culpa de nacer con magia y que de pronto son el enemigo público número uno. ¿No es esa la principal reivindicación de la Rebelión?

-Vaya, Cassandra, no sabía que la apoyaras.

-No en los términos en los que al final se desarrolló, pero es que todo al final estaba tan desvirtuado que simplemente eran dos bandos que se odiaban pegándose sin sentido.

-¿Y los Buscadores?

Cassandra ensombreció el gesto.

-El poder no debería gobernar al hombre.- repitió misteriosa. No quería hablar del tema. Aún le resultaba doloroso. Cómo el Lord Buscador les había despreciado en Val Royeaux, su actitud ante la Capilla... No se arrepentía ni un ápice de haber abandonado la Orden. No podía apoyar un proyecto en el que no creía. Sin embargo esta Inquisición, esta Inquisidora.... Miró al frente, hacia Trevelyan que gesticulaba algo en plena conversación con Dorian y se encontró reafirmando su sensación.- Mírala, Solas. La conociste el mismo día que yo. Han pasado tantas cosas... Y como he dicho ha crecido. Se ha vuelto más poderosa. No sólo en magia, sino como persona. Lo que piensa, lo que hace, lo que opina... repercute en miles, en millones de personas. Mírala. ¿Crees que todo ese poder la está gobernando?

-Es indudable que algo le afecta.

-Es la responsabilidad lo que le afecta, Solas, no el poder. Y no puedo culparla.

Los dos se quedaron callados durante un rato. Al cabo, Cassandra miró al elfo. Parecía triste.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada... no pasa nada.


	13. CAPÍTULO 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todos los personajes reconocibles, escenarios, etc, son propiedad de EA y Bioware. Los personajes originales y argumento son propiedad de la autora del relato. La autora no tiene relación con los propietarios, creadores o productores del material protegido por copyright. Ninguna violación del copyright es intencional.

Tras tres días y medio de viaje por fin llegaron al tercer refresco. Fueron directamente al campamento volante cerca de la hondonada del arroyo, pero cuando llegaron ya era de noche.

-Andraste, estoy agotada...- dijo la Inquisidora al desmontar por fin.

-¡Ilustrísima!- llamó un explorador.- Tiene un mensaje.

Lyn parpadeó.

-¿Aquí?

-Sí, Señora.

Lyn miró a Cassandra y cogió el sobre. Era un papel en blanco. Frunció el ceño y le dio la vuelta. “¿Qué...?”... entonces las letras empezaron a aparecer una a una. “Woh..., tengo que aprender cómo se hace esto y contárselo a Josie...”, pensó mientras las letras se convertían en palabras y frases y las iba leyendo y...

-Vaya, vaya...- dijo mientras leía.- Vaya, vaya... vaya.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Dorian impaciente.

Lyn les llamó a un aparte para hablar más discretamente y en voz baja.

-Mmm... En Denerim están teniendo el mismo problema de sabotajes y traicioncillas de poca monta que nosotros y las Jennys. No han querido responder a Feudo directamente porque saben que son rutas fácilmente rastreables, por eso han escrito directamente aquí.

-¿Cómo sabían que estábamos aquí?- preguntó Cassandra.

-No somos especialmente discretos.- dijo Solas aportando lo obvio.

-Cualquier campamento de refresco es un buen objetivo para lanzar este tipo de mensajes. Antes o después llegan hasta mi. Seguramente Celene esté en la misma situación.- dijo Lyn guardándose la carta.- Buen truco que la tinta sólo apareciese cuando cogí la carta. ¿Cómo se hará?

-Deben tener algo tuyo allí.- dijo Dorian.- Es un método que se usa mucho en Tevinter para mandar cartas secretas. Utilizan algo que haya sido de la persona de destino y alinean la tinta con la energía residual de esa persona. Es más fácil en magos que en mundanos. La tinta es especial y muy cara.

-¿Algo mío?- preguntó la Inquisidora bastante escandalizada.- ¿Qué tienen mío?

-A saber. ¿Cuántas veces has estado en las Tierras Interiores? ¿No te has dejado nunca nada allí?

-Eh... bueno... Sí, no sé, ropa vieja o alguna bota rota que...

-Ahí lo tienes.

-Vaya...

-Esto le interesará a Leliana.- dijo Cassandra retirándose para, seguramente, mandar un cuervo a Feudo de manera inmediata.

-Sí, gracias Cassandra.- Lyn miró a Solas y a Dorian.- Bueno, caballeros, ¿preparados?

-Cuando quiera, Lady Inquisidora.

Respiró hondo y saludando brevemente a los soldados de la inquisición que guardaban la tienda, entró con los dos magos siguiéndola. Dentro, habían preparado tres sencillos jergones con mantas y pieles. Estaba tan cansada del viaje que le pareció un paraíso. Había también un par de candelabros dando una luz tenue al espacio.

-Bueno, Solas. Tú dirás.- dijo ella.

-Sentaos, por favor.- los tres lo hicieron.- Los tres ya hemos estado en sueños dentro del Velo. Tú, Lyn... tú más que en sueños, pero esta vez será como aquella vez.

-Vale.

-¿Aquella vez?- preguntó Dorian curioso.

-Ya me llevó al Velo hace unas semanas. Fue increíble. No me di ni cuenta.

-¿Visitando a la Inquisidora en sueños, Solas?- preguntó el tevinterano medio en broma medio extrañado.

-Era la mejor manera de explicarle ciertas cosas.- dijo sin más.- Ahora entraremos los tres a la vez y necesitamos estar lo más sincronizados posible, si no acabaremos en lugares diferentes. Lyn, tú nos guiarás. Eres la única que puede localizar el hechizo. Sincronizarme contigo no es problema. Dorian tu posición es la más complicada, pero no te preocupes. Cogeos de las manos.

Los tres se cogieron de las manos formando un triángulo.

-Bien, Lyn, concéntrate en el hechizo, cómo lo notas y en lo que has aprendido de magia de espíritu. Sólo ten cuidado de no invocar nada.

Lyn sonrió y asintió guiñando un ojo con expresión traviesa. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en el hechizo. Estaba ahí mismo. El hilo de velo que había seguido aquella noche seguía allí. Ahora creía saber lo que estaba sintiendo. No era sólo un hilo, era todo un montón de información a su disposición. Parpadeó.

A su lado estaba Solas y un instante después apareció Dorian, un poco confuso y desorientado, pero tan nítido y presente como ellos dos.

-¡Ha funcionado!- exclamó el tevinterano.

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó Solas.

-Creo que estamos en el hechizo.

El velo funcionaba de manera errática, como los sueños de los que estaba formado, y respondía a estímulos inconscientes y surrealistas que te hacían saltar de un momento a otro sin demasiado sentido. Sólo siendo consciente de dónde estabas se era capaz de no perderse en la inmensidad de aquel territorio. Lyn recordaba su Angustia como algo bastante extraño al principio hasta que le cogió el truco. Era un sueño lúcido más. Respiró hondo y dio un paso al frente. El escenario cambió a su alrededor a su voluntad.

Lyn extendió su mano izquierda y el Áncora brilló levemente, como si su luz desvaneciera una niebla que ocultaba otra cosa. Lo notaron los tres antes de verlo. Era como una voluntad, una intención, una necesidad. Los tres la sintieron a la vez. Lyn cerró la mano y la luz del Áncora desapareció.

-Andraste, ¿qué ha sido eso?- preguntó Dorian.

-La intención de Yavana.- dijo Solas. Miró a Lyn.- Tenías razón, Inquisidora, se queda grabado. Todo queda registrado.

-Varric fue manipulado.- dijo ella asintiendo.- La bruja utilizó las cartas para atraerle al claro donde atacaron a su grupo.

-Pero no sabemos para qué.- dijo Dorian.

Lyn levantó un dedo como pidiendo un segundo para pensar.

-Aún.- dijo.- Seguro que encontraremos algún rastro de Varric por aquí.

-Varric es un enano, Inquisidora.- dijo Solas.- Es imposible que...

Pero Lyn no le escuchaba. Tenía los ojos cerrados y se frotaba distraída los dedos de las manos como si se notara arena entre los dedos.

-Lyn...- dijo Solas con tono de advertencia.- No lo hagas.

Lyn le ignoró. Abrió los ojos y giró la cabeza hacia la derecha como si hubiera oído algo y dio otro paso. De nuevo el escenario cambió. Estaban en el bosque, justo en la linde del claro donde había sucedido el asalto. Ahí estaba Varric y tres enanos más que no conocía. Un par de ponies llevaban el somero equipaje de los viajeros y los cuatro estaban preparados para luchar. Frente a ellos, cuatro jinetes humanos se alzaban sobre ellos con arcos y uno con una espada. Les señalaba. La escena parecía parada en el tiempo, pero no... Sólo estaba ralentizada. Lyn caminó entre las figuras como si aquello fuera un cuadro en tres dimensiones.

Los jinetes vestían capuchas negras y se tapaban la cara con embozos que sólo les dejaban los ojos visibles. No parecía que tuvieran nada especialmente relevante que les identificara.

-Mira.- dijo Dorian. Lyn fue hasta su amigo y miró adónde le señalaba. El mango de la espada tenía un sello muy particular. Una cabeza de pájaro con piedrecitas azules por ojos.- ¿Te suena?

-¿Debería?

-Es el Halcón de Antiva.- informó Dorian.- Es la rama cara de los Cuervos. Son muy populares en Tevinter entre los asesinatos de la clase alta.

-¿Asesinos mundanos contra maestres?- dijo Solas incrédulo.

-¿Quién ha dicho que sean mundanos?- dijo Dorian.- Son apóstatas.

-Que una bruja de Antiva contrate los servicios de un gremio de magos asesinos de Antiva es una perspectiva horrible, pero al menos tiene cierto sentido.- comentó Lyn.- Andraste bendita, Varric, espero que estés bien...

Dorian frunció el ceño.

-Estás pensando en ir a Antiva, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto.

-Mala idea.- dijo Solas. Dorian le miró y asintió.

-Si no fuera porque la probabilidad de que llegáramos a descubrir esto fuera tan remota pensaría que es una manera muy retorcida de atraernos... perdón, “atraerte” a su corral.

-¿A mí?- preguntó ella.- Dorian, cielo, a veces el mundo no gira alrededor de mí.

-Cariño, el mundo gira alrededor de ti desde que se abrió esa brecha en el cielo. Asúmelo.

-Rebuscado, pero no inverosímil.- apuntó Solas.

Lyn resopló molesta y chasqueó los dedos.

Los tres abrieron los ojos en la tienda en la misma postura en la que se habían sentado. Lyn se levantó como una hidra y les dejó a los dos solos en la tienda. Dorian se sentía demasiado mareado para moverse tanto. Se quejó un poco y se frotó la frente.

-Esa muchacha...- musitó Solas.- Actúa sin pensar. ¿Cómo se le ocurre utilizar magia de espíritu estando en un sueño en el Velo?

-Ha logrado resultados, Solas.- dijo Dorian apretándose los ojos y tratando de devolver su percepción a la horizontalidad.

-Desde luego...- el tono hizo que Dorian hiciera el esfuerzo de enfocar sus ojos en el elfo.

-Qué.

Solas le devolvió la mirada, duro, frío. Le recorrió un escalofrío.

-Nada.

Solas empezó a incorporarse, pero Dorian le cogió de la muñeca y le detuvo.

-Explícate.

El elfo se quedó de rodillas y resopló.

-Tu amiga tiene muchísimo más poder del que me imaginaba esta misma mañana y seguramente mañana me dé otro susto con cualquier otra cosa que se le ocurra hacer. Aprendió a utilizar magia de espíritu sólo mirándome durante tres días y medio y ha conseguido crear un hechizo nuevo hace un instante mientras navegaba un sueño en el velo. ¿Lo vas cogiendo? Tu amiga crea magia de la nada, Tevinter. Deberías saber lo que eso significa.

Dorian se resistió a perder la compostura, pero sí, sabía lo que significaba. En Tevinter a ese tipo de magos les nombraban Arcontes de manera fulminante. No había existido nadie así desde hacía siglos.

-Pero ella no lo sabe.- dijo.

-¡Exacto! Para colmo tiene el Áncora que es como tener mil peces en un estanque. Toda la magia a su alrededor vibra enloquecida. ¿Qué crees que es esa especie de vórtice que reabsorbe en el velo a demonios y todo lo que pilla a su paso? ¡Un hechizo que se inventó un día en mitad de un combate!

-Pero, ¿cuál es el problema, Solas?

-Que si Corifeus se entera ya no querrá matarla simplemente. Eso para empezar. Por no hablar del peligro andante que supone.

-Y qué vas a hacer, ¿decírselo?- preguntó Dorian tratando de no alzar la voz. Solas le miró con expresión de “no digas idioteces”, pero Dorian ya sabía que aquello era la peor solución posible así que tomó la mirada como la constatación de una obviedad.- Me parece que estás sobre reaccionando.

-¡Esa chica es una bomba andante!

-Esa chica es tu Inquisidora.- dijo Dorian con firmeza mientras se incorporaba.- Y hasta ahora ha controlado la situación y su magia de una manera más que ejemplar.

-Este tipo de cosas se controlan hasta que se descontrolan y lo sabes.

-No, no lo sé. No en el caso de Lyn.

-Te pierde tu cariño hacia ella.

-¡Pues posiblemente, Solas, pero lo que estás diciendo es totalmente injusto!- estalló Dorian.

De pronto el rostro más que enfurecido de Cassandra apareció por la puerta de la tienda.

-¡Queréis bajar el tono de voz que esto es sólo una tela!

Dorian resopló, muy enfadado y se volvió hacia la salida. Antes de salir se detuvo.

-A mi me pierde el cariño que le tengo y a ti te pierde la desconfianza que tienes en todo el mundo.

Dorian desapareció y dejó a Solas en la tienda, con los puños apretados y una sensación de profundo desasosiego.

-No sabes la razón que tienes, Tevinter...


	14. CAPÍTULO 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todos los personajes reconocibles, escenarios, etc, son propiedad de EA y Bioware. Los personajes originales y argumento son propiedad de la autora del relato. La autora no tiene relación con los propietarios, creadores o productores del material protegido por copyright. Ninguna violación del copyright es intencional.

-Inquisidora...

Lyn se volvió hacia la voz de Cassandra hecha una furia.

-¿Por qué todo el mundo se empeña en tratar de convencerme de que rescatar a Varric no merece la pena o es demasiado peligroso o no es mi responsabilidad o algo así? ¿Me lo explicas Cassandra? Porque me estoy empezando a cansar.

La buscadora había puesto las manos frente a ella de manera defensiva casi sin darse cuenta.

-Bu... bueno, eh... ¿podrías explicarme qué ha pasado exactamente?- Se lo contó.- Hum...

-Si vas a decir que tienen razón mejor no digas nada.

Cassandra mantuvo la boca cerrada, pero al final se rindió.

-Lyn, están preocupados. ¡Es normal!

-¿De verdad, Cass? ¿De verdad soy tan pusilánime, tan débil y tan alocada como para que se preocupen tanto?

-No, pero eres irremplazable.

Lyn gruñó al cielo estrellado de pura frustración.

-Cass, si quisiera vivir en una urna de cristal no saldría de Feudo, pero el Hacedor sabe que este desaguisado no se soluciona solo y que lamentablemente tengo que estar en todas partes por H o por B.

-Lo sé.

-Sabrás también que no soy especialmente torpe en lo mío y por Andraste que si tengo que liarme a mamporro limpio me lío.

-Lo sé.

-¡Entonces qué demonios le pasa a todo el mundo con esta misión! Parece que sólo yo quiero rescatarlo. ¿Es que nadie quería a Varric en la Inquisición?- Lyn la miró un momento.- Bueno, preguntarte a ti precisamente...

-Ay, Lyn, no es eso, por favor...

-Puedes decírselo tú si quieres a esos dos. Hoy estoy demasiado cabreada para dirigirles la palabra. Voy a ir a Antiva les guste o no, con ellos o sin ellos. ¿Tú vienes?

-Claro.

-Previo paso por Denerim.

-Muy bien.

Lyn resopló como un caballo nervioso y se alisó la túnica por no saber qué hacer con tanta energía.

-Muy bien.- repitió.- Buenas noches.

Y muy digna se fue a su tienda y desapareció. Cassandra soltó el aire que tenía en los pulmones. Pocas veces había visto a la Inquisidora enfadada y aquel exabrupto la había pillado desprevenida. Normalmente la que gritaba a la gente era ella. Se volvió y vio a Dorian sentado frente a la hoguera principal del campamento, ensimismado y aislado del resto. Se sentó junto a él.

-La habéis cabreado.- anunció.

-Y con razón.- asintió Dorian.

-¿Qué pasa realmente, Dorian?

-No estoy de acuerdo con Solas, pero entiendo su posición.

-Que es...

-Lyn es una maga muy, muy especial, y cuando insisto tanto es que es extremadamente excepcional. Y sabiendo esto ahora cada vez estoy más convencido de que el Hacedor la puso en nuestro camino a drede.

-Solas sospechaba que fuera una... Va... ¿Vasser?

-Vaessar.- corrigió Dorian.- Sí, bueno, ése es el término en elfico.

-¿Y?

-Que es verdad que ese tipo de personas son tremendamente poderosas de por sí, pero si se le junta el Áncora el resultado puede ser realmente explosivo. Literalmente.

Cassandra asintió.

-Sí, algo me contó. Me dijo que no era conveniente decírselo.

-No, por supuesto... al menos al principio. Al final es imposible ocultarlo. Quiero decir, es bastante obvio al cabo del tiempo que no es que seas bueno usando la magia, es que literalmente, creas magia, creas hechizos, ordenas la energía para que otros la reproduzcan y para que obtengan los mismos efectos. Y lo haces de manera instintiva.

-Pero...- Cassandra quería entenderlo.- los magos se tiran la vida estudiando e investigando en los Círculos y crean nuevos rituales y hechizos. ¿Cómo eso es diferente a lo que pueda hacer un Vaessar? ¿Lo he dicho bien?

-Sí.- Dorian sonrió.- Es diferente porque aunque se llegue al mismo sitio, el cómo es totalmente diferente. El Círculo entenderá cómo funcionan las energías, cómo interaccionan entre sí. El efecto siempre estará dentro de unos márgenes de error calculados. Hay algunos estudios que tardan décadas en pasar a la experimentación práctica y otras a veces sólo se quedan en mera teoría. Si un Vaessar hace lo mismo lo hará siguiendo su propio instinto, su criterio, sus sensaciones e irá directamente a la práctica. Y todo eso es personal e intransferible. ¿Por qué tú, por ejemplo, eres capaz de hacer tal o cual finta y Toro no? Podríais haber aprendido la misma técnica, pero al final, la ejecución, se debe a cómo tú estás más acostumbrada a moverte, a sentir la espada, etcétera. En magia es igual. La capacidad mágica de cada uno es diferente, la habilidad es diferente, el aguante es diferente. Hay tomos enteros de procedimientos mágicos en Tevinter que son irreproducibles en laboratorio porque sólo el Arconte Ursinus podría realizarlos.

-¿Era un Vaessar?

-El último que se conoce y un escritor espantoso. Se explicaba igual que un muro de granito.

Cassandra reflexionó.

-¿Y qué le pasa a Solas?

-Que tiene la sensación de que Lyn se está desatando y eso le asusta. Yo entiendo por qué, pero no comparto que la quiera atar tan en corto. Creo que Lyn es más que competente para no resultar peligrosa para nadie. A pesar del Áncora.

-Yo sigo pensando que deberíamos decírselo.

-De verdad, no. Es como cuando patiné sobre hielo la primera vez. Empecé bien, no me caía, llegó mi padre me dijo que lo estaba haciendo muy bien y me caí. Mejor dejarla en paz y no poner más presión sobre sus hombros.

Cassandra asintió. Por fin un argumento que podía apoyar plenamente.


	15. CAPÍTULO 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todos los personajes reconocibles, escenarios, etc, son propiedad de EA y Bioware. Los personajes originales y argumento son propiedad de la autora del relato. La autora no tiene relación con los propietarios, creadores o productores del material protegido por copyright. Ninguna violación del copyright es intencional.

Ni siquiera había hecho el esfuerzo de quitarse la cazadora de piel y ponerse más cómoda. Lo único que había hecho era colocar el bastón en el soporte y desabrocharse la correa que lo sostenía a su espalda. ¿Dormir? Quizá en un rato, cuando se calmara. Lyn pasó las páginas de su libro de hechizos sin realmente leer nada de lo que ponía. Sólo las pasaba violentamente mientras intentaba no pensar en la discusión que había tenido con Solas y Dorian, en lo que habían visto en el Velo, en lo que su mente imaginaba que era el calvario que estaba viviendo Varric, en todas aquellas veces en las que alguien le había dicho que igual se estaba obsesionando un poco...

-¿Inquisidora?

Lyn alzó la mirada hacia la entrada de su tienda. Era Solas. ¿Querría disculparse? ¿Solas? Resopló.

-Entra.- dijo seca.

El elfo apartó la tela y pasó al interior de la tienda. No era muy grande. En realidad era del mismo tamaño que todas las tiendas de la Inquisición. Un cuadrado de 2 por 2 y de apenas dos metros de altura en la parte más alta del techo a dos aguas. Era un tamaño estándar fácil de adaptar para cualquier uso ya fuera de almacén, de dormitorio o de sala de guerra. La única distinción que tenía la tienda de la Inquisidora es que tenía una pequeña mesa, un taburete y el jergón se levantaba del suelo un palmo. Así que cuando Solas entró la encontró sentada en el taburete, con el libro abierto en la mesa y con una expresión más bien hosca.

-Cassandra me ha dicho que piensas ir a Antiva de todas formas.

-Así es.

-Venía a decirte que te acompañaré.

-Ajá.

Se negó a darle las gracias. Solas la miró con una de esas expresiones indescifrables. Al final dio un paso al frente y señaló el jergón.

-¿Puedo?

-Claro.

Solas se sentó y Lyn se preparó. Aquello prometía ser interesante. Solas respiró hondo. Parecía que también era difícil para él.

-Creo que te debo una disculpa.- dijo al final. Lyn alzó las cejas, pero no dijo nada. Solas asintió.- Perdona.

-Vale, pero, ¿sabes por qué me estás pidiendo perdón?

-Porque he minimizado el peligro que puede estar corriendo Varric y sé lo mucho que te importa.

-Y así demostramos que no has entendido nada de nada.- contestó ella sintiendo que la furia volvía a ella en todo su fulgor.

El elfo le devolvió la mirada y Lyn supo que sabía de lo que le estaba hablando y que sin embargo se mantenía en sus trece.

-No puedes seguir haciendo determinadas cosas, Lyn.

-¿Por qué me tienes tanto miedo, Solas?- preguntó la Inquisidora apoyando los codos en sus rodillas.- ¿Qué problema tienes conmigo o con mi manera de utilizar la magia que tanto te asusta? Aprendí a imitarte en poco tiempo, vale, y casi la lío la primera vez, vale. Pero me enseñaste a tener cuidado. Lo que no puedes pretender es que en la situación de crisis constante en la que vivimos no utilice herramientas perfectamente válidas a mi alcance.

-No te digo que no uses tu magia, sólo que lo hagas con cabeza. ¿Cómo se te ocurre usar magia de espíritu, que como bien dices aprendiste hace cinco días, literalmente Inquisidora, en el Velo? ¡Precisamente en el Velo!

-¿Pero es que tú crees que yo cuando hago las cosas no sé lo que estoy haciendo, Solas? ¿Que me limito a menear las manitas y los hechizos salen porque sí?

-Por supuesto que no, pero tiendes a volverte de lo más creativa en los momentos más peligrosos.

-¿Y?

-¿Cómo que “y”? ¿Crees que uno puede manejar ciertos poderes por primera vez y que no se cometan errores? ¿Te cuento la de agujeros en el suelo que hay por cosas así? Y te recuerdo que tienes el Áncora por mucho que te pongas un guante para no verlo.

-Y yo te recuerdo a ti que no necesito verlo para saber que está ahí.

-Más a mi favor.

Lyn se terminó de enfadar y se incorporó. De un tirón se quitó la cazadora, el jubón y, ante la mirada un tanto escandalizada del elfo, la camisa interior para sacar el brazo entero de la ropa y que la viera hasta el hombro. El Áncora se estaba extendiendo. Las venas de su muñeca estaban oscurecidas como si tuviera una especie de pulsera horrible y había una que se dibujaba, verdosa y rampante hasta la parte interior del codo. Solas palideció.

-No tengo tiempo.- dijo ella casi marcando cada palabra y temblando de rabia y miedo y un poco de pudor por haberse quedado casi en ropa interior delante del elfo.

Se volvió a colocar la camisa con manos temblorosas y se dio la vuelta. No quería mirarle. No quería pensar en la sensación de urgencia perenne que la acosaba cada vez que se veía la mano. Por eso se ponía el guante, para no tener que lidiar con un ataque de ansiedad cada vez que sus ojos se posaban en su mano izquierda. Y aun así lo notaba, lo sentía. Calambres, tirones, ardores... Esa cosa le estaba haciendo daño cada segundo que seguía ahí. Se enfundaba el guante con pulso inestable cuando los brazos de Solas la envolvieron por detrás, abrazándola. Perpleja, se quedó inmóvil.

-Lo siento.- dijo.

Y le creyó. Aquella disculpa era de verdad sincera y arrastraba una tristeza que no había imaginado. Quizá ahora lo entendiera de verdad, pensó. Quizá ahora sí confiara en ella y comprendiera que aquello era una apuesta a vida o muerte. Tenían que terminar el trabajo a tiempo o no habría nada por lo que luchar. Quizá entendiera su miedo, su prisa, su obsesión por salvar a Varric. Asintió aceptando las disculpas.

-Gracias.- dijo moviéndose para darse la vuelta. Solas la soltó, pero aun así estaba muy cerca. Dio un paso atrás y se sentó en la mesa. El elfo seguía con aquella expresión de tristeza.- Pero no te preocupes, ¿vale? Tendré cuidado. Ya sé que es peligroso a veces, pero confía en mí. Prometo no volaros por los aires.

Sonrió y se hizo una cruz en el corazón. El elfo no se movió, sólo la miraba con aquella tristeza y con cierta intensidad que le estaba poniendo un poco nerviosa. Al cabo de unos segundos Solas bajó la mirada y dio un paso hacia atrás. No dijo nada más y salió de la tienda dejándola por fin sola y sin saber cómo interpretar nada de lo que había pasado en los últimos minutos de conversación.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todos los personajes reconocibles, escenarios, etc, son propiedad de EA y Bioware. Los personajes originales y argumento son propiedad de la autora del relato. La autora no tiene relación con los propietarios, creadores o productores del material protegido por copyright. Ninguna violación del copyright es intencional.

Su reconciliación con Dorian fue mucho más fácil y mucho más divertida. Al final acabaron brindando con licor de hierbas hasta que Cassandra entró en su tienda para llamarles al orden. A la mañana siguiente, a pesar de la resaca, Andraste sabía que se sentía mejor. No le gustaba discutir con sus compañeros y cualquier cosa que le decían le afectaba mucho. Se apoyaba en ellos mucho más de lo que ellos creían. No es que buscara su aprobación, pero no estaba nada agusto cuando tenían alguna diferencia y su posición como Inquisidora no ayudaba.

Mientras cabalgaban sin pausa hacia el este, camino a Denerim, pensó en cómo presentarse ante el rey Alistair. Cuando acabó la 5ª Ruina y llegó al trono ella apenas tenía 15 años y se enteró de casualidad cuando oyó a unos templarios de su Círculo comentarlo mientras ella hacía los deberes de Transfiguraciones en la biblioteca. Emocionada por la historia cerró los libros y se acercó a los templarios que la miraron con extrañeza.

-¿Y por qué te puede interesar algo así a ti?- preguntó uno de ellos cuando pidió detalles.

-¿Pero no era un Guardia Gris?- insistía.

-Sí.- respondió el otro.

-¿Y pueden hacer eso? Dejar de ser Guardias Grises y convertirse en reyes...

-Bueno, ese Guardia Gris también fue Templario hace tiempo. Se le da bien ser “cosas”.- bromeó el guardia. Lyn se rió. Le caía bien aquel templario. Luke, creía que se llamaba.

-No, pero es verdad.- decía el otro.- Es parte de las normas de los Guardias Grises no inmiscuirse en la política de los países. Su trabajo es muy específico.

-Bueno, si es el único heredero a un trono... me imagino que si hay una causa de fuerza mayor, es ésa, ¿no?- decía Luke.

Y siguieron hablando los tres sobre Guardias Grises, sus historias, los que se contaba que estaba pasando en Ferelden, la Heroína, de cómo había dado su vida por matar al Archidemonio... Se lo pasó bien y creyó por fin haber hecho amistad con alguien dentro del Círculo, aunque fuera un Templario. Cuando le veía le saludaba y hablaban a veces de lo que pasaba fuera de los muros del círculo, pero empezó a ver respuestas cada vez más frías y un buen día Luke desapareció. Debieron relevarlo o pediría el traslado, quién sabe. No aprobaban la confraternización entre templarios y magos en el Círculo y lamentó haberle causado problemas.

-Estás muy callada.- dijo Dorian a su lado. Ella le miró como si despertara de un sueño.- ¿No estarías dormida?

-Jaja, no.- dijo sonriendo.- Sólo me acordaba de cuando acabó la Ruina y de cómo me enteré.

-Yo estaba como aprendiz de Alexius por aquella época.- dijo Dorian con una sonrisa triste.- Nos llegó la noticia mientras preparábamos una exposición en Minrathous. “Las fases de la Jevea Ugnis”, se llamaba.

-¿Y de qué iba?

-De las diferentes cristalizaciones del lirio cuando lo expones a las fuerzas elementales en las diferentes etapas de una conjunción sónica.

-Conjunción sónica...

-Música.

-Oh.

-No tenía utilidad mágica real, no te engañes. Pero en esa época se llevaban las exposiciones de arte y Alexius pensó que podríamos sorprender a los invitados con aquellas extrañas formaciones de lirio.- Dorian aguantó la mirada estupefacta de su Inquisidora.- Ya bueno, visto en perspectiva suena bastante ridículo, pero así fue.

-Por un lado me encantaría ir a Tevinter para alucinar con todo eso y por otro me dan todos los escalofríos del mundo la sola idea de acercarme a menos de 20 kilómetros de la frontera.- dijo ella divertida.

-Ah, te encantaría, Trevelyan. Si no fuera porque no podría asegurar tu integridad física, te invitaría.

Lyn se rió con ganas ante eso. Nadie podía asegurar su integridad física en ningún punto de Thedas, pero el pensamiento le hizo ilusión y mucha, mucha gracia.

-¡Ah, Cassandra, una pregunta...!- llamó y giró la cabeza para mirarla.

En ese momento se fijó que ella y Solas estaban bastante retrasados y parecía que discutían. Al decir su nombre la Buscadora se calló y devolvió la vista al frente. Todo su humor se desvaneció y detuvo al caballo. Tanto Solas como Cassandra se acercaron a su posición lentamente.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó.

-No, Inquisidora.- dijo Solas. Miró a Cassandra un momento y fue hacia Dorian.

-¿Cassandra?

La buscadora era un libro abierto. Algo pasaba desde luego. La miró.

-Que sea la última vez que me junto con tres magos.

-¿Eh?

-No puedo con tanto ego junto, te lo juro.

-¡Eh!

-Mucho drama es el que arrastramos todos, me da a mí.- siguió ella muy digna e indignada.

-¿Pero me vas a decir qué pasa?

-Primero la bronca de ayer, todo el mundo con pucheros y enfadado anoche, para colmo te dejo sola con Dorian media hora y acabáis los dos borrachos.

-¡Sólo fueron un par de botellas!

-¡Lady Inquisidora, por favor, que fueron cuatro!

-¡Pero no las terminamos!

-¡Porque la cuarta decidisteis beberla haciéndola levitar con magia y la rompisteis!

Lyn la miró un poco avergonzada, pero al final no pudo evitar media sonrisa.

-Eso estuvo bien...

Cassandra resopló.

-Qué ganas tengo de llegar a Denerim, Andraste bendita...

Lyn se calló no fuera que le cayera más rapapolvo.

-Te quería preguntar algo, Cass.

-Dime.

-¿Has estado alguna vez en Denerim?

-Un par de veces, sí.

-¿Y cómo es?

-Muy fereldena.- Lyn la miró confusa.- Bueno, recuerdas, Risco Rojo, ¿no? No es que estuviera en su mejor momento tampoco, pero es más o menos lo mismo, pero más grande.

-Ah...

-No sé muy bien cómo explicarlo, perdona.

Lyn se quedó callada haciéndose una idea de cómo sería Risco Rojo, pero más grande.

-¿Te preocupa algo?- preguntó Cassandra.

-La primera y última vez que vi al rey Alistair no estaba muy contento con la Inquisición por lo de los magos. Ahora vamos a ir a su capital mientras en la mesa tiene un montón de molestos mini boicots que no sabemos de dónde salen y un problema incipiente con los enanos de Orzammar, el Gremio de Comerciantes y un montón de armas terribles que pueden acabar donde no deben.- miró a la buscadora.- Esto no lo arregla Josephine ni en un millón de años...

Cassandra sonrió.

-Bueno, no te preocupes.- dijo la Buscadora.- El rey ya pidió disculpas por su actitud. Es un hombre un tanto... impulsivo. Pero es buena persona. Al final recula y se comporta. Y no es ningún idiota, a pesar de los chistes tan malos que hace.

-Tenía que haberme traído a Toro entonces.

-Jajaja, ¿te imaginas? Los dos bebiendo y haciendo una competición de chistes con juegos de palabras.

Lyn se rió con ganas

-Pues pagaría por ver algo así, te lo aseguro.- dijo quitándose las lágrimas de risa con la mano.- Nuevas técnicas en diplomacia. Josephine estaría orgullosa de mi.

-Creo que le daría un ataquito.- dijo Cassandra riéndose a su vez.- Y yo sí que pagaría por eso.

Lyn rió y se congratuló una vez más de tener unos compañeros así. Todos los problemas eran menos cuando podía compartirlos con gente tan fantástica. Pensó en Varric y de nuevo el tirón en la boca del estómago. Les quería a todos tanto que la sola idea de que les pasara algo era superior a ella, a pesar de que el contexto que vivían era de todo menos seguro. Les necesitaba bien, les necesitaba a salvo. Quizá el hecho de que en el Círculo no fuera demasiado popular le había hecho tan dependiente ahora. Se avergonzó un poco. Todos ellos eran tan maduros, tan responsables, habían vivido tantas cosas. Ella... ella era una cría en comparación. Quizá no en años, pero sí en todo lo demás. El Círculo te protege y te aísla y a pesar de los 3 años de guerra y de su vida más o menos nómada desde que estalló la Rebelión, su rutina no había variado demasiado. Sólo cuando llegaron al Templo de las Cenizas Sagradas su vida cambió por completo.

Suspiró.

Aquella noche acamparon en lo que parecían las ruinas de una antigua aldea. Mientras Cassandra y Dorian se ocupaban de la cena, Solas y ella empezaron a montar la tienda. Hacía aún mucho frío para dormir al raso y posiblemente lloviera aquella noche.

-Tira un poco más del viento...- pidió Lyn mientras clavaba con fuerza la piqueta en el suelo húmedo.- Mmm... el suelo está muy blando. Como haga un poco de aire se lleva la tienda.

-Prueba a secar el suelo alrededor.- sugirió Solas. Lyn le miró.- Con magia.

-¿Crees que funcionará?

-Francamente no soy experto en acampadas, pero...

-No funcionará.- dijo Cassandra desde la hoguera.- La humedad volverá a mojar la zona y si llueve, como seguro que lloverá, nos dará igual.

-¿Entonces qué hacemos?

-Esperad un minuto.

-Hehe, mamá Cassandra viene al rescate.- dijo Lyn sin ocultar su sonrisa.

-Nunca más, Inquisidora, nunca más con 3 magos.

-¡Eh!- dijeron Dorian y Solas al unísono. Lyn se echó a reír.

Por fin la buscadora llegó y observó su trabajo con los brazos en jarras.

-No está mal.- dijo.- Bueno, quizá añadiría un poco más de tensión...

Cassandra desclavó dos piquetas y las volvió a clavar unos 20 cm más atrás.

-Aguantará seguro.

-¡Gracias!- dijo Lyn mientras Cassandra volvía a atender la hoguera.- Venga, Solas, vamos a por algo más de leña antes de que se ponga demasiado oscuro. ¡Chicos, vamos a por leña!

-¡Traed musgo si lo encontráis!- pidió Dorian.- ¡Y algo de romero!

-Sí, claro, y especias de Rivain, ya que estamos...

-¡Ya me lo agradecerás, quejica!

Lyn se volvió riendo para sí y se adentró en el cercano bosquecillo con Solas que ya se estaba afanando en recoger algunas ramas caídas.

-Inquisidora, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro, sólo si yo te puedo hacer otra.

-Muy bien. Tú primero.

-¿Por qué siempre me llamas “Inquisidora”? Tengo nombre. Y es más corto.

-¿Te molesta?

-Me resulta raro.

-Pero sí que te llamo por tu nombre.

-Cuando me estás riñendo.- Solas se echó a reír en ese momento.- Tú ríete, pero es verdad...

-¿Qué tiene de malo llamarte por lo que eres?

-Porque no SOY una Inquisidora. Ése es sólo mi trabajo. Yo soy Lyn.

El elfo le lanzó una rama para que la cogiera al vuelo. Lyn apenas la agarró sin que el resto que también había cogido se le cayera al suelo. Frunció el ceño. Ahora por lo que fuera, la estaba chinchando.

-¿Y tu pregunta?- dijo al final recobrando el equilibrio en la carga.

-Tras nuestra discusión las cosas quedaron un poco raras y quería saber si estaba todo bien entre nosotros.

-¿Eh? ¿Es que no estamos bien?

-He notado que hoy has estado un poco... no sé... tensa, y que salías con gracias o con risas cada dos por tres y...

-Puede que simplemente esté contenta.

-¿Lo estás?

Lyn clavó los pies en el suelo.

-¿Es que todo tiene que ser un drama contigo, Solas?

-No, pero sé cuándo alguien está fingiendo con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿Y crees que es porque nosotros quedamos a malas? Vamos, Solas, me conoces. Si estuviera a malas contigo lo sabrías.

Solas no habló en un largo rato. Parecía que aquella respuesta le había satisfecho, pero si era honesta con ella misma su extraña conversación con el elfo sí que la había perturbado bastante más de lo que estaba admitiendo. Justo había encontrado una piedra con un buen musgo cuando oyó su voz de nuevo a su derecha.

-Perdóname, a veces no sé cómo interactuar con la gente. He vivido solo mucho tiempo.

-Créeme, a mi tampoco se me da bien.- contestó ella.- Me tiro la vida preguntándome si la siguiente frase será la que me tache definitivamente como el fraude que soy.

-Pues como fraude eres bastante convincente.

-¿Tú crees?

-A mi me has convencido del todo.

-¿De verdad? ¿A pesar de lo que pasó en el Velo?

Solas la miró y suspiró. Soltó la leña que tenía en los brazos y fue hacia ella.

-Quiero enseñarte algo, suelta todo eso, por favor.- Un poco confusa obedeció. Solas le cogió las manos y las puso con las palmas hacia arriba, como si fuera a recibir algo.- Ahora cierra los ojos y concéntrate en lo que te rodea. No en lo que has visto, sino en lo que hueles, lo que sientes, lo que oyes.

-¿Y ya está?

-Sí. No invoques nada, no se te ocurra invocar magia de espíritu. Sólo... concéntrate.

Lyn asintió y cerró los ojos. La postura era un poco rara, pero en cuanto se quedaron en silencio empezó a escuchar los sonidos del bosque. Los pájaros, los insectos, sus pies en el suelo húmedo y mullido, los pies de Solas al moverse, las ramas movidas por el aire y el aire mismo. La frescura, la humedad y el olor a hojas caídas, también el de la lluvia reciente y algo más que no sabía identificar. Y bueno, era agradable y tal, pero aquello era más o menos... todo... ¿no? ¿Qué... qué era esa vibración? Era profunda, grave, como si se produjera bajo tierra, por todas partes. No se dio cuenta de que inconscientemente había girado las manos hacia abajo como para que las yemas de sus dedos tocaran el origen de esa vibración, pero Solas la detuvo.

-No, no, no, no gires las manos.

-Pero...

-Tranquila, vas bien. Sigue pero no gires las manos.

Lyn apretó los labios un poco frustrada, pero hizo caso. Sus dedos hacia el cielo notaban las vibraciones de todas formas, eso era cierto. Se concentró en la sensación y pronto fue todo lo que sentía. Y notó un ritmo, una cadencia, como un corazón o un montón de corazones latiendo al son. Ese ritmo era la clave de algo que no lograba entender.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó al final abriendo los ojos. Solas la miraba con una suave sonrisa en los labios, como si estuviera orgulloso de ella.

-Eso, Lyn, es el Velo.

-No sabía que se pudiera notar así, sin más.

-No se puede. Pero tú puedes.

-¿Por el Áncora?

-El Áncora ayuda, pero no es suficiente y no con tanta rapidez.

-¿Tú puedes notarlo?

-Sí, pero tardé bastante más tiempo, créeme.

-Quizá sea el bosque...

-No, Lyn, eres tú. Mira, dame tus manos.- Lyn había bajado las manos que había mantenido palmas arriba durante todo el proceso y dejó que el elfo las cogiera. Las tenía un poco frías y sucias de la madera, pero no pareció importarle. Puso sus palmas sobre las suyas y dibujó un par de círculos y murmuró unas palabras. Notó de inmediato un calor y de nuevo la vibración, mucho más nítida, como amplificada.- Una vez captas su ritmo es mucho más fácil volver a él.

-¿Por qué es una vibración?

-El Más Allá y este Mundo ocupan realmente el mismo espacio, pero no están en el mismo plano.- dijo Solas.- El Velo es lo que les mantiene separados, pero no como una membrana física, sino como un estado de la realidad. Pone, digamos, los dos planos en frecuencias parecidas pero ligeramente distintas y así están, pero no están la una para la otra y viceversa.

-Qué complicado es todo...

-No tanto.

-El velo no es... lógico, no sigue ningún tipo de realidad causal. El Velo es tan distinto a todo lo demás que por eso no soy capaz de entenderlo.

-Y sin embargo creaste ese hechizo usando magia del Velo, el vórtice.

-Ahm... sí, bueno... francamente no sé muy bien cómo lo hice.

-Pero lo has vuelto a utilizar en otras ocasiones.

-Sí, bueno, ya que sé hacerlo lo uso, pero no sé cómo lo hice. Quiero decir, estábamos allí, peleando y no nos iba demasiado bien. Había salido un demonio de la Ira y creo que una aparición y estaban haciendo mucho daño a Blackwall, creo recordar y entonces...

-Ocurrió.

-No exactamente. Hice algo, pero no recuerdo qué exactamente. Me acuerdo que estaba asustada y que quería que aquellas criaturas volviesen de donde habían venido. Salían del Velo y quería que volvieran al Velo.

-Mmm... ya veo.

-Lo achaqué al Áncora.

-Posiblemente tengas razón. De todas formas has vuelto a utilizar el mismo hechizo así que puedes reproducirlo.

-Sí, claro. Al final es sencillo. Es cuestión de alinear...- Lyn se dio cuenta.- Oh...

-¿Lo ves?

-Lo veo.- Lyn estaba tan sorprendida que se iluminó el rostro de pura alegría.- Oh, por favor, ¡pero si era evidente! Es como la magia de espíritu. Lo que hace es alinear las almas, los espíritus, el mini Velo que decías que teníamos todos, con el Velo real.

-Claro. Al fin y al cabo se trata de...

-¡... el mismo Velo! El Velo es como el alma del mundo y del Más Allá, que en realidad es ¡la misma cosa! ¡Oh Solas, esto es increíble!

Y se le lanzó al cuello en un abrazo de pura emoción, pero duró poco porque estaba tan excitada por su descubrimiento que empezó a dar vueltas hablando para sí misma, haciendo las conexiones lógicas que siempre se le habían escapado ya que ahora entendía de lo que estaba hablando. Al final se volvió de nuevo al elfo que, sonriendo, recogía de nuevo su hato de leña y le recordó a ella qué estaban haciendo allí, así que le imitó.

-Verás cuando se lo cuente a Dorian.- decía muy contenta.

-Lo que tienes que hacer es darte cuenta de cómo haces las cosas cuando las haces. Tú misma lo has dicho, no sabías cómo lo hiciste pero pasó. ¿Y si la siguiente vez te equivocas? ¿Y si algo sale mal y nos haces papilla a todos?

Lyn asintió con fuerza.

-Tienes toda la razón. Gracias, Solas, de verdad, no sé qué haría sin ti.


	17. CAPÍTULO 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todos los personajes reconocibles, escenarios, etc, son propiedad de EA y Bioware. Los personajes originales y argumento son propiedad de la autora del relato. La autora no tiene relación con los propietarios, creadores o productores del material protegido por copyright. Ninguna violación del copyright es intencional.

-Últimamente están como mucho más unidos, ¿no?- comentó Dorian a Cassandra un par de días después.

Su viaje hacia Denerim estaba a punto de terminar. Se habían retrasado un poco parando en una aldea donde tenían algunos problemas con unos lobos. Por supuesto Lyn había ido al rescate y acabó desatascando un pozo y levantando un puente, pero eso era lo habitual en ella.

-¿Estás celoso, Tevinter?- dijo Cassandra alzando una ceja ligeramente divertida.

-En absoluto.

-Ya...- dijo la buscadora. Dorian bufó.- Dorian, ahora mismo Lyn está como una cría con un juguete nuevo y Solas es el que más sabe de ese tipo de juguetes. Y francamente, si todo sirve para que no la líe parda, mejor que mejor.

-Lo sé, pero no sé... hay algo que no me gusta...

-Ahá...

Cassandra realmente no quería hablar del tema. Cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con Solas le daba mala espina, pero nunca podía poner el dedo en el quid. Tras tanto tiempo viajando y luchando con él se había medio convencido de que era un aliado y de que podía confiar su vida en el elfo por muy mal fario que le diera a veces. Lo achacó a que había gente que, sencillamente, era así y daba esa sensación. Dorian aún no la había superado, estaba claro.

-¿Es que no lo ves?- preguntó Dorian exasperado.

-¿No ver qué?

-Por favor, Cassandra...- Dorian les señaló como si estuviera señalando lo más obvio del mundo.- ¡Mira!

Cassandra miró. Los dos seguían hablando animadamente más adelante. Se encogió de hombros y miró de nuevo a Dorian que le devolvió la mirada incrédulo.

-Es evidente que Solas quiere algo con la inquisidora, Cassandra.- soltó sin más.

-¿Perdona?- la buscadora no pudo evitarlo y se echó a reír.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! - dijo Dorian muy digno.- Y Lyn es muy corta para estas cosas, créeme, ni siquiera se da cuenta.

-Pero tú sí, claro...

-Por favor, buscadora, es que no puede ser más obvio. ¿Sabes que la visita en sueños a través del Velo y se dan paseos?

-Ella misma me dijo que la estaba entrenando para saber controlar no sé qué...

-El otro día la abrazó así de improviso. Me lo dijo ella.

-¿Cuándo?

-El día que llegamos al campamento del arroyo. Cuando tuvimos el “drama”. Fue a su tienda y hablaron y se puso un poco intenso y la abrazó.

-¿Y eso te lo contó ella así?

-Tal cual.

-Tal cual...

-Por supuesto ella interpretó todo aquello con que se sentía culpable por lo del Áncora y tal, pero amiga mía, estas cosas no suelen ser tan inocentes.

Cassandra miró al frente de nuevo. Era verdad que pasaban más tiempo juntos y no dejaban de hablar de cosas mágicas de las que ella entendía un porcentaje ridículo. También podía ser que Dorian tuviera celos de no pasar tanto tiempo con su Inquisidora favorita, pero mirándolo bien, la actitud de Solas sí que había cambiado. Siempre se había comportado con Lyn como una especie de maestro, firme y a veces un poco distante. Siempre la llamaba Inquisidora, como si así pudiera mantener las distancias y la corrección. Pero ahora la llamaba por su nombre y le veía sonreír más. “Mmm...”, pensó.

-¿Y cómo ves a Lyn?- preguntó ella al cabo de un rato.

-Lyn es Lyn.- dijo Dorian.- Está entusiasmada y le puede la curiosidad. Es como un toro... no nuestro Toro, sino como un toro de verdad. Fija su objetivo y va arramblando hasta que llega y en eso está, de camino a su objetivo de entender y dominar la magia de velo hasta sus últimas consecuencias. El resto ni lo ve.

-Entonces, ¿no crees que pueda corresponder a Solas?

Dorian la miró con curiosidad.

-¿Preocupado por el Comandante?

-Un poco sí.

Dorian sonrió.

-Eso te honra, Buscadora. Eres una buena amiga.- apreció el tevinterano.- Pero no te preocupes por Lyn. Está total y absolutamente enamorada, aunque ella aún no lo admita del todo.

-Eso me temía...

-¿Te temías?

Casandra exhaló el aire de sus pulmones con cierta derrota.

-¿Crees que saldremos bien de esto?

Dorian la miró con preocupación.

-Cassandra, ¿no es un poco pronto hoy para ponernos melodramáticos?

-Te lo digo en serio.- dijo ella creyendo ver mofa en el comentario.- Arreglar un puente es una cosa y detener a un antiguo maestre enloquecido que se cree un dios es otra.

-A nuestra insigne Inquisidora no parece importarle la diferencia.

-Lo sé y eso es lo que me preocupa. Para ella todo tiene la misma intensidad, el mismo orden de prioridad. Todo lo que hace lo hace con todo su ser, ya sea ayudar a esa aldea, cerrar una grieta, aprender algo nuevo de magia o querer a alguien.

-¿Y eso es malo?

-No lo sé.

Dorian guardó silencio. Tras rodear una loma Cassandra vio por fin la carretera principal que les llevaría a Denerim. Sabía que estaban a apenas unas horas de la ciudad y la perspectiva de dormir en una cama de verdad la seducía más de lo que se atrevería admitir jamás.

De pronto vio a Lyn gritar y agarrarse la mano izquierda y no tardó en ver un poco más adelante la conocida y terrorífica explosión de luz ponzoñosa que indicaba la existencia de una grieta. Solas la sostuvo a tiempo antes de que la Inquisidora se cayera del caballo, demasiado impactada y dolorida por el Áncora para acordarse de mantenerse erguida. Dorian y ella cabalgaron hasta ponerse a su altura y la ayudaron a desmontar. Ya en el suelo parecía más entera.

-Mierda... Me ha pillado totalmente desprevenida.- dijo en un jadeo de dolor.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí. Vamos.

Solas lanzó su escudo sobre todos ellos mientras corrían carretera arriba al encuentro de aquella luz espantosa. El aire chisporroteaba cargado con energía de velo y pura electricidad estática, como si el mundo se rompiera literalmente por las costuras. Oyeron el bramido de los demonios antes de verlos y entonces algo la golpeó de refilón haciendo que trastabillara, aunque consiguió mantener el equilibrio. Un espíritu le había lanzado una bala de fuerza que por suerte no había dado de lleno. La hombrera de la armadura que había recibido el impacto burbujeaba como si estuviera hirviendo por el contacto. Cassandra gruñó para darse fuerzas y se lanzó al ataque.

Dorian se quedó en la retaguardia cubriendo a sus compañeros mientras Solas, Lyn y Cassandra ocupaban los espacios medios y primera línea instintivamente. Llevaban muchas batallas a cuestas como para no situarse estratégicamente casi de manera inconsciente sin necesidad de decirse nada, tan compenetrados estaban. Desde su posición cubría, sanaba y protegía a sus compañeros y podía ver cómo cada uno realizaba su función.

Solas se había adelantado lo suficiente para que entre él y Lyn hicieran una especie de pinza entre los demonios que se arremolinaban debajo de la grieta. Su objetivo era debilitarlos lo suficiente como para dar tiempo a Lyn a atacar la grieta con el Áncora. De pronto se abrió otro portal justo detrás de Lyn y salió un demonio del miedo con una pinta bastante terrible. Dorian movió su bastón y pronunció un hechizo de bola de fuego que distrajo a la criatura lo suficiente como para que la Inquisidora se diera cuenta de qué tenía detrás y dándole unos segundos vitales para reaccionar.

Y reaccionó.

Su último hechizo aún estaba acabando de salir de su bastón cuando ella ya giraba medio cuerpo hacia el demonio que acababa de salir de la nada. Extendió la mano izquierda y una especie de mano de electricidad salió de su brazo como si fuera una prolongación de su extremidad. Agarró al demonio con fuerza y lo estrujó en la ingente jaula de energía que salía de su cuerpo estampándolo contra el suelo. Dorian aprovechó para lanzarle una mina de fuego y apoyarla a pesar de la exclamación de sorpresa por la súbita violencia de su compañera que se le escapó de los labios. La explosión de la mina de fuego levantó una nube de polvo que le ocultó lo que pasaba durante unos instantes, pero alcanzó a ver un destello de fuego blanco y el bramido final del demonio al desaparecer y, antes de que le diera tiempo a aspirar su siguiente aliento la luz verde del Áncora se había conectado al núcleo de la grieta y la empezaba a cerrar. Ocho segundos eternos después, todo había terminado.

Jadeando por el esfuerzo todos se dieron unos momentos para descansar y recuperar el aliento.

-¿Estáis bien?- preguntó Lyn abrochándose de nuevo el bastón a la espalda. Respuestas afirmativas. La Inquisidora resopló.- Por favor, lleguemos ya a Denerim.

Los tres sonrieron, pero se miraron entre ellos inseguros, ligeramente incómodos. Todos lo habían visto. Cassandra y Lyn encabezaron la marcha hablando de camas, bañeras con agua caliente y civilización mientras los dos magos se quedaban más atrás.

-¿Has visto eso, Solas?

-Cómo no verlo...

-Pero mírala... ¡Tan feliz! No se da cuenta de que la potencia de lo que acaba de hacer precisaría de al menos 2 litros de lirio.

-O más.

-Por no hablar de... la rabia... ¡cómo lo ha estampado contra el suelo!

Solas asintió con el ceño fruncido.

-Su magia cada vez responderá más a sus emociones a medida que su condición de Vaessar sea más y más evidente. Esto es lo que me temía, maldita sea.

Por mucho que odiara la perspectiva, tenía que admitir que el elfo tenía razón y que la había tenido desde el principio.

-¿Y qué podemos hacer?

-En realidad nada.- dijo el elfo.- Hay dos peligros ahora mismo: uno, que pase algo que haga que se deje llevar. Espero sinceramente que Varric esté bien porque si no... - Dorian se estremeció.- Y dos: que llame la atención en el Velo. A estas alturas ya habrá demonios que la hayan detectado.

-Pero ya pasó su Angustia.

-La pasó hace años, Dorian, cuando aún sus poderes no se habían manifestado. Ahora es totalmente diferente.

-¿Y tú crees que pueda caer?

-Tal y como está ahora no lo creo, pero puede que el peligro 1 y el 2 se unan en fantástica combinación y tengamos un problema que ríete de Corifeus.

-¿Y si se lo decimos?

-Creo que esta conversación ya la hemos tenido, Tevinter.

-Lo sé, pero...

-Lo único que haríamos sería darle una inseguridad que ahora mismo no tiene cada vez que alza el bastón.- Solas respiró hondo y le miró.- Dorian, tú eres su amigo, quizá su mejor amigo dentro de la Inquisición.

-¿Y? - preguntó temiendo un poco lo que vendría a continuación.

-Yo puedo guiarla por el Velo. No lo hace nada mal por sí misma, he de decir, pero no tengo tanta confianza con ella como para hablarle de determinados temas.

Dorian alzó una ceja.

-Ah, ¿no?

Solas de pronto parecía extrañado.

-Eh... no.- dijo el elfo.

-Creí que después de estos días y de vuestros paseos por el velo...

-¿Adónde quieres llegar, Tevinter?

-¡A nada!- respondió Dorian con su mejor sonrisa.- No queremos darle más quebraderos de cabeza a nuestra Inquisidora, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué estás sugiriendo?

-Ah, ¿de verdad Solas? Tan sabio e inteligente y parece que no te das cuenta de tu propio lenguaje corporal.- Solas enrojeció, no sabía si de vergüenza o de rabia. Quizá de las dos cosas. “Justo en el blanco...”, se dijo el tevinterano con una sonrisa triunfal dibujada en los labios.- Efectivamente, querido Solas, me une una gran amistad con la inquisidora por lo que me siento con autoridad para pedirte que tengas cuidado. Esa chica no sabe hacer las cosas a medias. Ahora está totalmente entregada a otra persona y lo sabes. Si la confundes, si haces que esa cabecita se complique más de lo que ya está y acabemos viendo cosas que no nos gustan créeme, sabré a quién pedir explicaciones.

Solas no respondió. Fruncía el ceño como si estuviera muy enfadado o muy decepcionado o todo junto. Al final espoleó a su caballo y salió al galope pasando a las dos mujeres más adelante que le miraron con sorpresa. Oyó a Lyn llamarle. Cassandra se volvió a Dorian con una mirada de pregunta en los ojos. Él sólo se encogió de hombros.


	18. CAPÍTULO 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todos los personajes reconocibles, escenarios, etc, son propiedad de EA y Bioware. Los personajes originales y argumento son propiedad de la autora del relato. La autora no tiene relación con los propietarios, creadores o productores del material protegido por copyright. Ninguna violación del copyright es intencional.

La recibieron con toda la pompa y fanfarria que se había imaginado y más. Trató de acordarse de las clases de etiqueta de su infancia y de las veces que había vuelto a casa antes de la Rebelión, de cómo tenía que comportarse en ese tipo de ambientes y lo pasó fatal mientras se percataba de todos los errores que cometía por segundo. Llevaba demasiado tiempo en la carretera, durmiendo en tiendas y confraternizando con gente normal como para volver a sentirse cómoda en ese tipo de contextos.

Dorian por su parte, parecía en su salsa y Cassandra, para su sorpresa, no es que estuviera comodísima, pero desde luego iba más que digna. Solas mantenía la serenidad que le caracterizaba a pesar del arrebato antes de llegar que aún no podía comprender. Ella estaba temblando.

Habían llegado a media tarde y con un gran sentido del dramatismo ya que justo habían empezado las festividades de la Bendición. Sus agentes en la ciudad les habían informado de que habían neutralizado el paquete de las Jennys a tiempo, pero que estaban vigilantes no fuera a haber ninguna otra sorpresa desagradable. No habían llegado a la plaza del Palacio Real cuando una cohorte de Guardias Reales y una comitiva de la Capilla de Denerim les paró en mitad de la calle.

-Es imposible llegar discretamente a ningún sitio.- se había quejado Cassandra.

Lyn en realidad se había sorprendido de que aquel recibimiento no hubiera empezado en las mismas puertas de la ciudad, así que cuando vio las brillantes armaduras, los estandartes y la pequeña legión de sacerdotisas y madres que salían del palacio sólo respiró hondo y deseó no decir ninguna barbaridad.

Al final no había sido tan terrible. Leyeron una declaración oficial de bienvenida y la condujeron al interior del recinto si que ella pudiera decir absolutamente nada. Desde luego aquello lo tenían perfectamente ensayado. Decidió ceder a las normas de protocolo que le imponían, ser buena chica y asentir a todo. Les ofrecieron acomodarse y asearse, pero con buen criterio Cassandra se negó.

-Tenemos asuntos urgentes con Su Majestad.- dijo con firmeza ante el ostentoso arrugamiento de nariz de la Senescal.

Así que ahí estaban, aún sucios y sudorosos del viaje, sentados en una especie de antesala mientras les servían refrescantes copas de vino frío con especias y frutas. Lyn sostuvo la copa sin beber y resopló.

-No te preocupes, Inquisidora.- dijo Solas.- Sólo es el Rey de Ferelden.

-Gracias, Solas, por tus tranquilizadoras palabras...- dijo ella con todo el sarcasmo del que fue capaz.

Solas sonrió divertido y se llevó la copa a los labios.

-¿Alguien le conoce en persona?- preguntó Dorian, que aún no había llegado a Feudo cuando Alistair se presentó allí.

-Leliana le conoce bien.- dijo Cassandra.- Y efectivamente no es para tanto.

Entonces salió un mayordomo con la librea fereldena, muy tieso, muy digno y con cara de tener algo que olía muy mal justo debajo de la nariz. Lyn no pudo evitar una sonrisa traviesa cuando su mente visualizó aquello. Se incorporó.

-Su Majestad recibirá a la Inquisidora y su Séquito en la Sala de Trofeos. Ruego me acompañen.

El mayordomo se dio la vuelta y Lyn tomó la iniciativa para seguirle imitando un poco su actitud. Murmuró:

-Vamos, _séquito_.

Dorian ahogó una risa con una tos y Cassandra intentó no sonreír. Solas no se cortó y lanzó un disimulado “¡Ha!” que ocultó bajando la cabeza. Lyn se sintió satisfecha porque su broma hubiera hecho gracia y en secreto se reprendió a sí misma por recurrir a la comedia para tapar su inseguridad y su terror escénico. “Vamos, eres la Inquisidora.”, se decía, “Créetelo al menos hoy.”.

El Rey Alistair estaba de pie, mirando por una de las inmensas ventanas que daban a la Plaza de Palacio y desde la cual se veía todo Denerim a sus pies. Las vidrieras eran un puro mosaico de color en las que de cuando en cuando se veían escudos, heráldicas, mabaris rampantes y algún sol de la Capilla. Las paredes y la sala estaban llenas de cuadros en los que se describían las grandes gestas de la historia Fereldena y en las mesas había piezas de armadura, espadas, cofres y objetos de incalculable valor histórico y artístico. En un podio especial había un bastón de mago. Lyn no pudo evitar sentir cierto sobrecogimiento ante él. Era el bastón de Marion Amell, la Heroína de Ferelden, la Guardia Gris que les había salvado de la 5ª Ruina.

Alistair se fijó en lo que estaba mirando.

-Impresiona, ¿verdad?- dijo con una sonrisa melancólica.

-Sí, Majestad.

Alistair la miró.

-Parece cosa del destino que otra maga se vea con el destino de Thedas en las manos.

-Parece.- asintió ella.- Espero estar a la altura.

Alistair alzó ligeramente el mentón ante aquello y al final sonrió.

-Créeme, Inquisidora, por lo que llevo visto no me preocuparía mucho por eso.

Lyn agradeció el comentario con una ligera inclinación. Alistair adoptó un gesto un poco más serio.

-Parece que tenemos problemas.- dijo el Rey.

-Es una manera muy amplia de decirlo, pero...

-Si te soy sincero es mi intento de mantener el pánico a raya. ¿Qué demonios le está pasando al mundo?

-¿A río revuelto ganancia de pescadores?- dijo Lyn encogiéndose de hombros.- Me preocupan especialmente esos grupos saboteadores y espías. Están por todas partes.

-Sí y la verdad es que es más preocupante de lo que parecía. Me temo que no son más que señuelos para desviar la atención.

-¿De qué?

-En mi caso, de la reconstrucción del país, de las mareas de refugiados que tengo desamparados por todo el territorio, los bandidos... Cuando intentas enviar recursos o empezar a la reconstrucción de “algo”, no ayuda nada que eso se sepa y vengan unos listos a sabotearlo y a llevarse las cosas.

-¿Os han robado?

-¿A vosotros no?

-Bueno, algo, pero no tenemos los mismos recursos que Ferelden así que no ha sido tan evidente.- respondió la Inquisidora.

-Pues están sangrando las arcas de Denerim a un ritmo imposible. Las soldadas, los pagos a los comerciantes para la reconstrucción de las infraestructura, ¡hasta los materiales!

-¿Y adónde va todo eso?- dijo Cassandra interviniendo por primera vez.

-Eso me gustaría saber a mi.- dijo Alistair extendiendo los brazos.- Por eso empezamos a sospechar que había topos dentro.

-¿Y qué habéis averiguado?- siguió la buscadora.

-No mucho. La red es o muy discreta o muy buena o totalmente aleatoria.

-Mmmm...- dijo Lyn pensativa.

-¿Podría compartir la investigación con la Inquisidora, Majestad?- pidió Cassandra.- Es posible que se le ocurra algo.

-Sin problema.- Alistair miró a Lyn y se encogió de hombros.- ¿Y qué hay de esa historia sobre unas ballestas automáticas enanas y por qué no tengo una?

-Eh...

-Era broma. En parte. A ver, no puedo evitar sentirme atraído por la idea de un arma de ese tipo, pero entiendo perfectamente que ése es precisamente el problema.

-Gracias, Majestad, por su compr...

-Quiero decir, las espadas y las dagas y las lanzas, alabardas, etcétera, ¿no? Y la magia, claro. No es que tengamos pocas herramientas de destrucción y muerte.

-Desde lueg...

-Pero un arma que sea capaz de tanta potencia y con esa rapidez de recarga es, desde luego, una obra de arte. Reconozco que un ejército armado así podría suponer la diferencia si...

-Majestad.- cortó Lyn con el ceño fruncido y tono firme.- Como bien ha dicho, ése es el problema.

Alistair carraspeó.

-Me parece que si la Inquisición está tan empeñada en ocultar esta tecnología es porque quizá quiera tener la exclusiva. ¿No es cierto que uno de sus compañeros tiene una de esas ballestas?

-¿De verdad el Rey del país más destrozado por la Ruina y la Guerra me está diciendo esto?

-¡Precisamente, Inquisidora!

Lyn respiró hondo. No estaba llevando la reunión todo lo bien que debía y seguramente Josephine hubiera dicho algo totalmente diferente.

-Majestad, la Inquisición se creó para restaurar el orden, no para someter reinos ni hacerse con el poder en Thedas.- dijo con la voz más tranquila que pudo.- Mi trabajo es cerrar las grietas, ayudar a la gente y terminar con Corifeus, más o menos en ese orden. El problema es que en el camino surgen muchos más problemas y éste en concreto es extremadamente preocupante. ¿Qué tipo de mundo puede dejar la Inquisición si termina con un problema pero deja otro en ciernes? Uno que además tiene relativa fácil solución y que evitará aún más muertes, más violencia y más caos. ¿Quiere de verdad el Rey de Ferelden convertir al ya poderoso Gremio de Mercaderes enano, que ya controla el lirio en superficie, en el mayor traficante de armas de Thedas?

Alistair resopló y le dio la espalda, caminando bruscamente de un lado a otro y mirándola de hito en hito. Abrió la boca y la señaló, pero se lo pensó mejor y dio un par de vueltas más, bufando y murmurando para sí. Se volvió hacia ella.

-¡Tienes razón, pero me da mucha rabia porque la perspectiva de una ballesta así es bastante impresionante!- casi le gritó, enfadado, aunque le estaba dando la razón.

-Pues si necesita descargar testosterona, Majestad, le recomiendo las carreras de caballos.- respondió ella exactamente en el mismo tono. Luego algo le hizo gracia y sonrió.- O las peleas de gladiadores.

Dorian soltó una carcajada y un “Perdón”. Alistair se acabó riendo igual y Lyn respiró aliviada por haber relajado la tensión en una discusión que no estaba yendo nada bien.

-Tenemos un par de ideas para solucionar ese problema.- Lyn le explicó su plan de falsa Transferencia Energética. La cara de Alistair a medida que avanzaba en su relato era un poema.- Así que claro, necesitamos su apoyo y el de la Capilla para que el farol funcione, al menos hasta que consigamos sacar a Bianca de Orzammar.

-Cuando descubran el engaño tendremos al Gremio muy, muy cabreado.

-Quizá, pero para entonces Bianca y su ballesta estarán muy lejos de allí. Además esto es sólo si la diplomacia honesta no funciona.

-Inquisidora, eres un personaje de lo más terrorífico...

-No me gusta no tener alternativas.

-¿Y qué pasa con Corifeus?

Lyn parpadeó.

-¿Qué pasa con Corifeus?- repitió como una tonta.

-Bueno... He... oído cosas.

-¿Como por ejemplo?

-Como que deberías buscar a los Guardias Grises.

Lyn parpadeó. Otra vez.

-Tengo uno delante.

-Ya... Bueeeeno...- Alistair se rascó la nuca incómodo.- Mejor habla con los que aún están en activo. De verdad.

Lyn asintió lentamente. Ese tipo de cosas no le gustaban demasiado, pero entendió que no se quisiera inmiscuir. Había abandonado la Orden y no tenía derecho a decir nada como si aún fueran Guardias oficiales. Tendría que hablar con Blackwall.

-Bueno, ¿pero qué tipo de anfitrión soy? Estaréis agotados y...

-Una última cosa, Majestad, si no es mucha molestia.- Lyn se había preguntado muchas veces si sacar el tema. Temía las preguntas que pudieran surgir, pero...- Varric Tethras ha sido secuestrado.

-¿Varric? ¿Por quién?

-¿Le conoce?

-Hemos viajado juntos alguna vez.- dijo sin entrar en detalles. Lyn le dio un par de segundos más para que elaborara, pero no parecía tener intención de hacerlo.- Asumo que hay cierta conexión entre los problemas con Orzammar, las ballestas y el Gremio con su desaparición.

-Eso creíamos.

Alistair alzó las cejas sorprendido.

-¿Y no es así?

-Parece que no. Hay... otros poderes detrás de su desaparición y aún no podemos confirmar que no estén relacionados con... nada. Estamos bastante perplejos.

-Si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar...

-Quizá no, pero cualquier información puede ser de utilidad.- Lyn respiró hondo.

-Inquisidora, ¿estás segura?- preguntó Solas. Lyn le miró, pero no dijo nada. No, no estaba segura, pero quién sabía.

-Me estoy asustando...- dijo Alistair mirándolos con expresión aprensiva.

-Se trata de una bruja. Sé que Ferelden tiene su propia leyenda con la Bruja de la Espesura Korkari y quizá guarden cierta relación que nos ayude a entender por qué se ha llevado a Varric. Se trata de la Bruja de Antiva, Yavana. 

-Wowowow...- dijo Alistair alzando las manos como defensa.- ¿Yavana? ¿De verdad? ¿No teníamos suficiente con Corifeus, los espías, los enanos y la Rebelión de los magos?

-La conoce...

-La maté con mis propias manos.

El silencio cayó sobre todos ellos como una losa.

-Eso es imposible.- dijo Solas.

-Mi espada no tiene la misma opinión.- insistió el Rey.

-Con el debido respeto, Majestad,- dijo Solas con suavidad, como si no quisiera alterar a un animal salvaje.- dudo que una simple espada mate a alguien como ella. Además tenemos pruebas de su actividad en las últimas semanas.

Alistair y Solas se mantuvieron la mirada unos segundos. Lyn estuvo segura de que si pudieran hubieran llegado a las manos. Decidió interrumpir.

-Cualquier cosa que podáis contarnos...- dijo desviando la atención.

Alistair respiró hondo y asintió.

-La última vez que la vi tenía un dragón y hablaba con él.- dijo casi en tono casual.- Y tenía mucho interés en la magia de sangre en general... - Lyn y Solas palidecieron al mismo tiempo.- y la de los dragones en particular. Digamos que era una... conservacionista.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver Varric en todo eso? - preguntó ella por enésima vez más al aire que a nadie en concreto.

-Si sigue viva... quizá le haya utilizado para llegar a ti.- sugirió el Rey.

Dorian hizo un gesto de “¿Ves?” que Lyn ignoró y suspiró.

-Muchísimas gracias, Majestad. Creo que ahora aceptaré su hospitalidad.

-Por supuesto.

Lyn entró en su cuarto y cuando vio la bañera esperándola apenas cerró la puerta tras de sí ya se estaba quitando los broches del jubón y desabrochando el cinturón. Toda la vida había llevado una rutina de baño diario y aquella nueva realidad en la que viajaba durante días y se cambiaba de ropa cada luna llena no terminaba de convencerla. “Pija”, la habían llamado en el Círculo por ese tipo de manías. Ah, qué de buenos recuerdos tenía de sus años allí, pensó con sarcasmo mientras se frotaba la cabeza con bendito jabón.

Entonces llamaron a su puerta.

-¡Quién es!- gritó.

-¡Yo!- era Dorian.- ¿Puedo pasar?

-¡Me estoy bañando!

-Ah bueno.- y oyó que la puerta se abría.

-¡Eh!

-Vamos, cielo, no me vas a escandalizar.- dijo el tevinterano asomándose por detrás del biombo que la protegía de la línea directa de la puerta. Levantó una mano con un montón de papeles.- La investigación de los saboteadores.

-¿De verdad que no podías dármelo después? - dijo ella fastidiada mientras seguía frotando y enjabonando. Dorian se sentó en una silla al lado de la mesa y extendió los documentos ante él buscando algo.- ¿Qué es tan urgente?

-Esto.- Dorian por fin lo encontró y cogió el papel concreto y se lo llevó.- Mira.

Lyn leyó. Era un informe sobre mercancías robadas en las que se detallaba el origen, la cantidad y su propósito. Había materiales de construcción, hierbas medicinales y hasta un cargamento de tinta para escribir. Lyn frunció el ceño. También había un cargamento de obsidiana, uno de pirofita, dos de hierro y dos fraguas portátiles, pero lo que le había hecho fruncir el ceño era otra cosa.

-Lo robaron cerca del paso de Gherlen.- dijo Lyn.

-Exacto. Y mira.

Dorian cogió más papeles, casi media docena más. Eran informes similares. Algunos incluso adjuntaban declaraciones de testigos. Todas tenían en común su cercanía al paso de Gherlen.

-¿Camino a Orzammar?

-Lo más probable.

-Mmmm...- musitó ella mientras revisaba los papeles. Al final se los dio a su amigo.- Toma, los estoy empapando. Dame la toalla.

Dorian le acercó la toalla y ella se envolvió en ella aún con el ceño fruncido. Se sentó frente a la chimenea y empezó a cepillarse el pelo, pensativa.

-Cuando hablé con Leliana sobre esto me dio la misma sensación que ahora. Parecen cosas separadas, aleatorias, un poco desconectadas. Entonces se multiplican. Aunque sean cosas sin importancia, son muchas y empiezan a tener su importancia. Luego empiezan a ser cosas más graves y evidentes. Esas cosas más evidentes empiezan a seguir un patrón, pero es demasiado obvio. En lo que me contó Leliana todo apuntaba a que el descontento surgía de ciertos clérigos y sacerdotisas de la Capilla en distintos puntos y que estaban en plena campaña de desprestigio. Habían incluso localizado un grupo que se llamaban “Los protectores de la Luz” que nos robaban para distribuirlo entre otros grupos afines y que no eran más que bandidos de toda la vida reconvertidos. Todo bastante cutre.

Respiró hondo y siguió cepillando. Le había crecido mucho el pelo y empezaban a intuirse las ondas que empezaban a retorcer su cabello castaño siempre que empezaba a llegarle a los hombros.

-¿Y crees que esto de que parezca que todo va a Orzammar es igual? ¿Un indicio cutre?

-Es un indicio demasiado evidente.- asintió ella.- Y acuérdate que Alistair ha dicho algo al respecto, que le parece que es una distracción y, la verdad, creo que tiene razón.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué es lo que tenemos que buscar?

-Lo que no es evidente.- dijo ella incorporándose y yendo hacia el montón de ropa que le habían dejado mientras lavaban la suya, que buena falta le hacía.- Uno siempre acaba acusando más el robo de “cosas”, pero lo que a mi me llama la atención es el vaivén de gente que entra y sale de nuestra organización y de los equipos fereldenos.

-Pero siempre hay movimiento. No es como si se llevara un registro exhaustivo.

-Exacto, pero a final los grupos de trabajo saben quiénes son entre ellos. Si de pronto tú o, pongamos, Blackwall, desaparece, nos daremos cuenta. No es que ninguno de vosotros se haya apuntado en ninguna parte tampoco. Y esas “desapariciones” ya se han dado y se han mencionado en múltiples informes.

-Aun así hacer el seguimiento de algo así puede ser imposible. ¿Quiénes eran? ¿De dónde venían? ¿Cuál era su historia?

-Esferas de acontecimientos, Dorian. Esferas que al final se entrecruzan y te dan la información que necesitas.- dijo ella mientras se calzaba la ropa interior.- Tenemos que buscar los puntos en común, por muy aleatorios que parezcan. Ahí está la conexión.

Dorian la miró y entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Es que ya tienes una teoría?

-Claro que tengo una teoría, pero aún no tengo los datos que la corroboren.- Lyn metió los brazos por la blusa y extendió el vestido en la cama con aire crítico.- La moda fereldena es un poco...

-Sosa, cariño. La palabra que buscas es “sosa”.

-Sí, pero mira la parte del pecho.

-No, es cierto que ahí se esmeran.

Lyn suspiró y se colgó el vestido sobre los hombros. Los tirantes caían en los hombros dejándolos al aire. La blusa, que imitaba el cuello barco, quedaba por debajo fruncida por el talle y el escote, que resaltaba de manera evidente el volumen y el canalillo de su pecho. Frunció el ceño y miró a su amigo.

-Negaré haber dicho esto fuera de esta habitación, pero te favorece.

-Venga ya...

-Cariño, deberías llegar de esta guisa a Feudo. Pagaría por ver la cara de nuestro insigne comandante al verte llegar así.

Lyn enrojeció.

-Creo que me voy a poner un pañuelo...

-A Cassandra le han dado uno igual.

Lyn abrió los ojos y sonrió.

-Oh, yo sí que pagaría por ver algo así.

-Seguramente ese vestido esté ardiendo tranquilamente en la chimenea en estos momentos.- dijo Dorian totalmente en serio y con cierta lástima. Lyn se rió.- Ah, quítate ese pañuelo y luce todo el poder de la Inquisición que para eso lo tienes. ¡Vamos!

Y riéndose juntos salieron al pasillo donde un chambelán les esperaba para conducirles al ala Real donde se encontrarían con el Rey y parte de la corte en una cena que tenía más de protocolaria que otra cosa. Lyn lo asumió como tal y decidió tomar la misma actitud que cuando llegó, sonreír, asentir y ser buena chica.


	19. CAPÍTULO 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todos los personajes reconocibles, escenarios, etc, son propiedad de EA y Bioware. Los personajes originales y argumento son propiedad de la autora del relato. La autora no tiene relación con los propietarios, creadores o productores del material protegido por copyright. Ninguna violación del copyright es intencional.

Le duró poco.

Le sentaron a la derecha del asiento real y frente a una Reverenda Madre con unas opiniones muy concretas con respecto a cómo debería de ser la nueva Divina. Cassandra, sentada justo al lado de la madre también tenía sus propias opiniones y se enzarzaron en la más educada y terrible discusión a la que había sido testigo en su vida. Delante de ella había un noble con pinta de señor de la guerra con muchas ganas de quejarse de la ubicación del bastión de la Inquisición, de lo preocupantes que empezaban a ser sus números y de su propagación por Ferelden. Un poco más a la derecha había otro señor, muy bien vestido y muy respingón, que tenía un interés demasiado concreto en conocer los movimientos del grupo comercial de Bonnie y trató de sonsacarle detalles sobre acuerdos de los que, francamente, no tenía ni idea. Solas, al lado de Cassandra, se limitaba a intentar pasar desapercibido siendo el único elfo en la sala.

-Aquí todo el mundo está a ver si cae algo.- comentó a Dorian a su lado en un susurro.

-Sí, pero son demasiado brutos.- dijo Dorian bebiendo un poco de vino.- Nada que ver con las fantásticas veladas en casa donde te juran odio eterno mientras alaban el souflé de carabineros.

Lyn sonrió divertida y respiró hondo justo cuando un mayordomo anunciaba al Rey.

Alistair entró en la sala saludando a algunos de los asistentes personalmente y finalmente llegó a ella. Al inclinarse hacia ella susurró.

-Siento esto, pero hay ciertas exigencias políticas que tenemos que cubrir.

Lyn asintió con una sonrisa y vio cómo el Rey se sentaba a su lado. Un instante después empezaron a servir la cena.

-Le decía a la Inquisidora...- decía el Señor de la guerra.- que sería buena idea que algún representante de Ferelden fuera a Feudo como embajador y pudiera constatar que la Inquisición no es una fuerza hostil para su país anfitrión.

-Creo recordar que ya hay un embajador en Feudo Celestial, señor...- dijo Lyn.

-Bann Theodor Jainn, de Portsmouth.- Lyn hizo una leve inclinación de la cabeza como saludo.

-... y que Feudo Celestial no está en terreno fereldeno.- terminó Lyn haciendo que toda la mesa cayera en el silencio. Se llevó la copa a los labios sin ocultar una sonrisa. Dejó la copa en la mesa con parsimonia.- De todas formas está más que invitado. ¿Quiere que envíe un cuervo avisando de su visita? Estoy segura de que Lady Montelyet estará encantada de ofrecerle un tour.

“Y de comerte con patatitas fritas”, pensó para sus adentros mientras veía cómo el Bann mantenía su rostro lo más inexpresivo que podía.

-¿Qué tal va la reconstrucción de Risco Rojo, Majestad?- preguntó entonces Lyn al Rey, que se había quedado inmóvil mirándolos de hito en hito. La pregunta iba con intención ya que tras el fiasco con los magos, la Inquisición había querido compensar a la Corona financiando la reconstrucción de la ciudad y aquello era vox populi.

-Estupendamente, Inquisidora. Se le agradece poco el interés mostrado.

-La Inquisición sólo cumple con su deber, Majestad. Confío en que pronto sanemos las heridas de la guerra.

-¿Qué hará con los magos, Inquisidora?- preguntó la reverenda madre.

-Son reclutas forzosos de la Inquisición, Madre. Después de su error de juicio en Risco Rojo y el Venatori Alexius era evidente que no tenían criterio suficiente como para ser considerados aliados, así que están oficialmente “detenidos”. No obstante, su potencial es absolutamente necesario, por lo que se decidió reclutarlos como si de una leva obligatoria se tratase.

-¿Y se avienen a razones?

-La guerra ha terminado, ¿no es así?

La guerra había terminado. El orden estaba volviendo lentamente a las tierras interiores. Los refugiados habían encontrado apoyo en los campamentos organizados por la Inquisición y sus patrullas guardaban los caminos de los bandidos. Entendía el temor de la nobleza fereldena, pero poco podían rechistar teniendo en cuenta que el país se sostenía porque la Inquisición estaba haciendo su trabajo. No tenía ningún interés, pero Blackwall y Varric tenían razón. Podían invadir Ferelden simplemente mirando hacia Denerim. Ahora que estaba en Denerim aquello era dolorosamente evidente. Miró a Alistair y no envidió su posición.

-Es encomiable lo mucho que ha logrado la inquisición en tan poco tiempo.- decía el comerciante.- Ha conseguido reabrir nuevos canales que habían permanecido cerrados desde la Ruina.

-¿Se trata de los mismos canales que están utilizando los orlesianos para inundar nuestros mercados con sus baratijas?- contestó otro asistente. El Bann asintió vigorosamente.- Primero intentaron reconquistarnos militarmente y ahora lo harán a través del comercio.

-No es que tengamos nuestro tejido productivo en su mejor momento y seguimos teniendo las mismas necesidades, ¡más incluso!- decía el comerciante.

Y los dos se enredaron en una discusión sobre medidas proteccionistas o no de la que Lyn fue feliz de evadirse y concentrarse en su puding de verduras y gambas. Alistair intercambió algunas impresiones con Cassandra con respecto a los buscadores y los templarios y Dorian se convirtió, cómo no, en el alma de la fiesta contando geniales anécdotas de fiestas tevinteranas. Ella asentía, sonreía, hacía algún comentario y sobre todo, observaba.

En un momento dado su mirada se encontró con la de Solas y le recorrió un escalofrío, como si la hubieran pillado haciendo alguna travesura. El elfo había estado muy callado durante toda la velada y casi le sorprendió verle ahí, como si se hubiera olvidado de su presencia. Estaba demasiado lejos para tener una conversación privada con él así que alzó su copa e hizo un brindis en su dirección que el elfo contestó del mismo modo. Y sin más continuó su tarea de observación.

Y notó algo. A medida que venían los platos y las conversaciones se acaloraban por el vino, vio cómo los sirvientes y los guardas se movían ligeramente, como preparándose para algo. Frunció el ceño y se inclinó hacia Alistair.

-Majestad, ¿pasa algo?

Alistair se estaba limpiando la comisura de sus labios con la servilleta con expresión un tanto seria. Dejó la servilleta en la mesa y sin alzar la mirada murmuró.

-Me alegra que te hayas dado cuenta tú también.

-Mi trabajo es darme cuenta de estas cosas, Majestad.- dijo ella lanzando una mirada cómplice a Cassandra y Solas y un toque con su rodilla a Dorian, sentado a su lado.- Los magos nunca estamos desarmados, pero todos los demás...

-No te preocupes.- dijo el Rey son una medio sonrisa.- Después del primer par de intentos de asesinato los siguientes ya no te pillan desprevenido.

Lyn se dio cuenta de que Alistair manipulaba algo debajo del mantel y después oyó un click y el brazo derecho del monarca se tensó. La miró y asintió. Lyn se incorporó y creó un hechizo de barrera para proteger a los invitados que asustó bastante a los presentes haciendo que lanzaran exclamaciones y grititos de sorpresa, pero los guardias y los sirvientes que se habían movido de manera sospechosa reaccionaron inmediatamente sacando dagas y espadas de quién sabe dónde y lanzándose hacia la mesa donde unos aterrorizados comensales trataban de huir lo más rápidamente posible.

Cassandra lanzó una jarra de agua a un sirviente que se abalanzaba sobre la Reverenda Madre que había discutido con ella y con voz fuerte y resuelta hizo que los invitados la atendieran.

-¡Por esta puerta!- indicó.- ¡Rápido!

Alistair ya cargaba espada en mano contra uno de los guardias más armados y Dorian apoyaba con sus hechizos de terror. Lyn aplaudió su elección. Usar sus hechizos de fuego dentro de un edificio no solía ser lo más inteligente. Solas por otro lado, seguía cubriendo la retirada de los invitados con hechizos de barrera y niebla de ventisca para hacerlos difícil de ver..

Una puerta al otro lado de la sala se abrió y dejó ver cómo un pelotón de al menos otros nueve hostiles pretendía entrar y sembrar aún más el caos. Lyn echó de menos su bastón, pero supo que no lo necesitaba. Extendió su mano y un rayo de electricidad atravesó a los recién llegados uno a uno saltando por las partes metálicas de sus armaduras y dejándolos en shock. Aprovechó el momento de calma para avanzar y ponerse en un punto con mejor visibilidad justo cuando Dorian atacaba a los tres guardias que ahora acosaban a Alistair con una bomba de hielo que inmovilizó a uno de ellos. Se sorprendió.

-¡Wow, Dorian!

-¿Impresionada, Inquisidora?

-¡Mucho!

-¡Señores, por favor, ya alabaremos nuestras habilidades más tarde!- exclamó Alistair fintando y esquivando un ataque doble de los dos que quedaban liberados.

Lyn decidió probar algo que había aprendido hacía poco gracias a los entrenadores mágicos que habían venido a Feudo. Pronunció la cantinela y movió las manos como le habían enseñado. Entonces hizo el movimiento como de desenvainar una espada y la figura de una espada flamígera apareció en su mano. No pesaba, pero podía sentir el poder y una especie de peso en su mano derecha, como si tuviera una vara de avellano con el poder de mil rayos. Dio un salto hacia adelante y una vuelta para darse impulso y la espada de luz atravesó a los dos guardias liberando al Rey de sus dos oponentes. Alistair, sorprendido y agradecido, la miró.

-Vaya...- dijo.

-Ya alabaremos nuestras habilidades después.- dijo ella extrañamente eufórica y guiñándole un ojo. Alistair le devolvió otra de sus medias sonrisas.

A su espalda el shock al que había sumido a los nueve atacantes se había prácticamente desvanecido y aunque Solas había conseguido hacer una pared de hielo que les bloqueaba la entrada, nueve espadas picando a la vez estaban convirtiéndola en granizado a una velocidad inusitada. Lyn agarró una espada de uno de los guardias caídos y se la lanzó a Cassandra que la cogió al vuelo.

-¿Listos para la segunda oleada?- dijo.

-Como siempre, Inquisidora.- dijo Dorian con su sonrisa más desafiante.


	20. CAPÍTULO 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todos los personajes reconocibles, escenarios, etc, son propiedad de EA y Bioware. Los personajes originales y argumento son propiedad de la autora del relato. La autora no tiene relación con los propietarios, creadores o productores del material protegido por copyright. Ninguna violación del copyright es intencional.

-Si alguna vez hubo alguna duda de cómo era posible que la Inquisición fuera capaz de acabar con tantos problemas a lo largo y ancho de Thedas, creo que hoy se han visto totalmente aclaradas.- dijo Alistair unas horas después mientras bajaban las escaleras a las mazmorras.- No he visto tal nivel de eficacia, compenetración y fuerza bruta desde los viejos tiempos de la Ruina.

-Son muchas batallas y muchos kilómetros los que llevamos recorridos juntos, Majestad.- dijo ella asintiendo agradecida.- Y son unos fantásticos profesionales.

-Tú tampoco eres manca, querida Trevelyan. Y sé de qué hablo.

Lyn le miró un poco abrumada. El fin y al cabo él más que nadie había conocido a Marion Amell, la Heroína de Ferelden, maga humana que acabó con el archidemonio casi en combate singular. Ella era un poco bruta, sí, pero la determinación de Amell, su sacrificio, su maestría... Aún resonaban las canciones de sus gestas y al final ella no era nadie sin el equipo que la acompañaba siempre.

Llegaron por fin a las mazmorras y el olor a humedad y a orín viejo le impactó en los rincones más profundos de su cerebro. Recordó que el alcalde de Bosque Cimera debía estar por ahí. De pronto se arrepintió de haberle mandado de vuelta a Denerim vistas las condiciones de la prisión.

-Está vacía.- dijo de pronto fijándose en el interior de las celdas.

-Sí, aquí es imposible estar.- dijo Alistair arrugando también la nariz.- Por los presos y por los guardas. Es algo relacionado con los cimientos y un acuífero que se tira la mitad del año tan alto que acaba encharcando todo. El caso es que aquí sólo tenemos las salas de interrogatorios. La prisión está extramuros.

Lyn asintió y ya no se sintió tan mal por el alcalde de Bosque Cimera. Al final de un corredor vieron una especie de garita y unos guardias que se apresuraron a cuadrarse cuando les vieron.

-¿Tus compañeros han encontrado a alguien más?- preguntó Alistair.

-Cuando les dejé, dos minutos antes de reunirme con vos, sólo habían detectado a un jardinero un poco nervioso de más.- informó la Inquisidora.- Pero más allá de eso...

-Se han metido hasta la cocina, literalmente.

-Majestad.- saludaron los guardias cuando pasaron frente a ellos.

Un guardia tras la garita les abrió una puerta de metal con pinta de pesar varias toneladas. Detrás se abría una sala grande, con una ventana alargada en la parte de arriba y que daba cierta luz a las bóvedas y al suelo empedrado. Cadenas, dos grandes candelabros de pie para dar luz, una camilla de madera y una mesa con sillas, ése era todo el mobiliario de la sala. En una de las sillas, maniatado con esposas hechas con unas runas específicas usadas por templarios que bloqueaban el acceso a la magia, esperaba uno de los falsos sirvientes, un mago con conexiones venatori. O al menos eso había acabado confesando tras las tres horas en los que los “expertos” fereldenos habían estado interrogándole.

Lyn no se mostró demasiado sorprendida. Lo que le intrigaba era saber cómo lo habían hecho. Cómo habían conseguido que sirvientes y guardas se rebelaran de aquella manera contra sus conciudadanos. El aprovechar su presencia en el Palacio de Denerim era claramente un intento de librarse de dos enemigos poderosos y de la desestabilización del 50% del mapa. De haber tenido éxito aquello hubiera dado el aldabonazo final a los planes de Corifeus. Pero, ¿cómo lo había conseguido? ¿Qué era lo que les estaba diciendo o prometiendo a esa gente para que se aliaran con él?

Alistair se sentó frente al maltrecho venatori. Dorian había pedido estar presente. Decía que quizá le conociera, pero sabía que iba a ser doloroso para él y quería ahorrarle el mal trago. Lyn se quedó de pie tras el Rey.

-Bueno... eh...- Alistair miró el informe.- Peter... Mm... vaya nombre vulgar para un maese tevinterano.

-No soy un maese.

-Me da igual. Eres un espía, un venatori declarado, un apóstata y ahora un prisionero de Ferelden. Los cargos contra ti se están apilando de tal modo que ya hacen sombra sobre este palacio y créeme que lo único que te mantiene con vida es la insistencia de la Inquisidora, aquí presente. Así que...- Alistair extendió los tres legajos del informe que le habían dado sus guardias y los ojeó.- Peter, te voy a preguntar las dos cosas que necesitamos saber y tú las responderás.

Peter desvió la mirada casi con desprecio. Alistair cogió la espada con un movimiento rapidísimo y puso la parte plana de la hoja en la mejilla del venatori para obligarle a mirarle de nuevo.

-Pregunta número uno.- dijo el Rey.- Quiénes y cuántos sois. Y dos: cómo habéis llegado a influir en tanta gente.

-Digamos que hay mucho nostálgico del Antiguo Imperio en todas partes, Majestad.

Lyn movió una mano y una bolita del tamaño de una ciruela de pura energía eléctrica apareció a unos diez centímetros del pecho el reo. La electricidad estática le lanzaba pequeños chispazos a las manos y al pecho haciéndole dar saltitos. El venatori clavó sus ojos en ella con rabia.

-Quince guardias, ocho sirvientes, dos jardineros... todos mundanos. Algunos balbuceaban cosas muy raras Peter, como que los demonios les rodeaban o que los engendros tenebrosos habían infectado a todo el mundo.

-La gente está muy loca, Lady Inquisidora.

-Hay dos opciones, Peter. O están hechizados o la influencia sobre ellos es de naturaleza diferente y conociendo el historial venatori me da que es más bien lo segundo. Además, tengo un experto en espíritus en mi equipo y está convencido de ello.

-Pues que tu experto lo solucione.

-Sólo se puede solucionar matando al demonio que tú y tus asociados habéis invocado.

El venatori sonrió.

-O sea, que me necesitáis.

-Te repito lo de mi experto, Peter. Sabemos perfectamente cómo localizarlo. Sabemos hasta qué tipo de espíritu era antes de que le convirtiérais en el demonio retorcido que es ahora.

-¿Y qué os detiene entonces?

-¿Conoces la Técnica Karinus?- preguntó Lyn.

Peter el venatori se rió.

-Qué, ¿también tienes un experto en magia tevinterana?

-De hecho sí.- asintió Lyn.- Y da la casualidad de que te conoce. ¿Te suena el apellido Pavus?

-Si te refieres al descastado de Dorian, sí. ¿Es él tu experto?

-Así es.

Peter resopló con desdén. Lyn sonrió. A pesar de la fachada, pudo ver cómo su expresión había cambiado. Claramente “conocía” a Dorian.

-Sabes lo que hace esa técnica, ¿no?

-Por supuesto que lo sé.- dijo Peter tenso, abandonando su actitud chulesca.

-Bien, ahora que tenemos tu atención...- dijo Alistair.- Pregunta número uno....


	21. CAPÍTULO 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todos los personajes reconocibles, escenarios, etc, son propiedad de EA y Bioware. Los personajes originales y argumento son propiedad de la autora del relato. La autora no tiene relación con los propietarios, creadores o productores del material protegido por copyright. Ninguna violación del copyright es intencional.

Lyn se tiró en el sillón con tal abandono que arrastró el mueble unos centímetros hacia atrás hasta que se topó contra la pared. Estaba agotada. Por la ventana el cielo empezaba a clarear con la nueva mañana. Pero estaba contenta, tranquila. Lo que habían averiguado era mucho mejor de lo que se había imaginado. Apoyó la cabeza en la orejera del sillón y fijó la mirada en las llamas.

Pues sí, venatori, por supuesto venatori. Contra eso podía y sabía luchar. Contra gente normal que “decidía” que la opción que ofrecía Corifeus era mejor y participaba activamente a su favor, no. Y la perspectiva la había aterrorizado. ¿Por qué lo hacían? Si de verdad creían que Corifeus era lo que necesitaban, ¿contra qué luchaba la Inquisición? ¿Contra una idea, contra una secta o una nueva religión? Ferelden había sufrido tanto en los últimos 10 años que cualquier cosa parecía posible y francamente, esperable. Habían evitado la hambruna por la mínima gracias a unos años de climatología favorable y buenas cosechas, pero las cosas no iban bien ni mucho menos. Si unos venatori se habían infiltrado y empezado a avivar las llamas del descontento social... Lyn suspiró.

Por suerte no era nada de eso. Era algo parecido, pero no era nada ni remotamente cercano. Sí, había habido venatori azuzando “ascuas”, pero no verdaderas llamas. La inquietud, el estrés, la ansiedad permanente y el estado de crisis perpetua que había vivido Denerim durante años había conseguido que la gente estuviera especialmente sensible a según qué influencias. Los venatori se habían aprovechado de ello. De una manera burda, pero efectiva, habían conseguido que algunos espíritus del miedo les ayudaran fomentando paranoias y terrores nocturnos en los sueños de la gente. Lyn sólo podía imaginar el alcance masivo de tal ataque ya que virtualmente toda la población estaría expuesta. Todos menos los enanos, claro. Pero humanos y elfos por igual, de todas las clases y condiciones, estarían expuestos a esa influencia innatural. Al final no todos caerían en la trampa, por supuesto, pero sí bastantes, quizá los suficientes, y los más sensibles... Ahí entraba el lirio rojo.

Los venatori los identificaban y los “reclutaban”, les convertían en topos dentro del palacio de Denerim, de la Inquisición, de las Jennys, de los ejércitos, de la Capilla, de todas partes. Azuzarían su miedo, lo entrelazarían con su vigilia y lo harían creíble mientras el lirio rojo les envenenaba sin saberlo atándoles a la voluntad de los venatori que les dominaban. Hacedor, el plan era bueno, se dijo sintiendo un escalofrío.

Pero tan bueno como era, no dejaba de ser burdo, masivo, destinado a abarcar mucho y apretar poco. Al final los venatori tenían que estar cerca de sus víctimas más importantes para que no se dejaran llevar por la paranoia y por las crecientes alucinaciones que provocaba el lirio. Si querían mantener a sus topos haciendo daño sin llamar la atención tenían que ser sutiles.

Por suerte, su visita a Denerim había acelerado sus planes y por tanto, les había hecho tomar decisiones precipitadas.

Su plan había sido acabar con la vida de Alistair, pero tener a la Inquisidora bajo el mismo techo era un premio difícil de rechazar. Así que se lanzaron... y fracasaron.

Ahora el resto era encontrar a todos aquellos topos y a todos aquellos venatori. Ese trabajo tenía el nombre de los Ben-Hasserath escrito en la frente y se permitió un minuto para descansar los párpados una vez llegó a la conclusión. Estaba tan cansada...

_Estaba en su círculo, en la Biblioteca. Siempre estaba en la Biblioteca, ¿dónde si no? Estudiando o leyendo o simplemente desapareciendo. Aquella enorme y laberíntica estancia era su refugio. Tenía delante un tomo escrito en un lenguaje que no podía leer, pero que sin embargo comprendía. Unas voces llegaron hasta ella:_

_-... más poderosa que el anterior... no lo sabe... no... aún... shhh calla o te oirá... no puede entendernos... nos ayudará... sí, lo creo... es la única que puede hacerlo..._

_Lyn alzó la mirada tratando de escuchar. Creía que había dos voces, pero una de ellas era casi inaudible. Le pudo la curiosidad y se levantó en dirección a las voces. Se asomó con cuidado y vio una figura oscurecida por las sombras. Parecía... La figura se volvió._

_-¡Luke!- dijo ella.- ¡Creí que te habían destinado a otro sitio!_

_-Volví para verte, Lyn._

_Lyn se sintió muy feliz. Mucho. Luke volvía para verla. ¡A ella! Casi sentía que el corazón le iba a estallar en el pecho y corrió hacia él. A medio camino ya no era Luke, sino Cullen, pero todo tenía sentido como todo tiene sentido en los sueños. Y le besó en sueños._

_-Lyn, me tienes que ayudar._

_-Pues claro.- Lyn miró sus etéreos ojos y pensó que algo no estaba bien, pero le dio igual.- ¿Qué pasa?_

_-Necesito que me ayudes a romper una barrera. Nos tienen aquí encerrados, Lyn, ¿no lo ves?_

_Se giró y la biblioteca se había convertido en el portón que daba al exterior. La lógica del sueño era perfecta en su no linealidad y ella entendió que aquello era verdad: les tenían encerrados._

_-Conozco esta magia.- dijo ella. De pronto recordó una voz que le decía que tuviera cuidado.- Pero puede ser peligroso._

_-Tienes que sacarnos de aquí._

_-Pero..._

_-¿Es que no quieres que estemos juntos? Si el círculo se entera..._

_Lyn casi se echa a llorar con la intensidad que sólo se siente cuando no hay nada más que tu psique guiando tu pasos. Se dio la vuelta y se enfrentó a la puerta, a ese portón que también era una barrera de aquel tipo de magia nuevo y conocido, peligroso y excitante... Exhaló y encontró el punto en su interior del que sabía encontraría el poder necesario para deshacerse de esa barrera. Movió las manos en una especie de coreografía compleja llevada por un ritmo muy concreto que podía sentir en las yemas de sus dedos, como un corazón, como miles de corazones, como aquella vez que Solas..._

_Se detuvo aterrada y se volvió a Cullen._

_-¡Sigue!- gritó el templario._

_-No.- contestó en apenas un susurro._

_De pronto el sueño cambió en textura, en sabor y en olor y Lyn supo que tenía el control._

_-¿Quién eres demonio y qué quieres de mí?- preguntó temblando de rabia._

_-Ni siquiera sabes lo que eres, mortal, no tienes ni idea...- el rostro de Cullen se deformaba en una mueca horrenda hasta convertirse en un demonio de la ira especialmente repulsivo._

_-¿Que soy qué?_

_-¡Pregúntale a tus compañeros que tanto te temen, mortal! ¡Pregúntales y luego vuelve! No me has dado nada a mi hoy, Vaessar, pero antes o después... antes o después..._

Lyn se despertó sobresaltada y con el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad.

-Oh, Hacedor... Oh, Andraste...- murmuraba temblorosa.- Qué ha... qué...

La puerta sonó tres veces asustándola aún más. Lanzó un gritito.

-¡Inquisidora! ¡Estás bien!- de nuevo tres golpes.- ¡Inquisidora! ¡Lyn!

Lyn se incorporó y fue hasta la puerta. La abrió y su cara debía ser un poema porque la expresión de Solas al otro lado era la definición del terror.

-So... Solas... - musitó.- Yo...

El elfo la abrazó por segunda vez en todo lo que se conocían y esta vez ella no se sintió incómoda. Lo necesitaba. Aquella experiencia había sido... había sido...

-Has pasado una segunda Angustia, Inquisidora, tú sola y sin ayuda. Siéntete orgullosa.

Pero no podía sentir nada más que angustia, que lo que acababa de casi pasar era lo que siempre le habían advertido en el círculo, que no bajara la guardia ni aun en sueños, que tuviera cuidado y que... Rompió a llorar. Se sintió débil, se sintió idiota, infantil, inexperta, inútil. ¿Cómo podía haber casi caído en una trampa así? ¿Cómo la Inquisidora podía haber sido tan débil? No se dio cuenta de la desesperación con la que se agarraba al elfo, ni de cuando Dorian apareció por la puerta. Sólo cuando escuchó su voz se dio cuenta de su presencia. Ante Dorian no sentía tanta vergüenza.

-Oh, Dorian...- dijo encontrando cierta calma aunque aún hipaba.- Ha... ha sido... mucho peor. No... podía resistir... casi...

Y volvió a romper a llorar desconsoladamente. Dorian relevó a Solas con una mirada de complicidad y sostuvo a la inquisidora entre sus brazos.

Tardó casi una hora en tranquilizarse lo suficiente para dejar de llorar y otra hora y media en atreverse a hablar sin balbucear al borde del llanto. Tumbada en la cama, Dorian peinaba su pelo relajándola y Solas miraba el fuego sentado en el sillón orejero. El silencio se había asentado entre los tres magos con total naturalidad.

Lyn suspiró.

-Dorian...

-Dime, cariño.

-¿Sabes qué es un Vaessar?

Dorian y Solas se tensaron al mismo tiempo como si estuvieran hechos de la misma cuerda de laúd. Los dos hombres se miraron, inseguros en qué hacer.

-Me tomaré este silencio incómodo como un “sí”.

-Lyn...

-¿Soy un Vaessar? Sea lo que sea...

-Eh... no...

-El demonio me ha dicho que sí, que lo sabíais y me lo ocultábais.- dijo mientras se incorporaba y se sentaba con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero.- Y no me vengáis con que los demonios mienten más que hablan porque ya lo sé.

Dorian suspiró y abrió la boca, pero Solas se le adelantó.

-Sí, sospechamos que tú eres un Vaessar.

-¿Pero qué es?

-Un mago que crea magia.- dijo Solas.- O más que crearla, le da forma.- Lyn le miró como si le estuviera hablando en qunari.- Lyn, lo has demostrado incontables veces. Creas hechizos cada vez que te despistas. Sencillamente... lo haces. Eso no puede hacerlo cualquiera.

-Pero no invento nada, Solas.- dijo ella extrañada.- Sigo usando las mismas técnicas. Lo único que hago es modularlo y eso se aprende en el segundo año de todos los círculos de Thedas.

-Y qué me dices del vórtice de Velo.- preguntó el elfo.- O el hechizo de espíritu que usaste en el sueño el otro día. O esa mano de electricidad con el que estampaste a ese demonio en la grieta cuando llegamos a Denerim.

Lyn cerró la boca y pensó. Se concentró en sus recuerdos, en cómo había llegado a hacer esos hechizos. Los podría reproducir sin problemas. ¡Eso no es inventar nada! Lo dijo.

-¿Y cuál es la técnica de la mano?- preguntó Dorian.

-Eléctrica.

-Sin bastón. Y la electricidad sin bastón suele dar fuego.

-Oh, por favor, Dorian. Tú eres un especialista elemental de fuego.- exclamó Lyn exasperada.- Llegar a la electricidad es sencillamente hacer que la misma energía vaya por un canal mucho más fino.

-Ergo precisión.

-¿Y?

-¡Ergo Bastón, Lyn! Los bastones sirven para eso, para la precisión, para la eficiencia, para favorecer a los magos a gastar la menor energía posible utilizando las técnicas.

-Inquisidora...- siguió Solas.- Dorian tiene razón. La magia de electricidad supone un desgaste energético mayor y una capacidad de concentración superior a la media. Tú eres especialista en ella. Éso sólo podría darnos pistas de que eres una maga con una habilidad y un poder inusitado, pero no inaudito.

-¡Exacto! ¡Eso es justo lo que...!

-Pero.- y Solas alzó una mano y un dedo para detenerla.- Manejas la magia de Velo...

-Por el áncora.

-La manejas tú, no el Áncora.- corrigió firme el elfo.- Y aprendiste a manejar la magia de espíritu sólo mirándome durante unos días, Inquisidora. No me cansaré de repetir lo profundamente excepcional que es eso.

Lyn apretaba los labios y no dijo nada.

-Y el otro día conseguiste sentir el Velo solamente prestando atención.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Dorian.-¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo?

-En el último campamento, en el bosque. Le dije que se concentrara. Era sólo una intuición que tuve y... voilá.

-¿Así sin más?

-Tardó... no sé... unos cinco minutos.

-Andraste sálvanos... - exclamó Dorian.- Lyn, cielo, no sé qué más pruebas necesitas.

-No entiendo nada.- dijo ella.- ¿Qué pasa con todo eso? ¿Es malo? ¿Es peligroso?

-No... necesariamente.- dijo Solas.- Tus poderes están despertando ahora. Quizá acelerados por el Áncora, quién sabe, pero de momento has demostrado controlarlo bien. Aun no hemos... saltado por los aires.

-¿¡Así que ése era tu miedo todo este tiempo!? - exclamó la Inquisidora indignada.

-Sí...

Lyn gruño y resopló, absolutamente enfadada con ellos dos.

-¿Y por qué no me lo dijisteis antes? ¿Por qué me lo ha tenido que decir un puñetero demonio?

-Porque nunca es bueno decirlo así, Lyn.- dijo Dorian.- Suele generar más bien nerviosismo utilizar la magia como si fuera arcilla. Si se hace sin más, no suele haber demasiado problema, pero saber que se está haciendo algo completamente nuevo e inexplorado, suele devenir en tragedia.

-Me estás hablando de las inseguridades de otros, no de las mías.

Dorian y Solas se la quedaron mirando petrificados.

-Si de algo he estado segura toda mi vida es de mi magia.- continuó ella.- Era lo único que no podían pisotear en el círculo. Había nacido con ella y si tenía que vivir como maga, bien podía intentar ser la mejor maga que mi habilidad me permitiera. Y ahora... ¿esto? - Lyn sonrió y levantó una mano hasta ponerla boca arriba a la altura de su pecho. Apareció la misma bolita de electricidad que había usado aquella tarde. Dorian y Solas no ocultaron su asombro.- Me habéis liberado, amigos. No habrá más angustias. Que vengan los demonios. No habrá más limitaciones. Que vengan los venatori. Si es cierto lo que decís y soy eso... que no me acuerdo como se llama... Que venga quien tenga que venir, porque desaparecerá bajo una enorme tormenta de fuegos artificiales.


	22. CAPÍTULO 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todos los personajes reconocibles, escenarios, etc, son propiedad de EA y Bioware. Los personajes originales y argumento son propiedad de la autora del relato. La autora no tiene relación con los propietarios, creadores o productores del material protegido por copyright. Ninguna violación del copyright es intencional.

Cassandra aún estaba digiriendo el relato de Dorian sobre lo acaecido aquella noche en las habitaciones de la Inquisidora cuando escuchó la puerta que se abría tras ella. Era la Senescal del Rey.

-Su Majestad requiere la presencia de la Mano Derecha de la Divina.

Cassandra asintió y siguió a la Senescal por los pasillos del Palacio. Aún no había visto a Lyn. Si era completamente sincera con ella misma, ahora estaba un poco asustada de su Inquisidora. El poder no la había cambiado... ¿hasta ahora? Ahora que sabía lo que podía llegar a hacer, ¿qué pasaría? Alguien con su potencial y en la posición política que ocupaba ahora mismo tenía todas las papeletas para convertirse en alguien verdaderamente aterrador.

Entró en la sala de recepciones real con expresión oscura, insegura por todo lo que había hecho hasta ahora. ¿Había sido buena elección Lyn como Inquisidora? Nadie hubiera imaginado nada de esto hace sólo unas semanas, pero ahora... Levantó la mirada. Lyn estaba de pie delante del trono escuchando.

-... así que no tardaremos en encontrar al resto.- decía el Rey Alistair.- Por todo lo demás ten segura la alianza de Ferelden en lo que pueda acaecer hasta el fin de Corifeus. ¡Ah, aquí está! ¡Bienvenida, Buscadora!

Cassandra se inclinó.

-Majestad.

Cassandra se encontró con la mirada de Lyn. Estaba contenta. Sonreía y parecía tranquila. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron sólo pudo leer cariño y ganas de contarle algo. Aquel pequeño gesto le recordó a la Lyn que ella conocía y no a la potencial gigante que sus más oscuros pensamientos dibujaban.

-Cassandra, te he hecho llamar para hacerte partícipe de una decisión que acabo de tomar.- dijo Alistair muy satisfecho.- Dada la conspiración venatori que acabamos de descubrir y afortunadamente detener, y sabiendo que aún rampa a sus anchas a lo largo y ancho de Thedas, he decidido no sólo ayudaros a llegar a Antiva, sino que organizaré junto con La Hermana Leliana un equipo especializado en información sensible que se va a centrar única y exclusivamente en la detección de estos venatori en nuestras filas.

-Gracias, Majestad.

-Pero eso no sería más que atender a las obligaciones de la alianza tal como era hasta ahora.- continuó el Rey.- Lo que ofrezco es... algo más... personal. Es información muy sensible que sólo podrá estar en conocimiento de la Inquisidora, la Hermana Leliana y tú.

Cassandra miró de nuevo a Lyn, confusa y un poco abrumada. Lyn asintió como tranquilizándola. Quizá ya se lo había contado a ella. Miró de nuevo al Rey.

-Se trata de cómo conocí a Yavana y cómo, sin saberlo, fui a su encuentro con Varric y una pirata rivaína llamada Isabela.

\-------------__________

Lyn parecía mucho más animada después de escuchar el relato de Alistair.

-Todo empieza a cuadrar, Cass. Es genial cuando las cosas empiezan a cuadrar.- decía entusiasmada.

-¿Tú crees?

-¡Claro!- Lyn la cogió de la mano y la llevó a lo que parecía una antesala a otra habitación en la que había una mesita con un jarrón y sobre todo, una puerta que las aislaría del pasillo por el que caminaban. Cerró la puerta tras ella.- Piénsalo: Alistair, movido por su necesidad de saber qué ha sido de su padre, el desaparecido y dado por muerto, Rey Maric, se embarca en una aventura en solitario para descubrir su paradero. Sus pesquisas le llevan a sospechar que los Cuervos se llevaron a Maric a una de sus prisiones, pero necesita confirmar la teoría. Los Cuervos están en Antiva y tirando de contactos contrata a la pirata Isabela. Isabela, amiga íntima de Varric Tethras y de Sarah Hawke, por cierto. Así que cuando la contrata Varric se une al grupo. Y los tres juntos y felices descubren en la prisión que el Rey Maric estuvo allí, pero por poco tiempo. Para colmo los Cuervos parecen también ir en su busca. ¿Quién les paga? Las pistas les llevan a los Pantanos de Tellari donde dicen que vive Yavana, la bruja de la foresta, la bruja de Antiva. Y la encuentran. Y allí se enteran de dos cosas: de que la sangre real de los Theirin tiene más sustancia de la habitual y del nombre del que pagaba a los Cuervos. Le pide a Alistair que su sangre despertará a los Grandes Dragones, que pueden dominarlos juntos. Ahí es cuando Alistair dijo que mató a Yavana. Así que van a Tevinter y después de pegarse con mucha gente y hacer una de las peores visitas de estado que las que se tiene registro tenemos que: un primo de Varric estuvo casado con la amiga de Dorian, Maevaris, y que tienen a Maric alimentando una máquina con su sangre de dragón, que por cierto destruyen, y Maric finalmente muere.

-Ya, pero, por qué dices que todo cuadra. Si Yavana está muerta...

-Pero es que no lo está. ¿No lo ves? Manipuló a todo el mundo para conseguir lo que quería, que el maestre que le hacía sombra desapareciera, y lo mejor de todo es que lleva 4 años disfrutando de los frutos en total libertad porque todo el mundo cree que está muerta.

-Parece que te ha impresionado.

-La tipa es lista, eso es innegable.- dijo Lyn asintiendo.- Lo que también es innegable es su interés en los dragones y en su poder. El mismo que buscaba ese maese tevinterano que tenía a Maric. Decía que los dragones eran la sangre de la tierra, lo que mantenía todo en pie, que habían dominado el mundo pre-velo y, ¿qué dijo Dorian? Los dragones funcionan a base de magia, vuelan sólo porque la magia les envuelve. Los antiguos dioses de Tevinter eran dragones y así despiertan en su forma de archidemonio en las Ruinas. Dragones, sangre, magia. ¿Y qué es todo eso en este mundo? ¿Qué es pura magia y corre como la sangre en la tierra?

Cassandra tardó un par de segundos en seguir el hilo, pero al final cayó.

-Oh, Hacedor... - musitó.- El lirio.

-El lirio, Cass.- asintió Lyn.- El lirio que controlan los enanos a través del Gremio de Mercaderes. Yavana está despertando dragones y Orzammar se está preparando para una guerra. ¿Mi sospecha? Yavana sabe que Varric tiene influencia en el tráfico de lirio con Tevinter dada su relación de parentesco, aun en tercer grado, con los maeses de Tevinter. Secuestrando a Varric, Bianca está sola en Orzammar. Los enanos tendrán sus ballestas automáticas antes o después porque saben que esa guerra se aproxima y que su principal cliente va a necesitar mucho más de lo que normalmente pueden suministrar.

-¿La Capilla?

-No. Tevinter.

-¿Entonces... contra quién van a entrar en guerra?

-Contra todos los demás. Orlais, Ferelden, las Marcas Libres... ¡todos! En cuanto el flujo de lirio se centre en Tevinter, el resto de Thedas se verá privada de él. ¿Cuánto crees que podrían aguantar los círculos o la Capilla sin el lirio? Debilitaría sin remedio a toda esta parte del mundo para lo que sea que quiera hacer Tevinter después, con o sin Corifeus. O el Qun si me apuras y ahora que Toro no me oye.

Cassandra palideció.

-¿Y Yavana? ¿Qué consigue con todo eso?- preguntó la buscadora.

-Anular a TODO el mundo, Cass. Ella tendrá en su poder a la totalidad de los dragones y será la mejor preparada para cuando Corifeus destruya el velo.

Cassandra parpadeó.

-Eso es si Corifeus gana.

-Que no lo hará, por supuesto. Eso lo sabemos tú, yo y todos los que estamos en la Inquisición, y para eso estamos, pero eso no quita que los que normalmente han movido los hilos del destino de este continente hagan sus planes de manera paralela. La Inquisición ha crecido mucho, pero al final aún hay mucho escéptico y aún nos infravaloran en muchos sitios.

Cassandra observó el rostro satisfecho y ligeramente arrebolado de su Inquisidora.

-A veces me resulta imposible entender cómo piensas, Inquisidora.- La expresión de felicidad se ensombreció. Lyn bajó la mirada como si estuviera avergonzada.- Pero no es algo malo, Lyn, no te lo tomes así. Es sólo que... Me parece increíble toda la historia que me acabas de contar.

-Es solo una sospecha, Cass, no sé si realmente...

-No me he expresado bien.- dijo la buscadora interrumpiendo.- Es increíble cómo puedes deducir tanto con tan poco.

-No, Cass, no tan poco. Toda la información está ahí. ¿Recuerdas? Esferas de acontecimientos que se tocan y esos puntos de unión son las conexiones lógicas que forman el devenir de la historia. No es nunca una línea recta. Son muchas, como un mar, informe y tridimensional. Pasan cosas todo el rato, a todos los niveles, pero eso no significa que al final todo tenga relación. La gente importante como tú, como Alistair, como Varric... La gente importante de verdad son esos nexos, sois lo que ata la historia a una línea contínua ficticia que nos permite entenderla.

-¿Y tú?

Lyn se encogió de hombros.

-Yo no soy nadie, Cass. Soy un accidente. Detrás de mí no hay nada y delante de mí no habrá nada, sólo gente importante que seguirá influyendo en el mundo. A lo más que puedo aspirar es a ayudaros a conseguirlo.

Cassandra la miró con detenimento.

-Dorian me ha contado lo que pasó anoche.

-Oh...- volvió a bajar la mirada avergonzada.- Ya veo. Bueno, te garantizo que no volverá a pasar. Una segunda Angustia, Cass, no lo vi venir, fue tan vergonzoso... ¿Y si hubiera caído? Hacedor bendito, no quiero ni pensarlo. Y sin templarios cerca...

-Me contó también lo que te dijo el demonio y lo de ser un Vaessar.

-Oh... eso.- dijo casualmente, como quitándole importancia.- Bueno, me quedó claro que mientras intentara no volar por los aires todo iría bien. Me enfadé con ellos por no contármelo, pero entiendo que estas cosas lleven un protocolo.

-¿Y no te da miedo?

-No me ha dado miedo hasta ahora así que no veo por qué tendría que darme miedo ahora.- Lyn sonrió pícara.- Creo que podría intentar algún hechizo de transfiguración nuevo para cambiar de peinado o incluso mejoras estéticas con magia de sanación. Imagínate. Me haría de oro en Val Royeaux cuando termine todo esto.

Cassandra sonrió.

-Eres terrible con la magia de sanación, Lyn.

La inquisidora se rió.

-Ya, bueno, pero de algo tendré que vivir y Josie tiene razón, no doy el perfil para ser una simple maestra de escuela.

Las dos salieron de la antesala y se encaminaron hacia el pasillo que habían abandonado.

-¿Maestra de escuela?- preguntó Cassandra perpleja. Se rió con ganas. Lyn dijo algo así como “qué poca fe tenéis todos” con un puchero, pero la buscadora la miró con cariño.- Lyn perdóname.

-¿Perdonarte? ¿Por qué?

-Por dudar.- Lyn parpadeó.- A veces... Lyn el poder que tienes ahora mismo sería capaz de emborrachar a cualquiera, como Inquisidora y como maga.

-Te asusto.

-Si me quedara con sólo lo que me cuentan de ti... sí.

Lyn suspiró.

-Eso es que asusto a la gente que te lo cuenta.- dijo apesadumbrada.- Quizá anoche me emocionara un poco, pero me estaban tratando como si fuera de cristal y eso es algo que me pone muy nerviosa, así que me pongo chula. Así me va, claro...

Cassandra sonrió y puso un brazo sobre los hombros de su Inquisidora atrayéndola hacia ella con afecto.

-No sabes cuánto te comprendo, amiga mía, no sabes cuánto.


	23. CAPÍTULO 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todos los personajes reconocibles, escenarios, etc, son propiedad de EA y Bioware. Los personajes originales y argumento son propiedad de la autora del relato. La autora no tiene relación con los propietarios, creadores o productores del material protegido por copyright. Ninguna violación del copyright es intencional.

Los cuervos volaron, los mensajes se mandaron y esa misma tarde marcharon hacia el puerto en donde embarcarían hacia los pantanos de Tellari. Lyn estaba emocionada, impaciente, quería azuzar al caballo para ponerle al galope y llegar antes y apenas podía contenerse. Su caballo lo notaba y brincaba y rebufaba de cuando en cuando contagiado de su nerviosismo.

-Creo que como no lleguemos ya al pobre alazán de la Inquisidora le va a dar un ataque al corazón.- comentaba Dorian a la buscadora que sonrió ligeramente divertida. Dorian la miró.- Pareces contenta, Cassandra.

-¿Ah sí? - Dorian asintió.

-Llevabas varios días con la frente arrugada todo el tiempo, buscadora, y eso no dice nada bueno. Me sorprende este cambio de actitud.

-No es tan sorprendente, Dorian. Es sólo que es bueno ver que estamos en el buen camino.

Dorian sonrió.

-Es por Lyn.- dijo él.

-Es por Lyn.- confirmó ella.

-Hablaste con ella entonces.

-Largo y tendido.

-¿Y bien?

-Creo que es una de las personas más inteligentes que he conocido en mi vida. Esa cabeza de ahí delante ve tan más allá de todo lo que vemos el resto de los mortales que cualquiera diría que el Hacedor le susurra los secretos del mundo al oído.- Dorian y Cassandra vieron cómo Lyn, en su animada conversación con Solas se ponía de pie en los estribos y gesticulaba con los brazos como si mostrara algo enorme. El movimiento fue demasiado exagerado y casi pierde el equilibrio. Cassandra se rió.- Pero Lyn es así también. El Hacedor le ha dado todo el poder del mundo y aun así sigue convencida de que en realidad su papel es ayudarnos a nosotros.

Dorian no contestó. Parecía reflexionar sobre sus palabras, pero había cierto aire de aprobación.

-¿Crees que encontraremos a Varric con vida?- preguntó el mago al rato.

-Depende de qué planes tenga Yavana. Si Lyn tiene razón y le retiene para permitir que Orzamar tenga las ballestas de Bianca, no hay ninguna razón para que no decida sencillamente matarle.

-A menos que lo quiera utilizar como moneda de cambio.

-Eso es lo que yo me temo, Tevinter.- asintió Cassandra mirándole.- No sabemos qué tipo de información maneja esa bruja, ni los poderes que tiene. Sólo que es capaz de despertar dragones, de hablar con ellos, quizá controlarlos, y que sabe mucho más de todo que ninguno de nosotros. Puede estar jugando a una estrategia pero apostar por otra al mismo tiempo. Las brujas de la espesura suelen utilizar la luz de gas constantemente para lograr sus fines.

-Lyn se ha convertido en una especie de faro de luz en el velo. Solas está bastante más aterrado por ella de lo que deja entrever, pero a mi no me engaña. Si la Inquisidora se ha convertido en algo tan visible allí, es muy posible que alguien como Yavana también la haya detectado.

-Viajamos con una diana andante, ¿no?

-Sí, pero es una diana que devuelve el disparo. Y lo devuelve muy fuerte.

Cassandra sonrió.

-Contamos con el lado sádico de nuestra dulce Inquisidora.

-”Que venga quien tenga que venir porque desaparecerá bajo una enorme tormenta de fuegos artificiales”, cito.- dijo Dorian.- Santa Andraste, no se me olvidará esa frase en los días de mi vida...

-Así es.- dijo Cassandra riendo.- Es la única persona que conozco que mezcla en sus amenazas destrucción, dolor y muerte con colorines y lucecitas.


	24. CAPÍTULO 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todos los personajes reconocibles, escenarios, etc, son propiedad de EA y Bioware. Los personajes originales y argumento son propiedad de la autora del relato. La autora no tiene relación con los propietarios, creadores o productores del material protegido por copyright. Ninguna violación del copyright es intencional.

El puerto oficial de Denerim estaba a sólo un par de kilómetros desde la ciudad y por toda la carretera había tabernas, posadas y comercios. Era evidente que buena parte del tráfico de mercancías y personas que recibía la capital de Ferelden llegaba por mar. Su cercanía relativa a las Marcas Libres había hecho que entre Amaranthine y la Capital se repartieran el comercio marítimo así como las lonjas principales y los barcos de pasajeros. La guerra había parado buena parte del movimiento habitual del puerto, pero la vuelta a la relativa normalidad del país había conseguido revitalizar la zona y cada vez había más gente.

El barco que les llevaría al norte se llamaba “La escama perlada” y tenía unas llamativas velas antivanas a rayas blancas y rojas, el casco decorado con relieves de motivos marinos y guerreros y una fila de imponentes cañones que parecían pesar más que todo el barco junto. El capitán era un señor enorme, orondo, con unos brazos que podían rivalizar con los de Toro y con un vozarrón que hacía temblar todas las tablas del navío como si fuera un xilofón. Lyn estaba extasiada. Ostwick era una mezcla a lo quiero y no puedo entre Ferelden y Orlais así que cuando sus pasos la llevaron al continente y a la Inquisición, el choque cultural fue casi imperceptible. Ese barco antivano era tan exótico que parecía salir de un mundo completamente distinto.

Al acercarse también escuchó su idioma, tan diferente, tan... ininteligible. Casi se pone a dar saltitos, pero la mano de Dorian se puso en su hombro con firmeza.

-Dignidad, Inquisidora. Que no se te note tanto la paletez, querida.

-Ah, Dorian, déjame disfrutar. Esto es de lo mejor que he visto nunca.

-Pues espera a subirte.

Unas horas después, cuando ya estaban en alta mar, decidió que había vivido en secano demasiado tiempo y que su destino estaba en el mar. Se subió a la cola del vigía y le interrogó sobre sus viajes, los distantes territorios que había visitado y cómo podían orientarse en un entorno que era todo el rato igual. Mientras, la brisa marina la había obligado a sujetarse el pelo en una trenza y notaba cómo su, normalmente liso cabello, se empezaba a rizar ligeramente por la humedad. Cuando bajó, algo torpemente pero sin miedo alguno, estaba tan entusiasmada que quería gritar.

-Tengo un buen presentimiento.- dijo a sus compañeros, que ayudaban en cubierta a sujetar los bultos.

-Pues espero que sea bueno de verdad, porque se acerca una tormenta.- dijo Cassandra lanzándole un cabo de una cuerda.- Ayúdame a atar esto.

Lyn miró a su alrededor y vio cielo azul por todas partes, pero obedeció, confusa.

Una hora después estaba en el camarote que compartía con sus compañeros, hecha un ovillo y absolutamente aterrorizada. Cassandra había insistido en ayudar en cubierta a pesar de las protestas del capitán, así que allí estaban los tres magos, tan inútiles en la mar como un saco de arena. Solas parecía meramente incómodo por la situación, pero parecía no importarle el violento vaivén, el crujido de la madera al ser golpeada por la indómita fuerza del mar, los truenos que resonaban en los huesos... Lyn escondió la cabeza entre los brazos. Notó una mano en su cabeza. Levantó la mirada. Era Solas.

-Inquisidora, la primera Vaessar en siglos y aterrorizada por una tormenta como una niña.

-No te metas conmigo.- murmuró ella.- No tengo la culpa de que no deje de pensar en lo frágil que es esta cáscara de huevo.

-Estos marineros saben lo que hacen.- dijo el elfo tratando de tranquilizarla.

-No lo dudo, pero no puedo evitarAHH!!!- una ola especialmente fuerte hizo que los tres salieran prácticamente despedidos de donde estaban. Por suerte todo estaba bien sujeto excepto ellos. El candil colgado del techo se golpeó con fuerza contra la pared y los tres magos acabaron amontonados uno encima del otro.

-Au...- se quejó Dorian.- ¿Estáis bien?

-En cuanto te quites de encima estaré mejor, Tevinter.

-Solas, tu... tu codo... agh...- la vocecita de Lyn debajo de los otros dos llegaba asfixiada.

Se incorporaron como pudieron y la pobre inquisidora, que se había llevado la peor parte, se llevó la mano a la parte de atrás de la cabeza. Se había dado un golpe muy fuerte y ser el colchón de sus dos compañeros no había ayudado. Se frotó el chichón mientras buscaba apoyo en el aún bamboleante camarote.

-Creo que odio el mar.


	25. CAPÍTULO 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todos los personajes reconocibles, escenarios, etc, son propiedad de EA y Bioware. Los personajes originales y argumento son propiedad de la autora del relato. La autora no tiene relación con los propietarios, creadores o productores del material protegido por copyright. Ninguna violación del copyright es intencional.

-Besaría el suelo... si hubiera.- dijo Lyn cuando llegaban a las primeras líneas de vegetación de lo que parecía la costa.

Los cuatro compañeros iban en una barca que les habían prestado. Los remos descansaban en los enganches y era Lyn la que, con una mano en el agua, impulsaba con su magia la barca hacia adelante. “¿Esto es crear hechizos?”, pensó cuando se le ocurrió probar. En su mente eso no era un hechizo, sólo utilizaba el poder del agua para que les moviera. Necesitaba estar en contacto con ella para hacerlo y no había utilizado ninguna palabra o movimiento. Su bastón estaba en sus rodillas. Aquello le parecía mucho más natural que usar el bastón o las letanías que había aprendido en el Círculo y se sorprendía de que su magia no hubiera sido así siempre.

Así que cuando llegaron al borde de la albufera entendió por qué llamaban a aquella zona “pantano”. La media tarde caía a plomo con calor y humedad en aquella zona y la marea empezaba a subir, así que el pantano era más bien una serie de lagunas poco profundas en las que aún podían moverse con la barca sin necesidad de bajar. Cassandra llevaba el timón y ella mantenía la mano en el agua, concentrada en mantener el movimiento para seguir adelante.

-Según Alistair se adentraron durante un par de horas hasta que se toparon con el dragón de Yavana.- informó Cassandra.- Lo que no me supo decir es en qué dirección.

-Había un templo tevinterano, dijo.- añadió Lyn.- Y eso tiene que estar en tierra firme.

-Mirad allí.- dijo Solas.

Los tres miraron en la dirección que señalaba el elfo y vieron que el terreno se elevaba más adelante.

-¿Besarás este suelo ahora?- preguntó Dorian con cierta maldad. El suelo era prácticamente fango, cubierto por musgos y hierbas y algunas algas que se atrevían a crecer justo al borde del nivel del agua. Lyn le miró con reproche.- Me lo imaginaba.

-Tened cuidado.- advirtió Cassandra.- El terreno es inseguro y con tanta vegetación no se ve a dos metros.

Solas invocó una barrera que les cubrió a los cuatro. Dorian asintió en su dirección y Lyn respiró hondo.

-Muy bien, vamos a encontrar a Varric.

La marcha por aquel pantano fue dura y muy, muy pringosa. Sea como fuera, toda la ropa que llevaban la tendrían que tirar después de aquello. Los pies se hundían hasta el tobillo en el mejor de los casos y el barro era tan viscoso que hacía ventosa, por lo que si no fuera porque las botas les llegaban prácticamente hasta la rodilla, se hubieran quedado descalzos a los dos pasos. Bueno, menos Solas, que iba literalmente descalzo y parecía no importarle nada.

A medida que caminaban el suelo empezó a ganar en firmeza y sus respiraciones agitadas eran prueba evidente de que la inclinación del suelo les estaba elevando por fin por encima del nivel del mar. El bosque, casi jungla, les envolvía con sus ruidos, sus sombras, y ese calor... Lyn empezó a sudar y se planteó el invocar un poco de magia de hielo para refrescarse. No había empezado a levantar una mano para hacerlo cuando Solas le cogió la muñeca.

-Espera.- dijo en apenas un susurro. Los cuatro se pusieron en guardia, pero Lyn no era capaz de percibir qué era lo que había alterado al elfo.- Percibo magia élfica.

-¿Buena o mala?- preguntó Dorian. Solas le miró casi con desprecio.- Eh, la duda es legítima.

-Calla.- ordenó Solas.

Solas musitó algo y golpeó levemente el suelo con su bastón. Éso sí que lo notaron, como una especie de resonar, como si hubiera caído una piedra en un estanque, pero visto muy lentamente. Lyn sintió náuseas y se apoyó en un árbol.

-Perdona.- dijo Solas.

-Qué... - logró decir ella antes de ahogar una incipiente arcada cubriéndose la boca con el puño.

-Es una antigua barrera. Ya no nos hará daño pero es como si hubiéramos llamado a la puerta antes de entrar. Si sigue aquí, sabe que hemos llegado.

-Fenomenal, Solas.- dijo Dorian.

-Disculpa si morir achicharrado no entra dentro de mis planes inmediatos, Tevinter.

-Haya paz, niños.- dijo Lyn tragando saliva y recuperándose de su malestar.- Sea lo que sea me ha puesto malísima.

-Culpa mía, lo siento, Inquisidora.- se disculpó Solas.- Siendo tan sensible a la magia algo así ha tenido que atravesarte entera, pero era la única manera de...

Lyn levantó una mano para pedirle que no hablara más de ello. Sólo pensarlo le revolvía el cuerpo entero. Respiró hondo y se calmó. “Vale”, se dijo. “Si ahora va a empezar la fiesta, será mejor que te centres, Lynnette.”

-Sigamos.

Y siguieron. El calor era pegajoso y asfixiante. Lyn se permitió por fin invocar una brisa helada que les refrescó durante un rato, pero de pronto se dio cuenta que para mantener la temperatura tenía que aumentar el poder. Se detuvo en seco. Sus compañeros la miraron extrañados.

-Esto es absurdo.- musitó exasperada.- Llevamos en su trampa desde antes de llegar a la barrera. ¡Yavana! ¡Hemos venido a por Varric!

Primero oyeron una risa queda, como si fuera un eco lejano que se acercaba lentamente hasta que las plantas frente a ellos se abrieron como si fueran una cortina. Una mujer aparentemente humana, morena, con un tocado como de cuernos de dragón y más bien poca ropa, se presentó ante ellos con felina dejadez, jugueteando con uno de los cordeles de su ropa y mirándolos cuidadosamente a cada uno. Se detuvo un instante de más en Solas antes de llegar a ella y mantenía una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

-Ya me estaba aburriendo de esperar a ver cuándo os dabais cuenta.- dijo con voz cantarina.

-¿Ahuyentas a tus visitantes a base de golpes de calor?

-También crío caimanes.

-Sí, he oído que los reptiles se te dan bien.

Yavana sonrió.

-Me pregunto si tendrías la misma actitud conmigo de no saber lo que eres, Inquisidora.

-Oh, seguramente sí.- dijo Dorian en un murmullo cómplice a Cassandra, pero que todos pudieron oír.

Yavana miró a Lyn y alzó una ceja. Ella se encogió de hombros.

-He venido a por Varric.

-Varric no está aquí.

-¿Y dónde está?

-Ese enano tiene tantas cuentas que saldar que se tuvo que sortear quién se encargaba de él.

Lyn palideció y sintió que la boca se le secaba de repente de puro pavor.

-¿Está...?

-No... la última vez que le vi.

-¿Y eso fue hace cuánto?

-Un par de semanas.

Lyn frunció el ceño.

-Tú le condujiste a los matones del Halcón de Antiva.

-Sí. Muy hábil tu manera de localizarme, querida.

-¿Fuiste tú quien les contrató?

-Sí.

-O sea, que atrapas gente para otra gente.

-Atrapo gente “antes” que otra gente para poder tener poder sobre ellos.

-¿Quién es esa gente que quería a Varric?

-De verdad piensas que te lo voy a decir, ¿eh?

-Estoy convencida de ello.

Yavana se rió.

-Ah, me caes bien.- dijo mientras se acercaba a ella. Lyn no dejó de notar que sus pies no se hundían igual que los suyos en la tierra blanda. Yavana llegó a ponerse a un par de palmos de ella. No se movió. Era un poco más alta que ella y olía a algún tipo de flor y especias. Sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos fue paulatinamente disolviendo su sonrisa.- Dime una cosa, Inquisidora. ¿Qué crees que pasará si ese engendro tenebroso que pretende ser un dios triunfa?

-Destruirá todo y el muy inútil no conseguirá lo que quiere porque efectivamente ni es un dios ni se le parece.

-Exacto. Bueno pues digamos que ya hay gente que está tomando medidas para prepararse para cualquier eventualidad.

-Qué poca fe en la Inquisición.

-Oh, no me malinterpretes. Como bien dices Corifeus es un inútil. Le vencerás. Estoy segura. Es la parte de la destrucción total la que seguramente sí suceda de todas formas.

Lyn inclinó la cabeza un poco a un lado y miró a la bruja con renovado interés.

-¿Y por eso se preparan los enanos?

-Por eso se prepara todo el mundo, querida. Todos los que tienen dos dedos de frente, me refiero. Harías bien en hacer lo mismo.

-Pero si Corifeus cae... ¿qué...?

-Corifeus es sólo un paso más hacia ello, Inquisidora. Llevamos años yendo en esa dirección con esporádicos momentos de tranquilidad. Quién sabe, después de eliminar a Corifeus quizá tengas unos años de paz hasta que todo vuelva a irse al garete de nuevo.

Lyn ya había pensado en ello y no pudo menos que estar de acuerdo. Respiró hondo y cerró los ojos un momento. Al final asintió.

-Lo sé.- dijo.- Pero a mi me han contratado para llegar a ese momento de paz, no al siguiente. Y Varric es mi amigo.

Yavana la miró y todo rastro de superioridad o de malicia había desaparecido. Su expresión se había suavizado, pero aun así era indescifrable.

-Lo que se ha puesto en movimiento no se puede parar, - dijo la bruja.- pero es posible que aún puedas salvarlo. El Qun está tan interesado como Tevinter en controlar el comercio del lirio y Kal-Sharok y Orzammar llevan mucho tiempo jugando a la competencia cuando realmente llevan pactando los precios desde que se tiene memoria.

-Pero Varric no se dedica al lirio.

-No directamente, pero sus primos sí y tiene la única ballesta tipo Bianca del mundo que funciona.

-¡Pues que rapten a sus primos!

Yavana exhaló agotada.

-Ah, esto es muy complicado de explicar.- dijo.- En resumen: la familia de Varric se ha dedicado desde siempre al comercio de lirio, especialmente con Tevinter. Eran una familia muy poderosa que empezó a ser muy incómoda en Orzammar y especialmente para su competencia. Desgracias familiares aparte, fue un alivio cuando les descastaron y tuvieron que empezar de nuevo en la superficie. Escogieron Kirkwall para instalarse, nuestro pequeño Varric nació, más desgracias familiares y su hermano se hizo cargo de los negocios. ¿Crees que dejó de dedicarse al lirio?

-Según Varric, sí.

-Varric miente más que habla, Inquisidora.- dijo la bruja.- Su familia siguió trabajando el lirio, pero de manera indirecta. Los que se habían librado de la ruina de la familia en Orzammar se convirtieron en su enlace con el Gremio de Mercaderes y pronto fue evidente que aunque dividida, la Casa Thetras seguía funcionando como siempre, pero con su sede central en Kirkwall. No es casual que Bartrand encontrara ese Thaig y Hawke y Varric se vieran envueltos en el primer avistamiento de lirio rojo en milenios.

-El lirio rojo es como un virus. No es un mineral real.

-El lirio normal tampoco es un mineral real.- Yavana se encogió de hombros.- Los Thetras de superficie habían hecho muy buenas migas con sus negocios “legales” con otras casas enanas distinguidas de las Marcas Libres, como los Herreros o los Ingenieros. De esas relaciones Varric conoció a Bianca.

-No acabaron bien.

-Lo que me sorprende es que salieran con vida.- dijo Yavana.- Para ser sólo dos enanos, es posible que sean los más molestos de toda la sociedad enana de todo Thedas de todos los tiempos.

Cassandra no pudo contener una risa seca.

-Dramas familiares aparte,- continuó Yavana.- se separaron, pero Bianca le regaló su ballesta. La primera de su clase. La muchacha tiene un don para los mecanismos. Sus cerrajes y maquinarias son tan buenas que de haber vivido en Orzammar la hubieran hecho Paragón hace mucho tiempo.

-Bueno, la han hecho ahora.

-Para obligarla a trabajar para ellos.

-Pero un Paragón no tiene por qué hacer eso. Es sólo alguien muy bueno en lo que hace. Mira Branka. Paragón, grandísima herrera y se largó a los Caminos de las Profundidades sin mirar atrás.- dijo Lyn.

-Ahí es donde entra Varric.

-O sea que lo tienen los enanos, como yo había pensado desde el principio.

-Sí, pero no.

Lyn abrió los ojos.

-Ah, claro, ahí es donde entras tú, ¿no?- dijo la Inquisidora. Yavana hizo una reverencia.

-Exacto.

“Atrapa gente antes que otra gente para controlar a...”... ¿cuál era el rival más fuerte de todos para Yavana? Era evidente que pretendía tener una posición de fuerza en un mundo caótico y seguramente destrozado por un velo desgarrado en el que los demonios y fuerzas incontrolables desgarrarían la realidad tal y como la conocían. Conociendo el velo como lo conocía ahora, la magia de espíritu y sintiendo la magia como la sentía ahora, le costaba muy poco imaginarse todo eso.

El Qun querría detener todo aquello. Nada que objetar desde su punto de vista, si no fuera porque el método escogido era lobotomizar a todo el mundo y provocar el genocidio masivo de todo aquel que tuviera la más mínima noción de magia. Necesitarían el lirio para dos cosas: la primera, que no lo tuviera Tevinter; y dos, sus propios magos. En su mente resopló. De la hipocresía del Qun se podrían escribir sagas enteras.

Tevinter... bueno, Tevinter tendría de repente carta blanca para soltarse la coleta. Un mundo en el que la única fuerza real sea la magia, en el que el acceso a ella sea mucho más directo, tener una fuente constante y abundante de lirio supondría tener al ejército más poderoso del mundo. Sin contar con los avances en lirio rojo y sus efectos en guerreros mundanos. Las posibilidades eran infinitas.

Y los enanos... los enanos en realidad estaban cavando su propia tumba. La ironía le hizo sonreír. Por pura codicia estaban apostando su futuro a quien fuera que saliera victorioso entre el Qun y Tevinter. Estaban tan seguros de que Ferelden y Orlais, por no hablar de las Marcas y el resto de las naciones, iban a perecer en el inminente apocalipsis, que ni siquiera les tenían en cuenta. Pero aun así estaban apostando demasiado fuerte en su doble juego comercial y en su pretendido crecimiento armamentístico. Siempre hablaban de ballestas, pero Bianca era famosa por sus ingenios mecánicos en general. ¿Qué otras maravillas podría crear? Se pertecharían con las más increíbles y mortales creaciones y cuando la balanza se decantara por el Qun o por Tevinter, ellos ya estarían preparados.

El hecho de que los enanos hubieran perdido a Varric les ponía en el lugar más vulnerable de la ecuación ya que sin él perdían buena parte de su plan comercial de lirio, y el apoyo de Bianca, pero a Yavana le daban igual los enanos. A ella lo que le interesaban eran sus dragones, el poder que le daban y su control sobre las criaturas mejor dotadas para el escenario catastrófico que se avecinaba. ¿Y quién le disputaba el mismo nicho?

Tevinter.

-Se lo diste al Qun.- dijo al final. Yavana sonrió, pero no dijo nada. Lyn reflexionó un momento más.- ¿Y qué piensa el Arishock con respecto a hacer tratos con brujas siniestras con agendas ocultas?

Yavana se rió.

-El truco que usé con Varric es extremadamente útil en sus infinitas variedades.

Lyn no puedo evitar sonreír. Tenía que admitir que aquella mujer era peligrosa, inteligente y retorcida. Respiró hondo.

-El Qun. Vale. Uf. ¿Sheheron?

-Seguramente.- asintió Yavana.- Pregúntale al torete mascota que tienes a ver qué te dice.

-Mmm.

-Chica lista.- aprobó la bruja al ver su momento de duda y su leve fruncir del ceño.

-Entiendo que quieras ponerle las cosas difíciles a Tevinter, pero el Qun es bastante más peligroso de lo que crees.

-No en el contexto que se avecina.

Lyn negó con la cabeza.

-Parece que todo el mundo da por perdido a las naciones humanas y a toda la gente, elfos y enanos de superficie, que vive en ellas. Hay miles de magos entre ellos. ¿Es que se creen que se limitarán a desaparecer sin luchar?

-Orlais durará un poco más, pero, ¿Ferelden? Lleva casi 30 años tratando de levantar cabeza. No sobrevivirá a una catástrofe de este calibre. Las Marcas Libres son demasiado pequeñas y están demasiado divididas para suponer una defensa real.

-Pero será el Qun quien se las trague antes, no Tevinter.

-Lo mismo dará, Inquisidora. Como maga de espíritu que eres, y Vaessar para rematar, deberías saber que una vez el velo haya prácticamente desaparecido, el poder de los magos será al menos diez o cien veces mayor, dependiendo de la capacidad de cada uno. En Tevinter llevan siglos mejorando la raza y tienen muchísimas menos limitaciones que tus magos de Orlais o de Ferelden a la hora de utilizar según qué técnicas. Eso sin contar con la Capilla. En una guerra de magos contra magos, con los templarios prácticamente desaparecidos y los buscadores buscándose a sí mismos, lo que habrá será una escalada armamentística sin precedentes en la que tus magos no tienen nada que hacer. Y lo sabes.

Lyn sintió una profunda desesperanza durante un instante seguida de una rabia incandescente. Frunció el ceño.

-El mundo no caerá tan fácilmente, Yavana. Me niego a creerlo. Hay demasiada buena gente como para que caiga por la codicia de unos, la ambición de otros o los fanatismos de los demás. Al final siempre hay alguien que hace frente, con mayor o menor éxito, pero siempre lo hay y siempre habrá quien siga su ejemplo. Siempre, Yavana, siempre.

La bruja la miró muy seria y alzó la barbilla, orgullosa y desafiante.

-Veremos.

-Veremos.

Y sin demasiado aspaviento más la bruja desapareció como había venido. Ellos hicieron lo propio. Cassandra y Dorian empezaron a hablar de lo que podía pasar realmente en Tevinter, de las posibilidades del Qun, de los buscadores y los templarios. Lyn tenía tanta rabia en el cuerpo que era incapaz de articular palabra y caminaba por el blandísimo suelo con los puños apretados en torno a su bastón. Miró a Solas que iba igual de callado y pensativo, triste casi.

-¿Y tú qué opinas? No has abierto la boca en todo esto.

-Que tiene razón. Lamentablemente.

Lyn gruñó de pura rabia y apretó el paso para alejarse de ellos. No podía creer que todo el mundo tirara la toalla sin más sólo porque una bruja había predicho un futuro terrible. Algo harían. ¡Algo podrían hacer!

En el bote, de vuelta al barco y con la mano en el agua impulsándolos de la misma manera que antes, tomó una decisión.

-Volveremos a Feudo.


	26. CAPÍTULO 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todos los personajes reconocibles, escenarios, etc, son propiedad de EA y Bioware. Los personajes originales y argumento son propiedad de la autora del relato. La autora no tiene relación con los propietarios, creadores o productores del material protegido por copyright. Ninguna violación del copyright es intencional.

Lyn entrecerró los ojos para tratar de enfocar mejor lo que había llamado su atención en la distancia, pero estaban muy lejos y el sol poniente no le facilitaba el trabajo. Se puso una mano de visera y se esforzó, pero no conseguía...

-¿Qué hace el Comandante aquí?- dijo Solas a su espalda.

Lyn espoleó a su caballo y culminó al galope los últimos 200 metros hasta el Campamento de Refresco, él último por el que tendrían que pasar antes de llegar a Feudo Celestial. Un mal presentimiento le secó la boca y le mantuvo el corazón en vilo hasta que llegó a la empalizada. Casi saltó del caballo al suelo mientras veía cómo Cullen avanzaba lentamente hacia ella con expresión seria.

-En privado, Inquisidora.

Su tono no la tranquilizó en absoluto. En silencio asintió y siguió a su Comandante. En el tiempo que habían estado fuera el Refresco 1 había crecido. Habían construido un par de cabañas de madera y habían reforzado los establos con varias paredes de mampostería. La forja, que normalmente sólo se encargaba de hacer piezas relacionadas con los caballos, había crecido y pudo ver al menos dos herreros, uno humano y otro enano, afanándose en los yunques. También había muchos más soldados. Respiró hondo. Todo aquello le estaba poniendo histérica.

Cullen la condujo hasta una de las cabañas. En ella había un par de literas, armeros repletos y un despacho en el que había una elfa escribiendo y otro enano clasificando mensajes de cuervos. Su actividad era frenética, pero al oírles entrar los dos les miraron un tanto asustados.

-Perdón por la intrusión, señores, pero tenemos que tratar un asunto. Si fueran tan amables...

-Por supuesto, Lord Comandante.- dijo la elfa.- Inquisidora, bienvenida.

Los dos administrativos saludaron y se marcharon de la cabaña raudos cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Sólo entonces Cullen la abrazó.

-Ah, Andraste bendita, no sabes lo asustado que estaba...

Lyn se separó de él.

-Cullen, qué está pasando. ¿Qué es todo esto?

-Sólo una medida preventiva.

-¿De qué?- Cullen hizo que se sentara en una de las sillas frente a los escritorios llenos de cartas y documentos.- Y sobre todo, ¿por qué nadie me dijo nada en el Refresco 2?

Cullen la miró.

-El refuerzo que has visto aquí es sólo el primer paso, pero está previsto que se empiecen las obras en los refrescos que van hasta Orzammar, ampliar la base en Risco Rojo y en Emprise du Lion, seguramente utilicemos la antigua base de Fairbanks en las tumbas Esmeralda y el puerto que conseguimos arreglar en la Costa de la Tormenta. Ampliaremos presencia en Denerim, Val Royeaux y Pináculo y gracias a los refuerzos de inteligencia con Denerim podremos lanzar un par de equipos especializados en Seheron y Tevinter en un par de semanas.

Lyn se estremeció. Todo aquello cuadraba con lo que habían averiguado de Yavana, pero aún no habían contado nada de eso a nadie. ¿Cómo era posible que desde Feudo se llevara trabajando en todo eso desde hacía días? Su confusión era palpable.

-Los espías venatori que hemos descubierto han dado mucha más información de la que pensábamos.- siguió informando.- Efectivamente ha habido un goteo de recursos que salían de Ferelden, de la Inquisición y hasta de la Capilla, en direcciones opuestas. Orzammar, bandidos, grupos radicales... No teníamos demasiadas pistas ni demasiados puntos en común que pudiéramos rastrear. En tus cartas nos apuntabas a la gente que iba y venía, que seguramente el nexo común fueran ellos, pero rastrear a los voluntarios o cualquiera que hubiera contactado con la Inquisición era imposible, así que nos centramos en otros sitios como proveedores habituales, rutas de reparto, alistamientos, etcétera.

-¿Y?

Cullen respiró hondo.

-Leliana localizó a un pasante de telas concreto hace una semana y media. Llevaba comerciando con la Inquisición desde Refugio, nunca con grandes cantidades, muy discreto. Lo que le llamó la atención es que sus pedidos siempre aparecían justo cuando había algún aviso de robo, de bajas de personal o de algún incidente aislado. Decidió investigarlo y ahí estaba. Este pasante era sólo uno de los cuatro venatori infiltrados que teníamos dentro de los muros mismos de Feudo. Los localizamos y los interrogamos. A fondo.

Cullen le explicó cómo este pasante y sus tres acólitos habían espiado para Corifeus durante meses, cómo habían conseguido influenciar a algunos comerciantes y cómo habían evitado el escrutinio de Leliana hasta ese momento.

-Básicamente utilizaban magia de espíritu para hacer que la gente les olvidara, un poco parecido a lo que hace Cole.- explicaba el Comandante.- Lo llamativo es que su influencia sólo parecía afectar a gente que iba y venía de Feudo y no a los que viven y trabajan de manera continua allí.

-Seguramente sea el lugar.- dijo Lyn asintiendo.- Tiene poder por sí mismo.

-Quizá. El caso es que al menos en eso estamos razonablemente seguros. Una vez localizados congelamos los tratos con todo ese personal externo y Josephine empezó a rastrear el reguero de oro que todos ellos habían dejado en su intento de expolio. Consiguió dar con una pista: caballos.

-¿Caballos?

-Más concretamente, los campamentos de Refresco de los caballos. Esta fantástica red de campamentos que tenemos a distancias perfectas para poder cambiar de montura y seguir camino a la mayor velocidad posible, ha jugado tan a favor como en contra nuestra. Nos enteramos que habían utilizado los caballos, a los mismos animales y nuestras caravanas, para transportar de todo. Una vez diseminado, se recogía y se llevaba a donde quiera que lo llevaran cada vez. Las cantidades eran relativamente pequeñas y manejables, y el desfalco no era lo suficientemente importante como para llamarnos la atención. Pero aun así encontramos un patrón: la ruta hacia Orzammar y otra hacia los Valles. Sospechamos que las bases venatori de Emprise estaban utilizando esos recursos para financiar las minas de lirio rojo, pero era demasiado evidente. Así que fuimos más allá.

-Las ruinas élficas.- asumió Lyn.

Cullen la miró perplejo durante un segundo o dos. Luego sonrió.

-Es imposible darte una sorpresa, ¿eh?

-Tiene sentido. Corifeus quiere rasgar el velo para poder entrar, ¿no? No tiene el áncora...- levantó su mano izquierda.- así que se tiene que buscar otra manera. ¿Y quién sabía mucho de la magia de Velo? Los elfos. Ergo Valles. Pero los Valles se han convertido en una zona bastante apartada, al menos los que están al sur del Camino Imperial. Hacer excavaciones en esa zona precisa de recursos que no tienen.

-¿Y la ruta hacia Orzammar?

Lyn suspiró.

-Orzammar se está preparando para un conflicto inminente, ya lo sabes.- dijo ella.- Ese conflicto tendrá como punto central el lirio. Lo que está por ver es quién lo empieza.

Lyn le explicó todo lo que había averiguado de Yavana.

-Mi teoría es que todo el mundo miente... un poco.- dijo ella al final.- No creo que todo lo que Yavana me contó sea verdad, pero no creo que todo sea mentira. Lo que es verdad es que Orzammar va a crear antes o después una situación de escasez ficticia de lirio. Dirá que fueron los engendros tenebrosos o derrumbamientos o pondrá la excusa que más nos guste. Lo que estará haciendo es acumularlo, debilitar al conjunto de magos de Ferelden y Orlais y esperar. Mi teoría es que Corifeus, a través de esta fantástica red de espionaje que se ha montado, se ha enterado de eso y quiere llevarse el botín.

-¿Ahora nos interesa apoyar a Orzammar?

-Lo que tenemos que hacer es detener a Corifeus, ni más ni menos.- dijo ella firme.- Eso es lo que hemos venido a hacer y eso haremos. Lo que pase después... pasará después.

Cullen la miró y frunció el ceño.

-¿Y Varric?

-Varric está en Sheheron.

-Oh, Hacedor...

-Y todo el mundo le quiere porque su familia controla buena parte de ese comercio de lirio.

-... y Andraste su divina prometida...

-Ya. Un lío.- Lyn suspiró.- Lo que tenemos que hacer es recuperar la iniciativa. Varric es muy valioso así que su vida, de momento, no corre peligro, pero esto es muy grande y la Inquisición ha quedado relegada casi a ser un acontecimiento menor en el gran esquema de las cosas. Y eso no puede ser. Por eso he vuelto.

-Sí, Señora.

-Pero hay algo que no entiendo.- Cullen le devolvió una mirada interrogante. Ella se acercó y le abrazó por la cintura atrayéndolo hacia ella.- ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Bueno...- él pasó sus brazos por sus hombros cogiéndola a su vez.- quizá porque estaba ansioso de volver a ver a mi Inquisidora...

Ella rió ante la obvia mentira.

-Nunca te dediques al espionaje, Comandante.

Él se rió.

-¿Honestamente?- Lyn asintió.- Casualidad. Éste es el primer Refresco que hemos reformado y quería ver el resultado personalmente. No sabía cuándo ibas a volver. De hecho... La última noticia tuya la tuvimos cuando Alistair nos mandó sus cuervos con la iniciativa de Inteligencia y de eso hace casi un mes.

-Antiva está muy lejos.

Cullen la besó por fin y se preguntó cómo era posible que hubieran pasado casi dos meses desde la última vez que se vieron. ¿Cómo había pasado tanto tiempo? ¿Cómo había podido sobrevivir sin aquello?

A la mañana siguiente partieron hacia Feudo. Nunca se había alegrado tanto de ver el puente levadizo y los portones, la torre del homenaje, todo. Cuando entró en el recinto vio la multitud habitual de bienvenida y a sus otras dos consejeras que la esperaban al pie de las escaleras. También vio a Sera y a Cole asomados desde el murete que daba a la taberna. Bajó del caballo y le entregó las riendas a Dennet.

-¿Qué tal está Pirata, Dennet?

-Perfecta.

-¿Y Viina?

-Indomable. ¿Querrá verla?

-Quizá luego.

El caballerizo asintió. Cuando Lyn se volvía hacia sus compañeros el hombre la llamó.

-Inquisidora.- ella se detuvo y miró a su caballerizo.- Bienvenida a casa.

Algo en aquellas palabras tocó en blando y supo que era justo eso lo que necesitaba oír. Se dio cuenta de que el nudo en su garganta se iba a convertir en algo difícil de controlar y cedió al impulso de abrazar al hombre que, un tanto aturdido por el repentino afecto, devolvió torpemente el abrazo como pudo. Lyn musitó un “gracias” y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de darse la vuelta. Cullen estaba justo detrás observando la escena con algo de preocupación. Ella negó con la cabeza para quitarle importancia a la escena y fue hacia Josie y Leliana.

-Mi Señora.- saludaron ambas. Ella asintió. Josephine tomó la iniciativa.- Si has venido con Cullen desde el Refresco 1 me imagino que ya te habrá informado de las novedades.

-Sí. Yo tengo bastantes noticias por mi parte también.

Josephine tuvo la bondad de servirles su maravilloso té mientras hablaban en la Sala del Consejo. Era llegar al castillo y su cuerpo se derrumbaba, como si no hubiera sido consciente del cansancio hasta ese momento, así que agradeció los sillones que habían puesto frente a la mesa de los mapas. Así que ya por fin, razonablemente relajada y con la infusión en la mano, empezó a hablar. Les contó todo lo que habían averiguado en aquel largo viaje hasta los pantanos de Tellari. Mientras lo hacía, puso en perspectiva los datos y se dio cuenta de una cosa. Por suerte, sus consejeros también:

-¿No os da la sensación de que todo se está... no sé... acelerando?- dijo Josephine.- Es como si nos acercáramos a la fecha límite en la que el mundo se va a romper y todo el mundo tuviera mucha prisa para asegurarse un trozo del pastel.

-Estoy de acuerdo.- asintió Leliana.- Es como una cuenta atrás.

-Y sin embargo Lyn tiene razón en una cosa.- dijo Cullen.- La Inquisición debe volver a tomar la iniciativa. Esa cuenta atrás puede ser detenida. _Debe_ ser detenida. Desde mi punto de vista tenemos 2 frentes: uno militar, que son las fuerzas de Corifeus, los templarios rojos y los venatori a los que estamos combatiendo desde el principio desmontando sus infraestructuras. Y ahora con el apoyo de Denerim en materia de inteligencia, mucho mejor. Y el otro frente es diplomático, con Orzammar en el centro de toda la vorágine. El rey Bhelen siempre ha sido una figura controvertida y es bien conocido que se sostiene en el poder gracias al apoyo económico del Gremio de Mercaderes. Pensar que ahora tienen mano en el poder político de Orzammar quizá les haya hecho subir un nivel en su habitual codicia y falta de escrúpulos, pero no creo que algo así se acepte sin más en el Cónclave enano. No puede ser que se hayan vuelto todos locos ahí abajo.

-A menos que haya pasado “algo”.- dijo Lyn.

-¿”Algo” como...?- preguntó Leliana.

-No lo sé, pero algo lo suficientemente horrible como para obligarles a tomar medidas drásticas.- dijo Lyn encogiéndose de hombros.- En cualquier caso tenemos que “domar” a Orzammar como sea y liberar a Varric de una vez por todas. Si Orzammar desiste de su estrategia de acaparamiento de lirio todo lo demás, Tevinter, el Qun, la pérdida efectiva de poder en Ferelden y Orlais... hasta Yavana, todo se desmantela.

-¿Y qué pasará si es verdad lo que dicen? La destrucción del mundo y tal...- preguntó Leliana.- ¿No deberíamos prepararnos también?

-¿Nosotros como Inquisición o nosotros como naciones libres, Leliana? Ahora tenemos esta información que dudo que tenga Celine o Alistair o ninguna Marca Libre. ¿Nos alzaremos sobre ellos para “protegerlos” y competir con Tevinter y el Qun, o para ser parte de ellos, como lo somos ahora, y tener todos juntos algo que decir en todo esto?

Leliana guardó silencio, reflexionando.

-Somos una herramienta, Leliana, no una nación. La Inquisición busca restaurar el Orden, la paz. Aunque sea temporal, aunque sea durante unos pocos años. Pero lo que sobre todo busca es ayudar a la gente contra esos poderes que hacen y deshacen con impunidad y se permiten el lujo de olvidarse de naciones enteras porque no importan. La Inquisición no puede mantenerse al margen y no lo hará.

Leliana sonrió e inclinó la cabeza.

-Por supuesto, Su Ilustrísima.

Pasaron el resto de lo que quedaba de tarde planificando sus próximos pasos. Cullen explicó cuáles serían los siguientes pasos lógicos dentro de su estrategia militar. Dónde habían localizado avanzadas venatori, dónde habían visto a templarios rojos y los movimientos de lirio rojo. Leliana les contó las novedades del grupo de inteligencia que había montado con Denerim y de cómo estaban preparando a los grupos que se infiltrarían en Seheron y en Tevinter.

-Espero que Toro esté debidamente al margen.- dijo Lyn.

-¿De qué sirve una alianza si no puedes confiar en ella?- preguntó Josephine.- Podríamos preguntarle directamente si sabe algo de Varric y...

-Josie, si no nos dijo nada cuando nos dimos cuenta, ¿tú crees que preguntando nos lo diría ahora? O no lo sabe o nos lo oculta. Personalmente prefiero pensar que no lo sabe y que le mantienen al margen de ciertas cosas, más por precaución que porque no le consideren un agente válido. Es tan peligroso para ellos como para nosotros. Prefiero actuar con cautela.

La embajadora respiró hondo y asintió tomándose un momento para ordenar sus papeles y sus ideas y explicarles cuál era su visión sobre cómo llevar el asunto “Orzammar”. Aunque expuso puntos muy interesantes todo se podía resumir en “hasta que no sepamos cuál es la situación real allí cualquier estrategia que diseñemos no valdrá para nada”.

Y tenía razón. Ahora lo mejor que podían hacer era continuar lo que ya habían empezado y preparar su viaje a Orzammar, porque por supuesto tendrían que ir a Orzammar.


	27. CAPÍTULO 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todos los personajes reconocibles, escenarios, etc, son propiedad de EA y Bioware. Los personajes originales y argumento son propiedad de la autora del relato. La autora no tiene relación con los propietarios, creadores o productores del material protegido por copyright. Ninguna violación del copyright es intencional.

-Vaya, vaya... la Inquisidora confraternizando por fin con sus soldados.- dijo Toro al verla entrar en la taberna. Lyn sonrió.- ¿Dónde te has dejado al rubio?

-Trabajando. ¡Una cerveza, Cabot!

\- ¿Con queso o chorizo?- contestó el tabernero preguntando por la tapa.

-Queso.

-Oído cocina.

-Buena elección, Jefa.- aprobó el qunari.- Ese chorizo es lo peor que ha entrado en mi cuerpo en mucho tiempo.

-Ah, Toro, no me hagas esto. Me lo estás dejando demasiado fácil.

Toro se quedó callado un momento, tratando de entender a qué se refería. Entonces rompió a reír a carcajadas de esa manera atronadora y absolutamente sincera y contagiosa que tenía. Ella no pudo evitar reírse un poco con él. Qué exagerado era ese hombre con todo lo que hacía. Era tan inmenso, tan expresivo y tan intenso en todo que había tardado meses en acostumbrarse a su presencia sin sentirse acobardada. Cogió la jarra que le daba Cabot y dio un trago. Fresca, amarga y deliciosamente alcoholizada.

-Wow, Jefa, no tan rápido o la tarde acabará demasiado rápido para ti.- dijo el qunari al verla vaciar casi la mitad de la jarra.

-Por eso he pedido el queso.- dijo dándole un bocado a una cuña. Estaba delicioso.- Oye Toro, ¿sabes algo de tus contactos? ¿Te han dicho algo nuevo o, yo qué sé..., algo?

-Se han interesado mucho por la red de espías de Corifeus. Dicen que investigarán por su lado porque efectivamente también se les habían colado a ellos. Están muy agradecidos.

-Ahá.

-También me han comentado que han localizado almacenes de lirio rojo en Orlais, en la zona de Montsimard. Dicen que están detrás de alguien que les está ayudando a transportarlo. ¿Te lo puedes creer? Van por el Camino Imperial. ¡A la vista de todos!

-Ahá.

Toro sonrió de lado, como si él entendiera una broma que nadie más podía entender.

-Y esto no es lo que esperabas oír, ¿no?

-Oh, no, era justo lo que esperaba oír.- dijo Lyn cogiendo una segunda porción de queso. Cabot había tenido la deferencia de rociarlo con unas gotitas de aceite y le estaba sabiendo a gloria.

-¿Y a qué se debe la decepción en tu voz?

-A que a veces me parece que estamos trabajando para ellos, Toro. De cada 5 operaciones con los Ben-Hasserath, 3 son nuestras y de las otras 2 sólo una suele ser una verdadera aportación.

-Vaya estadística, ¿no?

-Sí, es fantástica.

-Hay algo más.

-Siempre hay algo más, Toro.- Lyn se volvió hacia él totalmente. Le miró a los ojos.- Quiero pensar que eres algo más que un mercenario o un aliado. No para la Inquisición, sino para mi. Me gustaría pensar que más allá de los Ben-Hasserath o el Qun tú, personalmente, eres un amigo.

Toro la miró seriamente.

-Ya te dije que lucharía por ti hasta el final.

-Luchar es un trabajo, Toro. Yo te pregunto por lo que hay aquí.- y alargó una mano para ponerla sobre su pecho.

-Jefa...

Lyn respiró hondo y retiró la mano. Cogió la jarra y terminó la cerveza.

-Gracias por la charla, Toro.

Se levantó del taburete y salió de la taberna, triste, decepcionada y un poco enfadada con ella misma. ¿Qué había esperado? El Qun era muy estricto y muy específico. Le estaba pidiendo que básicamente le fuera más leal a ella que a su propio pueblo. Era injusto y un tanto egoísta, pero lo que estaba en juego era demasiado grave. Ah, necesitaba aclarar sus ideas. Subió a las almenas. Allí siempre encontraba paz.

-Hey.

Lyn se volvió. Sera se acercó a ella y se apoyó indolentemente sobre el borde del muro.

-He visto que has hablado con Toro.- dijo la elfa. Lyn asintió.- ¿Crees que las cosas se pueden poner feas?

Lyn volvió a asentir, pero no dijo nada.

-Lyn, no te comas mucho la cabeza. La mayoría de las veces no tienes que confiar en nadie y en un sitio así, en la Inquisición, menos.

-Quizá tengas razón.

-Eso no significa que no confíes en mí, ¿eh?

Lyn sonrió.

-¿Te acuerdas de cuando me contaste lo de la mujer que te adoptó?- preguntó la Inquisidora.- A veces pienso en esa historia y en por qué te enfadaste con ella.

-¿Y?

-Y creo que a mi me pasa un poco lo mismo, pero con vosotros.- dijo ella.- Yo... no había tenido amigos de verdad desde que era niña y de pronto aquí he encontrado gente maravillosa, gente a la que literalmente le debo mi vida. No soy capaz de no... quereros. Incluido Toro. Pero también entiendo que lo que nos ha traído a todos aquí no es la amistad o el cariño, sino Corifeus. Estamos aquí porque es nuestra obligación, nuestro trabajo. Y hay gente muy profesional. Yo quizá no lo sea tanto. Y me enfado. Y es injusto.

Sera se volvió y le pegó una patada a una piedra. Lyn oyó que sorbía. ¿Estaba llorando?

-Hey, Sera...- se acercó y alargó una mano, pero la elfa la apartó de un manotazo.

-Eres la peor Inquisidora de la historia.- dijo la elfa mirándola con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.- Y te juro que si te matan te reviviré y te volveré a matar yo misma.

Lyn sonrió.

-Gracias.- y la abrazó.- De verdad.

-Oh, eres tontísima, Lyn, idiota del todo. Mira lo que has hecho.- dijo en un murmullo sollozante y golpeando ligeramente su espalda. Al cabo de unos momentos en los que intentó calmarse. Al final se separó de ella y la miró con aquellos ojos enormes.- A mi no me importa que seas un pelín posesiva conmigo.

Lyn de pronto vio algo que no había visto nunca y se preocupó un instante, para al siguiente desecharlo. “No puede ser”, se dijo. Sonrió de nuevo.

-¿Sabes lo que me apetece ahora?- dijo con tono travieso.

-Algo me dice que no es nada parecido a lo que estoy pensando...

Lyn se rió.

-Creo que es hora de hacer un torneo en la taberna, ¿qué te parece?

-¿Un torneo? ¿De dardos? ¿De chupitos?

Lyn negó y le guiñó un ojo.

-Vamos a buscar a Dorian, seguro que se apunta.


	28. CAPÍTULO 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todos los personajes reconocibles, escenarios, etc, son propiedad de EA y Bioware. Los personajes originales y argumento son propiedad de la autora del relato. La autora no tiene relación con los propietarios, creadores o productores del material protegido por copyright. Ninguna violación del copyright es intencional.

Aquella noche, muy entrada la madrugada, volvía sola a la torre del homenaje moderadamente achispada después de una fantástica tarde noche en el primer torneo de Gracia Perversa de Feudo Celestial. Llenaron las primeras 6 mesas de juego en menos de una hora y después sólo habían necesitado barajas de cartas, cerveza y alguien que supervisara a los jugadores para que no hubiera más trampas de las debidas. Había sido tremendamente divertido y había hecho milagros con la moral de la gente. Mientras subía la escalinata pensó en que algo así le habría encantado a Varric. Suspiró.

-Parece que la timba ha sido un éxito.

Lyn alzó la mirada. Al final de la escalera, apoyado en la balaustrada, esperaba su Comandante mirándola con una leve sonrisa.

-Inquisidora y proveedora de vicios perniciosos, para servirle al Hacedor y a usted.- dijo con una reverencia. Cullen soltó una pequeña risa ante la ocurrencia. Lyn terminó de subir los últimos escalones y se acercó a él. Le cogió las manos y se apoyó en él con intención de besarle. “Ah, sí que estoy un poco borracha...”. Un poco avergonzada de sí misma se separó un poco y bajó la mirada.- Perdona.

-¿Por qué?

-Por mi lamentable estado.

-No estás tan borracha.

-No, pero...

-Has estado divirtiéndote, no pasa nada... ¿no? - Lyn dudó. Cullen le alzó la barbilla con una mano obligándola a mirarle.- Lyn, si crees que lo que has bebido es un problema, dímelo.

-No lo sé.- dijo ella.- Sé que necesitaba distraerme y no pensar, que necesitaba aligerar...- Lyn aspiró aire por la boca y de pronto le dio como un hipo, como una angustia... jadeó un momento y soltó un sollozo.- Ay...

Cullen la abrazó con fuerza.

-Shhh... tranquila...

Con la borrachera que llevaba, Lyn no se sentía nada bien. No porque fuera a vomitar, sino porque no era totalmente dueña de sí misma. El pequeño y sorprendente por lo inesperado ataque de ansiedad que le acababa de dar era muestra suficiente. Cullen la meció en sus brazos durante un buen rato, mucho más de lo que necesitó para recuperar un poco el control sobre su respiración y su corazón.

-Ojalá una casita cerca de un pueblo pequeño en la que pueda criar conejitos, gallinas y tomates.- dijo al final casi en un susurro.- Y tener un gato. O dos. Y un perro. Y quizá niños. Y ser una anciana, cansada y con achaques, y no tener más preocupación que las tareas diarias de la granja y poder beber el té de Josie al atardecer.

-Mmm... Eso suena muy bien...

-¿Sí, tú crees?

-Desde luego.

-¿Te vendrías conmigo?

-¿Me está pidiendo matrimonio, Inquisidora?

-Oh, no se me ocurriría...- Lyn se separó de él y le miró a los ojos con infinita tristeza, como añorando algo que se tuvo y se perdió o nunca se tuvo o se tendrá.- No soy tan mala persona.

-Lyn...

-Te lo digo completamente en serio. Creo que eres la única persona que sabe de verdad quién soy. ¿Crees, de verdad, que no me voy a romper antes de que terminemos con esto? Mírame...

-Te estoy mirando.- asintió el comandante.- Ven.

Cullen la cogió de la mano y la llevó al interior de la sala principal. A esas horas la luz era tenue, sólo mantenida por la mitad de las antorchas y las ascuas que quedaban en las chimeneas que caldeaban la inmensa estancia. A los lados, las mesas y bancos corridos estaban limpios y recogidos, con algunos candelabros apagados y numerosos centros de mesa con flores, cuidadosamente dispuestos. Lyn se dejó llevar hacia la puerta que llevaba a la Torre del homenaje y a sus habitaciones. Cuando llegaron al pie de las escaleras Cullen se detuvo en seco.

-Mira estos escalones. ¿Cuántos crees que hay hasta tu habitación?

-No lo sé... ¿50?

-Posiblemente alguno más, pero lo importante es que no lo sabes. Simplemente los subes y los bajas y no te los planteas. Están ahí y los asumes como parte de tu vida porque no tienen mayor interés o relevancia más allá de que sean el único acceso a tu habitación.

-¿Y debería encontrar otro modo de llegar? ¿Con cuerdas? ¿Un ascen...?

-No intentes tener esta conversación por adelantado, señorita. Escucha.- dijo el comandante con voz de maestro. Lyn cerró la boca y asintió.- Cada escalón es un esfuerzo, tanto de subida como de bajada. Vivir es exactamente igual. Cada día, cada escalón, es un esfuerzo. Lo ideal es perder la cuenta de los días, ya sea en felicidad, en normalidad, en aburrimiento, a veces en tristeza, quizás con melancolía, pero al final sigues porque aunque sea un esfuerzo, es el único camino. Y vives. Las adicciones vienen cuando en vez de vivir, te obsesionas con el esfuerzo que te cuesta hacerlo y así olvidas durante un rato lo mucho que te cuesta y te duele. Al menos yo lo viví así. Primero con el lirio y después... después con el alcohol. Cuando me di cuenta de que tenía un problema con la bebida fue cuando me di cuenta de que tenía un problema con el lirio. Dejar el lirio fue muchísimo más difícil y muchísimo más lento. Y aun así, aunque lo he conseguido, no ha sido una victoria completa. Ambos siguen ahí, pequeños, latentes, gritándome que vuelva porque me recuerdan que vivir es difícil y que cada escalón cuesta más de lo que puedo soportar.

Los dos estaban ahí, delante de las escaleras, cogidos de la mano, superados por sus demonios interiores en diferentes grados y por diferentes motivos, pero aun así se aferraban el uno al otro con las manos unidas hasta casi la fusión. Lyn comprendió entonces la distancia en edad y experiencia que les separaba. Cullen era unos 6 o 7 años mayor que ella. Era algo que nunca se había planteado. También sabía que había vivido en sus carnes la caída del Círculo de Ferelden, la Quinta Ruina y el comienzo de la guerra en Kirkwall. Cómo alguien tan sensible había sobrevivido a todo eso y seguir siendo aquella maravillosa persona era algo que la había fascinado desde que le conoció. La respuesta era: No había sobrevivido. Había caído y se había roto, como cualquier hombre razonablemente sano habría hecho. Su valor, su valentía, había sido querer recomponerse, buscar fuerzas para a pesar de todo seguir siendo un buen hombre y no ceder a lo más fácil, rendirse o envilecerse.

Un día se lo mencionó, que Cassandra le había salvado cuando le ofreció el puesto. No dio importancia al comentario entonces. Ahora sí. Ahora entendía el por qué de aquel gesto tan familiar de quitarse las botas mientras llenaba la copa de vino. Ahora entendía su adicción al trabajo, su rectitud, su aparente frialdad a lo que no fuera normativo.

Quizá ella también tendría que pasar por ese proceso. Lo que estaba viviendo era demasiado para una persona normal. ¿Cómo nadie podía soportar la responsabilidad de lo que le habían puesto en las manos? Nunca había sido demasiado valiente en cuanto a enfrentarse a sus propios sentimientos. Cuando algo no le gustaba, sencillamente se volvía, lo ignoraba y corría lo más rápido que podía en dirección contraria.

Ahora no podía. Todo a su alrededor se convertía en lo mismo. Corifeus. Thedas. Millones de vidas y las de sus amigos en sus manos. Y ahora, ¿el fin del mundo? Solas había hecho mucho aspaviento con lo de ser un Vaessar y no sé qué gaitas. Javana también se había mostrado bastante impresionada con el dato y de todo lo que le había pasado en los últimos tres meses, era lo que menos le preocupaba. Seguía pensando en términos sencillos, de sí misma con sus manos haciendo cosas concretas. Y no le salían las cuentas. ¿Cómo podía no pensar en que toda aquella gente que la rodeaba seguía convencida de que su capacidad era mucho mayor de la que realmente tenía? ¿Cómo podía mantenerse firme cuando su confianza, su ser, se derrumbaba bajo aquel peso terrible? ¿Cómo podía no romperse bajo aquella presión? Suspiró.

-Lyn, tú no tienes ese problema. No te vas a romper. A ti no te cuesta vivir, sino aceptar que tu vida sea como es. Te ahoga la responsabilidad, la magnitud del mundo, pero porque eres capaz de verlo como tal, de entenderlo como nadie lo entiende y que a la vez nadie lo entienda como tú lo haces.- Lyn sintió un nudo en la garganta.- Tus escalones son especialmente altos, pero los subes y los bajas saltando, mi amor, y no te das cuenta. Pero eres una persona y a veces paras y miras hacia atrás y te da vértigo. Es normal. Nada de lo que has hecho hasta ahora es ni mínimamente mensurable en términos humanos. Vas de milagro en milagro y haces frente a movimientos telúricos como si pudieras parar las olas del mar con tu pura fuerza de voluntad. La gente lo cree y lo espera porque te ha visto hacerlo. Entonces te asustas. ¿Qué o quién es esa Inquisidora de la que todo el mundo habla? Esa no soy yo. Yo sólo soy una maga anónima del Círculo de Ostwick que nunca quiso esto, que es un accidente dentro del gran esquema de las cosas, que sólo está para cumplir una tarea y que al final sólo desea una casita cerca de un pueblo pequeño, con dos gatos, un perro, gallinas y tomates.

Tenía la mirada fija en un punto entre su nariz y las escaleras, los ojos secos y desenfocados, como en trance, con la cabeza baja, oyendo lo que Cullen le decía y tratando de convencerse de que todo aquello no era verdad, que no era lo que realmente sentía. ¿Por qué? ¿Es que era más fácil autoconvencerse de que no podía con todo aquello o que realmente lo que tenía era pánico escénico? Recordó el día que la nombraron Inquisidora. Cómo levantó esa espada y acto seguido en el despacho de Leliana el miedo casi la paralizó mientras firmaba documentos y cartas. Aquello era casi peor. Era pura cobardía. Caer porque las circunstancias te superan era una cosa. Caer porque te da miedo ser quien eres era mucho peor. Era patético.

-Pero...- siguió Cullen.- tú eres así, Lyn. Te conozco, tú misma lo has dicho. Te miro y veo lo que hay en ti más allá de la Inquisición, más allá de todo lo que está pasando. Y todo lo que veo es cariño sin medida. Te preocupas por todo y por todos como si fueran de tu propia familia. Sabes, porque te lo he dicho más de una vez, que tienes que intentar distanciarte de las cosas porque al final te acabas echando al hombro más responsabilidad de la que realmente tienes. Pero no puedes evitarlo. Te implicas hasta el tuétano. O todo o nada. Y el mundo no responde del mismo modo, ¿verdad? Es frustrante. Da igual lo que te esfuerces porque al final hay mucha gente y cada uno tiene su propio interés y su propia agenda y por mucho que quieras o les quieras, sabes que no puedes obligar a nadie a hacer nada que no quieran, incluso si eso es autodestructivo.

-¿Estás hablando de mi o de ti?

Cullen sonrió a medias.

-De ambos. Mientras tú salvas a Thedas yo intento salvarte a ti.

-Quizá no haya salvación.

-Quizá no se necesite salvar a nadie.- dijo Cullen. Lyn le miró confusa.- Quizá simplemente hay que hacer que ya sea Thedas y tú, Ilustrísima, entendáis que se puede llegar al mismo sitio de muy diferentes maneras. Te agradará saber que muchas de ellas no implican la destrucción mutua asegurada.

-Todo el mundo está siendo bastante dramático últimamente. Es difícil no dejarse llevar por el mismo estado de ánimo.

-Engendros tenebrosos que se creen dioses, magos y templarios intensitos, brujas ancestrales que reviven dragones y anuncian el fin del mundo...- relató Cullen.- Y tú en medio, Lyn. Tú, que eres de las personas más pragmáticas que conozco. Tanto drama es normal que te acabe afectando. Tú no eres así. Tú solucionas problemas. Uno a uno.

Lyn creía entender ahora por dónde iba todo aquello.

-Va a costarme.- dijo al final.

-Nadie dijo que fuera fácil.


	29. CAPÍTULO 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todos los personajes reconocibles, escenarios, etc, son propiedad de EA y Bioware. Los personajes originales y argumento son propiedad de la autora del relato. La autora no tiene relación con los propietarios, creadores o productores del material protegido por copyright. Ninguna violación del copyright es intencional.

Aunque aún era pronto para que los refuerzos estructurales fueran visibles en todos los campamentos de refresco, lo que sí habían podido implementar de una manera más o menos rápida, era el sistema de comunicación. Primero porque era lo que mayor infraestructura tenía ya creada así que era lo más fácil, rápido y a menor coste que podían mejorar de primeras. Y segundo, porque dado el ritmo y naturaleza de los últimos acontecimientos, era evidente que de aquí a que se solucionara aquella crisis, aquello iba a ser una guerra más de espionaje e información que de ejércitos y batallas. Que las habría, desde luego, pero no serían cruciales. Leliana y Josephine no salían de sus despachos. Los cuervos iban y venían y la oficina de requerimientos estaba tan ocupada gestionando la logística de todo aquello que se habían desviado recursos de la milicia para darles apoyo.

Después de varios días funcionando a todo rendimiento con la nueva estructura, habían empezado a ver ciertas ineficiencias previas que no habían detectado hasta entonces. El demonio del orden que tenía Lyn en la parte de atrás de su mente ronroneó de gusto cuando veía cosas de ese tipo solucionadas. Encontraba paz en aquello. Orden y fluidez, flexibilidad y creatividad a la hora de establecer nuevos procedimientos y, sobre todo, establecer un registro responsable de todo. Cierto que había aumentado la burocracia interna, pero no podían permitirse fallos masivos como con los espías venatori.

Y a mayor velocidad de información, mayor cantidad de datos. Cullen estaba abrumado.

-Deberías asignarte un par de asistentes, Cullen.- le dijo.- Luego me dices a mi que no sé delegar.

El Comandante, apoyado en su escritorio con varios montones de informes a cada lado, tenía dos abiertos delante de él que pretendía estar leyendo al mismo tiempo. Por supuesto no se estaba leyendo ninguno al final. Alzó la mirada con el ceño fruncido.

-Y sin embargo tú pareces tan tranquila. ¿Es que no tienes un mundo que salvar o algo?

Lyn le sacó la lengua.

-Te recuerdo que estás hasta arriba de papelitos porque yo ya hice mi trabajo la semana pasada.

-Gracias por tanto.

Lyn se rió.

-Dos asistentes. Quizá tres. Me encargaré hoy mismo. No te preocupes.- anunció la Inquisidora. Él resopló.- ¿Pero por qué no te dejas ayudar?

-Esto, aunque no lo creas, está ordenado. Sé dónde está cada cosa y...

-Pues diles cómo quieres las cosas, Cullen. Van a trabajar para ti.- Lyn se acercó a él hasta poder susurrarle al oído.- O lo mismo es que te da vergüenza.

Cullen enrojeció y pegó un respingo mirándola con una cara de ultraje que casi se cree. Lyn intentó ahogar una risita, pero no lo logró del todo.

-¿Vergüenza de qué?

-Querido comandante, tú, tan versado en trabajo de campo, tan hecho a lidiar con soldados, encerrado en una oficina tratando de que la montaña de papeleo no te entierre y teniendo que trabajar con tres personas durante muchas horas al día con las que el típico tono marcial no funciona.

Cullen no respondió. Lyn se dio cuenta de que aquello realmente iba a ser un problema. “Pobrecito mío...”. Sonrió.

-No te preocupes, eso no va a pasar. Este papeleo hay que hacerlo igual, pero de eso me encargo yo.- le besó en la frente.- No te preocupes.

-¿No crees que sea capaz?

-Te veo muy capaz. Lo que no quiero es que me odies. Esto...- gesticuló hacia los papeles.- es porque nos hemos vuelto demasiado grandes. Ser grandes implica estructura interna. Hasta ahora éramos 4 gatos haciéndolo todo. ¿Crees que eso es sostenible en el tiempo?

-No, la verdad...

-Si te entierro en papeles, acabarás odiando lo que haces porque “maldita burocracia”. Tu valor es otro, mi amor. Necesitamos un comandante, no un funcionario.

-¿Y cómo vas a hacerte tú cargo de esto?

-Pues haciendo lo que llevo haciendo desde la semana pasada: Generando estructura, procesos, asignando personal, etc.- suspiró.- ¿Ves? Al final me voy con más trabajo, listillo.

-Por el día cierra grietas del velo, por la noche dibuja organigramas.

-Agh... mátame, por favor...

Cullen se rió y la sentó sobre sus rodillas.

-¿Cuánto hacía que te pasabas más de una semana entera en Feudo?

-Mmm....- Lyn trató de recordar intentando no distraerse con las manos que le retiraban el pelo del cuello para dejar paso a los labios.- Creo que nunca había estado tanto tiempo aquí parada.

-¿Y qué tal?- preguntó él sin dejar de besarle el cuello.

-Francamente, no he tenido demasiado tiempo para darme cuenta de que estaba “parada”.- suspiró casi sin querer. El cuello era una zona demasiado sensible...- Creo que he trabajado más en estos días que en semanas simplemente cabalgando de un sitio a otro.

-Ahá...

-Además, entre... Cullen si sigues así...

-¿Mmm? - una mano se coló por debajo del jubón buscando la piel. La encontró. Lyn dio un respingo. Cullen se rió satisfecho.

Aquello la espabiló. Era demasiado tentador y demasiado fácil caer en la trampa y había demasiado que hacer. Le cogió la mano más para detenerla que otra cosa, se puso en pie y se soltó del comandante no sin cierta reticencia del hombre.

-Ah, déjame un poco... - pidió él agarrándola de la mano. Ella se rió.

-Un poco dice...- dijo ella divertida.- Vamos, vamos, céntrese comandante. Con todo lo que hay que hacer...

Pero no le hizo ningún caso. El aludido se levantó y fue hacia ella y la besó con fuerza. Ella se volvió a reír y se colgó del cuello mientras él la levantaba en vilo y la sentaba en el escritorio. Tras un rato bastante intenso Lyn volvió a retomar más o menos el control. Le miró a los ojos.

-Hey, ¿te pasa algo?

Cullen bajó la mirada y enterró su cara en su cuello abrazándola y respiró hondo.

-Cada vez me cuesta más aceptar que acabarás yéndote de nuevo por ahí a matar bichos, demonios y horrores. No quiero que te vayas. Me pone enfermo sólo imaginar verte salir por ese portón. Es egoísta y potencialmente mortal para todos nosotros, pero no puedo evitarlo.

Ella le abrazó de vuelta, pero no dijo nada. Tenía razón. Se tendría que ir más pronto que tarde y aquel parón en su eterno deambular quedaría como un feliz recuerdo.

-Lo siento.- logró decir.- Yo...

Pero no consiguió decir nada más porque la volvió a besar.

-Calla. Shhh... Sé que volverás. Eso no me preocupa, mi amor. Sé que eres una de las criaturas más peligrosas del mundo y eso me da cierta tranquilidad mental. Pero... bendito Hacedor... me tienes obsesionado.

Aquel tono la preocupó. Toda la conversación la había preocupado, su actitud al besarla, su ansia... Todo aquello era una llamada de auxilio. Quizá sí que fuera hora de marcharse. Le quería. El Hacedor sabía que así era. Le adoraba con locura, pero aquello... Aquello era una sustitución de una adicción por otra. Conocía a su comandante lo suficiente como para entender cuándo su lado oscuro afloraba.

-Cullen...- empezó sin saber cómo continuar.

-Ya, ya lo sé...- el hombre respiró hondo y se separó de ella alzando las manos que enseguida utilizó para cubrirse la cara.- Perdona.

-¿Quieres que me aleje un poco? Puedo no venir a verte tanto.

-No, no hagas eso. Eso es como esconderte debajo de la cama y fingir que el problema ya no está ahí. Esto... - respiró hondo.- esto hay que afrontarlo de cara. Y no quiero alejarte, Lyn, es injusto para ti.

-Aumentaría nuestra productividad.- dijo ella alzando una ceja. Cullen estalló en carcajadas.

-Eso es verdad.

-Hagamos una cosa.- dijo ella alzando un dedo y con gesto animado y positivo.- Dos días de relación puramente profesional. Ni miradas, ni roces, ni visitas intempestivas, ni nada no estrictamente relacionado con el trabajo. Dos días.

-¿Y las noches?

-Las noches también, rufián.

-Quieres matarme.- dijo él.

-Todo lo contrario.

-Lo sé.

-Te quiero, lo sabes, ¿no?- Lyn sintió que tenía que dejarlo claro.

-Lo tengo claro.

-Dos. Días.- confirmó ella recalcando cada palabra y sacando un dedo en cada una.- Y vemos cómo te sientes. ¿Te parece?

Cullen suspiró y asintió.

-Gracias.

-Muy bien, Comandante. Empezaré a trabajar en la nueva estructura administrativa de la milicia. Dime, ¿prefieres que sean soldados o no te importa que sean civiles?

-Uh... francamente no lo sé. Lo lógico es que sean soldados. Lo que no tengo tan claro es que haya soldados con la formación necesaria. O que sepan leer siquiera.

-Alguno habrá.- dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.- Pero tienes razón. ¡Vale! Me ocupo. No te preocupes.

Lyn hizo un gesto de despedida y se encaminó a la puerta. Cuando tenía una mano en el picaporte oyó que la llamaba.

-De verdad, gracias.

-Un día te salvo yo a ti y un día me salvas tú a mi, ¿hecho?

-Hecho.

Y salió de la torre. Si aquello no era un voto para toda la vida no sabía qué podía serlo.


	30. CAPÍTULO 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todos los personajes reconocibles, escenarios, etc, son propiedad de EA y Bioware. Los personajes originales y argumento son propiedad de la autora del relato. La autora no tiene relación con los propietarios, creadores o productores del material protegido por copyright. Ninguna violación del copyright es intencional.

-Creo que esto se nos está descontrolando un poco, Josie.- dijo Lyn cuando vio la fila de aspirantes al servicio administrativo de la milicia de la Inquisición.

Josephine se rió.

-¿Qué esperabas, inquisidora?

-Pues no sé, más “soldadOs”.

-Son soldados, Lyn.- Lyn la miró con el ceño fruncido como no admitiendo más burla. La cola, larguísima, tanto que hacía eses sobre sí misma para caber en el patio, estaba integrada en un 70% de mujeres.- No creo que ni poniéndole un sello en la frente que dijera “Propiedad de la Inquisidora Trevelyan” hubieras impedido algo así.

Ella resopló. Sabía que Cullen tenía admiradoras, pero aquello era ridículo.

-Está claro que lo más apropiado es que no participe en las entrevistas.- dijo sin esconder su molestia. Josie sonrió.- Pero quiero estar presente en el filtro final.

-Sí señora.

Así que se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia los establos. Había prometido ir a ver a Viina y aquel era un buen momento como cualquier otro. Uno de los mozos la vio y se adelantó.

-Están en el campo de doma, Inquisidora.

-¡Gracias!

Y allá que se fue. Tenía que salir de las murallas y subir un poco la loma en la que se encontraba encaramada el castillo. El camino era un poco escarpado, pero era el único camino al relativamente pequeño altiplano que se extendía desde la parte trasera de las murallas así que lo habían empedrado para evitar los barrizales cada vez que llovía y facilitar el movimiento de los caballos. Allí se encontraba el lago glacial del que se alimentaba la cascada de la prisión y del que salían los diferentes acueductos que surtían de agua fresca y corriente a la fortaleza, ligeramente por debajo de aquella meseta. Alrededor del lago se cerraba un bosque de coníferas que había conseguido crecer resguardado del frío y las inclemencias del resto de la cordillera. La Inquisición había construido varios almacenes, los establos generales y los corrales de los animales, así que había bastante actividad por la zona. Era como tener un patio trasero de casi 10 kilómetros cuadrados cuyo único acceso era el caminito empedrado que acababa de subir.

Era un sitio precioso. Podías ver el bosque y el último resto del glaciar reflejado en el lago como si fuera un espejo de azul oscuro casi negro, el camino rodeado de una somera valla de piedra que cercaba los diferentes corrales de cabras, cerdos y aves de las que se alimentaba buena parte de la fortaleza. Más allá, los huertos cubiertos de lienzo que protegían las verduras de las heladas de aquellas cumbres y al fondo, pegado al bosque, el complejo de establos, los almacenes y el campo de doma. Adoraba ir allí de vez en cuando a pasear y a despejarse. Al acercarse a los establos los mozos la saludaron con naturalidad.

Al llegar al vallado vio a Dennet ocupado con un precioso alazán al que tenía dando vueltas a un trote ligero mientras le indicaba con ligeros toques de una vara de avellano en el lomo. En un cercado adyacente vio a Pirata y a Viina. Oh, había crecido mucho desde la última vez que la vio y estaba preciosa. La potrilla trotaba alrededor de su madre dando coces torpes y resoplando como si estuviera riéndose. Pirata se limitaba a hacer de madre paciente tratando de ignorarla y de mordisquear la hierba que crecía fuera del recinto. Lyn se acercó y Pirata movió una oreja para luego alzar la mirada e ir hacia ella. Lyn se derritió cuando vio que la reconocía y tuvo que obligarse a no ir hasta ella dando saltitos. “Oh, qué demonios...”. Trotó los últimos metros hasta la yegua y se subió de un salto al primer travesaño de la valla para poder abrazar la cabeza del animal. Viina relinchaba y bufaba alrededor.

-Hola, preciosa...

Pirata se dejó acariciar las orejas y la crin bajando la testa para que le resultara más fácil alcanzarla. Al minuto, se puso de lado como para ayudarla a alcanzar el lomo y que sus caricias siguieran por ahí. Lyn se rió por la picardía de la yegua que quería mimos y la complació encantada. Viina seguía indignadísima alrededor pidiendo atención.

-¡Inquisidora!- llamó Dennet al otro lado con una sonrisa y sin dejar al alazán. Ella saludó con la mano.- ¿Ha visto? Está enorme.

-¡Y consentida!

Dennet se rió.

-Eso también.- concedió el Maestro caballerizo.- ¡Oryn! Hazte cargo.

-¡Sí, Señor!

Y uno de los muchachos saltó la valla y cogió las riendas del alazán. Dennet fue hasta el recinto separado donde estaban Pirata y Viina.

-¿Dónde están los otros potrillos?- preguntó ella.

-Ah, no debe de saberlo su Ilustrísima. Como esta zona es bastante segura, dejamos que los animales pasen parte del día en libertad. A la tarde mis chicos los recogen y los llevan de vuelta a los establos, pero parece que ya se han acostumbrado a la rutina y están empezando a volver solos.

-¿Y porque estas dos están aquí?

-Pirata se hizo daño el otro día en una pata. Ha cojeado un poco desde entonces.

-¿Es grave?

-No, pero necesitaba reposo.

Lyn la examinó. Ahora se fijaba que tenía una venda en una de las patas, pero ella parecía moverse bien. Le rascó la parte plana y suave sobre la nariz son cariño.

-Oh, dónde te meterías...

-No lo sé, bajó del bosque así. - dijo el caballerizo.- Debió pisar una piedra con hielo o algo así.

Lyn entonces prestó por fin atención a Viina. La potranca la miró desconfiada y trotó por todo el perímetro a toda velocidad varias veces antes de volver, curiosa, hacia donde los dos humanos esperaban. Se arrimó a Dennet y le husmeó la mano que le extendía.

-Es un poco miedosa, pero tiene una energía tremenda.- dijo el hombre cuando la potrilla saltó de nuevo lejos de ellos a corretear y brincar como una cabra.

-Bueno, Dennet. Qué hago. Dame algo que hacer.

-No me puedo creer que la Inquisidora esté ociosa.

-Ociosa no, pero no puedo aguantar más trabajo de despacho. Necesito actividad y la necesito ya.

En un establo siempre había cosas que hacer, así que se remangó, se puso las botas y empezó a limpiar, barrer, cargar fardos de heno y limpiar herrajes y cinchas con grasa para mantenerlas flexibles y brillantes. Los otros mozos contaban historias sobre chicas, chicos y retos. Uno había perdido hacía poco y le habían hecho nadar por el gélido lago durante un rato hasta que se puso azul. El ambiente era relajado y apreciaba el aire libre y el trabajo físico. A mediodía, cuando la campana sonó para indicar la hora del almuerzo, Dennet la invitó a quedarse y compartirlo en vez de bajar al castillo de nuevo. Iba a aceptar cuando llegó corriendo un recluta.

-¡Ilustrísima! Tiene que venir al castillo, Señora. Es urgente.

_______________-----------------

Cuando llegó al patio del castillo, aún quitándose el barro de la ropa y sabiendo que tenía unas pintas lamentables, se quedó petrificada. Lo que parecía una comitiva completa enana estaba esperando a la sombra del portón, inmóviles, tiesos y dignos como eran los nobles enanos. Un destacamento de unos 15 guerreros fuertemente armados guardaban un carromato tirado por dos brontosaurios que parecía una casa en sí misma. ¿Cómo habían subido eso por toda la ladera de la montaña? Parpadeó para alejar aquella pregunta irrelevante de su mente y avanzó lentamente hacia ellos.

Al acercarse pudo ver que Josephine estaba frente a ellos, muy azorada y buscándola desesperadamente.

-¡Ah, Inquisidora! Gracias por venir tan rápido... [por el Hacedor, ¿de dónde vienes]

-[De los establos. ¿Qué es todo esto?]

-[Una comitiva de Orzammar, ni más ni menos. La jefa de la casa de Ortan ha venido en persona como embajadora de Behlen. Dice que sólo hablará contigo y que se niega a que la luz del sol le toque la piel.]

Lyn frunció el ceño y asintió dando un paso hacia la comitiva. Uno de los guerreros dio un paso al frente y le entregó un cilindro metálico relativamente pequeño. Quitó la tapa y sacó el documento. Mientras lo leía tuvo que apelar a todo su autocontrol para no invocar un meteorito que fulminase el carromato. Total, esa carta no la había escrito esa embajadora ni los brontosaurios tenían la culpa de nada. Y menos después de arrastrar esa mole por toda la cordillera. Pobres bestias...

Respiró hondo.

-La Inquisición os da la bienvenida a Feudo Celestial. Entendemos que las costumbres mantengan a la embajadora bajo palio, por lo que haremos lo posible para que pueda unirse a nosotros dentro del edificio y podamos ofrecerle nuestra hospitalidad.

Entregó el cilindro al guerrero, pero se quedó la carta. Se volvió a Josephine:

-Preparad un techado hasta la puerta de los calabozos.- Josie la miró escandalizada.- Es la única entrada que puede alcanzar el carromato ese. Eso si entra por el arco... - resopló.- No vienen en son de paz, Josie. Y esta nota es tan... que hacerles entrar por los calabozos me parece lo mínimo que deberíamos hacer.

Lyn le dio el papel. Josephine lo leyó y palideció.

-Santa Andraste.... ¡qué desfachatez!

-Exacto.

-Muy bien.- asintió Josephine con firmeza. La embajadora se detuvo en seco y se volvió hacia unos trabajadores del castillo.- Avisad al constructor jefe. Tenemos que construir un techado en la puerta del patio que da a los calabozos.

Lyn vio por el rabillo del ojo cómo una elfa salía corriendo hacia los talleres, pero no se quedó para mirar y subió la escalinata sin prisa pero sin pausa. No podía mostrarse nerviosa ni demasiado tensa. No después de leer esa carta. Cuando entró en la Gran Sala algunos invitados la asaltaron con preguntas sobre la comitiva, pero no se sentía de humor para inventar excusas.

-Orzammar quiere mantener una conferencia comercial y la Inquisición le da la bienvenida a Feudo.- fue su respuesta.

Lo cual era absolutamente cierto. Respiró hondo. No le gustaba nada tener que recurrir a triquiñuelas del Juego tras los muros de su propia fortaleza. Malditos enanos. Fue hasta un guardia.

-Llama a Cullen y busca a Toro. Les necesito en la sala del consejo ya.

-Enseguida, Su Ilustrísima.

Y salió corriendo. Ella desapareció por la puerta que daba a la torre de la biblioteca. Vio a Solas enfrascado en sus libros y se sorprendió. El revuelo en el castillo era lo suficientemente ruidoso y alarmante como para que él lo ignorara por completo. Se acercó y trató de husmear el contenido del libro que estaba estudiando. Estaba en élfico.

-¿Solas? ¿Qué haces?

-¿Hmmm? - el elfo levantó la mirada casi con esfuerzo.- Oh, Inquisidora... Eh...

Se frotó los ojos como si estuviera despertándose de un duermevela. Lyn se fijó que tenía bolsas bajo los ojos y la retina un poco enrojecida.

-¿No estás descansando?

-¿Qué? Oh, no... bueno, no mucho.- Solas trató de resistirse a la mirada de su Inquisidora, pero al final se rindió.- Está bien. No quería decirte nada hasta estar completamente seguro, pero... ¿recuerdas la barrera que nos encontramos cuando fuimos al pantano de Yavana?

-Sí..- Lyn lo recordaba, pero sobre todo recordaba las náuseas que le produjo su desactivación.

-Pues estoy viendo cómo poder aplicar ese tipo de magia en nuestro beneficio.

-Oh...- dijo realmente interesada y gratamente sorprendida.

-Podríamos utilizar ese sistema de seguridad en Feudo y en todos los Campamentos de Refresco.- explicaba Solas y Lyn asentía entusiasmada.- Así que estoy estudiando cómo hacer ese hechizo factible para su reproducción por los magos que tenemos en la Torre.

-Gran idea, Solas, de verdad. ¡Es fantástico! - le dio una palmada en el hombro.- Gracias por darme una buena noticia hoy.

-Inquisidora, ¿por qué hueles a estiércol?

-Porque vengo de los establos. Me he limpiado los zapatos, no te preocupes.- y se dirigió hacia las escaleras que la llevarían al piso superior.- Tenemos visita, por cierto.

-¿Ah sí?

-Enanos de Orzammar.- Solas alzó las cejas sorprendido.

Y tras lanzarle una despedida con la mano desapareció de su vista escaleras arriba, hacia la biblioteca. Cuando llegó vio que Helisma estaba en lo más parecido a un ataque de nervios que podía tener una tranquila, pero a Dorian no le veía por ninguna parte.

-Hel...

-... a la mayor brevedad posible, Naye.- decía la tranquila.

-Así se hará.- respondía la tal Naye.

-No lo dudo. Patee, por favor, recoge los informes de la Torre de Magos y procura esta vez que no se desordenen.

-Así se hará, Helisma.

-Más te vale.

-Helisma...- intentó de nuevo Lyn.

-Oriane, dentro de diez minutos hay un Consejo. Necesitamos el resumen de las maniobras en 5.

-Así se hará, Helisma.

-Eso me gustaría ver a mí...

-Helisma.- dijo Lyn con firmeza logrando por fin su atención.

-Inquisidora. Hoy es un día de lo más intenso.

-Para que me lo digas tú debe ser algo especial.- comentó Lyn irónica sabiendo que la tranquila no la entendería. Helisma abrió la boca para responder pero Lyn la calló con un gesto.- ¿Dónde está Dorian?

-Arriba, con la Hermana Leliana.

-Gracias.

-¿Tiene barro en la túnica, Inquisidora?

-Mierda de caballo, para ser exactos.

-Qué peculiar.

-Vivo para sorprenderte, Helisma.

Lyn empezó a subir las escaleras hacia la pajarera de los espías y se encontró a Dorian apoyado en la mesa de Leliana muy indignado.

-¿Pero por qué no me dejas?

-Porque honestamente no creo que tu nombre tenga ningún peso.

-Los Pavus...

-No, “los Pavus” no, Dorian, tu nombre, entero, “Dorian Pavus”. Eres un descastado por mucho que te pavonees por el castillo. Tu padre puede tener cierta influencia, pero...

-Si crees que la única influencia que se puede tener en Tevinter es la oficial es que tu “inteligencia” sobre mi país no es la mejor del mundo por mucho que te pavonees por el casti...

-Wowowowow...- cortó Lyn en voz alta. Miró a los espías que estaban terminando sus informes allí con cierta incomodidad por ser testigos de tamaña discusión y con un gesto les ordenó que se fueran. Cinco segundos después estaban los tres solos. Miró a sus dos compañeros con los brazos cruzados.- Ya me explicaréis esto más tarde, pero ahora tenemos una emergencia entre manos.

-Lo sé.- dijo Leliana mirando con reproche a Dorian.

-Mira.- y le dio la nota que el guerrero le había dado. Leliana palideció.- Les estoy haciendo entrar a la fortaleza por la puerta de los calabozos.

-Buena elección.- dijo la espía con voz tensa.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Dorian.

-La Embajadora de Orzammar, de la noble casa de Ortan, viene en nombre del Rey Behlen para ofrecer a la Inquisición un trato que no podrán rechazar.- explicó Lyn.- Quieren que les libremos del acoso de los venatori a cambio de Varric.

-Pero ellos no tienen a Varric.- dijo Dorian.

-Pero ellos no saben que sabemos eso.- dijo Leliana.- Qué cara más dura.

-Es una oferta vacía.- dijo Lyn.- Nosotros nos libraríamos de los venatori de todas formas mientras ellos nos prometen un pago que nunca podrán entregar.

-Lo que lo convierte en una trampa.- dijo Leliana. Lyn asintió.- Tienen arrestos para venir personalmente hasta aquí para algo así.

-Están desesperados.- dijo Lyn.- Quieren darse credibilidad como sea.

-¿Y a quién ofreceremos gustosamente nuestro cuello?

-Al Qun seguramente. Son ellos los que tienen a Varric y la alianza que tenemos con ellos, aun con sus fallos, nos convierte en un aliado incómodo.- dijo Leliana.

-Quien se ha estado encargando hasta ahora de la localización de los venatori ha sido el Ben-Hasserath.- dijo Lyn.- La idea será que los ataquemos juntos y en cuanto esté todo más o menos aclarado de pronto nos salten con la gran revelación de que el Qun ha raptado a Varric y que nuestros aliados en realidad son nuestros enemigos. Oh, traición, oh desdicha. Supongo que esperarán que nos desgarremos las vestiduras o algo.

-Quizá piensen que así se libran de dos problemas.- dijo Dorian.

-Pero, gracias al Hacedor, estamos por una vez por delante en información.- dijo Leliana.

-Leliana, tienes trabajo que hacer.- dijo Lyn. Leliana asintió.- En diez minutos Consejo. Voy a cambiarme.

Se lanzó escaleras abajo con Dorian en los talones.

-Lyn, espera...

-Dorian, te agradecería que no te pusieras demasiado borde con nuestra maestra espía.

-Ah, por favor, es una...

-Me da igual, Dorian.- se detuvo en las escaleras y bajó la voz acercándose a su amigo.- Ya has visto que nuestros aliados allá afuera se convierten en traidores con el chascar de los dedos. No necesito que las rencillas entre nosotros se conviertan también en un problema. No quiero que seas su amigo, sólo que seáis profesionales.

-Pretendía ayudar con Maevaris.

Lyn comprendió y asintió.

-Primero vamos a ver qué sale de esto con los enanos y te prometo que escucharé tu propuesta.

Dorian asintió y ella volvió a correr escaleras abajo. Llegó casi sin resuello a sus habitaciones donde se permitió usar un poco de magia de espíritu para asearse. Sí, podía usar magia de espíritu para asearse. Se puso uno de sus uniformes formales, el azul oscuro, y cogiéndose el pelo con un pasador con el símbolo de la Inquisición, bajó de nuevo a la Sala Común. Se cruzó con Cullen y Toro que entraban por la puerta. Al verla de gala agravaron el gesto.

-Esto es serio.- dijo Cullen en voz baja.

-Lo es.


	31. CAPÍTULO 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todos los personajes reconocibles, escenarios, etc, son propiedad de EA y Bioware. Los personajes originales y argumento son propiedad de la autora del relato. La autora no tiene relación con los propietarios, creadores o productores del material protegido por copyright. Ninguna violación del copyright es intencional.

Había sido un Consejo muy tenso y muy complicado. La situación sobre la mesa era clara, lo que tenían que hacer era evidente, cómo llevarlo a cabo... ah... ahí estaba la complicación. Y esa complicación se llamaba Toro de Hierro. Las cartas se habían descubierto y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Lyn captó honestidad entre ellos. Honestidad que dolía, porque lo que había querido creer que había, no existía. Pedía profesionalidad entre ellos y ella era la primera que no era profesional. Bueno, ahí lo tenía. Lo había supuesto. Lo esperaba. Ahora que se lo habían enseñado, no podía evitar sentirse rota por dentro. Pero qué esperaba... después de... todo. Después de ver morir a Krem y a los demás. Era una de esas decisiones que la iban a perseguir hasta el fin de sus días y Toro no lo había olvidado por muy fiel al Qun que se dijera. Todos eran unos hipócritas y ella la primera.

“Toro, sabemos que tenéis a Varric y sabemos por qué.” . La conversación había empezado así porque, ¿qué sentido tenía endulzarlo? Toro no dijo nada, pero no se mostró sorprendido para nada. Así que comenzó la negociación. Todo era una negociación. Los enanos creían que venían a negociar o a imponer un trato a la Inquisición. No. Lo que habían ido a hacer era acelerar la verdadera negociación, la reescritura de las condiciones de una alianza que había nacido débil, sobre la sangre de amigos y compañeros y que parecía que iba a cerrarse sobre más sangre de amigos y compañeros. Lyn se retorcía por dentro. Eso no era una alianza, eso era una farsa, un pulso de poder constante. Sí, tenían que renegociar los términos de la alianza Inquisición-Qun o disolverla por completo, pero algo tenían que hacer.

Lyn fue completamente honesta:

-A corto medio plazo los intereses del Qun son los mismos que los de la Inquisición, pero no queremos que Orzammar polarice el tráfico del lirio. No podemos dejar que se desabastezca el resto de Thedas.

-Lo único que provocarás es que el sufrimiento se alargue innecesariamente.

-Claro, porque vuestra solución es que el Qun se apodere de todo el continente usando vosotros ese lirio.- respondió Cullen.- Te recuerdo que estáis negociando con la Inquisición.

Toro miró al Comandante como si le viera por primera vez.

-Sí, estamos negociando con la Inquisición, la misma que ha aceptado a los magos que empezaron una guerra que ha diezmado a la población que dicen proteger. La misma que lejos de evitar que Corifeus campe a sus anchas, se ha dedicado a tapar grietas, parchear tejados o tranquilizar cortes de reyes idiotas e incapaces de ver una conspiración ni aunque le hagan un croquis delante de las narices. La misma inquisición que tiene de líder a una maga que si mis sospechas son ciertas, puede ser el ser más peligroso del mundo sólo por su mera existencia. Y ahora la Inquisición se empeña en un individuo porque le es personalmente importante.

-Os da miedo la magia y aun así dependéis del lirio igual que el resto.- dijo Leliana. Lyn no podía hablar. El nudo de rabia y dolor que tenía en la garganta estaba amenazando con ahogarla.- El nivel de hipocresía en esta conversación está tan alto que subirse a ese púlpito de dignidad ofendida no te va a funcionar para nada, así que empecemos a hablar de cosas concretas o considera por cancelada la alianza.

-¿Cancelarla? ¿Os podéis permitir algo así? ¿Y qué pasa con Varric?

-Le necesitáis vivo porque si no vuestra ventaja dentro del Gremio de Mercaderes en Orzammar se va al garete, así que no nos tomes por estúpidos.- respondió Leliana igual de dura que antes.

Toro de pronto se rió y miró a Lyn.

-Esto no se les ha ocurrido a ellos solos, ¿a que no?- Lyn se ofendió, pero no abrió la boca. No confiaba en su propia voz. Toro lo notó y sonrió confiado.- Ah, Jefa, eres adorable y terrorífica al mismo tiempo, ¿lo sabías?

Lyn vio que Cullen iba a saltar acicateado por el nada sutil tono lascivo del comentario, pero se le adelantó.

-Lo que sé es que estamos teniendo esta conversación porque te respeto y a pesar de todo siempre he respetado esta... alianza.- respiró hondo y encontró la firmeza que necesitaba.- Pero ni por un momento creas que tenemos el mismo poder de negociación que hace unos meses cuando llamaste a mi puerta. Tenéis a Varric y queremos recuperarlo. Vosotros lo retenéis para tener agarrado por el corvejón al Gremio de Mercaderes, pero si creéis que eso es suficiente para escorar a Orzammar hacia vuestro lado es que no tenéis ni idea de lo que está pasando de verdad.

Toro la miró fijamente. Su expresión de confianza seguía ahí, pero no la sonrisa. Lyn continuó.

-Orzammar nos está azuzando entre nosotros y como nuestra alianza es una mierda es posible que les funcionara. Pero no me da la gana que funcione, Toro. No me da la gana porque no me gusta nada el mundo que entre unos y otros estáis dibujando así que mientras pueda y tenga un mínimo de influencia te prometo que haré todo lo posible para que ese mundo no sea real.- Lyn se tomó un momento.- No queréis a Corifeus. Vale. No queréis que Tevinter se quede con el monopolio del lirio. Vale. Todo lo demás es puro expansionismo del Qun.

Toro se mantuvo callado sosteniéndole la mirada, pero Lyn vio un ligero fruncimiento del ceño. Lyn decidió apretar.

-Toro, hace tiempo que no cuento con tus Ben-Hasserath en temas de espionaje. Servisteis bien a la Inquisición bloqueando el tráfico marítimo de lirio rojo de los venatori, pero ya está. ¿Crees que tus informes nos sirven de algo? ¿Crees que les sirve de algo a ellos? Llevamos meses viviendo una charada. Por eso quise hablar contigo. El Qun ya no me es importante. Tú sí. Y sé que has vivido lo suficiente entre nosotros como para apreciar la diferencia entre la fe ciega al Qun y la gente con la que te cruzas por la vida. Te dolió Krem...

-No lo nombres...- dijo Toro con un gruñido tan grave que parecía que salía del fondo de la tierra. Su furia era palpable.

-Claro que le nombro, Toro, claro que le nombro.- dijo Lyn contagiándose de la misma furia, aunque venía de la pura culpa y la vergüenza.- Le nombro porque creí que una alianza así sería lo mejor para una débil Inquisición como éramos entonces y creí que actuaba bajo los mismos términos que tu Qun. Tomar decisiones que sean buenas para el conjunto, aunque sean duras, aunque sean difíciles y dolorosas. ¿Cuál ha sido la realidad, Toro? Que ni siquiera tú te crees eso. No me lo perdoné en su día y viendo esta “alianza”, no hay muertes que me hayan parecido más inútiles en todo lo que llevamos de guerra. ¿Y tú? A ti te perdí ese día.

Todas las cartas estaban ahí. Nada quedaba oculto ya. Lyn lo había descubierto, pero la mirada de Toro le decía que aquello, todo, era verdad. Lyn respiró hondo. Se sentía vacía de palabras. Agotada.

-No creo que al Qun le apetezca ser la herramienta de los enanos.- dijo al final Toro.- Pero no soltarán a Varric.

-Lo soltarán si les ofrecemos algo a cambio.- dijo Leliana tomando la iniciativa al ver que Lyn no contestaba inmediatamente. Leliana miró a su Inquisidora como pidiendo permiso para seguir. Lyn asintió.- El plan es el siguiente.


	32. CAPÍTULO 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todos los personajes reconocibles, escenarios, etc, son propiedad de EA y Bioware. Los personajes originales y argumento son propiedad de la autora del relato. La autora no tiene relación con los propietarios, creadores o productores del material protegido por copyright. Ninguna violación del copyright es intencional.

Recibieron a Pyarka Ortan en la Gran Sala. Aquello iba a ser un espectáculo y Josephine se había asegurado de que todos los invitados estuvieran presentes bajo la premisa de que era un evento al máximo nivel. Comida y bebida cubrían las mesas a los lados y los guardias lucían las armaduras impolutas. Habían puesto más luz de la habitual y la Sala brillaba como si estuvieran recibiendo a un Rey o a la Divina. La pomposidad sobreactuada era parte del espectáculo. Algunos invitados estaban boquiabiertos, otros, lo más versados en el juego, arqueaban la ceja inseguros. Algo... “algo” iba a pasar aquella noche.

La Inquisidora salió por la puerta de sus habitaciones sola, ataviada con el traje de gala azul oscuro, sobriamente peinada con un moño alto y el pasador de la Inquisición y fue muy digna hasta el trono inquisitorial. A su derecha, Josephine. A su izquierda, Cullen. Frente a ellos a la derecha, Leliana y Cassandra. A la izquierda, Toro y Vivienne. El resto del equipo estaba diseminado por la Sala.

La comitiva enana entró por la puerta principal, pero la noble Ortan entró por la puerta de la torre de la biblioteca ya que no admitía que su cabeza estuviera al aire libre ni aun de noche. Los enanos se colocaron marcialmente frente al trono y la noble avanzó hasta el escalón. Allí hizo una reverencia.

-El Rey Behlen le envía sus más respetuosos saludos, Inquisidora.

-Los recibimos con sumo placer, Noble Ortan. Confío que sus aposentos y los de su acompañantes sean de su agrado.

Lyn notó cierta duda en la respuesta. “Quizá me he pasado ahí”, pensó ligeramente divertida. Los aposentos eran perfectos, pero el hecho de que para ir y venir tuvieran que pasar por las celdas era una “molestia” inevitable. Inevitable si se emperraba en no salir al patio, claro.

-La hospitalidad de la Inquisición es tal y como se espera de ella, Ilustrísima.- Lyn no pudo evitar sonreír.- Se agradece la calidad del acomodo teniendo en cuenta la premura y la sorpresa de la visita. Por ello reciba mis disculpas personales y las del Rey Behlen.

-No se preocupe, Noble Ortan. La Inquisición tiene siempre las puertas abiertas para sus aliados.

Lyn se preguntó si picaría el anzuelo.

-Me alegra que diga algo así, Su Ilustrísima, dado que esta intempestiva visita apela sin duda a esa alianza que nos une.- Lyn asintió con expresión de profundo interés mientras se regocijaba al ver que, efectivamente, había picado.- Sabrá, Inquisidora, que los venatori, vasallos de Corifeus y peligro sin par en los caminos y tierras de Ferelden y Orlais, están empezando a suponer un problema para Orzammar ya que bloquean, saquean y asesinan a los buenos comerciantes enanos que suponen el hilo de vida entre el Thaig bajo la montaña y el mundo exterior.

-Muchos casos de bandidaje se han dado en Ferelden sin que se haya visto interferencia específica de los venatori, Noble Ortan. Sin desmerecer su sospecha o tildarla de incierta, ¿están seguros de que son venatori?

-Sí, Ilustrísima.

-¿Han conseguido detener a algún rufián en el acto?

-No ha hecho falta, Mi Señora.

Murmullos quedos se alzaron en la sala. Lyn se echó un poco hacia atrás en el sillón.

-Si precisáis tropas para guardar vuestros convoyes, me temo que no tengo los recursos que me pedís. Si sospechais de bandidos concretos puedo enviar a el equipo de Sutherland para que eche un vistazo. Con el tiempo se han hiperespecializado en bandidos. Créame, Noble Ortan, que no hay equipo mejor.

Lyn había hablado muy tranquilamente, casi dulce, mientras veía cómo la enana empezaba a hervir de indignación.

-No...- la enana intentó calmar su voz.- no son bandidos, Ilustrísima.

-Y sin embargo no tengo pruebas de que sean venatori, Noble Ortan. Sabe muy bien que de ser así yo misma, personalmente, iría a solucionar ese problema. No tengo la más mínima duda de que su presencia aquí amerita mi intervención en este problema, pero los recursos de la Inquisición son finitos, los problemas que genera Corifeus muchos y Thedas muy grande.

Lyn sabía que estaba tirando mucho de la cuerda y que estaba al borde de romperse, pero quería que aquella enana dijera la verdad. “Dilo, Pyarka, vamos, di por qué tengo que ir...”.

-Están atacando los convoyes de lirio, Ilustrísima. No tenemos la menor duda de que los bandidos no son tales, sino venatori. Atacan con magia y ardides y roban los cargamentos.

Los murmullos aumentaron. Un escándalo. Cómo era posible. Y la Capilla estando como estaba sin capacidad de controlar el comercio de lirio. “Ah, querida, por qué me lo pones tan fácil.”, pensó Lyn. Pero no dijo nada. Aún. Asintió.

-Hemos perdido casi una docena de cargamentos y mucho nos tememos que esto vaya a peor.- continuó la enana.

-Vaya, una docena. ¿Y cómo no nos avisó antes?

-No teníamos muy clara su afiliación, Inquisidora, y disculpe la rudeza. Después del escándalo de los templarios en Val Royeaux y la leva de los magos en Risco Rojo... No teníamos muy claro que la Inquisición nos fuera a ayudar.

-¿Y ahora sí?

-La Inquisición se ha mostrado como la fuerza pacificadora que es. Sus logros en Ferelden y Orlais no han sido ignorados. Corifeus es un problema general, Inquisidora, y el hecho de que se esté apoderando de tanto lirio es extremadamente preocupante.

-Sin duda, Noble Ortan, sin duda.

-¿Nos ayudará la Inquisición?

Lyn miró a la enana con expresión concentrada, preocupada incluso.

-Por supuesto la Inquisición se hará cargo de los agentes de Corifeus allá donde estén.- dijo conscientemente ambigua y haciendo evidente que después de aquella declaración venía un “pero”. Pyarka Ortan se percató y su incomodidad se vio traicionada con un pequeño cambio en cómo apoyaba el peso de su cuerpo y su postura.- Pero este asunto me genera muchas preguntas, noble Ortan.

-¿Preguntas?

-El comercio de lirio de Orzammar tiene más bien pocos clientes oficiales. A saber, la Capilla, ciertos círculos y desde hace relativamente poco tiempo, nosotros. La Capilla redistribuía a los círculos pero tras la guerra ya no hay círculos y desde el incidente del Templo de las Cenizas Sagradas apenas hay Capilla. Digamos que el comercio oficial de lirio se ha debido de ver diezmado ya que nosotros seríamos su único cliente y no hemos sufrido ningún contratiempo en sus envíos.- Ortan apretó los labios.- Así que, dígame, ¿a quiénes iban dirigidos esos convoyes?

-Como bien ha dicho, oficialmente ese era el tráfico habitual de lirio, pero la guerra lo cambió todo. Los círculos ya no existían, pero los magos sí.

-¿Comerciaban con los magos sin intervención de la Capilla?

-Y con los templarios, Ilustrísima. La Capilla hacía la vista gorda mientras se llevara un porcentaje.

Los murmullos se convirtieron en un clamor.

-Eso es absurdo.- dijo Cassandra.- La Divina nunca habría permitido algo así.

-La Divina,- dijo la enana.- vuestro Hacedor la tenga en su gloria, tenía demasiadas cosas entre manos como para darse cuenta de la corrupción de su propia organización.

-Corrupción que el Gremio de Comerciantes de Lirio propició.- dijo Lyn.

-No se imagina la de familias que comen de ese comercio, Inquisidora.

-Lo que no me imagino es la cantidad de muertes que se podrían haber evitado en la guerra si hubiera habido un control sobre el Gremio.- replicó Cassandra indignada.

-La Capilla estaba bloqueada por la guerra, los templarios enloquecidos, los buscadores en plena descomposición.- dijo Ortan.- ¿A quién podían apelar esas familias? Seguían teniendo que trabajar, comer y vivir y la demanda no había bajado un ápice. ¿Qué tipo de regulación pretende imponer cuando no hay ni una institución en pie, Buscadora?

Lyn alzó una mano deteniendo la discusión y buena parte de los murmullos y discusiones de la sala. Se dio unos segundos para conseguir un silencio razonable.

-Lo que veo, Noble Ortan,- dijo Lyn.- es que el Gremio tiene un problema de prioridades. Usted, en representación de Orzammar viene hasta aquí con todo el boato de su noble origen para que en el nombre del Thaig y del Rey, la Inquisición solucione un problema que no debería existir. Y no debería existir, Noble Ortan, porque esa distribución ilegal e inmoral, no debería de haber continuado. Ese lirio ha alimentado una guerra durante 3 años. 3 años, Noble Ortan. Entonces pierden 12 cargamentos que perpetuarían el conflicto, el dolor y el desaguisado que la Inquisición intenta solucionar, y pretende que nosotros le ayudemos a que puedan continuar con ello sin que pase nada ni se les pida explicaciones.

-La alianza exige...

-La alianza exige ayuda y socorro al Thaig, no tareas de mercenario para el Gremio de Mercaderes, Noble Ortan.- ahí Lyn se permitió imprimir cierta dureza en la voz.

-Una interpretación de lo más pintoresca, Inquisidora. Las alianzas, como los contratos, se cumplen o no se cumplen. La Inquisición haría bien en tener claro cómo quiere manejar su credibilidad.

La desfachatez era tal que hasta Josephine resopló a su lado, indignada.

-Contratos, ¿hmm?- dijo Lyn en voz baja más para acallar el nuevo maremagno que el último comentario de la Noble Ortan que otra cosa.- Muy bien, juguemos a su juego, digna portavoz del Gremio de Mercaderes.

La enana enrojeció de furia. Sí, la había ofendido, pero el comentario de la “credibilidad” de la Inquisición había sido especialmente rastrero.

-Como he dicho, la Inquisición se hará cargo de todos los agentes de Corifeus allá donde estén, pero dada las circunstancias y el interés particular del Gremio y de Orzammar en este asunto, la Inquisición ve apropiado requerir cierta compensación al respecto.

-¿Por cumplir con lo estipulado en la alianza? - exclamó escandalizada la enana.

-Por permitir que el trabajo honesto de la Inquisición sea tangencialmente beneficioso para los intereses espúreos de un Gremio que ha comerciado durante años con la muerte de inocentes.- la enana palideció.- La Inquisición reclama para sus filas a Bianca Davri además de la liberación de Varric Thetras que ya nos ofrecían tan generosamente. Serán entregados a los agentes de la Inquisición asignados una vez los venatori que atacan los cargamentos sean neutralizados.

Ahora los escandalizados eran los enanos. Hasta los hieráticos guerreros se agitaban inquietos.

-Bianca Davri no es un sujeto que pueda ser reclutado, Inquisidora.- dijo Pyarka Ortan después de recuperar la compostura.- Además, ni siquiera está en Orzammar.

-Oh, por favor, Noble Ortan. ¿Cree que pueden nombrar a un Paragón y que la noticia no trascienda? Sobre todo cuando es una enana de superficie.

-Ciertamente fue una de las novedades que el Rey Behlen introdujo en su gobierno. Quiso que el Thaig se abriera al mundo y olvidar los bloqueos entre los enanos de superficie y los que estaban bajo la montaña. Éste es uno de esos pasos.

-Y nos parece fantástico, pero eso no es relevante ahora. La precisamos en la Inquisición así como en su día Dagna se unió a nosotros. Es absolutamente crucial en la lucha contra Corifeus.

-Un Paragón no es alguien del que pueda disponer el Thaig o prescindir de él.

-O sea, que no pueden decirle a un Paragón qué hacer, pero a la vez no pueden permitir que trabaje para nosotros.

-Físicamente aquí, no, efectivamente.

-¿Ni siquiera para luchar contra los que nos habéis pedido que os defendamos?

-Tenemos que mirar por su seguridad, Inquisidora.

-¿Igual que mirasteis por la seguridad de la Paragón Branka?

Silencio entre los enanos, nuevos murmullos en la sala. El tema del Branka no había trascendido públicamente, pero Dagna era útil no sólo como Maestra Arcana. Aquello daría mucho que hablar entre los enanos de superficie presentes. Se investigaría y se averiguaría.

-Esta conversación es en cualquier caso académica.- replicó Pyanka con tono tenso.- Ya le he dicho que Bianca Davri no está en Orzammar.

-¿Y dónde está para que pueda el Thaig protegerla y a la vez disponer de su libertad de movimiento y asociación?

-No lo sabemos, por eso retuvimos a Varric Thetras.

Lyn frunció el ceño y se echó hacia atrás en el asiento, pensativa. ¿Decían la verdad? Honestamente, lo único que sabían de verdad es que no tenían a Varric, pero siempre supusieron que tenían a Bianca. ¿Habían confirmado de verdad que tenían a Bianca? No. Nunca. “Mierda”, pensó. Miró a Leliana, pero la espía ya había desaparecido.

-Le propongo algo.- dijo Lyn por fin.- Está claro que la confianza no fluye especialmente bien entre nosotros, pero a la vez el Thaig necesita nuestra ayuda tanto como nosotros necesitamos a esos dos individuos.- Lyn sonrió.- Muy bien, noble Ortan, me ha convencido. Iré personalmente a ocuparme de este asunto.

-Orzammar se lo agradece.

-Me lo agradecerá cuando pueda confirmar que el pago puede hacerse.

-¿Cómo?

-Comprenderá que los problemas de confianza y la turbia relación del Gremio con el gobierno de Behlen y su implicación directa con la guerra que nos ha asolado en superficie desde hace años...- dijo Lyn dejando un par de segundos de pausa para que calara.- ... precise que la Inquisición se asegure de que Orzammar esté en condiciones de hacer la entrega de esos dos individuos.

-Habla su Ilustrísima con Enanos de Orzammar. Si alguien cumple con sus contratos, somos nosotros.- dijo Ortan muy indignada. Lyn casi se lo cree.

-Es un mero trámite, Noble Ortan. Nosotros ya estamos trabajando en lo que nos ha pedido. No lo hemos dejado de hacer, de hecho, desde antes de que usted viniera a vernos. La Inquisición cumplirá como lo ha venido haciendo hasta ahora. Orzammar, o mejor, el Gremio de Mercaderes que son, al fin y al cabo, con quien estamos negociando, no disfruta del mismo nivel de confianza. Por eso, en prueba de buena fe y porque sabemos que son gente seria, iré yo misma a Orzammar a comprobar que Varric se encuentra bien y ver con mis propios ojos que Bianca no está allí. No obstante no se engañe, aunque no esté en Orzammar, la Inquisición no se retracta. Tendremos a los dos enanos.

-¿O qué? ¿Dejará que los venatori campen a sus anchas?

-No, los venatori desaparecerán, pero es posible que lo que sigan desapareciendo sean sus convoyes.

-¿¡Cómo se atreve!?

El clamor en la Sala era tremendo.

-Usted misma lo ha dicho.- insistió Lyn imperturbable.- ¿Qué tipo de regulación podemos pretender si no hay ninguna institución en pie? Bueno, aquí estamos. Nosotros somos la mayor institución de Thedas ahora mismo. Responderán ante nosotros. Seremos la nueva Capilla hasta la vuelta de la Divina. Todos los beneficios del comercio y distribución del lirio se dividirán en cuatro partes: una para la Capilla, que se entregará cuando se elija a la siguiente Divina; otra para el Gremio, que de algo tendrán que comer esas familias; y las dos partes restantes para pagar la reconstrucción y las ayudas a los refugiados que este mismo tráfico han generado.

-No me puedo creer que la Inquisición no quiera quedarse con parte del pastel.

-La Inquisición no es un Gremio Comercial, Noble Ortan.- dijo Lyn con firmeza.- Y este compromiso se firmará hoy mismo, las copias se mandarán a todas las capitales y se perseguirá específicamente cualquier tipo de comercio paralelo con una ferocidad de la que no hay precedente alguno. Eso se lo garantizo.

La enana mantuvo la mirada de la Inquisidora durante unos segundos, pero al final asintió y bajó la cabeza.

-Muy bien.- miró a Josephine.- Embajadora, si tiene la bondad...

-Por supuesto. Por favor, síganme.

Lyn se puso en pie y siguió a Josephine, pero se quedó un poco atrás para dejar que Pyarka fuera delante. Cullen se puso a su altura y le murmuró al oído:

-Sé que quedamos en esos dos días de estricta relación profesional, pero lo que ha pasado hoy aquí me lo está poniendo muy, muy difícil...

Lyn sonrió sin poder evitarlo y sintió que se ruborizaba un poco. Carraspeó y le dio un golpe suave en el pecho con el envés de la mano al tiempo que se ponía en marcha tras la comitiva enana.


	33. CAPÍTULO 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todos los personajes reconocibles, escenarios, etc, son propiedad de EA y Bioware. Los personajes originales y argumento son propiedad de la autora del relato. La autora no tiene relación con los propietarios, creadores o productores del material protegido por copyright. Ninguna violación del copyright es intencional.

-No tengo claro que sea suficiente.- dijo Toro indeciso.

-Tendrá que serlo.- dijo Lyn frotándose el puente entre los ojos. Le dolía un poco la cabeza y estaba agotada.- El Qun seguirá recibiendo lirio, pero a través nuestro. Si quiere recibir algo nos tendrá que devolver a Varric.

-Hay canales alternativos.

-Lo sé, pero dime, ¿crees que seguirán distribuyendo una vez sepan cuáles son los planes del Qun con respecto a Thedas?

-No creo que les sorprenda lo más mínimo.- resopló Toro.

-Toro, si algo deberías saber desde hace tiempo con respecto a los enanos es que nunca, jamás, ponen todos los huevos de sus negocios en una sola cesta. Su plan de polarizar el lirio en Tevinter y el Qun responde única y exclusivamente a que están aterrorizados y a que Behlen es un imbécil. Pero eso no significa que el resto de los enanos estén totalmente de acuerdo con él.

-Parece que tienes más información de la que tengo yo.

-Toro, - Lyn se inclinó sobre la mesa para mirarle a los ojos.- tengo más información que tú. - suspiró.- Y estoy agotada así que mi paciencia es limitada. La situación es como es. Los enanos se van en dos días una vez descansen las bestias y se reabastezcan. Nosotros nos iremos al día siguiente. Y tú vendrás conmigo.

-Me sorprende.

Lyn le miró.

-¿En serio?

-¿Quieres tenerme a tu lado, armado y dispuesto, durante semanas? Sí, me sorprende, Inquisidora. Sobre todo después de todo lo que ha pasado el las últimas 24 horas.- dijo Toro de Hierro. Lyn dibujó una media sonrisa en su rostro.

-Descansa, Toro, y asegúrate de afilar bien ese espadón absurdo que tienes. Lo vas a necesitar.

Toro entendió que la reunión había acabado, se levantó y se marchó.

Lyn se recostó en el sillón de Josephine, acolchado y suave y cerró los ojos un momento. El set de candelabros que iluminaba la sala titiló cuando la puerta se cerró tras el qunari y la envolvió el silencio. Era tarde, muy tarde. Josephine le había prestado su mesa para revisar los informes de Dagna y de los espías de Leliana sobre Orzammar y el Gremio. Necesitaba empaparse de toda esa información para dejar de sentir la ansiedad creciente que todo aquel asunto le producía. Parecía que la Inquisición volvía a tener la iniciativa en cuanto a los acontecimientos que rampaban por el continente, pero todo aquello era simple política. Eso era “fácil”. Palabras y más palabras, golpes de pecho y postureos. Lyn era muy consciente de que en su mundo eso sólo era la mitad del trabajo. Ahora queda todo lo demás, se dijo.

Oyó que llamaban a la puerta con cuidado y ésta se abrió. Era Cullen. Volvió a cerrar los ojos mientras oía el clinclineo habitual de su Comandante al acercarse.

-Tienes que descansar, Lyn.

-Lo sé.

-Pues venga...- notó que el comandante la cogía de la mano y tiraba suavemente de ella para que se levantara, pero ella no se movió.- Son más de las 2 de la mañana, Lyn.

-Lo sé...

-No puedes con tu alma.

-Lo sé...

Cullen suspiró. Entonces notó que giraban el sillón entero con fuerza y eso la obligó a abrir los ojos. Miró a su comandante con cierta sorpresa mientras él la miraba con toda la ternura de aquellos ojos miel. Se puso de cuclillas frente a ella apoyando los brazos en sus piernas y cogiéndole las manos. “Hacedor, cómo quiero a este hombre”, se encontró pensando.

-¿Estás bien?

-Estoy cansada.

-No me refiero a eso, Lyn. Me refiero a Toro.

Lyn se encogió de hombros.

-Esta mañana estaba muy triste, pero ahora... No sé. Ahora tenemos una relación más honesta y eso es... reconfortante.

-Te lo vas a llevar.

-Oh, sí.

-Sospecha de tus poderes.

-En cuanto me vea en acción dejará de sospechar.- Lyn se inclinó hacia él y le besó.

-¿Qué fue de esos dos días de estricta relación profesional?- preguntó Cullen sonriendo. Ella sonrió y volvió a besarle.


	34. CAPÍTULO 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todos los personajes reconocibles, escenarios, etc, son propiedad de EA y Bioware. Los personajes originales y argumento son propiedad de la autora del relato. La autora no tiene relación con los propietarios, creadores o productores del material protegido por copyright. Ninguna violación del copyright es intencional.

La comitiva enana se marchó, efectivamente, a los dos días. Lyn insistió en que Dennet atendiera personalmente a los brontosaurios y le preguntó por qué no tenían ellos un pequeño rebaño. Eran unas bestias maravillosas, fuertes y voluntariosas y, bien adiestradas, mansas como un snofleur. Dennet no estaba de acuerdo con aquello último e insistía en que eran de espíritu volátil y demasiado fuertes como para ser seguros en caso de crisis. Lyn arrugó el morro ante la negativa tajante de su maestro caballerizo mientras veía cómo las dos bestias tiraban de aquella casa con ruedas que llevaba a la Noble Pyarka Ortan de vuelta a Orzammar.

-No se deje convencer, Maestro Dennet.- dijo Cullen subiendo los últimos escalones hasta la muralla sobre la que estaban observando cómo los enanos desaparecían montaña abajo. Dennet se volvió y sonrió.- Si fuera por ella estaríamos criando nuestros propios dragones.

Dennet se rió y Lyn no pudo evitar alzar las cejas sorprendida de que aquello no se le hubiera ocurrido a ella antes. Cullen vio su expresión.

-Ni se te ocurra.- advirtió alzando un dedo.

-Si Corifeus tiene uno...- empezó ella.

-¿Sabe lo peor, Comandante?- dijo Dennet aún divertido.- Que si un día apareciera la Inquisidora cabalgando su propio dragón celestial no me sorprendería lo más mínimo.

Lyn estaba extasiada con la idea, aun fantasiosa como era, y se imaginó en un dragón, volando a cientos de metros sobre el suelo, diminuta entre las alas membranosas del enorme animal.

-Le está gustando demasiado la idea, me temo...- dijo Cullen riendo. Se acercó a ella y cogiéndola de la cintura la atrajo hacia él.

Lyn se dejó hacer con cierta sensación de orden, de haber llegado a ese punto de paz con el entorno cuando las cosas estaban donde tenían que estar. El comandante estaba mucho más relajado, más tranquilo, más en paz con todo. Quizá habían sido aquellos días en los que habían querido poner un poco más de distancia entre ellos y después de todo lo que había pasado, de alguna manera, se habían reencontrado ya no como amantes o como salvavidas mutuo, sino como compañeros y como amigos. A veces, pensó, el sexo lo complica todo demasiado. Ahora parecían estar mucho más agusto cuando estaban juntos en presencia de otros, como si hubieran encontrado su hueco. Todo era mucho más natural. Suspiró aliviada y volvió de nuevo su mirada al camino por el que los enanos habían desaparecido.

-Maestro Dennet, creo que mañana saldré con Ophilin.

El hombre la miró con sus enormes ojos oscuros y una expresión de sorpresa.

-¿Un alce, Inquisidora? No suele montar alces.

-Son rápidos y ágiles y me da la sensación de que vamos a necesitar mucha rapidez y agilidad. Además Ophilin es especialmente bonito.

-¿Te preocupa algo?- preguntó Cullen. Ella ahogó una risa.- Algo concreto, boba.

-No sé. Es una sensación.

-Muy bien.- asintió Dennet.- ¿Quiere alces también para el resto del equipo?

-Que cada uno escoja, Dennet. La montura de uno es algo muy personal. De todas formas no creo que nada más pequeño que un percherón orlesiano sea capaz de llevar a Toro.

-Por supuesto, Inquisidora. Si me disculpan.

Dennet les dejó solos allí arriba y disfrutaron de unos momentos de silencio mientras el viento frío y el sol les calentaba y enfriaba al mismo tiempo. Lyn se estremeció y se apretó más contra él, que aprovechó para apretar un momento los brazos en torno a ella.

-Creo que estás lista para salir ahí fuera y agitar el mundo como si fuera una estera, mi amor.

-Me fascinan tus metáforas.

Cullen se rió y besó la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Tenía al pelo suelto y el aire se lo agitaba sin contemplaciones aun habiéndoselo cogido detrás de las orejas. Seguro que cuando bajara de las almenas lo tendría irremisiblemente enredado, pero ahora no le importaba nada.

-¿Crees que saldrá bien?- preguntó ella.- Hay tantas cosas en el aire ahora mismo...

-Hay muchas cosas en el aire, sí, pero se han lanzado para que cuando caigan, lo hagan donde deben.- dijo él.- Pero me preocupa el Qun. Parecen simples en su fe ciega, pero sabemos muy poco de su sociedad como para predecir nada de lo que hacen. Ten cuidado con Toro.

-Sabes que no puede hacerme daño.

-Todos dormimos alguna vez y comemos y bebemos...

Lyn frunció el ceño. Quizá fuera necesario algo de paranoia, pero no quería caer en ella tan pronto. Además...

-No creo que el Qun quiera eliminarme. Aún no al menos.

-Ten cuidado.

-Te quiero.

-Lo sé.

Y la abrazó aún más fuerte. Una despedida más que sumar a las incontables que llevaban, dolorosa, incierta. Cada vez que salía de Feudo la perspectiva era más y más peligrosa, los poderes a los que se enfrentaban más y más omnipresentes, la complejidad del problema entre manos cada vez más inasible. Era como si a medida que solucionaban unas cosas, nuevos problemas iban apareciendo. Cerró los ojos y no se dejó arrastrar por la angustia de esos pensamientos. A ella la habían contratado para algo concreto y de eso se tenía que ocupar.

A la mañana siguiente Ophilin bramaba ligeramente mientras esperaba a su jinete en el patio del castillo. Toro estaba ajustando las cinchas de su enorme caballo y la miró de reojo cuando apareció bajando por las escaleras. Justo detrás, Cassandra, con las bridas en las manos, hablaba con algunos de los exploradores de Leliana, seguramente dando las últimas instrucciones a la avanzadilla que les precedería en, al menos, los dos primeros Refrescos. Y detrás de ella, atendiendo dulcemente a su caballo, Cole miraba a su alrededor tratando de pasar lo más inadvertido posible.

-Francamente, Lyn, no creo que llevarte a Cole sea lo más adecuado.- advirtió Cullen a su lado, ya que bajaban juntos desde el edificio principal.

Lyn le miró.

-¿Te sigue dando mal fario?- Cullen gruñó mirando en dirección al espíritu encarnado.- Quiero llevármelo porque está especialmente unido a Varric, Cullen. Si alguien quiere volver a ver a ese enano, ése es Cole.

-Sí, pero...

-Cole es inofensivo, cariño. Está totalmente entregado a la causa y creo que me aprecia.

-Eso no significa nada. Es imposible no apreciarte.

-Eres un pelota, Comandante.- Cullen se rió.

Llegaron abajo y Toro les dedicó un corto saludo con la cabeza. Cassandra ya estaba sobre su caballo y Cole murmuraba cosas al oído del suyo. Un mozo de cuadras le entregó las riendas de Ophilin que husmeó juguetón su mano y su pelo. Se conocían. Le había escogido consciente de que los alces eran criaturas caprichosas y muy inteligentes. No dejaban que cualquiera les montase ya que con un simple movimiento de su cuello podían tirar al jinete con sus enormes cornamentas. Ophilin siempre la había cautivado especialmente. Su pelaje cobrizo y dorado, su testa afilada y aquella magnífica cornamenta convertían al animal en algo regio. Un animal regio que se pirraba por las zanahorias y las acelgas. El morro de Ophilin siguió olisqueando, rebuscando hasta que encontró lo que buscaba arrancándole una risa. En la mano llevaba un par de zanahorias que el enorme alce devoró feliz bailando sobre sus cascos delanteros.

Y sin mayor ceremonia trepó a la silla. Los alces eran ligeramente más altos y más esbeltos. Eran más cómodos de montar porque no la obligaban a abrir tanto las piernas así que las lumbares se castigaban menos, pero los cuernos suponían un peligro constante cada vez que el animal giraba la cabeza. Ophilin agitó las orejas, atento a sus movimientos y con un ligero toque de tacón hizo que avanzara. Cassandra fue detrás seguida de cerca por Toro. Cole aún estaba en tierra. Lyn se paró a su lado.

-Cole, ¿pasa algo?

Cole alzó sus ojos castaños, tan grandes y tan aparentemente inocentes con tal candor que creía que se iba a echar a llorar. Entonces sonrió.

-Estaba haciéndome amigo de Tali.

-¿Se llama Tali?

-El Maestro Dennet le llama Grunwe, pero él me ha dicho que se llama Tali.

Lyn sonrió y asintió.

-¿Nos vamos?

Cole asintió y saltó a lomos de Tali. Lyn se giró una vez más y captó la mirada de su Comandante que sonrió y alzó la mano en despedida. Sonrió y acicateó a Oliphin con un taconeo y una voz y el alce empezó a trotar y después a galopar. Lyn oyó los otros tres caballos detrás de ella. El aire en su rostro y la velocidad le dieron una sensación de euforia y de libertad que no se esperaba. El camino siempre era peligroso, pero llevaba mucho tiempo parada.


	35. CAPÍTULO 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todos los personajes reconocibles, escenarios, etc, son propiedad de EA y Bioware. Los personajes originales y argumento son propiedad de la autora del relato. La autora no tiene relación con los propietarios, creadores o productores del material protegido por copyright. Ninguna violación del copyright es intencional.

Cassandra sabía que aquel viaje iba a ser interesante por lo que se encontraran en el camino y por lo que tenían dentro de su propio equipo. Había protestado igual que Cullen por la elección de Cole. Cassandra había insistido en que hubiera preferido alguien como Blackwall o incluso Sera. La Inquisidora había sonreído y le había contestado con un “¿Y Solas no?”, que no respondió con más de un gruñido y un fruncimiento del ceño. No había presionado más. Cuando a Trevelyan se le metía una idea entre ceja y ceja ya podrían caer piedras del cielo que no la movía ni la misma Andraste. Aun así estaba intranquila. Si Toro decidía revolverse... No le gustaba tener al enemigo dentro, aunque no se hubiera declarado enemigo... aún.

Llevaban ya tres día de viaje y habían dejado atrás el segundo Refresco para encaminarse al tercero que tan bien conocían desde que empezó la investigación sobre la desaparición de Varric, pero no llegarían hasta allí. La información que tenían les llevaba cuesta arriba de nuevo hacia la cordillera de la Espalda Helada y en dirección contraria al Paso de Ghelen que conducía a la sierra donde se encontraba Orzammar, más al norte. Así que no, no iban a Orzammar. Al menos aún no.

La información que los exploradores les mandaban no hablaba de bandidos ni de ataques venatori, sino de escondites del Gremio, almacenes de estraperlo y cuevas ocultas. Habían localizado más de media docena y era una buena oportunidad para ver qué se traía el Gremio entre manos.

Y por supuesto se habían cruzado con otros problemas. Refugiados en apuros, un grupo de bandidos extraordinariamente torpe que quiso asaltarles, una grieta menor... cosas que se habían convertido casi en rutinarias en el día a día del acompañante de la Inquisidora. Cassandra llevaba casi tantos kilómetros en el lomo como Lyn. A pesar de que no siempre estaban de acuerdo en todo y no tenía la misma relación que con Dorian, les unía una amistad muy profunda y quizá, la más madura que había tenido nunca. Primero les había unido una manera bastante similar de enfrentar la batalla. Se habían coordinado en combate casi sin darse cuenta y era algo que decía mucho de otra persona. No podía negarse a sí misma que buena parte de la confianza que había depositado en ella en los primeros días tras la explosión del templo, había sido por eso. Desconfiaba porque no la conocía, pero su encaje en combate había sido tan intuitivo que se le había hecho difícil mantener la distancia. Después, cuando ya en Refugio empezó a participar en los Consejos y conversaban de manera casual de cualquier cosa, empezó a conocerla de verdad.

Ahora, después de tantas cosas, de tanto deambular, de tanto luchar y de enfrentarse a peligros y desafíos mucho mayores de los que ninguno de ellos habían imaginado al principio, casi no podía creer lo que habían logrado. Dio gracias al Hacedor. Nunca salía de Feudo sin pasar por la pequeña capilla en el jardín.

Saber de dónde provenía el Áncora había relajado mucho a Lyn. A Cassandra siempre le había parecido gracioso el hecho de que Corifeus había hecho más por Lyn y por la Inquisición que nadie en el mundo. Todo lo de la Heraldo de Andraste, la bendecida, etcétera, había puesto muy nerviosa a Lyn desde el día que despertó tras la explosión del Templo. Trevelyan no era especialmente religiosa y siendo maga comprendía que su reticencia fuera producto del rechazo evidente del dogma a los magos, pero no resultó tanto así. Trevelyan no era religiosa porque aun siendo maga y poder crear, por ejemplo, fuego de la nada, su mente funcionaba de tal manera que cosas como la “fe” no tenían cabida. Si ella creía en algo era porque sabía, intuía, que ese algo era real, tangible, mensurable o manipulable. Aquella visión no terminaba de convencerla a ella. Sentía que se contradecía ya que ponía a la persona como centro de la realidad y la magia misma no respondía a eso. Cassandra sonrió. Debates filosóficos aparte, Lyn no se sentía cómoda con los aspectos teológicos del Cantar y su título de Heraldo siempre la había incomodado.

Hasta el hecho de ser una Vaessar había sido relegado a “hecho anecdótico” en la cabeza de su Inquisidora. Hecho anecdótico...

De pronto Lyn se detuvo y fijó su mirada en dirección oeste, hacia las montañas.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó.

Lyn no respondió inmediatamente, pero al final señaló un punto.

-¿Veis eso? Ese brillo.- Los tres compañeros miraron, pero no vieron nada.- ¿No veis el reflejo?

-¿Como un espejo?- preguntó Toro.

-Algo así.

-No veo nada.- dijo él.

Cassandra negó con la cabeza confirmando que ella tampoco veía nada extraño. Cole entrecerró los ojos.

-No es un reflejo.- dijo Cole.- Es una grieta.

-Puede ser...- asintió la Inquisidora.- Vamos.

Y fueron. Llegaron casi al anochecer y, efectivamente, era una grieta que cerraron sin mayor complicación. Aun así...

-¿Qué pasa Lyn?

-No lo sé.

Acamparon cerca de allí. Cassandra notaba a Lyn ligeramente incómoda y más callada de lo habitual. Toro, después de lo que había pasado en Feudo, había asumido una actitud correcta, pero lejos de su gracejo habitual. Y Cole... Cassandra suspiró. Aquel viaje le estaba dando cada vez peor espina y casi echaba de menos a Dorian o a Sera. Aquella noche, alrededor del fuego y con Toro y Cole dormidos y ellas haciendo la primera guardia, Cassandra observó a su Inquisidora. Hojeaba su libro de hechizos casi con aburrimiento a la luz de las llamas mientras mordisqueaba un trozo de cecina.

-Lyn...- susurró. La aludida alzó la mirada.- ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

Lyn miró a los lados un instante como preguntándose qué era lo que lo impedía y asintió dejando la cecina en el paño donde la guardaba. Cassandra miró hacia el bulto que era Toro y que daba la espalda a la hoguera y no podían ver si estaba despierto o no, aunque lo mismo daba. Podría estar despierto y nunca lo sabrían. Lyn captó su mirada y respirando hondo se puso de rodillas dejando su libro de hechizos a un lado. Empezó a hacer unos movimientos con las manos y a murmurar algo apenas audible con los ojos cerrados. Entonces los abrió y los clavó en los suyos. Fue como un golpe en el cerebro y en algún punto indeterminado del pecho. Se quedó sin aliento durante un segundo de la pura impresión hasta que...

_“No te asustes, Cass._

Pero se asustó. Se levantó de un salto sin dejar de mirarla. Había escuchado su voz directamente en su mente. ¿Telepatía? ¿Desde cuándo?

-¿Cómo...?

Lyn le hizo un gesto de calma y miró a Toro. Ella, con el aliento agitado por la impresión, aún no tenía muy claro qué hacer, pero Lyn no dejaba de hacerle gestos para que se calmara y se sentara. Necesitó unos segundos, pero al final lo hizo.

 _“Perdona.-_ dijo Lyn.- _Ni siquiera tenía claro que funcionara._

 _“¿Qué es esto? ¿Telepatía? Es... extraño y bastante invasivo, francamente.-_ dijo Cassandra con gesto hosco pero sin abrir la boca.

 _“Sólo es magia de espíritu.”_ dijo Lyn encogiéndose de hombros. Cassandra se estremeció. Por lo que había oído y creído entender de cómo funcionaba ese tipo de magia aquello suponía que sus espíritus, ahora, estaban unidos de alguna manera. Aquello la perturbó sobremanera y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Lyn la malinterpretó. _“Oh, no puedo leerte los pensamientos ni nada por el estilo, Cass, no te preocupes...”._

_“¿No puedes o no quieres?”_

Lyn frunció el ceño y con un movimiento de su mano cortó la conexión y se levantó.

-Perdóname.- dijo de viva voz.- Voy a mear.

Cassandra se quedó allí, sentada, aturdida, enfadada y angustiada al mismo tiempo. No sabía qué hacer con las manos y tampoco se atrevía a ir tras ella y... qué, ¿pedirle perdón? Quizá había sido un poco brusca, pero aquello era demasiado... le había resultado demasiado íntimo de alguna manera y sentía que al menos le tenía que haber preguntado o pedirle permiso. ¡Se había metido dentro de su cabeza! A medida que pasaban los minutos y Lyn no volvía su aturdimiento se fue convirtiendo en justa indignación. Quizá fuera ese tipo de cosas las que Solas temía que empezara a hacer, cosas que simplemente hacía porque podía, independientemente de si debía. Pasó un rato más y Cassandra empezó a preocuparse. Preocuparse por Lyn en su estado actual era francamente una tontería. Aquella mujer era posiblemente una de las personas más peligrosas del mundo así que a menos que se hubiera caído en un hoyo y abierto la cabeza... Cassandra se levantó y cogiendo una de las antorchas, la prendió en la hoguera y caminó unos metros en la misma dirección que había tomado la Inquisidora. No oyó ni vio nada.

-Lyn.- llamó débilmente. Nada.- ¡Lyn!

Oyó un ruidito tras ella. Era Cole que se había despertado.

-¿Dónde está Lyn?- preguntó con voz pastosa desde su saco.

-Eso quisiera saber yo.- murmuró la buscadora. Cole ronroneó ligeramente y se volvió a acostar. Cassandra le miró perpleja.- ¡Cole!

-¡Qué! - dijo el muchacho incorporando medio cuerpo pero aún con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Es que no puedes... no sé... sentirla o algo?

Cole tardó un momento en contestar.

-No.- y se volvió a tumbar.

-¡Cole!

Pero Cole había caído fulminado y ya ni la escuchaba. No sabía si seguir preocupándose. Si realmente pasaba algo Cole lo habría notado, ¿no? Clavó su mirada en la oscuridad. La teoría de que se había abierto la cabeza cobraba más y más fuerza. Quería ir a buscarla, pero no quería dejar a sus compañeros solos. Se acercó a Toro y puso una mano en su hombro para despertarle.

-Toro...

Pero al intentar moverle, el hombro sobre el que había apoyado la mano cedió bajo sus dedos como si fuera de arena y de pronto ya no estaba Toro ahí, sino efectivamente un montón de arena. La impresión le hizo retirarse de un salto con el corazón en la garganta. Se volvió al bulto dormido que era Cole temiendo que también se convirtiera en arena.

-¡Cole!

Pero el muchacho no contestaba. Se arrodillo junto a él y con manos temblorosas le tocó. Por suerte no se convirtió en tierra, pero estaba frío, pálido y parecía que no respiraba.

-¡COLE!- gritó zarandeándole absolutamente aterrada. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿Qué tipo de pesadilla era esta? Cole no respondía. ¿Estaba muerto?- Oh, Andraste bendita, ¡Cole, reacciona!

Entonces un viento feroz sacudió los árboles a su derecha y sólo tuvo tiempo de girar la cabeza en esa dirección antes de que el aire la azotara a ella, a la fogata y al montón de arena en el que se había convertido Toro.

“ _Cassandra, vete, ¡corre! ¡YA!”_

De la misma perturbadora e intrusiva manera que había utilizado antes, Lyn llegó a su mente con tanta urgencia y tanto temor que sintió como si se le parara el corazón momentáneamente. La oscuridad y el viento huracanado hacían que apenas pudiera ver dónde ponía los pies y su estado de absoluto pavor no ayudaba. Hacedor, hacía décadas que no sentía tanto miedo. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Qué le había pasado a Cole? ¿Dónde estaba Lyn? ¿Qué era ese viento? ¿Y Toro? Tropezó con una piedra y a punto estuvo de caer, pero se recuperó para seguir corriendo, con lágrimas en los ojos y la mano apretada alrededor de la empuñadura de la espada que había desenvainado en algún confuso momento que no recordaba.

Y de pronto el viento cesó, o más bien había salido de la burbuja de viento enfurecido. Aturdida, se volvió y vio a duras penas el remolino violento que levantaba hojas, polvo y ramas por doquier. La poca luz que había en aquella noche sin luna no era suficiente para que pudiera ver mucho más. La impotencia la envolvió y el miedo que había sentido hasta ese momento cedió un poco. Seguía asustada, pero ahora era capaz de pensar, de ser dueña de sí misma.

¿Qué era todo aquello? ¿Magia? Nunca había visto algo así. Ninguna magia que había visto en su vida se parecía a aquello. Eso era como estar en una pesadilla. La bola de viento arreció y ella dio un par de pasos hacia atrás para protegerse del vendaval y sobre todo de todos los proyectiles que levantaba. Se protegió los ojos con el brazo izquierdo mientras cogía una piedra y la lanzaba hacia la pared de viento. La roca rebotó como si la hubiera lanzado contra una pared real. “Oh, Lyn, ¿qué está pasando?”, pensó.


	36. CAPÍTULO 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todos los personajes reconocibles, escenarios, etc, son propiedad de EA y Bioware. Los personajes originales y argumento son propiedad de la autora del relato. La autora no tiene relación con los propietarios, creadores o productores del material protegido por copyright. Ninguna violación del copyright es intencional.

Si seguía viva es porque instintivamente había hecho “algo” que la había protegido. ¿Qué, exactamente? En aquellos momentos Lyn no tenía la cabeza para analizar. En los últimos tiempos se había esforzado mucho en pensar muy bien qué, cómo y por qué hacía ciertas cosas cuando utilizaba su magia a raíz de aquella conversación con Solas hacía ya tanto tiempo, pero en ocasiones así tenía que reconocer que le era difícil y tiraba mayormente de lo que le pedían las tripas.

Algo le había golpeado mientras se agachaba para hacer sus cosas tras un arbusto y la había lanzado a una buena distancia cayendo de bruces contra unas jaras pegajosas y olorosas, muy confusa, dolorida, aún con ganas de orinar y con los pantalones bajados. Casi agradecía que aquel despropósito estuviera ocurriendo de noche cerrada. Había intentado incorporarse, pero no podía mover las piernas. El ataque de pánico que sintió al darse cuenta se vio reducido en buena parte cuando notó que aún las sentía y que los músculos le respondían, pero aun así no podía moverlas, como si sólo pudiera tensar los músculos, pero no doblar las rodillas o nada más. Era raro y era claramente mágico así que lo tomó como una molestia sin más.

Aquella fuerza había surgido de la tierra y había llegado hasta la mitad del muslo cuando se dio cuenta y sin pensar utilizó magia de espíritu para proteger su propio cuerpo. Vida protegiendo vida. Era obvio, instintivo, tanto como levantar las manos para protegerse los ojos del viento. Después había llegado ese golpe. Así que eran dos cosas diferentes. Al menos era lo que había deducido en esos 3 segundos de violencia y confusión.

Se había medio puesto de rodillas con cierto esfuerzo cuando oyó el viento en los árboles. Le dio tiempo a levantar una barrera protectora sobre el campamento y otra sobre ella misma, cada una con una mano, antes de que el vendaval llegara hasta ella. Y suerte que lo hizo a tiempo porque aunque el aire seguía llegándole, no así las ramas, rocas y demás objetos que lanzados a esa velocidad no eran más que proyectiles. Entonces fue cuando le dijo a Cassandra que corriera. Aquel viento no era sino un conjuro, algo con un área concreta y un alcance concreto. Quien fuera que lo estuviera lanzando no estaba lejos. Si Cassandra corría quedaría fuera de la influencia del conjuro tras recorrer unas decenas de metros y tendría que hacerlo rápidamente mientras la barrera aguantara.

Ella mientras, sin poder moverse, notaba que su propia barrera desaparecía lentamente. Antes de que aquello ocurriera tenía que pensar en algo y tenía que hacerlo ya. Pero antes se subió los pantalones como pudo. Aquel detalle la indignó sobremanera y dedicó unos preciosos segundos a cubrir sus vergüenzas y a recopilar la energía que había alrededor de ella mientras lo hacía. No necesitaba gesticular para hacer algo así. Sentía cómo la magia se arremolinaba a su alrededor como una especie de manta cálida. Se colocó de rodillas moviendo sus piernas con pesadez bajo ella y respiró hondo mientras movía las manos en patrones que no sabía que conocía. Notaba la energía a su alrededor como si estuviera sumergida en el agua, pero un agua que se plegaba a sus deseos, a su voluntad. La energía que la rodeaba empezó a brillar ligeramente. Lyn frunció el ceño. No era esa su intención. La luz era un subproducto de lo que estaba haciendo, un desperdicio de energía. Se concentró. “Deja de simplemente hacer y entiende qué estás haciendo”, se ordenó a sí misma.

La barrera desapareció, pero ya no era necesaria. La manta de magia a su alrededor la protegía exactamente igual. Extendió su conciencia a través de la sensibilidad especial sobre el velo que le daba la marca mientras seguía preparando su respuesta al conjuro de viento que aún la envolvía sin piedad y encontró lo que buscaba.

Tres magos. Eran tres. Un número curioso y nada azaroso. La magia, la de verdad, no como la suya, la que estudió durante años en el Círculo, iba de todo aquello. Patrones, repeticiones, simetría cósmica, tiempos concretos, fuerza propia, fuerza ajena y causalidades, concurrencias y la tendencia que tiene la realidad de seguir ciertas reglas básicas. La magia era la fuerza que permitía a los magos influir en esos patrones para lograr sus objetivos, doblaban las reglas a su voluntad, creaban causas nuevas para crear tendencias nuevas. Por eso estudiaban tanto. Tenían que conocer la realidad en todos sus aspectos, sus fases, sus capas, sus tiempos. Cualquier mal cálculo podía provocar un desastre. La habían criado pensando así. Su reciente acceso a la magia sin más, su voluntad como generadora brutal de patrones, la había alejado de aquello. Era más fácil. Pero era muchísimo más peligroso. Lo sabía, pero ahora lo entendía.

Aquellos tres magos estaban utilizando la magia como debía ser utilizada. Estaban usando sobre ella todo el peso del conocimiento, de las voluntades y de las fuerzas medidas, estudiadas y perfectamente sincronizadas. Y de momento lo único que estaba haciendo ella era protegerse. Quizá contaban con que se agotara, con que su energía iría poco a poco desapareciendo luchando contra la combinación de los tres conjuros.

Porque cada mago había lanzado un conjuro diferente, por supuesto, y se estaba defendiendo de los tres al mismo tiempo.

“Deja de simplemente hacer y entiende qué estás haciendo”, se repitió con rabia.

Un conjuro de viento. Un conjuro de fuerza. Un conjuro de tiempo. Aquellas eran las fuerzas que se habían lanzado contra ella. De momento. Tenía claro que tenían más sorpresas preparadas para ella. Quien quiera que fuera aquel grupo de magos, sabían a lo que se enfrentaban.

La manta de energía perdió su brillo por fin a costa de unos momentos preciosos. De nuevo un golpe de fuerza la golpeó y consiguió hacerle perder el equilibrio sobre sus inutilizadas piernas. Jadeó. La magia que la envolvía la había protegido, pero cada ataque le hacía perder parte de la energía que tan duramente estaba recopilando. Respiraba trabajosamente intentando no ceder al miedo. No lo estaba haciendo lo suficientemente rápido y el tiempo jugaba en su contra. Su pequeña inseguridad pareció reverberar en su magia y sintió que se debilitaba un poco.

“No...”, pensaba. Con la respiración tomada como si hubiera corrido durante un rato, volvió a incorporarse sobre sus rodillas inútiles. Plantó la manos en el suelo y trató de sentir la fuerza que surgía de la misma tierra. Invocó la manta de poder que la rodeaba sabiendo que en cuanto la utilizara estaría a merced del conjuro de viento, pero no tenía demasiada opción. Aquella era una apuesta a vida o muerte.

Encontró la fuerza que surgía de la tierra, la misma que había intentado paralizarla. Aquello era un conjuro de tiempo tan difícil y rebuscado que echó de menos a Dorian. No entendía muy bien los mecanismos de la magia temporal y aquello se le escapaba. El objetivo no había sido llevarla al pasado o algo así, sólo detener sus piernas, bueno, en realidad a ella, en el tiempo, en un tiempo en el que estaban quietas, quizá sólo ralentizarla tanto que el efecto era el mismo. Lo mismo daba. Aquel conjuro se alimentaba de la fuerza de la tierra, la que utilizaba el tiempo como su arma definitiva. A la tierra no le importaba el día, la noche o los años en los que una persona vivía, sino que tiene toda la eternidad para hacer lo que tiene que hacer. Aquello era poder. Su magia se sincronizó con aquel poder y rodeó el conjuro. La energía era similar, pero el mago era diferente. Cuidadosamente estudió aquel conjuro sintiéndolo como una corriente de agua en dirección opuesta, a distinta temperatura, ajena y ligeramente hostil. Aquella era la diferencia entre magos, que aunque el conjuro y la magia era la misma, la persona no y por tanto el resultado tampoco. Pero no quería sincronizarse con él, sólo anularlo. Quería recuperar sus piernas. Necesitaba sus piernas.

Fijó toda su atención en el flujo de magia temporal, tan lenta, tan fuerte y poderosa que parecía tener una textura gomosa, pastosa y a la vez dura como la misma piedra. Envolvía sus piernas con agarre de acero, pero sabía que sólo la voluntad del mago la mantenía ahí. Su magia, unida a la fuerza temporal de la tierra que no estaba bajo la influencia de aquel desconocido se unió a la que la afectaba a ella metiendo su propia voluntad en el flujo poderoso que trataba de controlar su enemigo. Controlar ese poder era difícil. Controlarlo cuando otra voluntad te pelea desde dentro, era prácticamente imposible. Pero el mago era bueno. Muy bueno. Quien quiera que fuese tenía un nivel que ella no hubiera podido soñar alcanzar. Si estaba luchando frente a frente con él era porque su acceso a la energía era muchísimo mayor, pero su habilidad no era la misma ni mucho menos. El mago controló la nueva energía de manera magistral durante un momento, pero si Lyn tenía la ventaja de la energía, por Andraste que la utilizaría. Inyectó aún más magia dentro del flujo lento y pastoso del tiempo terrestre hasta que sintió que el control del mago flaqueaba.

“Ahora”, se dijo.

Levantó las manos del suelo y dibujó una serie de símbolos en el aire con las manos y los brazos, como un baile, y pronunció unas palabras que había aprendido hacía años y que servían, en principio, para ayudar a las heridas a sanar más rápido. Que hubiera tenido que estar en esa tesitura para entender la raíz de ese hechizo y que en realidad era muy parecido a lo que aquel mago estaba haciendo, no dejaba de ser irónico. Así que aplicó lo estudiado, lo aprendido, lo que sabía que iba a funcionar, y dejó que la potencia de la fuerza mágica que poseía hiciera el resto. Poco a poco el tiempo en sus piernas se aceleró hasta que al fin sintió que la garra del poder temporal de la tierra la abandonaba.

Había recuperado sus piernas.

Ahora podía empezar a atacar.


	37. CAPÍTULO 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todos los personajes reconocibles, escenarios, etc, son propiedad de EA y Bioware. Los personajes originales y argumento son propiedad de la autora del relato. La autora no tiene relación con los propietarios, creadores o productores del material protegido por copyright. Ninguna violación del copyright es intencional.

La enorme burbuja de viento parecía que no iba a desaparecer jamás, pero después de los primeros momentos de estupor, de impresión y de miedo, Cassandra había recuperado la calma. Lyn estaba dentro luchando contra aquella barbaridad y si algo estaba claro es que aquello era mágico. Alguien estaba creando ese infierno y mucho le extrañaría que estuvieran dentro de la burbuja. Estarían a una distancia prudencial. La noche era terriblemente oscura y el vendaval que la burbuja generaba a su alrededor, si no mortal, hacia que todo fuera confuso y violento. Agarró su espada y empezó a rodear la burbuja con los ojos muy abiertos y cuidando de no ponerse demasiado al descubierto. El sotobosque ayudaba. Los arbustos y los árboles jóvenes eran un problema para moverse, pero también ayudaban a la hora de ocultarse.

Tardó unos minutos, pero al final les encontró. El resplandor de uno de los hechizos que estaba lanzando uno de ellos les delató. Como una gata, Cassandra echó cuerpo a tierra. Se acercó. El ruido del viento cubría cualquier ruido que pudiera estar haciendo y a medida que se acercaba podía intuir que no les estaba resultando nada fácil mantener el ritmo.

Lo siguiente de lo que se dio cuenta fue de que eran tres y de que eran qunari. Frunció el ceño. La magia qunari era violenta, salvaje, completamente distinta a la que estaba acostumbrada a ver en humanos o elfos. Su experiencia con los Saarebas había sido breve, pero brutal, y si allí había nada menos que tres saarebas y seguramente un pelotón completo de Beresaad les acompañara. Si algo podía ser el Qun, era previsible en según qué cosas. Cassandra se preocupó. Aquel despliegue era demasiado poderoso, demasiado letal y su objetivo era demasiado claro. Que Toro hubiera desaparecido misteriosamente de la escena era más que llamativo. ¿Qué habría sido de Cole?

Apretó la mandíbula tratando de concentrarse en lo que tenía delante. Vale, 3 Saarebas y un más que probable pelotón Qunari contra ella por un lado, y una Inquisidora atrapada en aquella burbuja de viento brutal, enfrentándose a quién sabe qué horrores que esos 3 magos estaban invocando sobre ella, por otro.

Pocas veces se había sentido tan sobrepasada en su vida y se sentía idiota por ello. Toro se había convertido en un riesgo real. Lo sabían y aun así... Pero Lyn había insistido y... Gruñó contra el mundo y apretó el puño de su espada con rabia. Aquello podía terminar mal, muy mal, pero no tenía opción. Tenía que ayudar a Lyn. Si conseguía darle un respiro quitándole a alguno de aquellos magos, quizá, sólo quizá, tuvieran una oportunidad.

Algo cambió en la burbuja. Uno de los magos gritó, pero se repuso enseguida y empezó a mover los brazos preparando otro hechizo. Cassandra no dudó y se lanzó a la carrera contra él. Estaban tan concentrados que no la vieron venir hasta que estuvo prácticamente encima de ellos y usando el escudo placó al mago derribándole y cayendo sobre él inmovilizándole. Sin esperar a que el enorme qunari recobrara el aliento retiró el escudo y clavó la espada en el poderoso pecho del hombre. Notó cómo temblaba ligeramente antes de morir. De un saltó se incorporó y se puso en guardia. Quién le atacara ahora tendría una enorme ventaja sobre ella.

Los dos magos que quedaban la miraron de soslayo, perturbados por lo que acababa de pasar, pero sin poder moverse un centímetro ni desconcentrarse de lo que estaban haciendo. Cassandra sonrió. Eso significaba que Lyn les estaba manteniendo muy ocupados. Poco pudo alegrarse por aquello cuando apenas vio cómo una flecha le pasaba a unos dos centímetros de la cara. Levantó el escudo protegiéndose, pero sin poder ver absolutamente nada. La noche seguía exactamente igual de oscura y lamentablemente no había ni un resquicio de luna que pudiera aclarar su camino o dar pistas de la ubicación de sus enemigos. Todo lo que tenía eran conjeturas.

Se deshizo de sus dudas llevando una mano hacia su cinturón. Normalmente tenía pociones y cataplasmas de curación rápida. La vanguardia del grupo suponía herirte con bastante facilidad así que normalmente tenía ese tipo de remedios a mano, pero esta vez había decidido innovar y tenía una granada de confusión. Clavó la espada en la tierra blanda y agarró la granada. Miró hacia los dos magos y la lanzó justo cuando tras el bramido de la burbuja de viento distinguió las docenas de fuertes pisadas que se acercaban hacia ella. Sus ojos distinguieron el brillo de la primera alabarda a unos 4 metros de distancia cuando la granada aún no había llegado a tocar el suelo. Agarró la espada y afianzó los pies en la tierra.

“Lyn, por favor, no tardes en echarme una mano por aquí.”

\---------------------__________________

Si algo había aprendido en su breve experiencia como Vaessar es que la magia, aun cuando tendía a atarse y a dejarse llevar por palabras, gestos y movimientos, era algo tan vivo y tan cambiante como el aire. Los pájaros, al volar, habían entendido que no podían domar al viento, sino adaptarse a él. Así, se movían con las corrientes y con poco esfuerzo eran capaces de mantenerse en el aire o subir decenas de metros simplemente modificando el ángulo de sus plumas. Ella había comprendido que la magia funcionaba exactamente igual. Notaba su flujo, su fuerza, sus corrientes, sus veleidades porque había cierta voluntad en aquella fuerza primordial, su sabor y su olor...

Había recuperado las piernas y se puso en pie notando que aun aquel sencillo movimiento reaccionaba con la magia que la rodeaba, propia y ajena, creando ondas que ella sentía del mismo modo casi inconsciente con el que sentía el latido del velo. Tan sensible se había vuelto que su voluntad, su consciencia, no podía evitar notar hasta las más mínimas variaciones a su alrededor de una manera totalmente intuitiva.

Quizá por eso aún no había explotado, como había temido Solas.

Mientras movía los brazos se acordó de su bastón, olvidado en el campamento, y en lo útil que le resultaría en un momento así, más como elemento de concentración que por su utilidad. Ya no necesitaba el bastón como elemento canalizador y amplificador de energía. Tenía energía para aburrir. Pero sí lo echaba de menos como elemento conocido y concentrador de intención. Era como mirar a un punto fijo cuando guardas el equilibrio. Allí en medio de aquel sotobosque, con el paso cambiado, con varios golpes ya en el cuerpo y una paliza mágica en proceso, echaba de menos ese punto fijo. No podía limitarse a soltar magia a lo bruto. No contra esos magos.

Notó que el mago que había rechazado con su contrahechizo de tiempo empezaba a conformar otro conjuro. ¿De fuerza quiz...? ¡Y desapareció! ¿Qué había pasado con ese mago? De pronto las variaciones en el velo y en la magia que producía aquella persona desaparecieron. ¿Muerto? No por su mano... ¿Cassandra? ¡Claro! Seguía viva, por supuesto, y en pleno ataque. ¡Oh, Cassandra! La buscadora le había dado una oportunidad, un momento de aire para tomarlo y atacar.

Dos magos ahora. Y ninguno parecía flaquear, pero ahora sólo eran dos y Cassandra allá afuera la estaba ayudando. Su ánimo fue como una onda expansiva en la magia a su alrededor y sus movimientos se ampliaron, como si estuviera bailando, hasta que sus pies y sus manos empezaron a dibujar patrones similares en tierra y aire casi sin darse cuenta. Era como si la misma magia utilizara su cuerpo para materializarse a sí misma. Lyn entendía qué estaba pasando a un nivel casi celular y saber que su compañera estaba allá afuera ayudándola le dio ese punto de concentración que había perdido con su bastón.

Trazó un último círculo con los brazos hasta juntar las manos frente a su pecho, sin tocarse, como a punto de dar una palmada. La cantidad de energía que sostenía en esos apenas tres centímetros de distancia entre palma y palma era mucha más de la que había manejado jamás. Si tenía que explotar, ése era el momento más cercano a ello al que podía llegar.

Juntó las manos.

La energía contenida se liberó de su cuerpo con el mismo impacto como si de pronto cayera a una poza de agua desde 15 metros de altura. El shock le robó el aliento durante un par de segundos y la arrastró con ella durante un aterrador instante, como si el agua la absorbiera hacia abajo y no pudiera salir a la superficie a respirar. Le salvó saber exactamente qué estaba pasando, qué energías estaban en movimiento, por qué y qué movimientos los habían provocado. Giró las manos, aun juntas como estaban, de manera que quedaron en perpendicular y la energía empezó a girar a su alrededor en dirección contraria a cada ráfaga de viento que la envolvía, anulando una a una en un complejo baile de fuerzas. Aquella burbuja que parecía girar en una dirección como si fuera un vórtice infernal, no tenía una única corriente de aire. Era compleja, inestable en su área de efecto, irregular, con ráfagas lentas, rápidas y cruzadas, imposible de prever, de entender o de contrarrestar... a menos que tuvieras mucha energía disponible para gastar.

Lyn había decidido probar todas las posibilidades. A cada corriente le dedicó un sin fin de contracorrientes hasta que una encontraba su perfecto opuesto. Así, una a una, a gran velocidad, la magia que comandaba empezó a desenhebrar aquel conjuro, hilo a hilo, corriente de viento a corriente de viento, liberando tanta energía que no pudo evitar que cierta cantidad se convirtiera en luz, como si fuera un subproducto de una reacción química.

Lyn se esforzaba en no perder el delicado control de cada una de las contracorrientes, ya que un desliz podría resultar fatal. Habían pasado sólo unos segundos, pero para ella parecían horas. Sentía cada músculo de su cuerpo concentrado en mantener no sólo la tensión, sino su consciencia dentro de ella. La magia, para ella, era una especie de ente externo que la había localizado como el conducto más fácil para poder verterse en el mundo, como si fuera un pararrayos. Ahora entendía por qué el nombre que le había dado Solas era Vaessar, o puente. Ahora entendía que fuera peligrosa. Le dio un acceso de vértigo, de pronto viéndose tan pequeña intentando bloquear un tsunami con sus brazos abiertos.

Pero no era un puente sin más. Era una maga. Una maga estudiada y leída, prudente, no especialmente torpe y con una voluntad de hierro. Las corrientes cada vez eran más suaves. La burbuja estaba desapareciendo. Ahora tenía que volver a guardar al monstruo en el baúl. Sus manos, en perpendicular, lucharon por volver a su posición inicial como si activara algún tipo de llave arcana, porque eso era lo que estaba haciendo. Lo vio claro. Empezó a imaginar las fórmulas mágicas de lo que estaba haciendo y como si estuviera escribiendo en el éter, los diagramas, fórmulas, símbolos que explicaban exactamente lo que estaba haciendo aparecieron a su alrededor como 6 enormes paredes de un cubo que la rodeó, brillando con la luz subproducto del hechizo. Verlo la reafirmó en lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba haciéndolo BIEN. Tenía el control.

Sus manos volvieron a la posición inicial y las separó. La burbuja también desapareció, pero el cubo de fórmulas no. Respiró hondo. Notó que sudaba. A su alrededor la noche recuperó su negrura y lo siguiente que oyó fue el bramido de la batalla absolutamente desigual que se libraba a unos 25 metros de donde estaba, más abajo en la loma, entre lo que parecían seis qunari tan o más grandes que Toro y Cassandra.

Lyn frunció el ceño y apretó el puño derecho. Las fórmulas del cubo cambiaron ligeramente y cuando extendió el brazo hacia ellos, un puño etéreo hecho de electricidad salió disparado en su dirección golpeando y aturdiendo a los 6 hombres con precisión quirúrgica. Extendió una barrera sobre Cassandra, que trastabilló hacia atrás al verse de pronto liberada. ¡Hacedor, estaba gravemente herida!

Lyn gruñó furiosa y corrió loma abajo hacia ella. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a los dos magos que la habían inmovilizado hasta hacía unos segundos, tirados en el suelo, agotados, posiblemente luchando por mantener su corazón latiendo, tal había sido el desgaste. El cubo y sus fórmulas cambiaban a medida que se le iban ocurriendo diferentes maneras de acabar con aquel pelotón sin decidirse por ninguna.

Cuando llegó por fin a la buscadora, Cassandra la miró bajo una mirada ensangrentada y un ojo que iba a hincharse mucho en los próximos minutos. Vio cortes y sangre que esperaba no fuera suya por toda su armadura e invocó un aura curativa alrededor de la mujer mientras oía cómo los seis qunari empezaban a recuperar el sentido a su alrededor. Les ignoró. Lo importante era estabilizar a Cassandra.

-Te pondrás bien, te lo prometo, te pondrás bien...- repetía sin cesar, mortificada porque su compañera estuviera tan mal.

-Lyn...

-Shh... No te preocupes por mi. Tranquila...

Los ojos de Cassandra fueron más allá, a algo que estaba justo tras la Inquisidora, pero Lyn ni siquiera se volvió. Su cubo de fórmulas mágicas que brillaba cada vez más difuminado a su alrededor, brilló con especial intensidad justo cuando uno de los Beresaad lanzaba su maza contra ella. Un golpe de fuerza le lanzó volando por los aires a él y a varios qunari más que se habían acercado y mantuvo a los que no habían sido afectados a una distancia prudente.

Lyn necesitó al menos cinco minutos para estar más que satisfecha con el estado de salud de Cassandra antes de incorporarse y ayudarla a ponerse en pie a ella. No pudo evitarlo y la abrazó.

-Oh, Cassandra, lo siento tanto...

-Lyn... no...

-Fui una idiota. Lo siento.

Cassandra estaba confusa y ella no sabía cómo aclarar lo que estaba diciendo.

-¿Dónde está Cole?- preguntó.

-No lo sé.- respondió la buscadora.- Toro ya no estaba allí cuando todo empezó y Cole parecía... estaba... frío, inmóvil, no... No lo sé, Inquisidora.

Lyn apretó los labios, horrorizada. No quería pensar en eso ahora, ahora tenían que solucionar un problema más inmediato. Cogió de la mano a su amiga y se volvió hacia el pelotón Besaarad que trataba de recuperar cierta dignidad tras los dos rechaces tan absolutos de Lyn.

-Decidme qué hago con vosotros.- dijo ella de pronto llenando el silencio de la noche y cogiendo a los qunari por sorpresa, ya que claramente se esperaban otro ataque.- Qué hago con vuestros Saarebas, qué hago con la alianza y qué hago con Toro. ¡Decidme!

-La Inquisidora es parte del problema.- dijo uno de ellos.- El Qun no puede permitir que la estabilidad del mundo siga yendo por el camino que abrió Corifeus. La magia liberada está fuera de control.

-¡Y una mierda fuera de control! - estalló Lyn.- ¿Veis esto? - señaló su cubo de fórmulas etéreas.- Esto es control. Esto que veis aquí es puto control. Lo que no soportáis es que ese control no esté en vuestras manos.

-El Qun ha identificado a la Inquisidora como una de las personas más peligrosas de Thedas y como tal ha de ser neutralizada. El Qun no puede permitir un segundo Tevinter. El Qun...

-... puede meterse en sus propios y totalitarios asuntos.- respondió Lyn como un hachazo.- El Qun hace bien en pensar que soy una de las personas más peligrosas de Thedas porque, para qué negarlo, posiblemente lo sea, pero no por mi magia, ¿a que no?

El qunari mantuvo silencio.

-¿Dónde está Toro?- preguntó Cassandra.

-Está siendo reeducado.

Cassandra y Lyn mantuvieron el aliento. Aquello no se lo esperaban.

-¿Va a volver?- preguntó Lyn.

-Depende de si la alianza sigue en pie después de esto.

Lyn se rió. A carcajadas. No era para menos.

-No tenéis vergüenza.- dijo al final con todo el desprecio que pudo.- ¿Queréis una alianza o un pacto de no agresión?

-¿Cómo?

-¡Lo que habéis oído! A cambio queremos a Varric Tethras. Tenéis 3 semanas a partir de hoy para contestar. Ya podéis correr que el camino es largo hasta Seheron. Vámonos Cassandra. Encontremos a Cole y volvamos a casa.

Mientras se alejaban en dirección a lo que quedaba del campamento, Cassandra susurró.

-¿Acabas de declararle la guerra al Qun?

-No llegará a eso, créeme. Los Saarebas están vivos. Saben a qué se enfrentan.

-¿Y piensas luchar tú sola esa guerra?

Lyn suspiró.

-Cass, hoy he entendido lo que es un Vaessar. No creo que el hecho de que estuviera en el Templo de las Cenizas Sagradas el día que estalló fuera casual. No creo que la marca en mi mano, y no en otra, sea casual. No creo que nada de lo que ha ocurrido sea casual. El Hacedor o quién sabe qué, ha colocado las piezas cuidadosamente para que algo suceda y yo sólo soy una pieza más. Una pieza grande, lo admito, pero una pieza sin más.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que esa voluntad, que no es la mía ni la tuya, es consciente de todo lo que se está moviendo en el mundo, de todo lo que nos explicó Yavana, de lo que los grandes poderes terrenales de este mundo llevan previendo desde hace años. Somos piezas de ajedrez, amiga mía. Lo único que he hecho hoy ha sido ponerme a la misma altura que ellos. La Inquisición ahora juega en su misma liga. Y lo saben. Te aseguro que lo saben. Ya no se arriesgarán a un enfrentamiento abierto. Al menos no el Qun.

-¿Por qué? Son mucho más numerosos que nosotros, y sus magos... Hacedor, lo que pueden hacer sus magos es...

-Porque su objetivo es controlar la magia y el nuestro es controlar a Corifeus. No confían en mí ni en la Inquisición. Creyeron que podrían eliminarnos fácilmente y centrarse en Corifeus, pero ahora ven que pueden tener dos frentes abiertos, así que les acabo de ofrecer seguir teniendo sólo uno. Por muy poderosos que sean, dos preocupaciones son demasiadas. Sin contar con Tevinter, claro.

Cassandra asintió.

-¿Y qué pasa con los enanos?

-¿Te refieres a monopolizar su lirio si les quitamos a los venatori de en medio?- Cassandra asintió.- Lo haremos, por supuesto.

-¿Pero no vamos de vuelta a Feudo?

-Vais de vuelta a Feudo.

Cassandra se quedó clavada en el suelo.

-No lo dirás en serio.- dijo la buscadora con el ceño fruncido.

-Has visto lo que ha ocurrido hoy.

-Ni de broma te voy a dejar irte sola a ninguna parte, Inquisidora.

-No te has visto, Cass...

Cassandra la miró. Lyn no pudo mantenerle la mirada y se escapó, dando los últimos pasos hacia el campamento. De las mantas y el ligero equipaje que llevaban apenas quedaba nada. Todo había sido pulverizado por el viento. De Cole tampoco había rastro, ni sangre, ni nada. Lyn no sabía si eso era bueno o malo. Empezó a llamarle a gritos. Nada. Extendió las manos y las fórmulas a su alrededor cambiaron. Trató de localizarlo con magia, pero...

-Oh.- dijo de pronto.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Cassandra.

Lyn dio un paso al frente y desapareció. Cassandra se quedó perpleja y congelada donde estaba. Aquella noche estaba siendo demasiado para ella. ¿Adónde había ido? Lyn apareció de nuevo cargando a duras penas con Cole, inconsciente, débil y herido.

-Ayúdame a tumbarlo.

Cassandra obedeció. Lyn invocó un hechizo de curación similar al que había usado con Cassandra. La buscadora le dio unos toques en el rostro y le llamó suavemente hasta que reaccionó y abrió los ojos.

-¿Qué...?

-Hola Cole.- dijo Lyn.- ¿Estás mejor?

-He tenido una pesadilla horrible.

-Estoy segura.- dijo la Inquisidora sonriendo.- ¿Te sientes mejor?

Cole se incorporó a duras penas, pero parecía seguro sobre sus pies.

-Creo que sí.

-¿Crees que podrías montar a Tali hasta el tercer Refresco?- preguntó Lyn.

-¿Dónde está Toro?

-Se ha ido.- dijo Cassandra. Cole se mostró triste, pero no sorprendido.

Cole miró a las dos mujeres confuso durante un momento y luego, con un suspiro, asintió.

-Muy bien, volveré a Feudo. ¿Qué queréis que les cuente?

-La verdad.- dijo Lyn.- Tú mejor que nadie la puedes entender. Explícaselo a Solas.

-Querrán venir.

-Así es.

-¿Y no quieres?

Lyn respiró hondo. Quería, claro que quería. Sabía que no podría deshacerse de Cassandra ni con una espátula y en realidad lo agradecía, pero nunca podría olvidar aquella imagen en la que estaba casi al borde de la muerte, tirada en el suelo de aquella loma maldita. Pero la pregunta era, ¿a quién pondría en la línea de fuego junto a ella?

-Dorian.- dijo al final.- Nadie más.

-Pero...

-Nadie más, Cole, prométemelo.

-No puedo mandar en los demás, Inquisidora.

-Lo sé, pero inténtalo.

-¿Y vosotras?

Cassandra silbó a la noche para llamar a las monturas. Las 4 regresaron obedientes desde la oscuridad, incluso el percherón que había traído a Toro.

-Diles que nos encontraremos en Orzammar en 2 semanas.

Aquello era tiempo suficiente para que Cole llegara a Feudo y quien quiera que viniese llegara a Orzammar sin pararse mucho en ninguna parte. Claramente había cierto mensaje de urgencia en aquel plazo. Cole lo captó y apretó las riendas de Tali en sus manos.

-Muy bien. Me marcho. Tened muchísimo cuidado.

Cole desapareció en la oscuridad. Ophilin rozó su cabeza contra su espalda empujándola levemente hacia adelante. Se volvió y abrazó la testa del alce rascando su poderoso cuello. Aquel animal era tan perceptivo e inteligente que a veces le extrañaba que no hablara. Agradeció el contacto. Agradecía todo el contacto. “Oh, mierda...”, pensó justo antes de romper a llorar. Cassandra la abrazó.

-Lyn, deberíamos ir a Feudo. Esto ha sido demasiado horrible.

-No...- dijo con la voz quebrada.- No podemos dejar esto sin terminar. Acabaremos con los venatori si es que son venatori y nos encontraremos con Dorian en Orzammar. De esto saldremos victoriosos o no saldremos, Cass.

-Lo sé.

-¿Y sabes lo peor de todo?- Lyn sorbió por la nariz ya calmada. Se restregó las últimas lágrimas de las mejillas. Cassandra la miró preocupada.- Que aún me estoy haciendo pis.

Cassandra estalló en carcajadas tan honestas, tan ruidosas y tan sentidas que acabó llorando de risa, aunque al final no pudo evitar un leve sollozo solidario. Aquella noche había sido tan terrible, tan violenta, tan dolorosa a tantos niveles... Cassandra se arrodilló ante ella ante su estupor y alarma.

-Cass, ¿qué haces?

-Juro por el Hacedor y por todo lo que creo...

-¿Qué? ¡Cass!

-... que mi espada y mi escudo, mi lealtad y mi juramento...

-Espera...

-... serán los de la Inquisidora Lynette Marie Pauline Trevelyan de manera personal e intransferible desde hoy hasta el final de mis días.

Cassandra se incorporó. Lyn no podía articular palabra.

-En la Inquisición todos estamos porque nos hemos enrolado, Lyn.- dijo Cassandra con firmeza.- Pero mi vínculo contigo es... tiene que ser diferente. Es como lo siento.

-No necesito vasallos, Cass. Necesito amigos.

-¿Ves? Al final voy a tener que darle la razón al comandante.

-¿Qué?

-Es imposible no quererte.- dijo subiéndose a su caballo.

-Ah, Cass, de verdad que no sé si te estás burlando de mi o...

Cassandra cogió las riendas de Ophilin.

-Ve a hacer tus cosas, pero detrás de ese seto y que no te pierda de vista.

-Sí, mamá...


	38. CAPÍTULO 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todos los personajes reconocibles, escenarios, etc, son propiedad de EA y Bioware. Los personajes originales y argumento son propiedad de la autora del relato. La autora no tiene relación con los propietarios, creadores o productores del material protegido por copyright. Ninguna violación del copyright es intencional.

Lo cierto era que los robos de convoyes enanos eran numerosos y se había organizado alrededor un verdadero mercado negro humano y dalishano. “Quien roba a un ladrón...”, solía decir Lyn cada vez que encontraban pruebas de un nuevo bandidaje que parasitaba las rutas enanas. También vieron rastros de la actividad de la Inquisición en cómo habían caído varios grupos de forajidos que envalentonados por la facilidad para conseguir bienes robados, se habían dedicado a atemorizar a algunas aldeas. Si bien esos casos habían surgido sin relación a los robos de cargamentos enanos, los agentes habían conseguido algunos datos valiosos sobre el origen de toda aquella mercancía robada. Incluso habían podido conocer a alguno de esos bandidos que esperaban en celdas improvisadas su traslado a las ciudades más cercanas para que la justicia fereldena se hiciera cargo de ellos. En todos los casos eran ladronzuelos de poca monta, desertores, huérfanos de la Ruina y la guerra de Orlais, descastados y desesperados que habían encontrado en aquellas bandas un hilo de supervivencia.

Ciertamente la situación era muy dura. Habían visto cómo las fuerzas fereldenas habían empezado a reconstruir algunas infraestructuras como puentes, pozos o torres de vigilancia que habían caído en la guerra entre magos y templarios. Vieron cómo algunas aldeas habían comenzado a preparar los campos para el invierno y cómo los rebaños volvían a pastar en los montes. Poco a poco la vida recuperaba su ritmo normal, pero era desolador ver las cicatrices que tanta desgracia había dejado en la tierra.

Cassandra además vio con tristeza cómo la Capilla había fallado tan estrepitosamente en ser el apoyo que debía ser. En sus viajes había visto en su mayor parte a un sinfín de hermanas y madres dándolo absolutamente todo por sus feligreses, pero la estructura descabezada de la Capilla había reducido el apoyo real a las zonas más rurales a meros intentos de algunas valientes que, con sus propios recursos y mucha voluntad, ponían paños calientes en situaciones límite. También había llegado a ver todo lo contrario. Aquellos grupos extremistas antimagos tenían a veces el apoyo de algún clérigo o hermana con una visión demasiado literal del Cantar. Las sectas que habían visto aparecer por todas partes estaban haciendo mucho más por el derrumbamiento de la Capilla que mil templos de las Cenizas Sagradas en pedazos. Y aquello venía de lejos.

Sonrió cuando recordó la vez en la que llegando a una aldea, una hermana ligeramente emocionada de más clamaba al viento y a quien quisiera escucharla que el río que daba de beber al pueblo se había contaminado porque los apóstatas que habían retenido a la población como rehenes durante la última etapa de la guerra habían hechizado el manantial del que procedía. Lyn quiso investigar el tema, cómo un hechizo podía hacer algo así, así que fueron montaña arriba. Efectivamente el agua estaba contaminada, pero no fueron capaces de ver qué problema tenía el manantial. Lo cierto era que el agua brotaba ya mala. Un paseo por la zona bastó para ver que había pozos relativamente antiguos que accedían al acuífero subterráneo directamente que parecían haber servido para regar un manzanal al otro lado de la loma y que estaba abandonado y comido por el matorral y la mala yerba. Les dio por asomarse. Vieron que efectivamente había un cadáver putrefacto. Lo sacaron y llevaron un medallón hasta el pueblo para ver si era alguien que conocían. Efectivamente era uno de la aldea que había tenido un problema de lindes con otro. La típica rencilla que acaba mal y que da la excusa perfecta para que los agitadores arrimaran el ascua a su sardina.

Y cosas así encontraban todos los días. Y poco a poco la confianza que la gente había tenido tradicionalmente en la Capilla, escoraba hacia la Inquisición irremediablemente y en la Heraldo invariablemente. Y Lyn ni se inmutaba. “Sí, sí, claro, pues a seguir bien, ¿eh? Hasta luego.” y seguían camino.

-En dos días tenemos que estar en Orzammar.- dijo Cassandra una noche mientras descansaban en una posada cerca del Paso de Gherlen. Lyn la miró mientras frotaba con grasa las cinchas de su mochila de cuero con insistencia. Todas sus cosas estaban diseminadas por el cuarto tratando de secarse lo más posible después de que al dejar la bolsa en el suelo ésta hubiera empezado a rodar incontrolada hasta la orilla del río donde estaba frotando unos calcetines. Se había estado riendo de aquello toda la tarde.- ¿Tienes algún plan?

-No.

-Perfecto.

-Cass, no sabemos qué nos vamos a encontrar. Ni siquiera sabemos si tienen a Bianca o no. Lo único que sabemos es que no tienen a Varric.

-No me ref… bueno, eso también, pero no…- Cassandra se sentó en el camastro que compartían cruzando las piernas.- ¿Crees que el Qun se avendrá a razones?

-Quién sabe.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.- No creo que quieran tener 2 frentes abiertos ahora mismo. Esa es mi apuesta, en realidad.

Cassandra asintió.

-¿Quién crees que vendrá?

-¿Del Qun?

-No, de los nuestros.

Lyn ensombreció el gesto.

-Espero que nadie.

Era extraño estar las dos solas en un viaje y mentiría si dijera que no lo estaba disfrutando, como si fuera un periodo de calma antes de la siguiente tormenta, y algo le decía que sería una de las definitivas, así que tenía una sensación extraña en las tripas, como si se encontraran en un punto de inflexión. Y la artífice de aquello ahí estaba, sentada en el suelo frente a la chimenea y frotando grasa de caballo el cuero acartonado de su mochila. Cassandra no le dio más vueltas. Tenía la espantosa tendencia a darle demasiadas vueltas a todo, a intentar pensar en el siguiente día, el siguiente mes, en adelantarse a los acontecimientos para que no la pillaran de improviso, pero desde que estaba en la Inquisición aquello era cada vez más difícil. Siempre había tenido claro qué hacer y cómo hacerlo. Incluso cuando creó la Inquisición. Lyn había desbaratado todo aquello con un pestañeo así que no se atrevía a hacer ninguna predicción sobre lo que ocurriría en el Reino de los Enanos.


	39. CAPÍTULO 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todos los personajes reconocibles, escenarios, etc, son propiedad de EA y Bioware. Los personajes originales y argumento son propiedad de la autora del relato. La autora no tiene relación con los propietarios, creadores o productores del material protegido por copyright. Ninguna violación del copyright es intencional.

Josephine sabía cómo hacer las cosas BIEN, demonios, pero muy bien. Ella era demasiado directa en… bueno, en todo. La finesse de su embajadora era delicada y firme como la tela de una araña gigante.

Esperando pacientemente a las puertas de Orzammar un agente de la inquisición le entregó una nota escrita directamente por Josephine en la que le informaba de las últimas novedades en cuanto a las negociaciones con el Rey Bhelen y el problema de Bianca y Varric. Josephine había jugado la carta de fingir desconocimiento sobre el paradero de Varric así como su sorpresa y buena voluntad de encontrar a Bianca mientras informaba de los avances en las investigaciones de los convoyes robados. Cullen había localizado, gracias a las pesquisas que ella misma y Cassandra habían realizado, un par de almacenes relacionados con bandas que habían atacado convoyes. De momento, ni rastro de venatori, pero no lo descartaban.

Además, y no menos importante, el agente le informó de que algunos miembros de la inquisición ya estaban en la zona, unos ya en Orzammar en calidad de invitados (Lyn frunció el ceño ante esto) y otros peinando la zona para asegurarse de que nada se acercaba sin que ellos lo supieran.

-Con miembros…- cortó Lyn.- te refieres a más de uno, ¿verdad?

El agente la miró inseguro un momento y miró a Cassandra furtivamente antes de devolver su atención a la Inquisidora. El agente asintió. Ella le hizo un gesto para que elaborara.

-El señor Dorian Pavus, Maese Solas, la Señorita Sera y el Guarda Blackwall, Inquisidora.

Lyn gruñó.

-¿Quién está dentro y quién está fuera?- preguntó Cassandra tomando la palabra con rapidez al ver la reacción de Lyn.

-Dentro está sólo el Guarda Blackwall, Buscadora.- respondió el hombre.- Se consideró que un Guarda Gris tendría ciertas prerrogativas que otros miembros no tendrían y, en el caso de que algo saliera mal, las probabilidades de que el Rey Bhelen se volviera contra un Guarda serían políticamente difíciles de justificar.

Josephine era muy buena en su trabajo, desde luego.

-Los demás miembros le estarán esperando en la entrada de Orzammar, Inquisidora.

-Gracias agente.

Cassandra y Lyn siguieron camino al paso, reflexionando. Cassandra no se atrevía a decir nada. Lyn había caído en una especie de concentración profunda, con el ceño fruncido y soltando pequeños sonidos de cuando en cuando como si tuviera una conversación interna. Al final Lyn suspiró como saliendo del trance, pero no dijo nada. Simplemente espoleó a Ophilim que barritó sorprendido a la que apretaba el paso.

Llegar a Ozarmmar siempre era algo sobrecogedor. Nunca había entrado, por supuesto, pero sí había pasado por esta zona en sus años de vagabundeo durante la guerra, mucho antes de la Inquisición, mucho antes de lo que pasó en el Templo de las Cenizas Sagradas. Aquello le sucedió a otra persona, en otra vida… Pero la sensación era la misma.

El camino, digamos, “humano”, que llegaba desde el Paso de Gherlen hasta las postrimerías de la sierra en la que se escondía el thaig, sufría una bifurcación coronada por dos estatuas enanas y un obelisco que, no sabían cómo, refulgía con su propia luz dorada, roja y azul, como los cristales de roca que decoraban sus aristas y que brillaban con la luz que los enanos manejaban para iluminar sus cuevas sin ningún tipo de magia.

A partir de ese punto un camino señalado por obeliscos, estatuas de paragones y escalinatas labradas en la roca viva de la montaña, llevaban al viajero hacia la entrada a Orzammar. Frente a ella, una extensión natural entre las diferentes alturas, una suerte de meseta dentro de la cordillera que, labrada con la maestría de los enanos, parecía un óvalo casi perfecto adornado por más estatuas, arcos de ángulos complejos, más cristales brillantes y una miríada de edificios que conformaban la ciudad exterior de Orzammar. Allí, mercaderes de todo tipo, aduanas, tabernas, posadas, varias herrerías y un par de consultorios de sanación, daban vida a la parte más, digamos, innoble del thaig pero sin la cual el Reino Enano perecería sin remedio.

Y la entrada al Thaig no era menos impresionante. El Portón era relativamente pequeño, más o menos como el que tenían en Feudo Celestial. Lo impresionante era todo lo demás. Esculpido en la piedra, el portón ocupaba sólo la parte central, más pequeña, pero alrededor habían grabado varios portones falsos y columnas, y esculturas y hasta un falso techo también de piedra sostenido por columnas de mármol y granito pulido que, tallado en infinidad de formas geométricas, más parecían joyas que elementos estructurales.

Lyn veía todo aquello y tenía que recordarse cada instante que entrar en aquella plaza elíptica tan hermosa, tan llena de gente y tan monumental, no era sino meterse en una trampa de la cual podrían salir enemigos de, literalmente, debajo de las piedras.

-El agente dijo que estarían aquí.- le dijo en un murmullo a Cassandra. La buscadora asintió.

-Pero no les veo.

Entonces un rapazuelo humano apareció de entre la gente y le dio un trozo de tela roja. El niño le hizo una señal hacia una de las tabernas y desapareció. Lyn no necesitó demasiado más para saber de qué iba aquello.

Cassandra y Lyn entraron en la taberna y una vaharada de calor, olor a humo mal ventilado de la chimenea, cerveza y licor viejo les golpeó la pituitaria como si fuera algo físico. El ruido de las conversaciones de las graves voces enanas, los cánticos de unos, las broncas de otros… Aquello era una taberna animada, desde luego. Lyn miró a su alrededor y no vio nada. Sera estaba en modo Jenny en ese contexto, así que no esperaba verla directamente. Cassandra y ella se sentaron en la barra y pidieron una cerveza.

Habían sido muy cuidadosas para no llevar nada demasiado evidente que las revelara como miembros de la Inquisición, así que si alguien las reconocía, sería porque las conocía personalmente o tenían una descripción muy concreta. Y si la tenían era por alguna razón. Así que cuando el tabernero se la quedó mirando más de la cuenta su sensación de que alguien las vigilaba se acrecentó. Sólo esperaba que quien las vigilaba fuera amigo. Después de un rato de sorber en suspicaz silencio sus respectivas bebidas, una enana se acercó al lado de Cassandra y pidió un bocadillo de panceta para llevar. Aprovechando que el tabernero se marchaba a la cocina, la enana se dirigió a Cassandra sin mirarla.

-Detrás de la taberna.

El tabernero salió con el bocadillo envuelto en un pedazo de rafia. Recibió las monedas y la enana se marchó. Cassandra miró a Lyn que simplemente asintió con una sutil bajada de pestañas. Se terminaron la cerveza y salieron del local.

Y por supuesto, las estaban esperando.

-Ah, esto es demasiado cliché…- musitó la Inquisidora.

El grupo de matones, humano y enano a partes iguales, era bastante lamentable; tanto, que seguramente no eran conscientes de a qué desvalida pareja de mujeres querían atacar. Porque sí, habían ocultado sus símbolos de la inquisición, pero no sus armas y eran buenas, lo suficiente como para pensar que sus dueñas tenían con qué pagarlas. Lyn suspiró.

-¿Os sabéis lo que viene ahora o tenemos que explicarlo?- dijo el que parecía el cabecilla con una sonrisa socarrona.

-No me lo puedo creer…- musitó Cassandra poniendo una mano en la empuñadura de su espada.

-Señores, de verdad, no queremos montar un espectáculo aquí en mitad de la plaza…- empezó Lyn.

El cabecilla se rio.

-Mira, en eso estamos de acuerdo, muñeca. Mejor vamos a un sitio más apartado…

El cabecilla dio un par de pasos hacia ella y de pronto una flecha con un lazo rojo se clavó a sus pies. El matón palideció.

-Una Jenny.- dijo otro.

Acto seguido otra flecha se clavó en el escudo que llevaba otro de ellos. La flecha venía de un ángulo diferente por lo que era evidente ahora que estaban rodeados. El cabecilla miró a Lyn con reproche y ella se encogió de hombros. Aquello pareció enfurecerle.

-No me creo que las Jennys defiendan a un par de ricachonas como…- el hombre se quedó helado. Literalmente. Una capa de hielo le cubría de cabeza a los pies exudando un aire gélido y absolutamente antinatural que hizo que sus compinches más cercanos respingaran de horror.

Lyn sonrió.

-Señores, si nos disculpan.

Dijo con mucha educación avanzando hacia ellos con intención de dejarles atrás. Una mano la agarró del brazo con fuerza.

-Yo que tú la soltaría.-dijo Cassandra que, no sabía cómo, había sido capaz de desenvainar su espada y poner su afilado filo a un milímetro del cuello del rufián.

Lyn tiró de su propio brazo liberándolo de las garras del hombre. Se dignó a volverse hacia él. Movió la mano derecha y dibujó un símbolo en el aire con los dedos y lo cerró con una palabra. Giró la muñeca y el puño. De pronto todos los matones gimieron como si les hubieran agarrado con mucha fuerza de…

-… mis huevos…- gimió uno de ellos.

Lyn vio que Cassandra sonreía.

-No queremos hacer una escena, señores. Por favor.

El rufián levantó una mano en señal a sus compañeros y dio un paso atrás. En ese momento la capa de hielo desapareció del cabecilla y el resto de los matones recuperaron… sus partes vitales.

-Buenas tardes.- dijo Lyn al final.

Se dieron la vuelta y desaparecieron entre la multitud. Cierto era que algunas personas se habían parado al ver al tipo congelado y el movimiento repentino de la espada de Cassandra, pero no era nada que no estuvieran hartos de ver. No había habido sangre ni una pelea real, así que el movimiento natural de la plaza se había retomado sin apenas alterarse. De pronto una presencia conocida se acercó a Lyn desde su derecha.

-Inquisidora.

-Muy sutil, Solas, gracias.- dijo Lyn sonriendo a su compañero apreciando el hechizo de hielo que había puesto sobre el matón.

Solas asintió con una sonrisa.

-Muy… curioso tu truco con…

Lyn no pudo evitar una risita.

-Lo siento, me he dejado llevar. ¿Dónde está Dorian?

-Esperando con Sera.

No tardaron en llegar al lugar donde elfa y mago esperaban. Lyn fue a abrazarles. Por mucho que le asustara la perspectiva de ponerles en peligro en las próximas horas, el que estuvieran allí todos era algo que le llenaba el corazón. Dorian la besó en la frente y la miró a los ojos.

-Niña, qué te ha pasado…

-Cole, ¿no os lo contó?

-Nos lo contó.- dijo Solas.- La situación es muchísimo más delicada de lo que parecía, pero creo que tomaste la decisión adecuada. Arriesgada, pero a estas alturas era eso o dejar que los vientos que se levanten ahora nos azoten sin piedad.

Que Solas aprobara su decisión significaba mucho para ella.

-Gracias.

-No me puedo creer que Toro se volviera contra ti, Lyn…- dijo Sera.

-No tengo tan claro que se volviera contra mí.- dijo con tristeza. Meneó la cabeza alejando el sentimiento. Ahora no podía pensar en eso.- Pero aquí estamos. Sin Bianca, sin Varric y en una partida de cartas en la que todo el mundo miente.

-¿Tienes un plan?- preguntó Dorian.

-No.

-¿NO?

Cassandra alzó una mano llena de resignación.

-No insistáis. Llevo dos días preguntándole y así estamos.

Lyn frunció el ceño y suspiró.

-Bueno, chicos, habéis llegado antes que nosotras. ¿Algo de lo que informar?

-Ah, desde luego, Inquisidora.- dijo Sera. Abrió una bolsa que tenía colgada en la cadera y sacó un papel amarillento y muy arrugado.- He estado preguntando por ahí y sabemos que hay espías qunaris entre la gente del mercado. Espías elfos y humanos que tratan de hacerse invisibles haciendo curritos aquí y allá, pero los que viven aquí todo el año saben quiénes son. Al final se conocen todos. Algunos llevan aquí años, otros son nuevos.

-¿Desde hace cuánto llevan viniendo los nuevos?

-Desde hace casi un año. Antes de lo del Templo.

-Lo que nos dice que el bloqueo del lirio se lleva planeando desde hace bastante tiempo y que no tiene que ver directamente con Corifeus.- comentó Cassandra.

-Lo que también he podido averiguar es que lo de que la amiga de Varric haya sido nombrada Paragón es algo que no sabe casi nadie. Al menos aquí arriba. Pero sí que es algo que se rumorea de puertas para adentro. Se sospecha que han nombrado un nuevo Paragón tras Branka, pero nadie sabe quién es.

-Cómo nombrar un Paragón que ni siquiera saben dónde está.- dijo Dorian divertido.- Todo esto me huele a movimientos estratégicos de política interna de Orzammar, Lyn.

-Estoy de acuerdo.- asintió ella.- Bhelen depende absolutamente del Gremio de Mercaderes. Sin él su apoyo en el Consejo se va a la mierda. Necesitamos saber de dónde salió la feliz idea del bloqueo del lirio. Mucho me temo que todo sea una estratagema del Gremio de Mercaderes. Saben que un movimiento así provocará hostilidades y de ahí la necesidad de escalada armamentística, ergo, Bianca. Y controlando a los Thetras controlas el lirio que sale en dirección a Tevinter.

-Si les hubiera salido bien, habría que reconocer que los enanos tendrían a Thedas cogido por el pescuezo.- dijo Sera.- Pero nada les ha salido bien.

-No tienen a Varric. No tienen a Bianca. Y se han atrevido a chantajear a la Inquisición.- dijo Dorian.- ¿En qué están pensando?

-Están desesperados.- dijo Cassandra.- Su jugada era una jugada maestra, pero Yavana se les interpuso. Cazó a Varric antes de que cayera en sus manos y se lo dio al Qun que ya estaba merodeando Orzammar desde hacía tiempo. El Qun tuvo que sospechar que Orzammar apostaría antes por Tevinter que por ellos, así que optó por vigilar y si se daba la oportunidad, atacar primero. El tener a Varric les ofreció precisamente eso sin necesidad de derramar una gota de sangre.

-Pero Corifeus lo ha desestabilizado todo.- continuó Solas.- Ha derivado lirio hacia destinos ígnotos y se ha convertido en una espina tanto para el Qun, que los ve como un ariete de Tevinter, como para Orzammar, ya que ha afectado a sus rutas comerciales tradicionales. Por otro lado ha acelerado el proceso de eliminación de Ferelden y Orlais, cosa que juega a favor de Tevinter y el Qun por igual. Pero…

-Pero.- dijo Lyn.- Nadie contaba con la Inquisición.

-Ni con el órdago que le echó vuestra querida Inquisidora al Qun hace dos semanas.- dijo Cassandra.- El Qun se enfrenta ahora a 3 enemigos. Tevinter, Corifeus y la Inquisición. La inquisición ha declarado que no tienen por qué ser enemigos, que el objetivo, Corifeus, es el mismo, pero que no va a permitir la estrategia que Orzammar y el Qun llevan pergeñando desde hace meses. Queremos a Varric. Queremos a Bianca. Y los conseguiremos, porque con ellos toda la fuerza del Qun y de Orzamar en este asunto se diluyen. Damos tiempo a Ferelden y a Orlais, agregamos fuerzas, derrotamos a Corifeus y si quiere venir Tevinter a dar guerra…

-… estaremos preparados.- terminó Dorian. Lyn le cogió la mano. Aquello tenía que ser duro para él ya que era su país natal del que estaban hablando. Dorian le apretó los dedos con afecto.

Todos se quedaron en silencio un momento digiriendo todo aquello.

-Ese, amigos míos, es el plan.- dijo Lyn muy tranquila.- No sé qué nos vamos a encontrar ahí abajo o siquiera aquí arriba. Ahora mismo viajamos por territorio inexplorado y para bien o para mal hemos llevado esa incertidumbre al resto de los jugadores en el tablero. Así que a pesar de que no me habéis hecho ni puñetero caso y al final habéis venido casi todos… os lo agradezco de todo corazón. No creo que pudiera hacer esto sola.

Y abrazó uno a uno con un nudo en la garganta. Suspiró y alzó los brazos de repente sorprendiéndoles a todos.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Vamos a llamar a la puerta a ver si nos abren!

De camino hacia la plaza Solas se puso a su lado.

-Pareces tranquila, Inquisidora.

-¿Lo parezco? Genial. No lo estoy.

Solas sonrió.

-¿Sabes en lo que no dejo de pensar?- dijo el elfo. Lyn le miró interesada.- En que si Yavana le entregó a Varric al Qun es porque creyó que así neutralizaba a Tevinter, pero cuando tú apareciste… decidió contarte todo aquello y, como hemos visto, no te mintió demasiado.

-¿Crees que nos está utilizando?

-Absolutamente.

-Es posible.- asintió Lyn.- Pero mira dónde estamos y estate atento a lo que ocurra, porque todo lo que pase a partir de ahora es porque quisieron utilizar a la Inquisición.

Solas la miró con aquella intensidad extraña e inquietante que tenía a veces. Y asintió.

Sus pasos les acercaron hacia la enorme puerta tallada en la roca. Una guardia enana pertrechada como para una guerra, formaba impertérrita en frente del portón. Cassandra se adelantó colocándose su insignia de la inquisición. Todos la imitaron.

-Buenas tardes.- dijo.- Soy la Buscadora Cassandra Pentagast, mano derecha de la Divina Justinia y miembro fundador de la Inquisición. Me acompañan la Inquisidora Lynette Trevelyan, Dorian Pavus, Maese Solas y la señorita Sera, todos miembros de la Inquisición, a la convocatoria enviada por el Rey Behlen para concertar los últimos detalles del acuerdo comercial entre Orzammar y la Inquisición.

Cassandra entregó la invitación de la noble Pyarka Ortan había redactado y firmado con el sello real. El guardia lo leyó, miró a Cassandra, miró a Lyn, no pareció demasiado impresionado, enrolló de nuevo la invitación y musitó un grave: Esperen un minuto.

Esperaron algo más de un minuto, pero cuando vieron al guardia volver trotando bajo aquel montón de armadura cualquier impaciencia desapareció. Un enano con armadura no se ponía a correr así como así.

-Orzammar les da la bienvenida.- dijo sin más y el portón se abrió con un crujido abisal que hizo que buena parte del alboroto de la plaza se detuviera un momento para ver cómo se abría la puerta que siempre estaba cerrada.


	40. CAPÍTULO 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todos los personajes reconocibles, escenarios, etc, son propiedad de EA y Bioware. Los personajes originales y argumento son propiedad de la autora del relato. La autora no tiene relación con los propietarios, creadores o productores del material protegido por copyright. Ninguna violación del copyright es intencional.

Uno de los guardas les acompañó al interior.

-El Rey Bhelen es un rey muy abierto con la gente de superficie.- informaba amigablemente. Quizá demasiado. Lyn miró cómplice a Cassandra.- Estará encantado de atenderles.

-Sin duda…- asintió ella con una sonrisa.- ¿Y qué hay de un Guardia Gris? ¿Qué tal está?

-¿Un Guardia Gris?

-Responde por el nombre de Blackwall. Es otro compañero nuestro.

-¿De la Inquisición?- Lyn parpadeó.- ¡Por supuesto, claro! Eh… No lo sé, quizá esa información esté por encima de mi rango.

Que entrara un Guardia Gris a Orzammar y que un guardia de la puerta se hiciera el despistado les daba pistas de que lo que encontrarían más adelante no era especialmente halagüeño.

-Ya veo.- asintió al tiempo que llevaban al segundo portón, el que les comunicaría directamente con la ciudad subterránea y el barrio plebeyo.

El guarda se acercó a sus compañeros y éstos abrieron el portón sin mediar palabra. Orzammar se mostró ante ellos en toda su plenitud.

La ciudad subterránea de Orzammar era subterránea pero en absoluto era una cueva pequeña y húmeda. La ciudad sitaba en una cavidad inmensa de la montaña que conectaba diversas alturas y cavidades con puentes tallados, con arbotantes construidos y con todo tipo de elevadores que comunicaban los niveles más altos con los más bajos. Frente a ellos había una gran plaza que conectaba los dos principales sectores comerciales del barrio plebeyo y del cual partía el inmenso puente que salvaba un abismo inmenso hacia lo que parecía parte del macizo montañoso más al fondo de la inmensa cavidad y que llevaba a la Sala de los Héroes. El guarda les hizo esperar un momento hasta que llegó un emisario.

-Bienvenida Inquisidora Trevelyan. Bienvenidos, miembros de la Inquisición. Por favor, tengan la bondad de seguirme.

Y lo hicieron. Cassandra volvió a preguntar por Blackwall.

-Sin intención de ofender, pero todo será revelado en su debido momento, Buscadora.

Lyn plantó los dos pies en el suelo, inmóvil. El emisario la miró ligeramente escandalizado.

-Sin intención de ofender, señor Emisario, pero nuestra visita no se encuadra en el mejor momento de nuestras relaciones por lo que comprenderá que nos preocupemos por nuestro compañero e insistamos en una respuesta más clara antes de nada más.

El Emisario palideció. ¿Indignado? A saber. Lyn no se movió y era más que evidente que no se iba a mover.

-Si le digo que su Guardia Gris está perfectamente, ¿confiará en mi palabra o prefiere que le haga llamar para que lo vea usted misma?

¿Qué haría Josephine en este momento?, se preguntó.

-¿Puede hacer que venga aquí?

-Por supuesto, pero esperaba que la premura de las negociaciones no lo hiciera necesario. El Guardia Blackwall les espera en el Palacio Real.

¿Y ahora me metes prisa, Emisario?, pensó.

-No se preocupe, Emisario. Por favor, llámele. Me gustaría verle e intercambiar impresiones. Estoy segura de que su estancia aquí, bajo su hospitalidad, será de gran interés.

Casi vio cómo al Emisario le daba un tic. Están nerviosos, pensaba, están histéricos. Tienen prisa. ¿Por qué? Habían ido a comprobar que el “pago”, es decir, Varric y Bianca, estaba en orden y en condiciones de ser entregado a la Inquisición. Sabían que eso no iba a ser posible, así que, ¿por qué tenían tanta prisa? Lo normal sería ganar todo el tiempo posible, ¿no? El Emisario envió a un joven hacia el portón del Barrio Noble. El chaval volvió al momento. El Emisario asintió y se volvió hacia ellos:

-Estará aquí en breve.

-Muchas gracias, Emisario.

Y esperaron, una vez más, y cuanto más pasaba el tiempo, más tenso estaba el Emisario. Por fin el portón del barrio noble se abrió. Blackwall salió por sí mismo, pero extrañamente desnudo para lo que solía ser Blackwall. Iba en su jubón interior, sin armadura y sin armas. Lyn fue dolorosamente consciente de las armas de Sera y de Cassandra. Notó a Cassandra llevar su mano izquierda a la empuñadura de la espada de manera casual. Miró al Emisario interrogativamente.

-¿Tendrán mis compañeros que dejar las armas?

-Eso me temo, Inquisidora. Es ilegal entrar con armas en el barrio Diamante.

-Ya veo. Una suerte que seamos 3 magos los presentes.

El Emisario apretó los labios mientras Blackwall cubría los últimos metros hacia ellos. La miró con cierta expresión de advertencia. Saludó a sus compañeros con una ligera inclinación de cabeza y susurró.

-Tenemos que hablar.

-Tenemos que presentarnos inmediatamente ante el Rey, Lady Inquisidora.- insistió el Emisario.

-5 minutos, Emisario. No le robaré a Su Majestad ni un segundo más. Se lo prometo.

Blackwall la llevó a un aparte y se puso de espaldas al Emisario y a los guardias del portón noble.

-No tienen a Varric. Confirmadísimo.- dijo el Guarda Gris.- Me han dicho que te darán todas las explicaciones y todas las disculpas, pero que a cambio han localizado a Bianca. Y no te lo vas a creer.

-Sorpréndeme.

-Dicen que la tiene el Qun.

Se le escapó una carcajada que resonó en toda la cueva. Se tapó la boca avergonzada.

-Perdón.

-Eso es obviamente mentira. Siguen intentando enzarzar a la Inquisición con el Qun. De manera bastante patética, he de añadir.

-La pregunta real es, ¿quién tiene a Bianca? ¿Dónde está?

-Esta gente desde luego no lo sabe y suelta lo del Qun a ver si cuela.- dijo Blackwall. Parecía mucho más pequeño sin la armadura y tenía un aspecto diferente.- ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

-Es raro verte sin armadura.

-¿¡Estamos en una crisis sin precedentes y te sorprende verme sin armadura!?

-Esta gente está muy nerviosa. ¿Sabes si está pasando algo?- dijo cambiando de tema de nuevo y sin darle la más mínima importancia.

-¿A parte de todo esto?- Lyn se encogió de hombros.- El Gremio ha estado presionando mucho al Rey. Muchas reuniones “clandestinas”…- dijo haciendo la señal de las comillas.

-¿Quizá tengan prisa por llegar a algún tipo de plazo comercial?

-Es posible. Lamentablemente no he podido averiguar mucho más.

Lyn empezó a barajar todas las posibilidades que se le ocurrían, desde que el robo de convoyes era sólo la punta del iceberg a que aquella reunión no era más que una manera de mantenerles distraídos mientras hacían lo que tuvieran que hacer en otro rincón. Respiró hondo. Asintió y se reunió de nuevo con el resto del grupo.

-Muy bien, Emisario. Adelante.

El Barrio Diamante hacía honor a su nombre. Las esculturas de granito pulido aquí eran de mármol y obsidiana, de puro cuarzo algunas y todas brillaban con esa luz extraña que parecía envolver todo el Thaig. Los dibujos geométricos en las paredes hechos con placas de minerales translúcidos, dejaban ver el brillo de la misma luz que les envolvía creando efectos de color y llamativas obras de arte que decoraban arcos, puentes y fachadas. Aquello era abrumador. Lyn tuvo que contenerse para mantener la compostura. No era ninguna experta en cuevas, pero no podía dejar de sorprenderse de que un espacio tan amplio y tan alto existiese dentro de una montaña. ¿Cómo se había llegado a formar aquello?

-Inquisidora, por aquí.

Se había vuelta distraer mirando hacia el vacío. Se oía… ¿agua, ahí abajo? Siguió al Emisario hacia una escalinata magnífica que daba a un portón decorado con vetas de oro, lirio y mármol, con runas talladas y rematadas en plata sobre la piedra negra de obsidiana y con formas geométricas de colores tan intrincadas que parecía un trenzado de mimbre. El portón, no más pequeño que el del propio barrio noble, se abrió ante ellos con una suavidad inusitada siendo las hojas de pura roca.

En el gran hall que se encontraron, una guardia real montaba guardia en las diferentes puertas y pasillos, numerosos miembros de la corte, nobles y altos funcionarios pululaban entre las mesas y los lugares para sentarse y varios sirvientes iban apresurados de un lago a otro llevando viandas y bebidas. Al fondo, tras unas celosías de hierro forjado en maravillosas formas y rematadas con piedras semipreciosas, se intuían las salas reales. El Emisario les llevó hasta la celosía y les anunció.

El Rey Bhelen era un tipo peculiar. Tenía el espeso pelo rubio, tanto de cabeza como de barba, trenzado de tal manera que parecía tener el pelo corto, más al modo humano, pero sin perder la imagen arquetípica de noble enano. Aquello era significativo. Llegó al trono blandiendo la espada de la apertura, de la tolerancia con el exterior y su apariencia era parte de aquel mensaje. El problema es que ya no engañaba a nadie. Su único interés en el exterior era el abrirle las puertas al Gremio de Mercaderes, élite de los enanos de superficie, hacia los hilos de poder del reino bajo tierra. Las casas nobles más tradicionalistas se habían visto relegadas y planeaban de manera periódica revueltas y episodios de inestabilidad. Les recibió de manera más bien informal, relajado, con una sonrisa. Lyn se puso en guardia inmediatamente, pero sonrió, hizo una reverencia y esperó.

-Lady Inquisidora.- dijo el Rey apreciativamente, examinándola cuidadosamente con la mirada.- Me alegra enormemente poder conoceros por fin en persona.

-Es un honor, Majestad.- contestó ella.

-Las descripciones que había oído sobre usted no os hacen justicia, Mi Señora. Estaréis agotada del viaje, estoy seguro. Os hemos preparado unos aposentos muy cerca del Palacio para que podáis descansar y refrescaros antes de las negociaciones.

-Le estamos muy agradecidos, pero no pensamos quedarnos demasiado, Majestad. Tenemos venatori que cazar, ¿recuerda?

-Absolutamente. Sabemos que esta visita no es más que una formalidad contractual, pero la recibimos como lo que es, una visita de Estado.

Oh, pensó Lyn. Una vista de Estado, ¿eh? Cassandra carraspeó incómoda a su lado. Decidió seguirle el juego. Asintió.

-Muy bien, Majestad.

-Maravilloso. Mi Emisario les acompañará. Encontrarán todo lo que necesiten, pero no duden en pedir cualquier cosa que precisen. Las conversaciones comenzarán en la cena.

Lyn volvió a inclinarse con respeto y siguieron al Emisario hasta el exterior y hacia unos soportales a unos doscientos metros del Palacio Real. Los apartamentos no eran tan impresionantes como el Palacio, pero eran impresionantes de todas formas. Una vez les dejaron solos, Solas pronunció unas palabras y tocó con sus dedos las paredes de la sala común.

-Ya no podrán espiar lo que digamos.- informó.

Lyn respiró hondo, agotada, y se sentó en uno de los sofás. Realmente eran bajitos, pero eran tan anchos y profundos que daban para recostarse cómodamente. Cerró los ojos.

-Esto es una trampa como una montaña de grande.- declaró.

-Mantener el humor en un momento así es encomiable, pero no ayuda demasiado.- dijo Dorian tenso.- Creo que no me gustan los espacios cerrados…

-Visita de Estado…- rumió Cassandra.

-Si ese es el juego al que quieren jugar, adelante.- dijo Lyn abriendo un ojo. Cassandra la miró con desaprobación.- Sabes perfectamente lo que pienso al respecto, Cass, no me mires así. Pero esto es un paripé de características muy similares a lo que podríamos encontrarnos en Orlais, así que intentemos no escandalizarnos mucho, ¿vale?

-Mentiras sobre mentiras sobre mentiras…

-Bienvenida a la alta política, Buscadora.- dijo Dorian sentándose en otro sillón.

-Estoy echando de menos una cosa…- dijo Lyn.

-¿Comida?- sugirió Sera rebuscando en los armarios.- Porque yo echo de menos la comida.

-¿A los rebeldes?- sugirió Solas.

-A ésos.- asintió la Inquisidora.

-Dales tiempo.- dijo Dorian.- No me extrañaría nada que llamaran a la puerta en los próximos 5 minutos.

-Hacedor, por favor, no lo permitas…- dijo Cassandra.- Lo último que necesitamos es embarrarnos en la política interna de Orzammar.

-Estoy de acuerdo.- dijo Dorian.- Pero eso no ha detenido nunca a esta gente a la hora de pedir que completos extraños diriman sus crisis internas, véase el nombramiento de Bhelen mismo.

Hubo un suspiro generalizado. Aquel marrón les caería tarde o temprano. Lyn se incorporó con cierto esfuerzo. Sí que estaba cansada.

-Creo que nos merecemos descansar un poco antes del espectáculo. Señoras, señores, me retiro.

Lyn cerró la puerta de sus aposentos y dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones. Soledad. Aunque fuera por un minuto. Necesitaba un momento para poner su mente en calma, sin ruido, sin distracciones. Demasiadas cosas al mismo tiempo y demasiado deprisa.

Sí, había echado de menos a los rebeldes, como había dicho Solas, pero también había echado de menos al Qun. No se habían pronunciado cuando estuvieron en la superficie y, ahora dentro, no tenía muy claro cómo iba a poder enterarse de sus movimientos. Le preocupaban. Mucho. Sabían por ella misma que Orzammar quería utilizarles para quitarse a la Inquisición del medio, y estaba bastante segura de que eso no iba a suceder. Primero, porque el Qun reaccionaba mal en general a ser utilizado por nadie y segundo, porque después de su encontronazo hacía dos semanas había dejado claro que no era inteligente tenerles de enemigo. La decisión estaba en el tejado del Qun y no tener respuesta la estaba poniendo ligeramente nerviosa.

Se lavó, se puso una muda limpia y se peinó colocándose el pasador con la insignia de la Inquisición en el pelo. Su ropa de viaje no era especialmente digna para una “cena de Estado”, pero el asunto era demasiado turbio como para que mereciera mayor preparación. Al menos tenía una túnica limpia y dedicó un minuto a pintarse los ojos. Frente al espejo se examinó.

Sólo habían pasado unos meses, ni siquiera un año completo desde que todo empezara y tantas cosas habían cambiado. Reconocía su cara. Era la misma de siempre. También reconocía el ligero tatuaje de color dorado alrededor de su ojo izquierdo. Había sido un acto de rebeldía adolescente, pero le gustaba. Iluminaba su mirada aun cuando estaba triste. Y sus ojos, esos que tan especiales le parecían a Dorian, le resultaban opacos, secos en su azul claro. Habían perdido la chispa, o eso le parecía. Demasiadas preocupaciones y demasiada responsabilidad. También había criado unas ligeras ojeras que antes no estaban ahí. El cabello castaño bien apretado en el moño que coronaba el pasador inquisitorial le daba un aspecto severo, casi duro. La encantadora Úrsula siempre le había dicho que tenía cara de eterna adolescente, pero mucho se temía que aquello también se estaba desvaneciendo. Por fin.

Bajó la mirada. Pensó en su Comandante y en lo lejos que estaba. Pensó en que aquella noche parecía definitiva, final, como si lo que tuviera que cerrarse sobre ella se cerraría allí mismo en breve. Se sentía como si se preparara para la batalla final.

Se incorporó y salió de su cuarto hacia la sala común. Nada más abrir la puerta vio a Cassandra con el puño levantado y a punto de llamar.

-¿Hola?- dijo ella.

-Tenemos visita, Inquisidora.

El trato formal ya la puso en guardia. Miró por encima del hombro de su amiga y vio a la “visita”. Un qunari desconocido con cuernos de carnero enrollados detrás de sus orejas puntiagudas, la piel ligeramente cetrina y tatuajes por todo el cuerpo, esperaba en firmes delante de la puerta. La vestimenta, abierta y florida, le sorprendió por su delicadeza. Seguía teniendo el pecho descubierto con la excepción de algunos correajes que eran más decorativos que otra cosa. Los pantalones bombachos, de finos bordados, y las botas en punta hablaban de una cultura mucho más compleja y delicada de lo que podían transmitir a simple vista. El Qun era un misterio. Un misterio peligroso y amenazador, pero igual de fascinante. La expresión del tipo era indescifrable, como de piedra. Toro era claramente alguien excepcional. Sintió la conocida punzada de dolor, pero dio un paso al frente y encaró al visitante.

-Buenas noches.- dijo de pronto dudando de la hora. ¿Cómo sabían los enanos cuándo era de día o de noche si siempre tenían la misma luz?

-El Qun desea entregar un mensaje a la Inquisidora Trevelyan.

-Directo a lo importante, claro que sí.- respondió ella apreciativamente.- Aquí estoy.

-A solas.

-Me temo que eso no es p…

-A solas.

Lyn frunció el ceño. Cedió. Aquello la asustaba lo suficiente como para saber cuándo replegarse. Le señaló su propio cuarto. Los dos entraron. Las dependencias enanas era pequeñas en proporciones con respecto a un humano, pero tener ahí a un qunari de más de dos metros de altura era como meterlo en una casa de muñecas. Por suerte los techos eran altos.

-El Qun considera que los objetivos de la Inquisición son adecuados y coincidentes con los del Qun. El Qun no desea enfrentarse a la Inquisición. El Qun entregará a Varric Thetras.

Lyn tuvo que contenerse muchísimo para que no se le moviera un músculo de la cara.

-¿El Qun se avendrá a contactar con la Inquisición en su comercio de lirio?- preguntó ella.

-El Qun considera que esa es la opción más razonable por el momento.

-Ajá… bueno, puedo trabajar con eso.

-En cambio el Qun…- “ah, por supuesto”, pensó Lyn.- exige...

Lyn alzó una mano deteniendo al qunari.

-Exige.- repitió.- Ibas tan bien… eh… ¿tienes nombre? No, no creo, da igual, no importa. Exigir, el Qun puede exigir más bien poco. Fundamentalmente porque por muchos espías que tengáis dispersos por el mundo aquí sois minoría y seguís siendo igual de dependientes del lirio. Ahora mismo tenéis a Varric y eso bloqueaba a Orzammar y os desviaba el lirio hacia vosotros, pero con Corifeus lo único que tenéis es un canal de distribución cortado y un problema llamado Templarios Rojos y Venatori que complica vuestra guerra con Tevinter. Gracias al Hacedor la Inquisición está aquí para salvar el día.

-Los espías que son minoría pueden destruir reinos enteros sólo con una orden, Inquisidora, no se equivoque.

-Claro que sí, pero es que la ventaja de la sorpresa ya no la tenéis. Si salimos de este cuarto a malas el Qun verá cuán desestabilizadora puede ser la Inquisición en el tablero general.

-De eso, Inquisidora, el Qun no tiene la menor duda.

Podría intentar leer reproche en aquellas palabras, pero le daba la sensación de estar hablando con un tranquilo. Nada, ni una brizna de sentimiento se dejaba entrever de aquella mole de músculo y cuerno.

-Entonces dejad de exigir y aceptad la situación. Corifeus es nuestro principal problema. Eso que no se os olvide.

-¿Y después de Corifeus?

-Después ya no es asunto mío.

-El Qun lo duda, Inquisidora.

Ella, en lo profundo de su corazón, también.

-La Inquisición es una herramienta, qunari. Nada más.

-Una herramienta puede encontrar nuevos usos una ver termina una tarea.

-Basta.- dijo Lyn enfadada.- No arrancarás de mí un compromiso a largo plazo cuando no sabemos qué va a pasar en las próximas horas. La Inquisición se creó para cerrar la grieta, vencer a Corifeus y devolver la paz a Thedas. Ni más ni menos. Si mantener la paz supone hacerse con el control del lirio así sea. Si mantener la paz supone interponerse en los planes de Orzammar en favorecer la caída del Sur para que el Qun o Tevinter recojan los despojos, así sea.

-La Inquisición no es un Estado, pero funciona como si lo fuera.

-El Qun tiene serios problemas en mirar más allá de sus pequeños y cerrados esquemas mentales.- dijo Lyn con un resoplido de hastío.- No tengo tiempo ni ganas para hacerte entender las sutilezas del concepto de supranacionalidad, qunari, así que dime lugar y fecha de entrega, y no me hagáis perder el tiempo con emboscadas porque de verdad que mi paciencia con todo el mundo en general se está reduciendo a la mínima expresión.

-La Costa de la Tormenta. En el mismo punto en el que se selló la Alianza. En diez días.

-¿Y nos recibiréis con un acorazado?

-¿Un acorazado contra una Vaessar, Inquisidora?

-No quiero sorpresas.

El qunari por fin sonrió.

-El Qun respeta en igual medida a la Inquisición, Lady Trevelyan.

Lyn entonces comprendió cómo veían a la Inquisición y cómo la veían a ella. Y le dio un poco de vértigo. Asintió. El qunari señaló la puerta y los dos salieron del cuarto. Todos sus compañeros estaban a unos dos metros d la puerta, de pie o caminando, con actitud nerviosa. Al verles aparecer las expresiones de “Qué ha pasado” se podían leer en todos sus rostros.

-Una pregunta, si no es molestia.- dijo ella de pronto. El qunari se detuvo y se volvió hacia ella.- Teniendo en cuenta las más que probables acusaciones que se van a verter esta noche contra el Qun, ¿cómo es posible que te hayan dejado entrar?

-El Qun ha sido invitado a la conferencia.

Lyn parpadeó. Varias veces.

-¿En calidad de qué?

-De invitados.- respondió el qunari con tranquilidad.

-¿De quién?- preguntó Lyn.

-Del Gremio de Mercaderes.

-Hijos de puta…- exclamó Sera desde los sillones.- Van a jugar a dos bandas, como trileros.

-¿Hay algún tipo de acuerdo en ciernes entre el Gremio y el Qun?- preguntó Lyn.

-No estoy autorizado para discutir ese tipo de asuntos con Usted.- respondió. No le extrañó.

-¿Tenéis a Bianca?

-No.

-¡A qué demonios está jugando Bhelen!- exclamó Dorian.

-Veremos.- dijo Lyn al final.- Gracias por venir.

El qunari salió por la puerta. Lyn tuvo que buscar asiento.

-Os juro que no tengo ni idea de lo que está pasando.- dijo desolada.

-¿Y Varric?- preguntó Sera.

-Nos lo devolverán en 10 días en la Costa de la Tormenta. En la playa aquella…

-Tienen un sentido de la política un tanto cáustico…- comentó Dorian frunciendo el ceño.- Puede ser una trampa.

-Todo ahora mismo es una trampa, pero creo que este compromiso del Qun es serio.- dijo con toda la seguridad que era capaz.- Todo lo serio que se puede ser siempre y cuando salgamos de aquí con cierto control sobre el Gremio, que parece estar haciendo malabares con todo el mundo.

-A unas malas, Lyn…- dijo Sera muy seria sentándose a su lado.- de aquí salimos a mamporros y a otra cosa, ¿me oyes?

Lyn sonrió y pasando un brazo por los hombros de la elfa la atrajo hacia ella con cariño.

-Ya.- asintió.- Ya lo sé.

Cassandra resopló y se sentó al otro lado de la Inquisidora con pesadez y la mirada un poco perdida.

-Creo que me va a dar un ataque de ansiedad.

La Inquisidora extendió el otro brazo sobre los hombros de la Buscadora y repitió el gesto. No podía pensar en mejor compañía para enfrentarse a ese desaguisado.


	41. CAPÍTULO 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todos los personajes reconocibles, escenarios, etc, son propiedad de EA y Bioware. Los personajes originales y argumento son propiedad de la autora del relato. La autora no tiene relación con los propietarios, creadores o productores del material protegido por copyright. Ninguna violación del copyright es intencional.

La cena de gala que el Rey Bhelen había organizado era, efectivamente, tan fastuosa como ameritaba su importancia. Nada menos que una cumbre a tres entre Orzammar, el Qun y la Inquisición. “Ah, Yavana, te habría encantado estar aquí cotilleando.”, pensaba Lyn al entrar bajo un estandarte de la Inquisición llevado por un enano con librea de la casa Aeducan. Tras las presentaciones y los acordes de flautas y laúdes, los invitados se sentaron. Y pudieron ver a la comitiva qunari.

Acompañando al tipo que había ido a verles, había una mujer qunari. Nunca había visto a una qunari y no pudo evitar sentirse impresionada. No tan alta como su compañero, pero sobrepasando tranquilamente los dos metros de altura, fuerte y estilizada, como una lanza perfectamente equilibrada, vestía con la misma delicadeza que su compañero y sus tatuajes eran incluso más intrincados. Los correajes que ataban los imponentes músculos masculinos, en aquella mujer lo más que hacían era contener a duras penas sus pechos que parecían tan duros y poderosos como los pectorales de su acompañante. Y por supuesto, sentados a la mesa, los dos individuos parecían demasiado grandes. Gracias al Hacedor por las divertidas proporciones en un entorno enano, porque le ayudaría a no tomarse en serio las cosas y a mantener la calma.

Le habían dicho que sólo dos acompañantes podrían unirse a la cena por lo que al final escogió a Cassandra y a Solas. Aquellos dos tenían toda la sabiduría y cabeza fría que a ella le faltaba y si tenía que salir de ahí a mamporros, como Sara decía, prefería tener a otro mago y a alguien que podía convertir un tenedor en un arma a su lado.

Empezaron a servir las bebidas y los entrantes.

-Espero que todo sea de su agrado.- dijo el Rey mientras un mayordomo daba una señal a los sirvientes.

Todos se comportaron con propiedad, educados, amables. Compartieron anécdotas absurdas y charla insulsa más o menos hasta que trajeron el primer plato. La cantidad de mentiras que ya llevaba escuchadas estaba empezando a afectarle al estómago. O quizá fueran los nervios. No sería ella quien rompiera el hielo. Aquello era una prueba de resistencia y la que más a examen estaba era ella. Tenía ganas de gritar, pero se contuvo.

-Hemos oído que habéis logrado algunos avances en el control de bandidos venatori, Inquisidora.- dijo Bhelen.- Nos alegra mucho esa noticia.

-Ya le dije a su embajadora que la Inquisición cumpliría sí o sí con su parte del acuerdo porque no era más que su obligación básica. Detener a Corifeus y a sus seguidores es la razón de la existencia de la Inquisición.- contestó ella muy concentrada en su tartar de nug. Alzó la mirada.- Está aún por ver si la recompensa acordada es igual de fiable.

Bhelen sonrió mientras masticaba. Miró a los qunari que observaban mientras comían en silencio.

-Quizá nuestros queridos invitados puedan darnos luz al respecto, ¿no es así?

La qunari se limpió cuidadosamente las comisuras de sus labios con la servilleta y asintió.

-Es posible.

Lyn se esperaba un ataque en pinza. Alguna alianza de última hora entre Orzammar y el Qun. Al fin y al cabo Orzammar había movido todos sus hilos para forzar que Tevinter y el Qun lucharan entre ellos y cuando alguno pareciera ir adelantándose, jurar lealtad al vencedor. La Inquisición había obligado a Orzammar a tomar esa decisión mucho antes y el Qun era mucho menos peligroso que Tevinter… o eso querían aparentar. Lyn no lo tenía tan claro.

Puso cara de interés.

-Varric Thetras está a salvo y en nuestra custodia.- informó la imponente mujer.- Será entregado a la Inquisición en la Costa de la Tormenta.

-Muy bien. ¿Y qué hay de Bianca Davri?

-Bianca Davri ha muerto.

Cassandra y Solas detuvieron sus movimientos en ese momento como si les hubieran paralizado. Lyn empezó a notar cómo una especie de ira candente empezaba a bullir en su interior. Notó cómo el calor arrebolaba sus mejillas y cómo una especie de nudo se le formaba en la garganta imposibilitando la articulación de sonido alguno. En los límites de su percepción notó cómo Solas dejaba el tenedor en la mesa cuidadosamente, casi lentamente. El elfo puso la servilleta en la mesa como si fuera a ponerse en pie. No lo hizo, pero puso las dos manos en la mesa. Aquellos gestos hicieron que todas las miradas se posaran en él.

-Todos sabemos que vivimos en tiempos inciertos.- dijo con calma, con esa voz profunda y a la vez ligeramente petulante que tenía.- Todos intentamos salvar los muebles mientras todo parece derrumbarse, tratando por todos los medios de conservar o de recuperar la paz y la seguridad para nuestros pueblos. Cada cual lo ha estado haciendo como bien podía y eso es algo absolutamente legítimo.

Los asistentes parpadearon un tanto inquietos. No tenían muy claro adónde quería llegar aquel misterioso elfo. Lyn exhaló el aire de sus pulmones y se echó hacia atrás en su silla, de pronto asqueada por la comida.

-El caos generado por Corifeus ha hecho que todos esos planes se hayan visto alterados en mayor o menor medida, pero en general se puede decir con bastante seguridad que es un problema al que todos nosotros podemos denominar como común.- Solas enlazó los dedos de sus manos frente a él mientras hacía una leve pausa.- La Inquisición es, de momento, la única institución que está tratando de solucionar ese problema común. No es y no ha sido nunca intención de la Inquisición interponerse en el legítimo cuidado que cada uno de nosotros provee a sus respectivos pueblos, ahora bien…- el tono de su voz se endureció.- si bien esa lucha es legítima, la suya, en cuanto a herramienta de recuperación de la paz en los territorios del Sur de Thedas es exactamente igual del legítima. Especialmente cuando sus objetivos, al final, coinciden con los de los asistentes a esta fabulosa velada.

-¿También es legítimo que una institución humana controle el principal negocio de Orzammar arriesgando así la subsistencia de millones de enanos tanto aquí como en supeficie?

-Las razones por las que se ha tomado esa decisión fueron explicadas a la Noble Ortan en Feudo Celestial en su debido momento. Además también se especificó su carácter temporal.- continuó Solas.

-¿Es legítimo que una institución, como se llaman a sí mismos, hable por los reinos del Sur, las tribus y los pueblos del Sur con tanta autoridad? ¿Cuán legítima es su voz como para sugerir tamaños sacrificios de otros pueblos?- continuó Bhelen sin perder el tono amable.

-No le quepa duda del apoyo de los Reinos del Sur a la Inquisición, su Majestad.- aportó Cassandra.

-¿Y qué hay de la Capilla?- preguntó Bhelen.- Creo que hay más de una voz discordante entre las clérigas.

-La Capilla está en shock, Majestad.- replicó Cassandra.- Como todo Thedas.

-Es curioso que le importe la opinión de la Capilla, Su Majestad…- dijo al final Lyn.- teniendo en cuenta que son los primeros en beneficiarse de su desaparición.

-La inestabilidad en superficie no es buena para los negocios, Inquisidora.

-La inestabilidad de superficie les importa bastante poco, mi Señor de Aeducan.- respondió Lyn.- Lo que el Gremio siempre ha querido es aumentar sus beneficios y controlar Orzammar. Lo segundo ya lo tienen y lo primero están en ello. Lo que no entiendo es la poca visión a la hora de ver dónde puede estar la próxima oportunidad.

-¿Y esa oportunidad es la Inquisición, Lady Trevelyan? ¿Volver a cuotas y precios controlados por el único cliente legal? Cambiaríamos a la Capilla por ustedes. ¿Qué tipo de negocio está proponiendo?

-Estoy hablando de la Transmisión Energética.

Solas y Cassandra mantuvieron sus expresiones impertérritas.

-Eso es imposible.- se apresuró a replicar la qunari.- Tevinter lleva siglos tratando de…

-Nosotros no somos Tevinter.- dijo Lyn.- Mis recursos no son los habituales de los círculos y yo no soy una maga al uso, tampoco.

Sí, estaba jugando su farol y había puesto su condición de Vaessar en la mesa como garantía. Que aquello era mentira y que la charada duraría un tiempo limitado, lo tenía claro. Sólo necesitaba que se lo creyeran durante un tiempo.

-Le propongo no acabar con su economía de un plumazo, Rey Bhelen. Tan sencillo como eso.

El silencio cayó como una losa en aquella mesa.

-No puede probarlo.

-Por supuesto que puedo. ¿Quiere que le haga una demostración?

-¿Es reproducible aquí?

-Es reproducible donde y cuando quiera. La Transmisión Energética va precisamente de eso, Majestad.

Lyn se permitió un sorbo de vino.

-Quizá el Qun sí esté interesado.- dijo mirando a la comitiva qunari con plena intención de meter presión al enano.

-Demuéstrelo.- dijo la qunari.

Lyn asintió y cogió una fuente de piedra ya vacía de comida. La puso delante de todos. Recordaba los pasos que le había dado Dagna. Sacó la runa que la enana le había preparado y la colocó dentro de la fuente.

-Ha de estar en contacto directo.- indicó.- Es una runa muy especial.

-¿Encantamientos?- preguntó Bhelen.- ¿Funciona con encantamientos?

Lyn alzó un dedo pidiendo silencio y paciencia. Tocó la runa y pronunció unas palabras. La runa brilló y la fuente empezó a brillar con una luz ligeramente azulada, como si de pronto fuera iluminada desde fuera. Los qunari y los enanos presentes se echaron hacia atrás. El efecto del poder del lirio sin pulir era potente, radiante. No tanto como el lirio rojo, pero sí era bastante fuerte. Los enanos eran más resistentes, pero el resto no y sólo unos segundos después era algo muy desagradable. Lyn se retiró un momento dejando que la sensación de mareo y malestar continuara.

-Por favor, ¿puede… no sé… revertirlo?- pidió la qunari con la tez pálida.

-Por supuesto.-Lyn volvió a tocar la runa y a decir otras palabras. La ensaladera dejó de brillar y la runa parecía inofensiva en su mano. Volvió a guardársela en el bolsillo.

Se sentó con parsimonia en su silla y esperó.

-Les ofrezco seguir teniendo un hueco en este mundo, Majestad. Les ofrezco mantener sus relaciones comerciales con quien quiera que usted prefiera fuera del Sur de Thedas. Ahora, todo el comercio que controlaba antes la Capilla será controlado ahora por la Inquisición hasta que la Capilla pueda volver a hacerse cargo. Mientras, nosotros mantendremos el secreto de la Transmisión Energética.

El Rey Bhelen estaba absolutamente demudado. La qunari miraba a la Inquisidora con una expresión indescifrable. Lyn decidió apretar.

-Dicho esto, me gustaría saber en qué se basan para afirmar con tanta seguridad que Bianca Davri está muerta.

-Nuestros agentes perdieron de vista a la Paragón en una entrada a los Caminos de las Profundidades cerca de Jader.- informó la qunari.- Poco después esa entrada sufrió un derrumbe masivo.

-Puede haber sobrevivido y haber salido por cualquier otro sitio.- dijo Cassandra.

-Es poco probable.- dijo la qunari.- Ya habíamos rastreado nosotros esa zona y estaba bloqueada.

-¿Por qué ese tramo de los Caminos era de interés?- preguntó Lyn.

-Es uno de los accesos a un antiguo thaig, mucho más antiguo que los que cayeron tras la primera ruina. La familia Thetras lo localizó hace años desde sus accesos más cercanos a Kirkwall. En Jader había otro que comunicaba el Sur del continente con la costa más allá del Mar.

-Todos como moscas a la miel a ver qué era eso del lirio rojo, ¿eh?- dijo Lyn frunciendo el ceño.- Menos mal que Meredith lo probó antes para demostrar que era malísimo para la salud.

Hipócritas, hipócritas todos, pensaba furiosamente.

-Es absolutamente legítimo tratar de proteger a nuestros pueblos, Inquisidora.- replicó la qunari.- Los hechos de Kirkwall no fueron casuales.

-Desde luego que no.- dijo resoplando.- Entonces, ¿ibais detrás de Bianca por vuestro interés o por encargo?

Y miró fugazmente a Bhelen. La qunari alzó las cejas como si el comentario la hubiera ofendido. “Bien, oféndete…”, pensó, “… porque todo el mundo quiere utilizar a todo el mundo para el trabajo sucio y está bien que pongamos las cartas sobre la mesa.”.

-El Qun no es mercenario de nadie.

-Eso me han dicho.- dijo ella asintiendo y llevándose un bocado del tartar a la boca. Realmente era delicioso. Masticó con parsimonia.- De hecho la Inquisición confía en ello. Somos gente seria. Honramos los acuerdos y las alianzas de manera absoluta y transparente y esperamos la misma actitud en sus contrapartes.

La qunari alzó la barbilla con orgullo. Si algo podía utilizar con los qunari era su absoluta fe en las normas, las reglas, los procedimientos, los roles y la rectitud de los comportamientos. Su problema al final era que llevaban aquello hasta sus últimas consecuencias, pero era una tecla que podía pulsar. Y estaba funcionando.

-Parece que todo está bastante claro, señoras y señores.- dijo la qunari sonriendo y levantándose de la mesa.- Muchísimas gracias por la maravillosa velada, Majestad. Inquisidora, nos veremos pronto.

Lyn asintió y dejó la servilleta en la mesa con intención de marcharse inmediatamente de allí.

-Inquisidora…- llamó el Rey enano. La expresión de absoluto odio le produjo un escalofrío, pero no se permitió arredrarse.-… no debería haber puesto a Orzammar en esta situación.

-Orzammar se ha puesto en esta situación ella solita, Majestad.- dijo casi en un susurro.- Y la culpa es del Gremio. No creo que su situación aquí sea la mejor tampoco y créame que odio haber tenido que llegar a este punto. La Inquisición no quiere enemistarse con Orzammar. No queremos y no debemos. ¡Somos vecinos, Majestad! Lo que pase en esta tierra nos afecta a todos. El Qun, Tevinter… Pueden ser vecinos ruidosos o el enemigo, pero Orzamar y los Reinos del Sur sólo pueden ser aliados.

Bhelen frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada.

-Sé que algo grave está preparándose.- continuó Lyn.- Sé que sólo quiere proteger a su pueblo. Pero nosotros también y la dirección que se estaba tomando no favorece a nadie más que a gente que no vive aquí. Desconozco las dinámicas que tenéis con el Gremio pero no os hacen ningún bien. Recuperad el trono, Majestad. Sed el Rey que Orzammar necesita. Nosotros no somos el enemigo.

El Rey se levantó.

-Mis Consejeros de Comercio se pondrán en contacto con sus agentes para coordinar el traspaso de cuentas de la Capilla a ustedes a la mayor brevedad.- se dio la vuelta y se fue seguido de su séquito.

Lyn se quedó allí sentada en la mesa llena de comida sin casi tocar, con Cassandra y Solas a su lado, silenciosos. Casi no se atrevía a moverse.

-Vámonos, Inquisidora.- dijo Solas suavemente.- Ya hemos hecho todo lo que teníamos que hacer.


	42. EPILOGO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todos los personajes reconocibles, escenarios, etc, son propiedad de EA y Bioware. Los personajes originales y argumento son propiedad de la autora del relato. La autora no tiene relación con los propietarios, creadores o productores del material protegido por copyright. Ninguna violación del copyright es intencional.

Aquella mañana había amanecido sin lluvia. Era algo memorable en un sitio en el que caía agua prácticamente todos los días. Quizá en un rato una brisa rebelde trajera las nubes que romperían el embrujo, pero de momento el sol brillaba en el horizonte haciendo que las gotitas que colgaban de hojas, piedras y lonas en aquel campamento de refresco de la Costa de la Tormenta, brillaran como joyas.

Lyn estaba nerviosa. Apenas había pegado ojo y ya estaba lista y preparada mucho antes de que sus compañeros se desperezaran. En silencio, con el estómago convertido en un puño apretado, dejó que el té que un oficial le entregó se enfriara en sus manos. Respiró hondo. Aquello tenía que salir bien. Por favor, no podría soportar que después de todo tener problemas en la entrega.

Cassandra, Sera y Solas la acompañaban. Después de Orzammar el resto del equipo habían vuelto a Feudo para informar de todo lo sucedido y empezar a ponerse a trabajar en el nuevo rol de la Inquisición de controlar el comercio de lirio en Thedas. Mucho que hacer, mucho que preparar.

Pero ella tenía que estar ahí.

-Mira.- señaló Cassandra hacia el mar.

Un acorazado se aproximaba lentamente hacia la playa. Por supuesto que habían traído un acorazado. Les tenían tanto “respeto” como ella le tenía al Qun y de momento eso era lo que les mantenía a salvo. Del acorazado salió un esquife que, a remos, se impulsaba hacia la playa sin prisa, pero sin pausa. Cuando vio a Varric, maniatado pero vivo, se llevó una mano a la boca para que el súbito sollozo de alivio no se le notara tanto. Notó la mano de Sera en su espalda dando un apoyo que de verdad necesitaba.

Los últimos metros hasta la playa le parecieron eternos. Uno de los qunari saltó al agua y arrastró el esquife un poco más. Otro de ellos cogio´a Varric en volandas, como si fuera un niño, y lo depositó en la playa. Le desataron. Varric miró a la Inquisidora con una mezcla de vergüenza y alivio, pero no dijo nada.

Lyn dio un paso hacia él. Varric avanzó hasta que estuvieron frente a frente.

-Hola.- dijo con la voz ahogada.

-Lo sien…

-No.- cortó ella y se inclinó para abrazarlo.- No sientas nada. Ya estás en casa.


End file.
